Fox and Ice
by Ai Star
Summary: Lily Hikari is a seventeen year old girl has been kicked out of her home by her uncle's twin brother. As Lily is about to give hope given how little option she has left, she meets a blond haired man who gets himself into trouble. He offers her his house for free as a thank you but what happens once she arrives there? Elsewhere trouble looms in the distance.
1. Chapter 1: The unfortunate meeting

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic based on the anime/manga I hope you all enjoy it. There will be one shots but the meaning behind then will be found out later.**

* * *

"UUUGH! That stupid uncle! I can't believe he did that!" A black haired brown eyed girl screamed as she landed on the bench hard, clenching her gloved hands beside her waist tightly from anger. The girl was about seventeen and looked worn out from walking around constantly for a few hours. Beside her was a black bag which only contained her college equipment as well as a blue sweater, black trousers, black leggings that went up to her ankles, some socks in order to keep warm and her laptop including its charger.

The girl sighed in defeat as she remembered being yelled at by the new landlord who showed the deed with her rotten uncle's signature, saying that he had sold the house along with its processions. Thankfully she managed to obtain her mother's locket and a wooden flute that was a family heirloom. The rest was thrown out except her leggings, socks and sweater.

Silence echoed in the park as she looked round without thinking, there was only a tire swing and a sandpit nearby after the mayor ordered the park to be demolished. But thanks to protesters they saved the sandpit, swing and the benches making the park slightly empty but spacious from an angle. However loneliness bubbled from within her, how did this happen? Last year was rough but she was sure that things would come round in a good way. How wrong she was and that was the cruel truth. Now she had no one except a man who repeatedly said that she was better off dead for being who she was. Such an uncaring moron she thought while her head drooped. Fatigue was taking over and having no meals since lunch didn't help, it only made the situation worse. Reason? Now being penniless and homeless had been forced on to the girl without warning. There was nothing she could make the situation better.

Even though the girl was slightly cold due to the sharp temperature drop. She proceeded to lay down on the bench so she could sleep. Despite the fact she was only wearing a white long sleeved thermal top, a blue jumper and fleece, she also wore a pair of thermal leggings to keep warm, a pair of black trousers and black shoes. Despite wearing a lot of layers, the temperature was around frozen which was bad for anyone who was forced to sleep outside however the girl refused to give up. She would get out of this situation... somehow.

The silence was calming to her and caused her to close her eyes, despite what had happened. She needed to relax, get a plan of action. Maybe she could ask the new landlord for help somehow, given the situation it did seem overkill so send a homeless girl on to the streets.

"HELP ME!" screamed a shrill males voice causing her eyes to shoot up in anger. '_Okay what on earth is going on? Is someone getting mugged or heaven forbid dying?_' she thought feeling annoyed and agitated. So much for resting due to feeling agitated from the loud cry and her situation made the girl more angry than ever.

"Right that's it" the girl hissed as she marched towards the voice's location. The girl spotted a blond haired man wearing a pair of round glasses that were almost about to fall off his nose, due to the fact that he was shaking in fear. He wore a grey hat, a purple scarf over his long grey coat, grey trousers and shoes and was currently cowering on a tree branch from a middle sized brown dog with a spiky collar on its neck. The girl marched over and stopped near the dog with stern eyes. Almost annoyed that it wasn't a dying situation, talk about embarrassing for anyone.

"Shoo shoo" the girl said coldly, waving her hand at the dog and it left without a second thought. The man sighed with relief as he went down the tree.

"Thank you! That dog for some reason didn't like me the moment it saw me" the man said with a goofy smile on his face. She took note that his skin was pale and watched him push his glasses back in place causing them to glint from nearby light. The girl raised a brow before walking off. Time for bed even if it was cold outside enough was enough.

"Don't get into trouble next time" she said coldly without looking back.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" The man cried as he ran after her, he stopped after spotting her bag which was still on the bench. As soon as the girl sat down she looked at him with cold but empty eyes, showing that he had her undivided attention. It did almost leave him unsettled by seeing her body language and posture. Frozen and angry.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotone which leave him concerned due to how old she looked. She was quite young and it worried him deeply. More than he'll ever admit aloud.

"Well? Don't you need to get home?" the man asked now showing worry as he looked round to see if someone was coming. She eyed him oddly.

"Does it look like I have a home to go to?" she asked coldly. His eyes widened in shock.

"What-? Did you have a fight with your parents? Don't tell me you ran away" he asked looking completely terrified. Knowing that the girl could get attacked if she stayed outside during the night time. Only his body froze from the sudden chill that entered his bones as he saw her eyes hardened.

"Yeah you wish!" she snapped before folding her arms, crossed her legs and turned her head in a huff. Moments later he sat down beside her silently.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me, can I ask what your name is? My name is Mikage" Mikage said with a warm smile, the girl's brows lowered from seeing his peppy smile. Deciding to humor him the girl sighed in defeat.

"Lily Hikari" Lily replied as she looked at him, Mikage's smile had gone wider almost creeping her out at his over enthusiastic attitude.

"A pleasure to meet you Lily" Mikage lifted his hand up to shake her hand before placing his hand back down. Then came the awkward silence.

"Can you tell me about what happened to you?" Mikage asked her with a warm smile. Lily faltered slightly from seeing how worried he was before exhaling weakly now feeling fatigue taking over. She hated pity but his eyes showed that he wasn't feeling pity, there was only genuine concern and nothing else.

"My uncle was terminal and passed away five months ago, but before he died my uncle contacted his twin and asked him to take care of me. However instead of doing that, he signs away the house without warning and I'm stranded... fool" the girl muttered darkly as she looked angrily at the sky. Mikage's eyes widened from shock while a small gasp left his lips. This was not normal nor was this right. How can such a man do that to his family member? It made no sense at all.

"You poor girl that must have been awful!" he cried before hugging her. Lily leered at the weeping man causing him to feel a chill running down his spine but kept on hugging.

"Off stranger!" she muttered causing him to look at her after releasing the angry teen. To her surprise he smiled slightly, Mikage looked guilty for some reason as he looked away taking her by surprise.

"I have a home but I left it decades ago and I am very worried about everyone there" The girl's eyes widened in shock as she saw him look at the floor. Guilt was definitely visible when he spoke about his home, did he have a falling out with the people living in there?

"It would be bad if it was left unattended so if you want, you can stay there and since I will travelling a lot and I don't plan to come back anytime soon. You won't need to pay rent and I'm sure you'll be taken care off" She blinked from listening to his words.

"Wait who lives there? And why are you giving it to me for free?" Lily asked looking at him with suspicion.

"A friend's son, if you want I'll give you directions to the house" the girl backed up from man. There was no way she could agree to staying with some random boy.

"There's no way I'm sharing a house with a guy!" she snapped angrily making him smile as he heard her reply.

"All the more reason for you to go. I know you'll be in good hands and think of it as my way of saying thank you" he said before leaning over, Lily froze as she felt something warm on the middle part of her forehead as soon as he kissed her. She could feel his shoulder length hair tickling the sides of her hair until he pulled back. In the end Lily was left stupified and went rigid from what Mikage had just done.

"There now, here's a map of where I live and tell them that Mikage sent you. I'm sure he won't mind, although it might take him by surprise. Farewell for now" he said with a wave before going off. The girl stood up feeling panic take over, her body shook with rage.

"I didn't say yes!" she yelled but he was gone.

Lily let out a loud huff with her right hand on her waist then looked at the sky. That was one odd no a completely strange sign. Did her uncle do something from beyond the grave? She doubted it but knew she didn't have much to lose nor did she have much of a choice. After all it was either living out in the open where someone could attack her or worse kill her. Sighing in defeat Lily moved a gloved hand to tuck away a part of her fringe so it rested behind her ear.

"It's late so I'd better go see what he's on about... this guy's map is terrible" she stared at it as if it was evil, Lily then picked up her bag before placing it on her shoulder. This was not going to end well and she knew it. This could be a hoax but then again what were the chances? No even this man would try to prank a homeless girl… right?

* * *

By the time the girl arrived at the destination, she froze now realising that the 'home' was actually a shrine but the difference was that it appeared run down and looked as if it had not been used in years.

"Geez I feel sorry for the fools who had to stay here when he was around" Lily said softly before going up the stairs to where the wooden sliding doors were. Due to learning common courtesy she knocked on the wooden door before opening it.

"Hello, anyone in here?" Lily asked loudly. Suddenly she almost went back due to the appearance of demonic red fire ghosts. A figure was seen near a pair of bluish black flames that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well Mikage, you took your time... TWENTY YEARS I'VE BEEN WAITING AND NOT ONCE DID YOU CONTACT US- huh you're not Mikage!" a male voice said now looking stunned. He looked at the glaring girl who's arms were folded and was now tapping her foot quickly. Lily at that moment looked as if she was going to punch him for pulling such a stupid stunt.

"You done?" Lily barked angrily causing two children with masks on their faces who had just appeared to recoil at how fearless she sounded. They floated near her so they could examine her.

"False alarm you pests, This is not Mikage" the male said coldly to the children.

"But she has his power flowing through her" says one of the children as they move closer.

"That's right" said the other.

"And why are you here?" asked the male sounding bored while he held his purple fan by his face.

"Mikage sent me here" the girl replied stiffly until one of the children touched her forehead.

"She's got the sign" said the second. Lily almost jumps in shock, she watches the male storm over towards her after shoving away the masked children causing them to cry out in surprise. He had red shoulder length hair, silver eyes, he wore a black kimono but what shocked her was the red fox ears and tail- a Kitsune. As soon as he looked at her forehead with cold eyes he grunted.

"How nice of him" he muttered dryly before going off. The girl raised a brow at his cold attitude. What was his problem? It wasn't like she wanted to come in the first place but she didn't want to offend Mikage after he offered her to stay there.

"Who are you?" Lily asked coldly as she kept her guard up. He tilted his head to the side so he could look at her. His eyes were cold as ice and almost left her shivering from the lack of heat.

"None your business human, I only serve Mikage and that's it" Silver snapped before vanishing before the spirits could stop him.

"Master Silver wait!" the first one who wore a green kimono looked at her hesitantly. "Sorry he's very sensitive about this since Mikage left twenty years ago" the girl nodded stiffly while looking at the spot where he once stood.

"So who are you two if you don't mind me asking?" Lily asked as she faced them properly.

"I'm Oishi and this is Dai what's your name?" asked the second one wearing a sky blue kimono. The girl looked at him wearily.

"Shouldn't you be going after him?" she asked looking at them with curious eyes. The masked children looked at her.

"He'll be back" both masked children looked at the other hesitantly before turning to look at her. "But you're our priority! What's your name?" Dai asked. The girl sighed slightly.

"Lily Hikari" Lily replied stiffly. Dai nodded at her reply.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Lily who is now the God of the Mikage Shrine" chirped Oishi. Lily stiffened.

"I am no God" she said sharply. They floated beside her while she stared at them.

"Our apologies but as long as you have that mark on your head it means you are the Land God" said Dai. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will not be addressed as a God so just treat me as a guest please since I doubt Silver will let me stay" Lily replied as she looked round the room. She frowned at how unkept it was. The two boys floated as they looked at each other for a while before nodding and looked at her.

"Lady Lily, we'll show you to your room" said Dai.

"It's getting late and you need some rest for tomorrow" Oishi agreed before showing Lily to her new room.

* * *

"_What's your name dear child?" asked a male who's voice was soft as he approached a small red haired boy, the small boy looked up now realising that a man was watching him. The man had shoulder length blond hair and a teal blue yukata. At that moment the boy wanted to hide his ears and tail, the child didn't want this and he didn't even know what was going on. Why did things go black? The next thing the child knew was that he had these ears and a tail that were never there before._

_"Leave me alone" the child cried before turning his head. The urge to leave was on the child's mind. That was until the man stroked his head were the ears were. The boy stiffened from the touch, it was gentle and the hand was warm. It reminded him of someone but who was the question._

_"Why are you here? Surely this is not where a young child must be" the man said softly. His glasses twinkled from the light._

_"…" The child looked away now feeling like he was being told off, he didn't like it one bit._

_"How about I take you to a place where no one will ever hurt you again?" hearing this man speak to him in such a kind and fatherly manner. It left a weird ache in his chest. Without knowing why the child felt tears run down his face and started to cry. The man embraced him and tried to ease the sorrowful child's cries. They hurt the man to even hear such broken sobs._

_"I want my mummy, but daddy locked me in a room. It was dark and I wanted to go out, the last thing I saw when I tried to escape was my father. I don't know where I am!" the child cried as he clung onto the man's yukata._

_"It's alright now, your safe. Your father cannot hurt you anymore. What happened child is that you slipped through a time stream and ended up in the past. Do you want me to take you to my house so you can rest?" the man asked as he stroke the boy's cheek. Not knowing what to do, the child didn't have much a choice since it was either sanctuary or being out there alone with no help._

_"Okay" the boy nodded meekly while hiding his face in the yukata._

_He didn't see the man smiling in a kind fatherly manner._

_"What is your name child?" the man asked as he tilted the shy boy's head up so their eyes could meet._

_"Silver" Silver said tearfully, he saw the man smiling at him._

_"My name is Mikage, it is lovely to meet you Silver"_

* * *

The next day Lily woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm clock, it wasn't a pleasant sound to say the least. But she managed to get up and looked round her room, well temporary room.

"It's still awful but I think I can fix it" Lily said as she touched the walls which revealed to be rotting slightly.

Lily stood up before rolling her sleeves as she decided to see what part needed fixing the most.

As she began to fix the room, she saw the two children which she assumed to be spirits since they hardly touched anything without going through it.

"Good morning Lady Lily- what are you doing to the walls?" cried Oishi as he tried to stop her from tearing a part of the wall down.

"Repairing the room since the wood is unstable and could collapse at any time" she replied simply. The ghost children were at a loss for words as they looked at each other. Suddenly Silver entered the room looking annoyed.

"Now why is everyone in the room? Surely this weak human should be doing chores by now" he asked coldly while holding a closed fan to his face. She raised a brow while Oishi floated beside Silver.

"She was fixing the room, she said that the wood is unstable" Oishi said to Silver who scoffed at the reply.

"What can a mere human do? She'll just destroy the shrine" he said with a smirk but she wasn't smiling.

"Don't underestimate me since you've hardly been helpful so far Mr I go and neglect the shrine" his eyes glinted slightly, part of him wanted to wrangle her neck. What did she know about what he did?

"Do what you want" Silver said casually after a few minutes while staring at her.

"Fine then get out since I don't want dead weight that wants to do nothing. But go out drinking himself into a stupor and picks up whores as he goes" she snapped before barging past him, Lily managed to his his arm with her shoulder as she went. His eyes narrowed at the insult. Who was she to treat him like this?

"Lady Lily comes back!" cried Dai who floated after her.

"Master Silver shouldn't be rude to Lady Lily" Oishi looked at Silver before leaving.

"She has a nerve to insult me" he muttered before looking round. He went to the side where he saw Lily touching the wall and flinched slightly as the wall not only caved in but left a gaping hole in the room. He was about to turn to leave the hole, until he noticed Lily picking up the rope from the well through the hole. She looked at the bucked the rope was tied to and frowned.

"What's wrong Lady Lily?" asked Dai looking at her with curiosity.

"The water's gone; looks like the bad vibes have made the spirit of the water that lived nearby leave. It's a pity when I really need her help" she replied.

"How do you know that it's a female spirit?" Oishi asked looking curious.

"I felt a feminine presence and the water is dried up. She won't be coming back so we'll have to find water else were" Lily said with her hand on her hip. Silver frowned at her words before leaving.

"Where are we going to find a river spirit? We might need the water from the town as well" Oishi asked looking worried. Lily smiled before getting a shovel that was near the stairs. She started digging a hole near the well until the hole was about six feet deep and looked with a satisfied nod.

"What are you doing?" asked Dai. She put her hand up to silence them.

"Wait and see" she winked before touching side of the hole. Suddenly her right hand began to glow and without warning water gushed out from the dirt until the hole was covered with clean water which had no signs of dirt in it. She heard the spirit children cry out in awe as they watched her work. Lily placed her hands in the water and lifted them up so she could wash her face in her wet hands.

"Better! I've wanted to do that for some time now. Best not mention it to Mr stiff Kitsune since he'll bust a lung from knowing" Lily said with a grin as she looked at them. She felt their auras which revealed they were happy.

"Well let's get started on the shrine starting with my room since he made a hole it" she pointed at the hole causing the spirits cry out in shock.

"What can we do?" cried Oishi as he floated to the hole. Lily picked up a few talisman papers and began writing the words "solid but immune to injury" after she was finished she placed them on to their chests. Lily was thankful for the spirits as they informed her about how she could use them.

"Now you can help if you want?" Lily asked with a smile before going to the market to purchase wood. The spirits looked at each other before running after her.

* * *

By the time Silver came back he noticed the shrine was empty and grunted.

"I knew she wouldn't last" he muttered. His ears twitched to the sound of something being hammered into something. He went to the source of the noise with quick strides and paused at what he saw. Silver was completely stunned at what was happening.

"Dai hand me that nail!" called Oishi as he helped Lily hammer a floorboard in place while she worked on the wall. To his shock the wood was new and had replaced the rotten wood. Dai spotted Silver and waved.

"Master Silver come join us!" Dai chirped as he handed Oishi a nail. Silver's tail bristled in anger.

"No" he snapped before leaving. Lily glared at him from the corner of her eye before huffing.

"Jerk" she muttered under her breath.

When she and the spirits finished fixing the room it was the next day afternoon. Silver frowned as he noticed them curling up beside Lily who was asleep while she was in a fetal position without a blanket on. Silver saw her wearing only a thin brown top and knee high shorts, barely suitable for the cold temperature inside the shrine he thought while looking at them. Silver turned on his heel and left only to spot an elegant woman wearing a blue kimono stand near the makeshift lake. She smiled at how well the makeshift lake had been made. How did that hole get there was is question. And what's more, where did she get all that water?! It left Silver startled to see these things appear within less than two days.

"I might want to come back Y_ō_kai" the woman winked before vanishing leaving a gobsmacked Kitsune in her wake.

"So where is the lazy bum?" Lily asked the spirits who were looking glum as she cleaned the main room. They looked at each other before replying.

"He's gone to the red district in the World Over Yander. It's the yōkai world" replied Dai looking slightly scared. Lily felt anger course through her as she threw the cloth she was holding onto the floor.

"Right! Let's go. That idiot's going to get it for slacking and then we'll leave him there" she said crossly before going towards her bedroom.

"Lady Lily there's something you should know about familiars!" Oishi cried. Lily paused so she could show that he had her attention.

"The best way to make Silver your familiar is the kiss him on the lips in order to seal the contract" her eyes widened and without warning dropped her cardigan that she had just picked up from her bag. Seeing the spirits chat about kissing the fox left her shivering. They were joking right?

"No way" she snapped shrilly before going out her room. Dai sighed before helping Oishi by showing Lily the way to the never realm.

* * *

As soon as the trio arrived, they showed her where Silver was currently in. But were stunned to see her barged past several angry tanuki girls.

"Watch it girl" one snapped as she glared at Lily. Lily however ignored her and continued to the room that hid Silver. Without warning she slammed it open revealing a stunned Silver with three tanuki girls. His black yukata was loose showing one of his shoulders as he lay on the mat.

"YOU!" Lily yelled the geishas pointed at themselves.

"NO HIM!" Lily barked while her hands were on her hips. Seeing her furious eyes caused them to nod in fear while Silver was left rooted to the mat, he gulped now feeling shocked to see her- a human now in the world of demons. Not to mention, seeing her angry almost made him want to flee in fear but he did not. After all he was a powerful yōkai who didn't flee from any fight.

"FROM NOW ON FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE! I WON'T TOLERATE SLACKERS AND YOU'RE NO EXCEPTION!" she boomed causing the geishas and Silver to freeze to the spot. Not waiting for his response she slammed the door so violently that it was sent to the floor from breaking off. As soon as the spirit children appeared. The door had combusted to flames the moment she left the brothel house causing them to yelp in shock. The building was in flames causing everyone to leave and scream in fear.

* * *

Lily trudged down the windy woods in anger. She was not going to stay here any longer than she needed to.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Lily yelled as she continued to walk thought the woods.

As she walked on she spotted an old lady wearing a cloak.

"Hello sweat child can I help you, you seem lost" the old woman asked, her voice sincere however Lily wasn't impressed. Seeing Lily frowning took the old woman by surprise.

"I don't take help from deceitful demons" Lily snapped before going past the woman. The woman grinned before trailing after Lily. Lily quickened her pace but turned sharply to shake off the woman. Spotting a low branch Lily jumped on to it before hopping on more branches until she heard a loud inhuman scream.

"Land God! Come down this tree so I can devour your heart. By eating you I can live for a thousand more years!" yelled the old woman changed appearance, her eyes turned into black, she also had long and sharp teeth, horns on either side of her head and very sharp claws.

"Go away and leave me in peace demon! I don't want any trouble" Lily yelled as she clung onto the tree's trunk. To her dismay the woman began hacking down the tree's base making Lily flinch as she began to hear the tree screaming in agony.

"Stop it! You're hurting the tree!" Lily screamed as she saw her legs begin to bleed, Lily whimpered in pain as she felt the tree's pain causing her to curse for having such an ability.

"It matters not to me unless I have your soul and powers" the old woman hissed with glee. Lily cried weakly as she sunk down on the branch she was standing on, unable to stand up as her legs lost the strength stay up right.

"Looks like someone needs help" she turned to see a smirking Silver holding a fan. He stood on the branch above her before proceeding to sit down and drink from a red dish. She took note that his hair on the right side was singed from the flames, which would have made Lily laugh if she wasn't in pain. She glared instead before turning her head sharply causing him to raise a brow.

"Bug off deserter" Lily smirked mentally as she felt him flinch on the inside but glared at her to show how angry he was. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming in agony as the tree took more damage.

"Lady Lily!" cried Dai as he looked at her. Lily ignored him and focused on the old woman. She took out a pebbled from her pocket and threw it at the woman who was hacking at the tree again. The pebble hit the woman in the eye causing the woman to scream.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for hurting me!" the woman yelled in pure anger as she looked up.

"Then stop hurting the tree!" Lily snapped angrily. This took Silver and the spirit children by surprise as she had enough strength to yell.

"If you beg for mercy I might spare you. All you have to say Master Silver I'm a foolish human who is sorry. Please help this weak human" Silver said with a dark grin as he leaned over from his perch. However this earned him an evil glare from Lily. The woman screeched again before trying to climb the tree. To their surprise the tree's aura sent the woman crashing to the floor. Silver took the time to see that Lily's legs were bleeding but just watched her with bored filled eyes.

"Just say it" Dai pleaded.

"No"

"He'll save you if you do right Master Silver?" Oishi asked Silver as he looked at the fox.

"T-That's right" Silver felt sweat dropping down his brow. What was this girl thinking? She could die if she continued to be stubborn.

"Drop dead asswhole!" Lily roared at Silver, this made Silver glare but he didn't respond.

"Master Silver she needs help" Oishi cried feeling fear consume him.

"She's not my concern, after all I am not her familiar" he replied coldly. This pathetically weak girl was a human that needed to learn her place, the thought of her begging for mercy almost made him smile.

"Please Master Silver" Dai pleaded. Lily tried to stand up but lost balance and in order to stop herself from falling. She reached out instinctively to the thing closest to her- Silver's leg. He yelled out in shock as they started to fall off their branches. Lily was the first to fall off her branch due to losing the feeling in both her legs. To the Kitsune's dismay he had lost his footing thanks to the sudden move and began falling after her.

"Stupid girl! All you had to say were those exact words!" Silver yelled at the stunt she continued to hold on to his leg.

"I'd rather die then say such stupid words to such a arrogant idiot!" Lily barked. Silver was about go rant but looked down to see Lily's stunned filled eyes, he noticed her expression change, Lily's eyes now showed defeat and acceptance as she let her arms drop past her sides. Seeing her act like this made his heart skip a beat as fear began to rise up.

"_This is it right? This is how I'll die and I'll- uncle… I'm sorry. I couldn't fulfil your _wish" Lily felt tears fighting their way out of her eyes but held them in. No she did not want to cry nor will she die crying. The force of gravity then made her body fall quicker to where the waiting demon woman was. For that brief moment Silver felt his body go cold as he watched her plummet down further and further away from him. Without thinking Silver forced his body down towards Lily and watched the injured girl look at him with dead filled eyes. His mind conjured thoughts of Lily's remains which hadn't been eaten, rotting away as it was unnoticed by anyone and another thought was of her lying dead on the floor with blood surrounding her, eyes void of emotions. The next thought was when he saw her fix the temple without his say so, Silver could have easily fixed the shrine but refused to. The Kitsune began to feel guilt creep up on him as he watched but did nothing to help. Here she was determined to do something to make the shrine better and he just insulted her.

Lily glared at him slightly.

"Just leave me be! I'm no good anyways. I'm a failure to this job so why bother Yōkai? Mikage was wrong to pick me as his substitute so you should be happy " she snapped harshly. This took Silver by surprise at how bitter her words were. "I'll be dead so you won't have to deal with me anymore" Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered a time that involved him being a small Kitsune. It was odd since he didn't remember much about his past, only now Silver's mind travelled towards a man who helped him in his time of need. The face was fuzzy so he couldn't tell who it was.

"_Just leave me! I'm no good so why bother human?!_" he remembered himself yelling to the man whose face was shrouded by the darkness.

Silver's eyes hardened in anger as he looked at her slightly started eyes. Why was he angry Lily pondered as she looked back at the fox.

"Don't ever say those things ever again human" Silver hissed at her. Lily turned her face to the side in anger almost making his anger flare up even more.

"And what are you going to do about it? In case you didn't notice. I'm going to die!" she yelled without looking at him. Silver's eyes narrowed in defiance, she was wrong. She will live even if he had to drag her away from death's doors.

"No you're not!" Silver roared before grabbing her chin with his hand and forced Lily to look at him. Confusion was evident on her face as she looked at him. To their shock he mashed his lips on to hers creating a bright light which blinding everyone, Silver felt himself become shackled by chains connecting themselves to the girl but ignored it for now.

"Do you want help?" Silver asked coldly after his hold over her slackened. Lily was stunned to the point that she didn't move. What? Why did he just do something like that? Didn't the fool know about what would happen if he kissed her?

"Girl! Do you want my help or not?" Silver yelled as they were close to the demon woman. Lily's eyes glinted anger.

"Doesn't it look like I need help? If you want to help me then do it already!" she yelled back. To her shock he held her in his arms. Next thing Lily knew was that Silver had pushed his body in to a standing position before sending them back to the branch she was on before. Gently placing her on the branch so she could sit down without straining herself.

"Wait here" Silver ordered and then jumped down. He landed gracefully on to the floor startling the old woman.

"Still want to eat that girl?" Silver asked coldly. Arms folded and he tilted his head to the side as he glared at her. The woman moved back in anger.

"That won't stop me" yelled the woman as she charged at him. His sent his hand at her and released bluish black flames which engulfed her without wasting time. Lily flinched at the inhuman scream that had been silenced by the roar of the flames. Silver looked up with guilty eyes as he sensed that she didn't want him to do that.

"Uugh! Stupid fox ruined everything" a weakened old demon lady cried weakly. Silver looked at her and felt pure anger erupt from his body. That demonic old lady ruined everything!

"This is all your fault you stupid crone! How dare you chase after her! Now I'm stuck-" Realisation on what he did hit him like a tone of bricks. Silver was now once more a familiar to the shrine only it was now to a weak girl. The worst part- he was the one who put himself into this situation by kissing her!

"I can't believe this! Now I'm stuck as this weak girl's familiar! I hope you're happy now!" Silver screamed as he kicked her repeatedly while she was on the floor.

"You're beating up an old lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" The old woman revealed to have her arms tied to her sides asked coldly. She glared at him with hate filled eyes.

Silver continued to beat her up until he looked up to see Lily. His eyes immediately hardened at the sight of seeing her injured legs, knowing that they from the injuries that the tree had sustained. His eyes then moved to look at the tree and went towards it, Silver placed his hand on the tree and began to heal the tree of it's injuries. He then looked up to see her legs were still cut up from the injuries. Silver mentally sighed before going back up. Lily glared at him while shaking her head.

"Over kill Kitsune" she scolded coldly while ignoring the crone's ranting of wanting to be released.

"I'll just leave you then" Silver said casually while smirking. However she just smiled taking him by surprise.

"Go on then. I'll just ask the spirit children to take me home" Lily said cockily making Silver growl without meaning to which took him by surprise, why must she keep challenging him with everything? Silver silently picked her up so she was in his arms and went down.

"That's what I thought" she said with a victorious smirk.

"Don't get comfortable you... oi!" Silver's eyes softened as he saw that she was asleep in his arms.

"You had your fun stupid fox now let me go" The old crone yelled. Silver glared now feeling his mood sullen.

"Be thankful I didn't kill you" Silver snapped before walking away with the children, leaving the woman by herself.

* * *

When Lily woke up, she first noticed that her legs were wrapped up in bandages after removing the blanket. She then looked round to see the room had definitely changed and had a more items in it than yesterday. Lily growled mentally from realising who was responsible. The shrine spirits couldn't do it so that meant Silver had done this while she slept.

"Damn bastard's going to die for this" Lily muttered. The girl tried to stand up only to stagger slightly from the pain. She spotted a bucket next to her and grinned darkly.

After doing what she needed to do, Lily exited the room to see the spirits floating towards her in high spirits. Lily's eyes turned to find Silver who was currently reading a book with his back to her, she grinned innocently at them.

"Good morning Lady-" the shrine spirits tensed as they saw Lily moved the bucket in her hands.

***SPLASH!***

Silver froze as his back and hair were now covered in freezing cold water.

"Next time! Do fix the shrine yourself instead of making me slave away! And by the way when it comes to doing my room! Do have the decency to ask me before doing anything that'll involve me or my stuff! GOT IT?!" Lily yelled and left the room in a huff. The spirits looked at his face which showed pure anger.

"I'm starting to regret saving her now" Silver said feeling a migraine coming along.

"She's your master now Master Silver" said Oishi causing him to become more angry and gripped what was in his hands tightly.

"Damn it! Curse that girl for even coming here!" Silver yelled loudly but she was already out the shrine and heading towards college. Part of Lily was relieved to have skipped a grade thanks to her hard work. An hour later Silver realised that she was out the house causing him to go on a rampage in the shrine with a terrified Dai and Oishi inside it. Silver released fox fires to find his new master as he snapped at how irresponsible she was. Within half an hour of tracking her down Silver sat on a tree by her school window while folding his arms in anger.

"She is going to be trouble" Silver muttered, slightly relieved that she was okay and had only just gone to this strange building what it was, was beyond him.

* * *

**Author: Looks like it's the start of a beautiful relationship :3**

**Lily: Define relationship *glares***

**Author: Working?**

**Lily: Right...**

**Author: What were you thinking about?**

**Lily: O...O**

**Silver: Why did I even agree to this?**

**Author: Because your guilt would of made you miserable and Mikage would had you head if you didn't help.**

**Silver: *growls darkly***

**Lily: Is this going to get better or worse? *stares at familiar weakly***

**Author: Depending on what you two do to one another oh and by the way your uncle might be visiting soon -_-'**

**Lily: Over my dead body!**

**Silver: Can be arranged**

**/Author and Lily put him in the garden to pluck grass as punishment/**

**Silver: Seriously!**

**Author: Tune into next time. Where b****ad uncles roam and a ****fox is**** doomed due to a popular bird. Take care! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Uncles and a doomed fox

**Hi everyone here's chapter 2**

**Thank you to those who are following and favouriting this story :)**

* * *

Days flew by without pause. Despite the setback of having to endure Silver, who during that time had continued to force Lily into wearing a pink cat hat and the worst part was that she hated pink. The hat also contained ears which made the situation worse and in her opinion proved a little too much for her to take. She also knew that people would make fun of her.

Much to Lily's dismay it left her slightly embarrassed to even be in the same room as the abomination that Silver had called a hat. So in order to prevent the teasing from even happening she hid the hat in her bag, which had resulted in having to endure Silver's scolding once he caught Lily out. Ironically it was the same day she had forgotten to bring her lunch to college much to her dismay. The next day arrived and Lily had just returned home from college looking tired and flushed. While at the same time she clutched her bag with as much strength as she could muster.

"I'm home" Lily yelled until she saw an angry Silver by the door.

"Still not wearing the hat?" he asked crossly. Lily eyed him angrily for even asking the question, she didn't even want to fight with a stubborn kitsune at the moment.

"It's against the rules and I refuse to wear something that stupid. What were you thinking making me wear that item?" she snapped before going to her room to sleep. Lily smiled as she fingered the soft fabric of her futon, it was nice to be home and was about to close her eyes from the euphoria that the bed had given her until...

"LADY LILY!" called Oishi causing her to shoot her eyes open in anger.

"WHAT? WHAT?!" Lily yelled sounding frustrated as she sat up. Oishi faltered as he saw her red eyes which were made due to the lack of sleep. Lily checked the time to see that it was 7 in the morning. Not good, only two hours worth of sleep.

* * *

"There's a man at the shrine. Master Silver's asking him why he's turned up? The man has said that he's your uncle-" without warning she got out of bed shocking Oishi who ended up falling on the floor from the unsuspecting move. Lily's movements were slightly sluggish but her feet made loud noises as she moved.

"I'll deal with him now" Lily said harshly now exiting the room with anger in her voice. Who was he to turn up and why now? Just thinking about it bothered the girl as she walked towards the front door.

A man with long grey hair was wearing a green jumper over his white shirt, he had a pair of green trousers and a pair of white shoes. The man held a bird like cane with his right hand and looked at the host with narrowed eyes. Silver was at a loss of what to do as he spoke to him. For the first time he felt intimidated from looking at a human's dark eyes.

"I heard Lily lives in the shrine" said the man in a cold voice. Silver eyed him looking nonchalant from the question.

"Yes so what-?" the grey haired man gave him a scrutinised look causing Silver to recoil slightly but remained standing. Silver refused to giving the man any hint that he bothered him, instead Silver's tail moved slightly as he watched like a predator. Trying to predict any foul play coming from the man but found nothing but resentment whenever Lily's name was mentioned.

"Tell me boy, have we met?" the man asked in a manner that scared Silver. The eyes pierced Silver's mind, almost daring him to lie, this left the fox uncomfortable.

"!" Silver almost asked the man for why he would ask something like that. They couldn't have met, he would have remembered seeing the old man.

"Silver shut it and YOU! Go away!" Lily bellowed with raw anger that was evident in her tone. The man glared as soon as he heard Lily's voice.

"Show respect to your elders" the man scolded angrily.

"You're no uncle of mine! How dare you come and desecrate this place with your malice and stupidity!" Lily said in a cold tone. "And FYI my uncle is dead" she said harshly. Silver looked at the man and then at Lily in shock.

"_They're related?!_" Silver asked himself mentally as he observed them interact, it was clear by her reaction that the uncle wasn't welcome. The man sighed.

"I did it for your own good, I told that fool the experiments were not healthy and he ignored me. Now look at what has happened- he's dead" the man said harshly. Lily remained cold.

"And yet you didn't collect me, instead I was sent on to the streets to suffer alone. Some love old man" the man's eyes narrowed at her sarcasm.

"That's uncle Loez child. And I would of come sooner if I wasn't held up" the man replied while clutching his cane tightly.

"You never wanted me! I was too dangerous and you even gave the excuse that you had no time for children. Which in my opinion is funny since you have a grandson under your roof. Now here's what I want. Take you and your excuses and shove off! This is my home now and I live the life that I want, whether I live by your standards or not" Lily snapped. Silver watched them wordlessly alongside the spirit children. Loez's eyes narrowed angrily at her rebellious attitude.

"You are coming home. As your last living relative who is even capable of taking you in, do as you're told"

"Home?!" Lily let out a dry laugh. "What home? With you? As if I would want to go to your home! A pack of ants wouldn't want to live with you, not after you abandoned your twin in his hour of need!" Lily sounded hysterical to Silver's ears; she was breaking apart the longer this man stood in her presence. However what could Silver do? This was between them and he had no interest in getting involved either.

"So no, I will not stay with you" Lily said in a tone signalling that she wasn't going to budge.

"You will change your mind" the man said coldly as he looked at her. Why he thought that confused the fox as he looked at them.

"Uncle Satoru said no. He said to leave when you replied and I quote 'take care of your own problems. You brought this on yourself brother and I will not help a foolish man who goes looking for death' I know you wrote that when I found his safe" Lily growled angrily while she had her arms crossed. Silver watched her wordlessly, she was still trying to stay strong and didn't seem fazed by her uncle's words. Loez sighed.

"Just like Lacy, only she hid her grief well when her son died from his own power" Lily scoffed at Loez's words. This took the old man by surprise.

"Funny I thought his father killed him" she replied coldly. This took her uncle by surprise.

"And how would you know? You weren't there?" he asked tonelessly while masking his surprise. She couldn't have known about the incident, it was impossible.

"No but my mother was, she hid the body from anyone who would dare to look" Lily replied to their shock.

"_To think a human would do that but why? It doesn't make sense_" Silver thought while folding his arms. Loez was furious, what lies filled this girl's mind! She had no idea of what happened after all. Knowing that almost relieved the man but at the same time, it left him with repressed fury of the thought of knowing who the person was that gave her this knowledge.

"You had no right to know that!" Loez barked while gripping his cane tight, veins could be seen through his near paper thin skin. Lily could sense his fear but ignored it, instead she kept pressing at the scared man.

"The spirits don't lie and neither did mum. She sacrificed her life to save mine and I will repay my debt" Lily vowed with a determined look that almost made the old man falter. However his mind also went dark with anger. What the anger was she wasn't aware of. Why? Because his mind was closed off to her surprise.

"You're making a mistake" he said in a deadpan voice.

"No I'm embracing my fate unlike you. So please leave, my familiar doesn't like to be in dark presences for too long" Lily replied in a cold manner.

"People will scorn you when you show yourself to them. You always bring death to anything you touch whether it was an incident or not" Loez said softly before going. Lily scoffed before going inside.

"Stupid old fart" Lily huffed as she went indoors. She cared not if Silver or the masked spirits looked at her. It was her business not theirs.

Lily reached for her bag and began walking to the entrance of the shrine. Her shoes were near the door as expected.

"Just where do you think are going?" She heard Silver's stern tone coming from behind her. Lily sighed before she turned to face Silver. Now seeing his white haori over his blue hakama, Silver also wore a pair of white two toed socks and brown zōris, his sandals hardly made a noise as he moved towards her.

"College Silver, I have Interactive media class to attend to. I don't want to take any time off since it is assessment day in three days" Lily replied in a dull voice. Silver folded his arms and glared.

"You have responsibilities at the shrine. Drop out after all, it won't help you in the future" Silver said in a monotone voice. In truth he had no idea what the place was or what she even studied. However the kitsune wasn't about to let up. Lily pursed her lips before turning her head.

"No thanks, I can do it after college" Lily replied bluntly. She gripped her bag tightly while walking away, avoiding looks from Silver who was masking his surprise. Why did she always do that? She wasn't like other human women who were easy to bend, no Lily was something else and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

* * *

"_You can do anything dear Lily, especially when you put your mind to it. Don't worry about me, just see where your dream of art takes you_" the image of Lily's fallen uncle left a gaping hole in her heart, seeing him smiling as he laid on the hospital bed despite being in so much pain left her wanting to cry. She sighed miserably to herself as she walked on the pavement that lead to college.

"_I promised uncle _Satoru_ that I would do this, he even left some money so I could use it next year when I turn eighteen. I want to do this for him_" Lily said with determination now burning inside her heart. A smile formed on her lips and she nodded with new found determination, ideas of what Lily wanted to do after graduating left her giddy. Some of the classmates were jerks to her, but Lily paid no heed. Instead thoughts of wanting to do something during her break time appeared in Lily's mind, it left her with possible ideas involving jobs that she could take on as a career. Lily walked by herself straight past the corridor after entering the college not caring that it was noisy. She could be an illustrator or a graphic designer, something that may benefit the shrine if possible. Although web designing was never her forte but that didn't stop Lily one bit. So why let some kitsune stop her from doing what she wanted to do?

* * *

Lily continued to stand alongside some of the people in her class, they waited for the teacher to arrive so they could get in and do work. The reason as to why they had to wait was because the door had been locked for security reasons, much to Lily's chagrin since she wanted to get straight to work once she arrived. Reasons for why the door was locked had been because of a few time incidents that occurred before she came to the college, the door at one time had been left open and some computers were damaged as a result. This meant that she had to deal with a few people she considered idiots before class, so in order to pass the time Lily had sat down by the door quietly and relaxed. A few were chilling out either in the refectory area or near the door. Lily on the other hand preferred being alone, so she placed a pair earphones in her ears and turned her MP3 player on. Lily almost nodded to the beat, this one was just filled with gibberish but the music complimented it. That was fine by her standards, since you didn't always need words that made sense to enjoy music.

"I heard we have a new student in the college" said a girl from the art and design department, excitement was all over her face. She had brown hair and blue eyes, her skin was pale and almost flawless as she wore a light brown designer jumper over her white shirt, she had a pair of brown boots that were underneath her brown trousers.

"Who is it?" asked a boy taking architecture. He had black hair and green eyes. The boy wore a black jacket over his blue jumper, the jumper contained a picture of a troll with some writing on both top and bottom of the picture. He also wore a pair black trousers and laced up trainers.

"Why Kurama the pop star of course!" the girl said with glee. A few girls gushed with excitement while Lily just ignored the noise and continue to enjoy her music, while the girls on the other hand gushed about the pop star. How vexing and it was barely ten in the morning.

"What subject is he taking?" asked a strawberry blond girl. She had brown eyes and had a green dress on which had been tied tightly to her waist by a brown belt. She had knee high brown boots. She took graphics and like everyone else wore her Id around her neck.

"So Lily rumour has it that you are homeless! Is it true?" asked a blond haired boy with green eyes. He had a white shirt and black trousers, white socks and black trainers. Lily almost scoffed since he always made it his mission to tease and make her miserable, people looked the moment the boy opened his mouth. Some giggled and gossiped about Lily, not caring about her whether she was listening or not.

"Hey! Lily!" The boy called now poking her shoulder.

"If you have a death wish then stop pocking me Joseph Mcpainmealot!" Lily said as she turned to glare at him. He shivered while looking back at her angry look, Joseph also noticed that her music play had now been paused. The teen backed up before grinning as he put his hands up almost signalling that he was surrendering.

"Still is it true? I heard your uncle kicked the bucket and his brother sold the house" Lily's eyes almost went wide from shock, damn gossipers.

"I have you know that I am living somewhere very comfortably thank you, so do leave me alone please" Lily said coldly.

"Oh come on Lily, we all know that's a load of lies-" smoke appeared near the door taking them by surprise. A male with reddish brown hair, wearing black eyeliner that brought out his grey eyes. The male had pale skin which stood out as he walked in a white shirt, black trousers and black boots.

"Hello ladies, the Fallen Angel Kurama has entered the building" the male said in a over enthusiastic but charming manner as he smiled at everyone. The girls minus Lily swooned and cried out with glee. Kurama looked around the love struck girls with a smile on his face, his eyes stopped from noticed Lily and Joseph who were in one corner by the door. Lily just scoffed before turning on her MP3 Player so she could drown out the noise.

"_How utterly pathetic_" she thought angrily. Lily's face showed that she didn't care one bit for the pop star. Kurama however walked over towards them suave manner and smiled at the pair.

"Hello you two, how are you this fine morning?" Kurama asked with a wide smile.

"Fine" Joseph replied smiling back while Lily remained attuned to the music, she didn't give him so much as a glance taking them by surprise. Kurama blinked at how easily Lily gave him the cold shoulder, just as he was about to tap her shoulder he received this reply.

"Touch me and I will break your hand" Lily who had her music on loud had to raise her voice, this action had everyone around her looking at their direction. Girls glared at Lily for being rude, sighing to herself she pressed paused, It allowed Kurama to notice her MP3 player as it rested on her hand. Now realizing to his surprise that she wasn't listening at all, it was rude but it interested him to see such behaviour.

"My apologies, I was only saying hello-" Kurama paused to see her frowning. Lily didn't like this guy one bit, aura wise he was not a very good person. Meanwhile Kurama was starting to develop an interest for the girl, who was she to treat him like that while every girl fawned over him? It didn't make any sense.

"Pop star or not, I do not give royal treatments so beat it. Your fan girls are getting restless" Lily said bluntly before pressing play again.

"So you're interested in music?" Kurama asked as he tried to get her to talk to him, unfortunately for the pop star who noticed that Lily was raising the levels of her MP3 player again which meant that the discussion was over. The idol almost laughed at her behaviour but didn't retaliate.

"Oh well I can't have every girl's heart but at least I have you lovely ladies" Kurama said with a smile, he moved towards the happy girls who turned to look at him.

"By the way!" Lily called catching his attention, he looked back to see Lily pursing her lips and glaring darkly at him. What could she want with him now?

"The music department is outside, not inside so do remember that" Lily said curtly before turning away once more. This took him by surprise and before he smiled.

"Oh ladies who will guide me to the music room?" Kurama asked in a sing song voice, this almost caused every girl in the room to cry out for his attention as a result. Lily rolled her eyes as she scoffed again catching Joseph's attention.

"That is unexpected" Joseph said looking stunned.

"Shut up the teacher is here" Lily said now standing up, she brushed dirt off her black knee high dress, the sleeves were up to her elbow so she had a white thermal top under it in order to keep her warm. Next she had a pair of black leggings that were up to her upper ankles and black ballet flats. Lily took her black bag up from the floor and hoisted it onto the right shoulder in preparation for going in. Lily pushed her long fringe back while the rest of her hair was in a tight but messy bun.

* * *

Silver watched the room Lily was in with a bored filled eyes, watching her was tedious work but it had to be done since she refused to wear the hat. However he was slightly interested to see how she handled this red haired male called Kurama, the kitsune was almost amazed to see that Lily was one of the only one people who didn't go after him.

"Master Silver is everything okay?" Dai asked as he floated beside Silver. The male sighed before leaning back on the tree, he continued to hold a cup of sake with one hand.

"Bored, what is so great about this 'college' anyways? It's just a building with strange objects, even Lily uses a thin version of those items at home" Silver asked, he briefly remembered Lily bringing a man to the house in order to install something called 'broadband' it was annoying to say the least, since the shrine didn't need any cables connected to it. Not to mention she did it without permission nor did she even bother to ask him about whether it was okay to do that.

"_Silver! I am only installing broadband since there's no internet here. The cables are ten miles away from the shrine so it's just the box that is needed_" Lily replied sounding tired after spending a day trying to explain modern technology. Lily earlier on had brought in an extension cable using some of the money that had been placed in the offering box. By using the cable she could use it for the laptop and TV, this way they didn't have to keep without taking the plugs in and out. Still Silver had no idea of what to make of this 'box' she called broadband. During the times it was after dinner or when she came home, Lily would always go on the thin item she called a laptop. It was odd and had buttons, the screen almost blinded him when he first looked from behind her shoulder.

"_Why do you have to use that a lot? You have responsibilities at the shrine_" Silver remembered asking. Fan by his face as he looked down at her.

"_I just have homework that needs to be done as soon as possible, please just let me finish this and I'll do it I promise_" Lily pleaded, however as soon as he went to check up on her later on that night. Lily had fallen asleep around eleven at night with the laptop still on. Silver being curious by nature took the laptop from off the floor and looked at it. Testing the item, he pressed a button which had an empty looking box. Pressing what looked like a letter it appeared to his surprise and an arrow showed up. He tried to press another and a letter showed up, next Silver spied the lower part of the laptop which showed a large square thing. He tapped it and the laptop screen shook to his surprise. Not once did the screen change to the kitsune's surprise. Was it suppose to do that? And how was this homework? Silver frowned at it before closing the lid down like he had seen her do. He then tucked the sleeping girl into her futon, which in itself was a chore since she slapped him a few times when he had picked her up wrongly.

It didn't make sense but he might as well ask her when she comes home. Although Lily did look like she was struggling with the bag. Was it heavy?

"_Wait why do I care? She chose to carry such a heavy load_" Silver muttered, then again it was the duty of the familiar to help his Lady and Mistress. That itself didn't sit well with him, why did he even kiss her anyways? Silver knew that he could be living a life of freedom with no Master to tell him what to do. But he knew the cost of freedom would mean that a life would have to be sacrificed in order for him to achieve such a goal, he never cared about anyone so why bother with this girl?

Because Mikage sent her there, surely that would be enough to mean something. It did but it didn't go well with Silver one bit. Yes he was thankful for the man more than he'd ever admit, being a God that he was took in someone with no memory. He would never forget that one bit.

Silver spotted Lily typing and moving something on the screen, ugh even looking at it gave him a headache! How can she even tolerate it? What was she doing?

Silver watched her put something in her ears and did some more work. He definitely saw those things before but didn't know what they were.

* * *

Lily began enjoying herself as she listened to some music that had been saved on to the computer. The Mac was a little complex but it took some time in getting use to. Lily as she worked could hear some girls in her class swooning about Kurama quietly in order to prevent getting themselves into trouble, the boys even spoke to each other about Kurama, she could even hear them praising him for having such a gift. Lily however just ignored it, it was a waste of time to think about boys when work came first. She finished the landing of her building on a software called Cinema 4D, it was a little hard but she managed to get it done. Now all that was left was the background, colour and lighting for the area.

"Miss Hikari" a person beside her caught her attention, it was a mousy boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was also working on a building as well, without speaking he passed her a paper note. Eyeing it Lily nodded her thanks and opened it.

"_Miss Hikari_

_ Meet me on the roof at lunch. I'll be waiting to see you_

_Kurama_"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the name before looking at the window behind her, she tried to relax and take in the view so she could reduce the incoming stress that had been added the moment she looked at the note. Lily at that moment wanted to rest her eyes, now feeling the stress of work and from continuously looking at the screen without taking any breaks. Lily stiffened from seeing something unexpected. Her skin almost went pale.

"What the-?" Lily whispered in shock now realising that Silver was watching on the tree with Dai floating by his head. Lily looked at the note and ripped it into small pieces before laying them on the table. She was going to bin it later since there was no way that she'd meet the arrogant fool. Silver however just looked at Lily with a bored expression, almost as if saying that this was her fault that he was here. Lily just turned her head in order to work. There was no way that she would leave this work undone, unless she wanted Silver to start barking at her for shirking her responsibilities. That was something she refused to deal with.

To the girl's surprise no one noticed him, was he invisible to others or did they not care?

By the time lunch started, Lily chose to go stay at the library in order to relax and skipped lunch. Purposely ignoring the note's words after binning it. She felt a sense of satisfaction for rebelling against the pop star. Lily knew for a fact that she was no dog, she refused to listen to his whim just because Kurama had felt like it. He had most of the school at his beck and call so that was that.

Boys in her opinion were so last season since most of the male population left her resenting them. Some even took advantage of her naivety, saying they want to be their friend or that they wanted help before turning round and hurting her emotionally. It stung but lesson learned, thankfully nothing truly happened but still the emotional pain lingered. She even had a few guy friends when she was in kindergarden before an event pushed them away from her.

Lily placed her earphones in her ear and began to play the music from earlier. On the MP3 player the words on the screen said Levaan Polkka by Miku Hatsune Vocaloid, music began blaring in her ears leaving the girl with a sense of positive energy. The tune was bouncy and the words were gibberish but it was the feel of wanting to dance left her almost head banging to the song. Lily was sure that Silver almost caught her dancing silently to the music in her room, however he didn't bring it up nor did she play the music without the earphones. The last thing Lily wanted was Silver telling her off for the loud noise.

Checking the time on the phone, she noticed that it was nearly time for class. Lily grabbed her bag after logging out and exited the library room silently, only to have Kurama blocking her route much to her dismay. What did he want?

"I missed you upstairs" he said with a flirtatious smile, "you really did upset me by leaving me waiting" Lily however just went past him with music being played loudly in her ears still. She was not going to give Kurama the satisfaction of getting to her one bit. Lily even skipped lunch just to stay away from him.

"Hey wait up" Kurama called now rushing to catch up after the teen. His eyes spotted a long black wire near her dress which could be identified as part of the earphones. It almost made him laugh now knowing why she was ignoring him.

"_So she's just listening to music. The girl must think that I will let her get away from me, even when I know that she's a Land God_" Kurama smirked as he formulated a plan to get her alone. After school was perfect since she would be by herself.

Kurama spotted girls watching him and waved at them. It was almost so easy to bend them to his will, the fallen angel persona even helped his popularity as pursued his singing career.

As Kurama followed Lily to her classroom, they remained silent until she went inside and not once did she look back. Kurama just watched from a distance before going to his classroom, a hidden smirk formed on his face.

* * *

After college Lily had just passed the market place and proceeded to walk through the park. The walk was almost peaceful and left her admiring the area around her, after all nothing was the same after a day had passed right?

Sadly her journey had to come to an end the moment she spotted Kurama, who stood by the exit she was heading towards. Lily pursed her lips in anger from seeing him, he was getting on her nerves and she felt something inside her wanting to come out. However instead of lashing out, she tried to remain calm, the last thing she needed was to cause a scene.

Already Lily could feel something making a crackling away at a distance, her eye caught a frozen flower to her dismay. She had to get home and soon before things went out of hand.

"Hello there Lily Hikari" Kurama greeted with a smile and waved at her, almost mockingly to her dislike.

"Why are you here Kurama? Surely you should be going home now and I want to finish my homework" Lily drawled sounding tired. Kurama just kept smiling.

"Why Land God don't tell me you're exhausted already?" Lily stiffened, what did he just say? How did he find out?

"The fun is just about to begin" a smirk appeared on his face before charging at her, black wings sprouted from his back taking her by surprise.

"_A tengu?! But why is he after me?_" Lily dropped to the floor in panic and looked round. She was left winded as the heavy bag made the girl fall twice as quickly. Lily prayed that her laptop was okay from that abrupt fall before trying to get up.

"What's wrong Land God? Surely you can fight back-!" Kurama moved back in time to avoid a blue fireball that was aimed for him. He looked round to see where it came from.

"Picking a fight with my Mistress? Shame on you tengu" Silver said with his arms folded, Lily turned to see a climbing frame where Silver stood watching passively over the pair.

"A kitsune?!" Kurama cried out before seeing Lily stand up. She picked her bag up silently looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Take your time why don't you! Seriously I have homework to do, so unless you don't want me doing my duties Silver you had better show up early" Lily spoke coldly. Silver grunted now looking at her.

"I told you to wear the hat so don't blame me" Silver shrugged, Lily just sighed at his behaviour and went off.

"Where are you going?" Kurama moved towards Lily, however the tengu immediately moved away from Lily as a fireball almost hit him again.

"I didn't say that I was done with you bird brain" Silver's mood darkened from seeing Kurama.

"I never expected that girl to tame a wild fox, tell me why do you put up with her? Wouldn't it be better to let me devour her heart so I can become the new Land God, who knows you could be my familiar" Kurama grinned. Silver stood watching Kurama, he really didn't like the crow one bit.

"As much as I want to be free from the girl, I don't think I'd ever want to serve a lowly crow. However" Silver paused now opening his eyes. They were slit like signalling that he wasn't happy taking Kurama by surprise. "You tried to harm Lily so you've made it personal" Silver's tone darkened. They began fighting shortly after that and neither side gave the other an edge.

"Looks like having Lily as my mistress had become interesting since filth like you are popping up like bugs" Silver grinned as he took out his wooden umbrella to avoid Kurama's attack.

* * *

Once arrived at home Lily immediately took her shoes off before walking towards the inner part of the shrine.

"I'm home" Lily called out in a tired voice.

"Welcome home Lady Lily, how was college?" Dai asked as the spirits rushed over.

"It could have been better" Lily replied weakly, She was desperate to drop the bag as she juggled the weight of the item, the bag had been switched from her right shoulder to her due to a bruise from her recent fall.

At that moment Lily just wanted to her futon and sleep off her fatigue but no. She had work to do and then the shrine needed her. She paddled on the floorboards to the area where people prayed and spied the books nearby. Lily picked up one and smiled. Even if it was slightly deserted, people however still believed that a God existed. Lily too was religious but only believed that one God existed.

In truth she was only part Japanese and the rest of her was English. Lily had been born in the UK by the coast area before moving to Japan with her Uncle Satoru, who in turn wanted to have her live a peaceful life from the age of four. Lily remembered the trouble her ears caused, hearing the thoughts and feelings of others left her with constant headaches.

It got to the point that she would drop out of reception and stay at the infirmary in order to sleep, her mind always swam when things got to much. Not once did she gain friends after that. Sure she did have two friends, but one of her aunts suggested moving to a rural area of Japan in order to help Lily ease into her powers. It was their heritage and that was why her aunt once suggested it, that and it would do her some good. At first it felt nice to be there but the headaches still kept coming to their dismay. Lily almost had to drop out of school except her uncle spoke to the head teacher, explaining that she was sensitive to the noise in the room. At first the head teacher was puzzled until he saw her in a class full of students. The head asked her what was wrong after taking her to the infirmary. Realising that she was sensitive to noise whether it was quiet or not, the head decided to have her both home schooled and tutored in an empty classroom. Away from praying eyes, sadly this just led to school children bullying her for being different.

While she stayed at home, Lily would often draw and wanted to observe her uncle at work. It left him happy to the point that he would show her things as long as she watched silently. He was a scientist and worked on machinery. Lily admired him, seeing him tinker with machines. Seeing how magical they appeared to her. Lily however never touched nor interfered with anything in the lab because it was dangerous, sadly two years ago provided her with a fear for the lab.

One day she was returning from school only to hear silence in the house. Curious Lily went to her uncle's lab which was situated in the basement, her heart plummeted and a scream filled the air with dread the reality of what happened entered her system. Her uncle was lying on the floor with a massive cut on his stomach. Blood was flowing and his face was pasty white, sweating as he tried to stay alive but had no strength left to move. Lily rushed upstairs to call an ambulance and went back down to pull him away from the item. Lily never did know how he ended up that way. But it haunted her to this day, thankfully though Lily had applied enough pressure on the cut to stop him from dying. The injury was only half an hour old so he had a chance. Or so she thought, her uncle despite being stitched up developed an infection and couldn't work again. Her uncle Satoru spent most of the time in bed at the hospital, even when he protested that he was fine the doctors had ordered him on complete bed rest. Her uncle at one point was finally allowed to come home since he refused to put her on child services. The infection crippled him so much that lifting things became a problem. There was no cure for the infection and it was a living nightmare for Lily, just knowing that he could die at any time and there would be nothing to stop it.

Seeing him suffer for a year affected her slightly emotion wise, she was too tired to speak to anyone least of all her teachers. Not long after he was immediately rushed back into hospital. He never did come back out after that. Lily wasn't able to say good bye that night as the doctors and nurses moved her away from the room. Last thing she remembered was seeing him seizing up on the hospital bed before waiting outside for news, only the sound of a low flat lining sound filled her ears as soon as the door opened. Lily wanted to cry and scream… but nothing came out. No a single sound. Emptiness filled her body as the only person she called a father figure was now gone from this world.

His twin never did bother to come, nor did he visit. They were the opposite of one another, one kind, the other cold as stone.

* * *

Lily's new room almost left her suffocating from the memories of the past, without wanting to damage her bag she left it near her futon. Keeping the book of prayers in one hand, Lily made a beeline towards the door and went to sit on the porch in order to get some air.

"Silver's taking long" Lily pondered as the thought came to mind. What an earth was he doing to the fool anyways? Shaking her head, Lily opened the book in order to ease her mind. The air was delicious, fresh and clean as she inhaled. Lily was unsure on why the area around her left her at ease but didn't complain. A smile blossomed on her face as she read. The first prayer made her happy, such a thoughtful child who wished for his mother to get well. Lily too prayed for the recovery of the woman and hoped it would come true.

Ten minutes passed and Lily was on the forth page now feeling at ease, even as the spirit children appeared and began to sit down beside her as she continued read with a sense of peace in her heart.

"Silver's handwriting is better mine so I can read it more easily. I should thank him for that" Lily noted now turning a page. Feeling the spirit children's joy on praising Silver made the teen smile.

"_Silver does try hard but it's a shame that his attitude stinks, he could be more friendly and it might attract more friendly spirits and people alike... maybe_" Lily mused until a disturbance near the market caught her attention, the air became restless and full of fright. Lily had no choice but to drop the book on the porch and stood up.

"Lady Lily?" Oishi asked now standing up with Dai.

"Stay at the temple, something's wrong near the market area" Lily said now slipping of her seated area. The grass made a soft crunching noise as her bare feet touched it. The soft blades ticked her feet leaving Lily giddy before sprinting off.

"Come back soon" Dai called as he watched her go towards town via the stair route.

"I hope she'll be okay" Oishi said while looking at his brother spirit.

"Me too, it'll be sad if something were to happen to her" Dai nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lily rushed down the stairs to the streets barefooted, she ignored how dirty they were getting and focused on getting to the market area. So far there was no smoke or damages so far which might be a good thing, right?

"**SQUAWWK!**" A giant bird cried loudly catching her attention, immediately she moved backwards to avoid the source of the noise, this caused Lily to fall onto the floor, elbow scraped from the fall but the pain wasn't being registered to her mind or body.

Lily instead looked up to see an ostrich running for it's life as a fireball which could be identified as foxfire chased after it. Lily's eyes went wide from shock.

"_First of where did that ostrich come from? And second why is foxfire chasing after it?_" Lily asked herself as she assessed the situation. The ostrich fell on the floor by a building before getting back up again in panic. However Lily shot up so she was sitting on her legs while her hands were on the floor. A feather necklace was around the bird's neck had caught her attention, where had she seen that necklace before? And why was it even wearing it?

An image of Kurama entered her mind startling the girl to the spot. Lily started shaking with fury as she started to get up but in a shaky manner, oh she was mad now. Seriously?! Silver just had to turn the guy- tengu or not into a bird! Complete overkill.

Lily now standing up, glared at the scene being played out before her. The ostrich changed course quickly so it was now running towards her. Taking a deep breath Lily opened her mouth not caring if it crashed into her, the bird can wait.

"SILVER!" Lily bellowed in fury, without warning the bird was forced off its feet and landed on the floor. It looked completely dazed as it looked at the sky. Silence echoed in the area and almost no one made any sudden noise or movement. Not after hearing that loud voice as it broke the mood of the surrounding area.

"Silver get here right now or so help me there will be problems!" Lily yelled causing Silver to flinch as he stood from afar, he immediately stood before her and watched Lily as she pointed to the bird.

"Care to explain why this bird has Kurama's necklace?!" Lily snapped at a stunned Silver, surprised to see her angry.

"Mistress I was only-" Silver tried to smile proudly at Lily until her look silenced him.

"NO! You WILL bring the bird to the shrine so we ALL can have a nice LONG chat about what you two were thinking- WHEN YOU DECIDED TO PICK A FIGHT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" Lily roared at the stupefied duo. Lily then turning her body away from him leaving him almost stuttering from how angry she was.

"NOW!" Lily ordered without looking back. Silver looked at the terrified ostrich before hoisting it up, this wasn't going to end well. However Silver did notice that she came to town without shoes the moment she started to walk away, they were filthy to his shock.

"_Did she just run all the way from the shrine?_ _How foolish_" Silver gave the ostrich a bewildered look before following.

* * *

"What the hell you two? What the actual hell?" Lily began scolding the pair, Kurama was laying on the floor while still in ostrich form. Silver on the other hand was looking at her weakly, fake tears ran down his face while holding a handkerchief to his right eye.

"Mistress Lily, surely this crow had to be taught a lesson-" Lily's icy look froze him to the spot.

"I don't want to hear it Silver!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she held her hand up. Silver closed his mouth after hearing her snappy remark, it was official she was mad.

"Honestly what if someone saw!" Lily gasped in shock, her eyes went wide from the thought leaving, both males on the other hand went pale now realising what she was talking about. Meanwhile the spirit children sat beside her without another word.

"Oh hell no! What have you both done?! Think of all the mess you've created with your reckless behaviour! Seriously hardly anyone comes here as it is and yet you two are stirring up trouble! No, not just trouble but more needless problems! Honestly you two are grown ups... well practically grown adults, how about acting like it for a change instead of acting like a bunch of tough guys who like stirring up trouble! Am I making myself clear?" silence echoed in the room. Both males were too frightened to speak after hearing her scold them in such a manner. Seriously how old was she and did she even know that they were yōkai? And yet she had the gals to lecture them? Silver was alarmed also, just enduring this reminded him of when Mikage lectured him about how to behave around humans. Thinking about it gave him a migraine.

"Am I or am I not clear you two?!" Lily yelled before hearing a yes from Silver and a caw from the ostrich. It almost made Lily relax but she was too stressed and wound up from the ordeal.

"Now you two! Apologise to one another and change him back Silver" Lily said looking annoyed while her arms were folded. Part of her grimaced at how her dirty feet were to the point that they left dirt marks on the floor. And the other part of her cared about being clean and knew that she could easily clean her feet once she was done with them. Just then a thought came to mind, she could easily have Silver clean the floors as punishment for what he did.

"But Mistress Lily, I was thinking of having him for our dinner-" the ostrich squawked in fear as it looked at him, while at the same time Silver's smile grew wide as a result of seeing Kurama's reaction. Lily wasn't amused.

"Did I say that I wanted to eat an ostrich?! NO! So apologise and change him back- BOTH OF YOU HAD BETTER MEAN IT!" Lily roared at them now standing up with her arms crossed against her chest. Her messy bun fanned around her neck, which left the males looking at her appearance. For a Goddess she was a mess and being very angry left them almost shivering in fear. It almost made them both come to the same conclusion that making a girl angry was never a good thing to do.

Silver and Kurama looked at one another before muttering apologies to the other.

"Hold it on the changing him back" they both looked at her as she gave them the angry parent look. Lily had sat back down and looked at Kurama, who in turn tensed up from having her staring at him.

"Now Kurama, you had better not come after me. Especially when it comes to my powers again. Am I clear? No one likes being hunted down for power and eternal life it's just plain rude" Lily warned him lightly, Kurama nodded weakly with tears in his eyes. He was so sure that he was going to die but Lily stopped that from happening to his surprise, and she didn't even like him either. It looked like he owed her a favour for that and to think that Lily could have ended up holding a grudge against him, especially since he tried to eat her. Not that he would have blamed her. Lily could have easily had him killed off by her fox familiar, but to Kurama's surprise she didn't and it intrigued the tengu. Guess it was a mistake after all, to judge a book by it's cover.

The lass wasn't so bad after all.

Lily nodded now gesturing for Silver to continue, Silver grumbled in reply had changed a stunned Kurama back using a leaf.

"I-I'm back! I thought I was done for" Kurama cried until the sound of coughing made him stiffen. And it wasn't just him that stiffened, Silver too sat rigid from his spot. At the same time Kurama glanced at the fox discretely.

"Well boys" she drawled crossly. "Did you both learn your lessons?" they nodded, both unable to comprehend on how humiliated the other was feeling.

"Good now Silver it's dinner time, I have homework so call me when it's done. As for you Kurama" he looked up at her sharply now wondering what she wanted.

"It's late so stay for dinner and then go home" Lily said knowing that no one has had dinner yet. She stood up after a few minutes. Once she was sure that no one was going to cause problems, the young girl continued to look at the males briefly. Both males were either half laying on the floor or sitting. Lily now satisfied began to walk out of the living room in order to wash her feet in the bathroom area. The males however were still in shock, did she just invite the one who wanted to eat her for dinner? That was not something they expected one bit, it was almost laughable to a certain degree. If someone had told them that this was going to happen, they would have thought that the person had gone completely crazy and yet here they were.

"Hold it!" Silver called as he looked at her sternly. Lily looked back coldly while the tengu watched them interact, there was no way that he would want to get yelled at again.

"What is it now?" Lily asked angrily as she folded her arms.

"Your foot is bleeding" Lily and Kurama looked at her feet to see nothing. Sighing to himself, Silver slowly stood up and made his way over to Lily before scooping her into his arms.

"H-Hey!" Lily cried out in shock from the sudden move.

"You're left foot is bleeding" Silver explained now sending the stunned Lily to the bathroom area.

"I can walk" Lily replied hastily as she tried to get out of his arms, Silver continued walking until he placed her down on the stool, he checked to see if she was on it properly and wasn't about to fall off.

"My job is to make sure that you are safe" Silver's words left her quiet. Seeing that she wouldn't reply Silver then made his way over to the sink while adjusting the sleeves of his silvery white hakamashita and took a bucket from it's resting place. He filled it with warm water and took a sponge that had been placed by the side of the sink. Silver made his way back and picked her left foot up to see some blood. Seeing it almost made him purse his lips at how he missed such an injury, after all the smell of blood would have reached him immediately. Using his long nails, Silver pulled lightly on the glass and it came out, meanwhile she jolted from the pain and movement of the glass fragment. Lily stiffened now feeling pain on the back of her foot, she almost winced but bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. However Silver kept her foot still and placed the glass near the bucket. Silver next took out the sponge after making sure that it was coated with water, he began to clean her left foot in a slow but delicate manner. Lily watched silently as he kept his eyes on the task at hand. Now finishing the left foot he placed it in the water filled bucket and went straight to cleaning her right foot. The water stung her left foot as he placed it inside the bucket. How did she not notice the glass was beyond her.

"_I guess being too angry at them had gotten me distracted to even notice the injury_" Lily commented mentally.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Silver then began to place the other foot in to the water. He immediately stood up and went to pick up a plaster from the first aid kit Lily had placed inside the bathroom cabinet. Silver once again lifted up the left foot and began to dry it with a towel gingerly before placing a plaster on the appropriate area.

"Be more careful Lily, shoes were made for a reason" Silver commented softly as he examined her feet, humans were so frail to the point that it almost scared him at how they bleed easily. Lily watched him with a blank eyes.

"I wouldn't have had to run out without shoes, if a certain someone hadn't been causing problems" Lily said sarcastically. Silver felt a twinge in his mind. Part of him almost smiled at how she responded, she was a firecracker alright and it didn't bother him too much compared to when they first met.

"My apologies, next time I'll try not make a mess or create a scene like that again" Silver apologised now placing her foot away from the bucket. He picked up the small glass shard and left without another word. Lily just watched him wordlessly before placing her other foot out. Lily then gingerly placed her injured foot down and stood up slowly. The pain was there but manageable, she went slowly towards the sink in order to empty the bucket, next Lily placed the bucket back where Silver had left it and placed the towel in the hamper. It did leave her uncomfortable to know that he was washing her clothes but didn't complain, it was his job after all or so he says.

* * *

Dinner was silent for the trio. Dai often filled Silver's cup with sake while watching Lily and Kurama, who in turn continued to silently eat their meal without speaking or commenting about anything in particular. By the time they were finished, Lily had escorted Kurama who was nervous to even leave knowing that once he was alone. The fox could come and kill him, the tengu hoped that Silver wouldn't even dare defy his master's orders. Lily's words still rang in his head as he left silently without looking back. It occurred to Kurama as he walked through the empty streets, that he never did say thank you to Lily for saving his life.

Then again he could say it the next time he saw her.

* * *

Meanwhile Silver was washing the dishes and immediately dried his hands after finishing. Silver started walking quietly towards Lily, who in turn didn't notice his presence as he saw her sitting on the tatami mats. He spotted the laptop as it rested on her knees and watched her work. Silver watched while his ears twitched slightly as he placed the laundry away, he could hear his master making tap tap noises on the laptop as she looked blankly at the screen. Silver approached her until her back was to him, the screen was different he noticed. There was something that resembled a building on it and it wasn't on there before.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked. Lily looked back slightly to see that he was looking at her work.

"Homework. I'm modelling a building in the city" Silver nodded but he didn't understand exactly how and why she was doing it. Lily seeing confusion in his eyes moved slightly away from the laptop and gestured him to come closer, which he did to his surprise and looked at her silently, tail moving slightly as the kitsune waited for the information about what she was doing.

Lily began explaining the program that was currently being used on the laptop, Lily also showed him how she started the frame of the building and what she used to parts them together. In a way it almost made sense to him but allowed her to work in silence knowing that she wanted nothing to interrupt her concentration.

"How is your foot?" Lily piped up once more and noticed that he was looking at her.

"It hardly hurts when I don't put it on the floor" Lily replied before yawning with her hand covering her mouth.

"It's late and you didn't even do chores" Lily turned round and tilted her head to the left. Silver looked to her left and saw to his surprise- a book filled with prayers, only it had a bookmark on it.

"I was reading it until a disturbance caught my attention" Lily replied now massaging her slightly injured shoulder. Silver took note of what she was doing and frowned.

"I bruised it when I fell over" Silver almost gritted his teeth in anger. Again another thing to be mad at the stupid crow for. Then again not wearing the hat made things worse.

"I'll put some ointment on it, get ready for bed and put the laptop away" Silver instructed in a monotone voice. Lily saved her work before turning the laptop off, after silently closing the lid down Lily placed the laptop back into her bag. He saw her reach for a white shirt and black trousers from the bag that she had brought with her from the home she use to live in.

"Why didn't you put them away in the draws? This is your home you know" hearing that left Lily completely shocked, Silver however almost berated himself for being too nice.

In order to save face Silver immediately left the room without another word, Lily however just looked at his retreating figure before shrugging. She pulled her black dress up so it slipped off her body and placed the shirt over the top. She then took her leggings off and slipped the trousers on, now changed Lily moved to the hamper by the door and slipped the clothes in. Next Lily took some of the clothes from her bag and sorted them in appropriate areas. Satisfied with her work Lily made her way over to the futon. It was uncomfortable to sleep on it since it was the floor, nevertheless Lily didn't complain and just laid down. The shoji door slid open and Silver entered with a small bowl in one of his hands.

"Sit up so I can place the medicine on"

"Say please next time" Lily said crossly before pulling the sleeve down slightly so he could see the injury. It was purple but didn't look too good he noticed while observing it, however Silver began to treat Lily's bruise without saying anything.

Silver knew that he had to do something to stop Lily from getting injured but how?

* * *

**Three months two weeks later**

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed in horror. This could not be happening.

* * *

**Author: Well Lily how was that?**

**Lily: I don't even want to talk right now. How can you do this?! I don't- ugh!**

**Silver: Don't complain, you chose to go there**

**Author: But do you know anything about college?**

**Silver O...O Obviously not! But there's a guest coming to the house, so don't forget Lily.**

**Lily: Sorry what?**

**Silver: *face palm* This isn't going to end well -_-'**

**Author: *Glares* And what do you mean by that? Oh and watch out for snakes I heard they can be lethal.**


	3. Chapter 3: Requests and Snakes Part 1

**Hi everyone I hope you are alright and are looking forward to easter holidays.**

**Due to how long the chapter is (28 pages), I have had to cut it into two parts so part two should be coming up shortly.**

* * *

**Three months two weeks before**

Lily was finishing some work on the computer as she continued to sit in her classroom. It had been quiet for some time now to her relief. That was until Kurama showed up earlier that morning and gave the girl a letter.

"I don't do confessions Kurama" Lily said coldly, she continued to glare causing him to laugh as a result. This took the young girl by surprise as she looked at him.

"I know but just... read it please" Kurama without waiting for her reply had waved good bye which left her rooted to the spot. After witnessing the confrontation between the idol and Lily, it left people looking at him with bewildered eyes before glaring Lily angrily. What was their problem? She would never understand especially when it came to fan girls or boys. Waste of time she thought now trudging into her classroom since it was about to start. Against her better judgment Lily decided to did read it in order to be polite. Immediately the girl almost rubbed her eyes. She must have been dreaming.

"**Lily**** Hikari I'm sorry for the way I acted.**

**It was wrong I know and I won't do it again I promise. **

**I also want to say thank you for saving my life, you didn't need to do it and yet you took the time to help. **

**Are you busy at lunch? I wanted to ask about lyrics to a song I am currently making**

**Thanks again Miss Land God**

**Kurama**" Lily after reading the letter did not know what to think, it was good that Silver was watching over her since she refused to put on the hat. Silver at times tried to tackle her to the ground just so he could put it on. Unfortunately this left him kneeling on the floor as his body shook from the pain she had inflicted on him, Lily on the other hand had gripped her arms and gave him a look disbelief as he one pulled her right sleeved top down.

"_What the hell is wrong with you psycho?! I'm not a geisha from the red district pervert!_" Lily remembered snapping last week. In fact it was the same day he tried to jump on to her back, he had held the beams of the ceiling to stop himself from falling. Just thinking about it almost made her laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he was doing it to her, and all for a hood!

It was half way through class to her relief which meant the first break. She tilted her head to window in order to see if Silver was nearby. He could be seen laying on a branch to the girl's relief. The kitsune was wearing a black hakamashita and a black hakama, this way he could blend in with the shadows of the tree. Lily made a gesture with her eyes as he watched, she wasn't sure if he did caught the gesture but it was worth a shot. Lily stood up silently and walked towards the teacher.

"Sensei I need to print something off in the library please" Lily asked now standing beside the teacher. He nodded before helping another student.

To Lily's relief she made it to the courtyard area of the college, but Silver could not be seen anywhere to her dismay. Was he still in class?

"Silver?" Lily called quietly hoping no one heard her, there were people who could be seen by the bike shed smoking as they took their morning break.

"You called" Silver's nonchalant voice caught her attention, he stood to the left of her with his arms folded. Silver's eyes were void of emotion as he stared at her, his red furred tail swished slowly form side to side. Sighing with relief she turned towards him.

"Why are you not in class?" Silver asked bluntly, in his right hand was the same purple fan from when she first met him at the shrine.

"I just needed to tell you, Kurama has just asked me to see him about some lyrics during lunch time. I wanted you to keep an eye out but don't make any hasty actions" Lily replied as she looked at him. Sure Kurama seemed harmless now but that could be a façade for all the girl knew, she didn't want to take the chance of going somewhere without knowing if the tengu had in fact planned to double cross her from the very beginning. Lily wanted to believe him, she really did but previous experience told her not to trust anyone who had hurt her so easily. As the saying went once bitten twice shy.

"I am not a babysitter Mistress Lily, but I must ask on why you are so determined to put yourself in the line of fire to begin with?" Silver asked now sounding bored, his tail moved slightly from behind him as he watched her with eyes that suggested that he wasn't interested in helping. That didn't sit well with her.

"And yet you are here" Lily folded her arms crossly. She spotted that his tail had stopped moving, at the same time Silver started to bite the inside of his cheek.

"It is my job as a familiar to protect my lady and mistress at all cost Lily, you of all people should know that" Silver replied now putting a hand which held a fan on his hip as he looked at her.

"Please Silver, I just want to make sure that there is no funny business" Lily almost pleaded but kept her voice as strong as she could, there was no way in life that she would beg someone like him. Especially since they were at each other's throats almost twenty four seven.

"Very well Lily, but be home by-"

"About that" Lily interrupted the familiar, she looked embarrassed as she had cut him off of his usual speech of being home at a certain time. Silver raised a brow and his right ear twitched from the sudden change in voice as he looked at her, he didn't like that response one bit.

"What is it now?" Silver sighed loudly as he spoke. He folded his arms and his tail now laying near the floor.

"Charming" she muttered darkly. "I was going to say that I am going to be late home due to doing extra work at college, I was also going to say that you can take the night off as a way of saying thank you" Lily replied bluntly. A night off did seem appealing to Silver, but knowing that he had duties to attend to which also included on her safety whenever she travelled away from the shrine. Keeping Lily alive and well was his main priority.

"I'm afraid that I have too much to do, to even want a day off" Silver said bluntly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like what?" Lily asked now looking curious, she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Well for one I can't leave my Lady and Mistress by herself in the night. Especially when Yōkai are after Mikage's mark" Lily resisted the urge to sigh as well. "Not to mention you're useless against any potential threats" Silver continued to rant at Lily, he looked completely annoyed from just thinking about the list of never ending problems. They always seem to pop up without any means of stopping.

"Here we go again" Lily droned weakly, part of her wanted to punch Silver just to show how 'weak' she truly was. However the rational side of her said no, not after what happened with her uncle that one time…

"Please Silver, I will be fine even if I have to ask you to bring Dai and Oishi. Get some time to yourself-" Lily said weakly.

"The answer is no! Now go back to class Mistress. Need I remind you that you have work to do since you won't do anything at the shrine" Silver barked before shoving a startled Lily back into the building.

"Oh come on!" Lily cried but he slammed the door shut before she could say anything. The kitsune sighed deeply while at the same time his ears flattened in frustration, after regaining his composure. Silver slowly went back to his post up in the tree. This wasn't working out well as he hoped. It was hard to even see what was going on in the building, given that there were solid bricks blocking his line of vision. If only he could see what was going on without raising suspicion. Posing as a classmate wouldn't sound too bad but there was a flaw to that logic, he didn't even know a thing about technology and would end up being kicked out of the class before he knew it.

Not to mention tonight involved the visit of Princess Himemiko and her guard who lived in Tartara swamp. Lily no doubt being late due to human studies, had surprisingly provided him with a surprisingly good opportunity to please the princess. The best part was that it allow them to leave before Lily would show up. It wasn't that he didn't want Lily to even meet with the Princess, but others didn't exactly welcome a Human God. Let alone a Land God who wasn't very skilled with her powers, nor was she any good at protecting herself and is human to boot. Silver did hope that when she agreed to stay out the way after speaking to her last night. Maybe keeping her out might work, at the same time he hoped that the foolish tengu would keep his hands off of her.

* * *

Lily continued to read the lyrics with a pensive expression, within minutes she placed the sheet down on her lap.

"It's good Kurama. But I think it might be best to hear them being sung out loud and reading the lyrics at the same time, you never know it could provide me with a better feedback" Lily noted as she looked at the tengu, meanwhile Silver watched them at a distance in order to make sure she was safe. So far nothing was out of place, in fact Kurama was surprisingly being polite but it didn't stop Silver from being suspicious.

"Would you like me to sing them?" Kurama felt his his heart jump when he asked, for some reason he felt nervous and didn't know why. After all it's not like anyone else was listening, Lily nodded in reply which made him feel happy to know that she was interested. Kurama started singing the lyrics based on memory, As he sang Lily began to closed her eyes and listened carefully. One thing which was good about closing one's eyes, was that your sense of hearing increases because of the lack of sight and it would help her listen more. By the time the tengu had finished singing Lily slowly began to open her eyes. She had a pensive expression as she processed what she heard. Just seeing her look like that made Kurama nervous. Was it not good after all? Were the choice of words okay? Did he miss something to add to the song, or did he add something else when it should have been taken away?

"Not bad, I can tell that you're going make a lot of heads turn however!" Lily took out a pen from her bag and began to write feedback on the back of the page. "This will help, if you want to woo girls more then try experiencing love or infatuation, it would be better to gain knowledge about things like that in order to help with your choice of lyrics. A voice by itself wouldn't cut it" Kurama nodded as he listened to every word. She was right to his surprise.

"_I'm surprised to see that the crow would even take advice from a human_" Silver thought to himself, he began to feel something uncomfortable hit him in his chest. Silver's own tail gave away at how uneasy he was about the situation that was being played out before him, his tail almost slapped the floor with dislike as he continued to look. What was wrong with him? They were just talking so what was wrong with that?

"Can I ask about the name of the song you were listening to?" Lily blinked from hearing his question. Why the sudden interest?

"I listen to various songs Kurama" Lily almost smiled but kept her lips thin lined, the girl tried not show how amused she was as she saw his face go red from the slip up.

"When I approached you before, you were head bang to something while your earphones were in" Kurama replied as he looked at her. Lily pondered for a few seconds before smiling from remembering the song. Silver's ears pricked from the question, curiosity nagged at him to know what the tengu was on about.

"Oh that! I have the song on my laptop. Someone made a video using a song I was listening to and I ended up downloading it" Lily grinned from thinking about the music video. "If you have an email address I could send it" Lily offered to a interested Kurama. This side actually Lily suited of her better he thought before asking for her pen. Silver continued to watch, but some part of him did not like where this was going.

Lily watched Kurama are he tore off the bottom part of his empty page and began to write down the email address.

"I admit the video looked shocking but it definitely made me laugh" Lily admitted as she took the paper, she politely thanked him for the paper as she took it.

"I look forward to seeing it" Kurama smiled as he stood up. He then helped Lily to her feet much to the girl's relief, since her bag was heavy enough as it was as she picked it up.

"Thank you for your help, even though you're not a fan it's nice to hear someone else's opinion for a change" Kurama explained as he placed his left hand in his trouser pocket. Lily nodded with a smile on her face.

"Pleasure to have helped you with your lyrics, have a good lesson" Lily waved before she walked towards the door. Silver was about to move now knowing that Lily was not in any real danger.

"Lily" they both paused, Lily looked back with confused eyes.

"Are you busy after class?" Kurama asked now wondering where that question came from. Kurama didn't know why he did that, but some part of him didn't want the moment he had just experienced to end so soon.

"I am doing extra work in the classroom since there's an assessment in two days" Lily replied now adjusting her bag.

"Maybe we could do our work in the library" Kurama offered.

"Library's closed after five dummy" Lily giggled at the red faced Kurama who had slipped up. It did make sense since he hardly entered the library anyways.

"Pfft" Silver almost choked on a laugh that threatened to come out, to think the crow's brain was that small after all.

"There is a library nearby right?" Kurama asked now looking embarrassed for not checking the times properly.

"Yes near the shrine" Lily replied with a smile, she could see that he was getting flustered from the previous mess up, the girl even noticed Silver's eye had started twitching causing her to blink slightly.

"_What's got Silver's tail in a twist? Wait... do I even want to know? Uugh boys!_" Lily thought crossly but kept smiling on the outside just to prevent Kurama from suspecting anything.

"What on earth is this crow doing? Can't he just take the hint!" Silver muttered darkly to himself. Right at that moment all he wanted to do was confront the tengu and give him a piece of his mind, but restrained himself since he knew that Lily would have his head if he caused any problems.

"What time does that open till?" Kurama asked now moving towards the door.

"Eight" Lily looked at him as he paused, within minutes Kurama before nodding slowly as he stood beside her.

"Care to study there instead of class?" Kurama asked it almost looked like he wanted to spend time with her. Seeing how he wanted to spend time with her after class shocked Lily and Silver who looked at him.

"You're not asking me out are you?" Lily asked with a teasing smile as she looked at him.

"No no! I know you don't feel that way" Kurama said now putting his hands up. Lily felt no lie coming from his heart and nodded.

"I finish around four so I'll meet you by reception" Lily conceded defeat but was smiling at his determined he was to actually spend time with her. Lily could sense that he only wanted to be friends and that was it. Kurama on the other hand had a sinking feeling that Silver would probably be watching over her like a hawk throughout the day, just thinking about it left the tengu shivering from the thought.

"Great! I'll see you then Lily" Kurama immediately opened the door and allowed her to pass by first.

"Thank you and have a good lesson" Lily said before walking ahead.

On route to his class, Kurama heard his phone vibrate and took it out his pocket. He noticed that phone had an email message and opened it. It was from Lily to his surprise and without waiting he opened the link directly from his phone. It was a video that was almost one minute thirty seconds long, Kurama deciding to humour the girl he placed his earphones in and pressed play. However what was on the video left him chortling as he walked in the hallway.

"That girl not only watches odd videos, but also listens to the most weirdest things as well" Kurama noted to himself. What as that video about anyways? He'll have to look it up when he had free time. (**Author: Anyone played or heard of Mad Father? There was a promo video by someone called ****NipahDUBS [Mad Father] True end [Nipah Promo]****, sadly thought the person took it off but somehow there's a copy on youtube by someone called Dark Mari**)

* * *

Class ended on a quiet note since Lily hardly interacted to anyone in the group, after checking that her stuff was safely in the bag, Lily made her way out of the class until a row stairs greeted her by the hallway. Being on the second floor wasn't too bad since she had a phobia of heights. This way she felt that her feet were on the ground and didn't have to worry about falling too far thanks to the rail. Her blue long sleeved dress fluttered below her ankles as she walked. Over Lily's dress was a long sleeved white cardigan that went up to her knees moved behind her as she walked down, it allowed people to see front part of the plain dress. One thing Lily took pride in was having no revealing clothes thanks to her upbringing. Wearing revealing clothes would have left her uncomfortable from the thought of having to endure looks from other people who would notice. Another way of ignoring people was her music which was currently being played during the trip to the office. Lily spotted another song from her MP3 and began playing it without haste. Her hair had been tied up into a messy bun and moved slightly as she walked. Lily continued to walk towards the office after passing the double doors, she spotted Kurama sitting on a chair looking bored. That was until he spotted her and waved immediately, Lily on the other hand was startled by the sudden move waved meekly as a way of saying hello.

"What song are you listening to?" Kurama asked as soon as she took out her right earphone.

"Gravitation it's from an anime" Lily replied shyly. The tengu nodded in a thoughtful manner, both ignored stares given to them from people as the left the building.

"What anime?" he asked as they left the college gates.

"My Bride is a Mermaid" Lily replied as they continued their walk.

"I wanted to thank you for meeting me at short notice again" Kurama commented as they made their way over to the library. By the time they placed their bags down, Lily immediately took out her laptop and turned it on after taking a seat by a large table.

"Isn't that bag heavy?" Kurama asked as he took note of how light it appeared now.

"Well I had to switch shoulders since the stunt you pulled yesterday had given me a bruise" Lily replied now imputing her password onto the computer silently, her fingers were quick when she began typing taking him by surprise. However part of Kurama winced from the memory of remembering how she fell down, he mentally admitted that he did go a little too far that time.

* * *

Silver felt himself grow nervous from looking at the clock by wall, it was nearly time and he started to get a feeling that something was going to go wrong. His ears twitched to any sound while the spirit children moved round the house in order to complete last minute preparations. The princess was coming but that was the least of his concern. Lily was out with the dumb crow, true that they were in a library which meant that they weren't alone. The library though didn't exactly feel safe to him. What was that crow up to now?

Just as Silver was about to summon his foxfires to check up on Lily, he immediately felt Princess Himemiko's power, which meant that she was approaching the shrine. Time to see what the princess wanted.

* * *

Lily was surprised, to know that they almost liked the same genre of music, they were currently looking at what music she had currently stored in her laptop. Lily showed him her selection of songs from her laptop and he in turn showed his online. It was nice at how they were getting along and better yet Lily was able to get work done to the point that all she had to do was proof read her evaluation. Kurama helped with that and by the time they knew it. It was closing time.

"Are you eating at the shrine?" Kurama asked as they left the library. He was impressed to know that he was having a fun time, even if it involved classwork and sharing what their interests were without any problems. Lily at one point had helped him with work despite the fact that though he could have done it himself. Kurama's opinion changed once Lily's eyes had immediate caught a few mistakes on his work leaving him startled.

"No I'm giving Silver a night off on cooking, I planned to get take out as a way of saying thank you" Lily grinned as she looked at the stars. Even though the light from the lamp posts had filtered some of the light, it was still a beautiful night to observe them.

"Do you want to eat at a restaurant?" Lily shook her head.

"It's late and I need some sleep, someone was making noises in the shrine so I was stuck taking sleeping pills at two in the morning" Kurama blinked from hearing her blunt response.

"Do you know what it was?" Lily shook her head.

"Not really. Either ways it'll be nice to let Silver had some time off" Lily commented with a smile, silence left them in an awkward situation since no one had anything to say to the other.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Lily waved as she was about to leave the tengu alone by the library, the thought of being alone left him uncomfortable and reacted without thinking.

"_Just a bit longer_" Kurama thought. He wanted to spend some more time with his new friend, he did not want to have to deal with an empty apartment filled with darkness and silence. The silence itself was deafening and left him with images of times, those memories were so painful that he desperately wished with all his heart to forget.

"How about I escort you home" Kurama offered a startled Lily who had stopped from hearing his question.

"You don't have to" Lily was left bashful from his suggestion, not that she was complaining. It would be nice to have some company on the way home, but what about him? Even though she speaks to him here and there, in truth Lily did not know much but at the same time she knew a few things that he kept to himself. However he wasn't aware of this and it left her guilty.

"That is true but your familiar would kill me if I let you walk home alone" Kurama noted to a pouting Lily. She nodded slowly knowing that was true.

"True... oh all right but no funny business" Lily agreed, she grew more tired due to constantly working on her project without taking a break, all Lily wanted to do now was sleep and not have to think about work until the morning. Smiling mentally from his victory Kurama followed her.

"I'll carry your bags since you need a rest" Kurama offered as he noticed that she looked tired.

"No it's alright, I'll manage" Lily replied meekly before covering her mouth as she started to yawn.

"At least let me carry the take out" Kurama insisted as they walked towards the direction of the shrine.

"Why are you so persistent?! They're just bags, it isn't the kitchen sink!" Lily exclaimed while smiling at his chivalrous behaviour.

"That is true but a lady shouldn't be carrying heavy bags when they are tired"

"Even if they don't want to burden others?" Lily replied now looking at him. He was confused by her response but at the same time admired how independent and selfless she was as a whole. He had definitely underestimated her.

By the time Lily purchased ramen take out, which from a nearby shop that wasn't far from the library. They continued their walk towards the shrine, while at the same time they chatted about songs they had or hadn't of heard of. And before they knew what was going on, the pair had arrived at the doors to the Mikage shrine.

"Well thank you for taking me home, you're not such a bad person after all. Even if you are a tengu" Lily smiled as Kurama narrowed eyes at the insult slash compliment.

"Hey I can be charming if I want to" Kurama retorted before laughing along side Lily.

"Well I do like birds, foxes, wolves, hedgehogs and dragons. So it does make sense that I like crows to" Kurama paused as he remembered when they talked about what animals they liked.

"But don't let it go to your head Kurama, one false move and it'll be problematic" Lily warned sternly, the tengu simply smiled at the reply. Still feisty but kind was his opinion of this current Land God. Who knows what Lily would offer to this area, and it'll be interesting to see what she does.

"I won't and that's a promise! After all seeing you and Silver has left me wanting to opt out of taking your role" Kurama admitted. He wouldn't be able to withstand Silver's wrath, but seeing Lily tame Silver with her temper was amusing to him at least.

"Okay I'll take your word on that. It's been fun" Lily smiled once more leaving him intrigued by seeing her smile. His eyes also went to her gloves, not once did she touch anyone or him without them.

"Lily I… can I ask you something?" Kurama asked feeling nervous for some reason. Lily piped up from the tone.

"Sure what is it?" Lily asked as she noticed that his mood went from happy to serious.

"Why do you always wear gloves?" Lily went rigid from his question. The young girl could almost felt that her heart beginning was beginning to beat so quickly, that she was sure her ears were going red from the pressure.

"I have sensitive skin" Lily replied smiling weakly, she hoped that would put him off. Kurama paused from hearing her answer but nodded in reply.

"Well I'll bid you a good night Lily, it's been fun talking to you" Kurama waved as he walked off.

"See you tomorrow Kurama" Lily said now walking towards the doors. The warmth left her body shivering as she tried to adjust to the change in temperature. Lily remained silent as his question echoed in her head.

"_I can't tell anyone about my problem… who would want to go near a person whose touch can kill someone?_" Lily mused as she placed the bag on the table.

"Silver?" Lily called, no response which was odd. Was he out?

"Mistress Lily!" Dai called as he ran towards her. Oishi followed suit until they stood beside her.

"Where did you go?" Oishi asked now looking at the contents of the bag.

"I went to the library and ordered some take out, this way Silver doesn't have to cook" Lily replied with a smile.

"Will you be going to your room Lady Lily?" Dai asked as she placed one of the takeout tubs which contained the ramen into her bowl before taking out a second container which also contained sauce for the ramen.

"I have some work to do I'm afraid, so I need to get that sorted out" Lily replied looking guilty, meanwhile she placed the bowl in a microwave that Lily had asked Silver to get, after arguing about wasting food and drinks. It had taken some time before he agreed to her surprise.

Lily placed the spoon in the bowl after it finished reheating and walked through the hallways that lead to her room. However she did hear some voices nearby, one she was sure had been Silver's.

Now placing the bowl down by her futon, Lily started to walk over to where the source of the noise was and opened the door slowly. To her surprise Silver was sitting in the room with two strange people. One had a face of something fish like and wore an elegant purple kimono. The other was a man wearing ninja clothes. Immediately the room grew silent the moment she opened the door.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you were expecting company Silver, just came to tell you that I left some food in the fridge if you are hungry" Lily bowed slightly before closing the door and left the silent trio alone.

As soon as Lily made it back to her room. she immediately turned the laptop back on and inserted her earphones into her ears before playing music. Which was the same song she listened to when Kurama had first showed up, the song left her smiling at how bouncy it was, Lily started to eat her dinner silently while smiling as she worked.

* * *

Silver almost went pale at how Lily had just ruined his attempt to please the duo.

"So that was the Land God? She doesn't look much" the male snorted. Silver almost twitched angrily from the insult.

"I can assure you that there is more to my master than meets the eye" Silver replied calmly.

"Why did she leave the room? Surely she knows about the princess' invitation?" Silver had to pause. Now that he thought about it. It did strike him as odd that she would dismiss the guests so lightly. Didn't she know about them? Surely he did tell her about them.

"I'll be right back" Silver said calmly as he stood up.

"Better tell that Land God of yours that Princess Himemiko doesn't like to be kept waiting" the man said coldly. Ignoring the crude remark, Silver walked out the room in order to find Lily. However what he saw left him speechless.

Lily was sitting on the futon, fair enough but she was doing something out of character... she was doing something with her arms!

* * *

Lily moved her arms as she danced while sitting on her knees. She was even bouncing on the futon. Lily continued to dance while her eyes were solely focused on the screen, not once did she noticed a stupefied Silver who looked completely petrified by what he was looking at. Within seconds Silver had rushed out the room and closed the door so quickly that it would have startled the residence in the shrine. Lily on the other hand was more interested in what her laptop was playing, she had yet notice anything at all. The petrified kitsune just stood hiding behind the shoji doors as he tried to regain his bearings. His chest continued to rise and fall like mad from what he witnessed.

"What the hell is she doing?" Silver asked himself as he moved back into the room. Silver started to walk slowly towards the peppy girl, who was in her own little world to notice or care.

"M-Mistress Lily?" Silver stuttered as he tried to get Lily's attention, however Lily just kept dancing on her knees. Her arms swung like mad as she listened to the song.

"Mistress Lily are you okay?" still no response. Thinking that something was wrong with her, Silver began to grow worried as he looked at the dancing girl.

"_What if she was in trouble and I am just standing here?!_" The fox thought left him panicking, he moved a bit closer in order to check what was wrong with her.

"Mistress Lily?" Silver stopped to see what was on her laptop. Still the girl didn't acknowledge him to his frustration.

"Mistress Lily is something going on?" Silver asked again. Unfortunately that didn't work either which left him growing more angry by the minute, his own tail swished as he glared.

"LILY!" Silver roared at a now startled Lily, who in turn leaned forward and quickly pressed something on the laptop, what Silver did not know that she paused the song and looked behind her. Lily almost blinked to see a furious Silver staring back at her.

"Oh hi Silver, how long were you there for? And erm why are you giving me a funny look?" Lily asked as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. It would have swayed him but he was too angry to even care.

"What are you doing is what I would like to know? I called you five times and you didn't respond" Silver replied bluntly while masking his anger. Lily looked down shyly from the reply.

"Sorry I was listening to music" Lily replied in a meek voice, after hearing her reply Silver immediately narrowed his eyes at her. Interrogating his master in order to know what she did in the library with the crow would have to wait.

"I thought you would like to know that Princess Himemiko would like a moment of your time" Lily blinked from his words.

"Who?" Lily asked bluntly causing his eyes to go wide from shock. What the hell? What does she mean who?!

"Princess Himemiko of Tartara swamp" Silver explained coldly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Never heard of her, sorry" Lily replied bluntly again. Now sitting on the futon properly, Lily was able to look at him properly. He looked mad for sure and his tail was a dead giveaway.

"I told you last night!" Silver replied angrily. Lily blinked once more as she tried to think of when he would have told her.

"I don't think you did" Lily looked unsure to his surprise.

"Last night when you were doing homework I told you the princess wanted to give her blessings" Lily frowned at his reply.

"I couldn't have heard you say that" Lily replied sharply and this left him baffled.

"And why would that be?" Silver asked now gritting his teeth as he felt an incoming headache coming along.

"I was listening to loud music on my earphones" time stood still for Silver. The kitsune was sure that he had been doused with frozen cold water. Was he awake right now? Silver at that moment was praying that this was all a dream.

"But you said yes!" Silver felt his pulse quicken from shock, his tail also bristled as he looked at her. Was she really that clueless?!

**Last night**

Silver was going through Lily's wardrobe in order to make sure that everything was neat and tidy. Not that he complained, Lily was always cleaning up after herself to his relief. However after receiving a message today left him slightly nervous.

"Listen Lily I received a letter from the Princess of Tartara Swamp, she wants to give her blessings since she has ties with Mikage" Silver explained while Lily was doing something on the laptop.

"I think it's best that you let me deal with this meeting, since it could destroy ties with the princess if anything were to go wrong" Silver explained, already he frowned at how his Mistress remained more focused on the thin object than him. Part of him hated that the computer was more important than anything in the house and took most of her time away.

"Mistress Lily should I allow the princess to enter the shrine?" Silver asked. Silence continued to fill the room causing him to glare at her. He moved towards Lily so she was within reach.

"Oi Lily!" Silver yelled as he started to shake Lily by the shoulders.

"Yes fine! Okay! Just lay off already!" Lily snapped as she shrugged him off. What Silver didn't know was that the music she was listening to, was too loud for her to even hear a single word of he had just said.

**Now**

Silver was frozen to the spot while Lily gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh! So… that's why you bugged me that time… ooops" Lily said now as she lowered her head down from his furious gaze.

"_Well... This was embarrassing_" Lily thought now looking up at him slowly.

"You… IDIOT!" Silver's furious voice carried over to where the princess was.

"Unbelievable! This is unacceptable Lily! D-Do you have any idea of what you have done?!" Silver barked angrily as he dragged Lily though the hallway to where the princess was.

"I'm sorry! You know I would listen, but I had a piece of the building that I wanted to finish. Besides most of the things that spew from your mouth are insults" Lily tried to explain while walking, at the same time she tried not to trip over the floor. Given how quick Silver moved as he dragging her to the room. Silver at the same time had mentally slapped himself. Of course she would do that. But that was no excuse!

Silver slid the door open and placed Lily in the room.

"Princess Himemiko I am so sorry about this! I thought you were friends of Silver, my familiar" Lily bowed as a form of apology. The sound of clacking teeth hit their ears, however to Lily's relief. The princess was not angry, only surprised.

"Who would want to be friends with this wild fox?" the male scoffed to Lily's dislike.

"That is not nice, so please don't be rude. After all accidents happen sir. Don't tell me that you haven't made a mistake before?" Lily asked as she sat down politely. The male stuttered in shock, Silver however almost scoffed in anger. At least she was here talking and hadn't caused a single problem which was a good sign.

"T-That's besides the point" the male stuttered, his face went hot from being lectured by a human girl.

"I accept her apology" a sweet female voice caught their attention. Lily's eyes widened before smiling at the princess, Silver glanced at Princess Himemiko with one eye while his ear twitched.

"Thank you Princess Himemiko, you are very kind" Lily said kindly before holding out her hand.

"I have a favour to ask, if it is alright with you?" Princess Himemiko asked as she looked at Lily, she was unsure about what to do with the hand gesture.

"Sure what is it that you need?"

"Shouldn't you ask before accepting" Silver asked bluntly, his tail swished slightly as he watched.

"It's the least I can do after all, a certain someone didn't remind me this morning about this" Silver tensed slightly. So she was going to play the blame game huh? To his displeasure it wouldn't have ended well if he did attempt to regain his pride by arguing his case.

The princess explained about this child that she met at the swamp. Now that ten years had gone past, The princess explained that she was here to know if Lily could her in order to reconnect with him. Lily agreed without a second thought to the males' surprise. The princess was also surprised but very happy that Lily was agreeing to help.

"What? It's a good idea" Lily said in a slightly high pitched tone.

"I do not approve" Silver replied bluntly.

"Oh shove off Silver! There is nothing wrong with Yōkai meeting or socialising with humans, besides she's genuinely interested in him. And I see no reason to give it at try" Lily replied, her tone meant that she wasn't going to change her mind to Silver's dismay.

"Even if you are the Goddess of Marriage Lily, the fact is that Yōkai and humans are not allowed be together it is taboo, completely unnatural and unheard of after all. I'm sure that Princess Himemiko knows about this this" Lily raised a brow from hearing his words, Lily then turned to see the princess' eyes become downcast to the girl's dislike.

"Your face is unnatural and yet I still tolerate it, go figure" Lily replied coldly. Silver's eyes went wide in anger, that his tail bristled from the insult. The guests looked at the pair with mixed emotions, mostly surprise came to thought.

"What did you just say you brat!" Silver roared, for once he did not care if he was making a scene in front of the guests.  
"SHUT UP!" Lily roared and to her surprise- he did.

"Erm… what just happened?" Lily asked as she started to wonder about what she had just witnessed. Silver was completely silent and didn't even talk back to her surprise.

"A God's words are binding when it comes to the familiar, so when you ordered him to be quiet-" Oishi explained as the spirit children appeared. Silver went rigid as he watched them.

"He did" Dai said as they stood beside her.

"_Those damn brats told her!_" Silver was seething in anger until a chill hit the room. The other male flinched as he saw Lily's eyes darken with fury.

"Is that so?" a voice laced with cynicism and anger entered Silver's ears. He turned towards the voice slowly only to almost cried out in fear, if it wasn't for the word binding. Lily was giving him the most angriest look he had ever seen, it even left his tail shaking as well as he stared at her.

"SILVER YOU NO GOOD JERK!" Lily bellowed before slapping Silver in the face with her glove. Silver in turn howled mentally from the pain and was forced to sit outside on the grass as punishment. The male shivered in fear, meanwhile the princess just watched at her with alarm in her eyes. This was no ordinary girl that's for sure.

The next day Lily was looking round town with Silver who walked behind her, he wore his white hakamashita over his blue hakama, a pair of white two toed socks and brown zōris. Over his hakamashita Silver was wearing a light blue haori.

"I don't see why we have to find this mortal boy" Lily's look silenced him once more.

"Mind hiding your ears and tail, people are staring" Lily's tone was laced with fury as they walked over towards a wall. The last thing she wanted as they walked thought the streets, were for people to stare at them just because Silver looked in their opinion out of place. Lily could hear them talking about his ears and tail to her dismay.

"I don't see why you are angry" Silver asked now thankful that his face had healed. That slap had rattled his teeth so much, that it left him stunned at how hard her slap was. Part of him was more thankful that she wore gloves, the thought of having to endure a gloveless slap left him shivering in fear, not that he would admit it aloud. Part of him was unsure as to why he was even scared of her in the first place, she was a frail human girl… but her temper however caused him to over look that fact.

"Oh really? Well… Let's see here… someone didn't tell me about God Binding words and their effects, like that wouldn't that annoy someone. And just when I thought I could trust the idiot, my bad" Lily snapped coldly, she shrugged causally after talking and turned her back to him. It left Silver unsettled at how she was behaving. But hearing her say that she was not fully able to trust him, had made Silver feel as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Not that he blamed her in some way, and it wasn't like he was going to admit it.

Silver used a leaf that he took from his right sleeve in order to make his ears and tail vanish.

"If only I could make you disappear" Lily muttered darkly as she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"I heard that you know" Silver replied in a nonchalant tone as he sat on a stone wall.

"Oh I'm sorry should I of said it more loudly?" Lily snapped in a shrill voice before going off in a huff. This left him baffled, surely her temper would of left by now. This was new for him as a whole, seeing her show how angry she was left him wincing mentally. In turn he did deserve that response.

They arrived at an ice cream shop leaving Silver puzzled but didn't say anything as he followed his master into the simple shop. Immediately Lily took a seat by the window and sighed in relief. Silver who remained silent took a seat opposite her.

"How long are you going to continue to mope?" Silver asked looking slightly lax as he spoke. Lily gave him a dark look before turning her head to one side.

"The sooner we find the guy, the sooner I ca-" Lily jolted slightly from the sudden grip on her left shoulder. It was more of a slap leaving her eye twitching from the unsuspecting move.

"Hey hey hey! If it isn't the poor girl" said a familiar voice. Lily cringed the moment she heard the voice.

"Joseph" Lily muttered darkly as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Why the long face Lil? Did you get chased out of a bench by another hobo?" Joseph asked before cackling with laughter from his joke. Lily remained calm knowing that she could potentially get kicked out for retaliating. It wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked coldly while smiling.

"Oh you know me, who would resist a break during the weekends?" Joseph replied with a grin.

"We have an assessment on Monday" Lily snapped coldly at the male.

"I know that Lil, lighten up already little miss dirt poor! Hey who's this guy?" Joseph asked as he noticed Silver, Lily stared to look angry from the having to deal with two bad days in a row. Silver continued to watch the teens from where he sat. "Don't tell me this guy wants to date a homeless girl like you?!" Joseph asked rudely.

"I must ask you to be quiet and to leave my master alone, she does not like the way you are treating her" Silver asked politely. This took Joseph by surprise from hearing the red haired male's reply.

"Wha-? Master?!" Joseph stuttered as he looked at them while moving his head.

"And hiding things from her doesn't help" Lily's voice was getting colder by the minute. Both males raised a brow from seeing her temper flare up.

"Wow what crawled up you and died?" Joseph asked until a hand went on his shoulder, Silver was giving him a disapproving look.

"Mind your manners fool" Silver said tonelessly.

"Please don't fight in the shop" said a boy with brown hair and big glasses. At the same time Lily growled loudly and stood up as she banged on the table. The males immediately ceased their bickering before turning to look at her with shock filled eyes.

"Honestly all I wanted to do was find Kotarou Urashima and yet I have to put up with this? Can everyone please stop trying to get on my nerves? Is that too much to ask?!" Lily snapped at the bickering duo, who had froze to the spot the moment she snapped. Silence echoed in the room as people stared at them.

"I'm Kotarou Urashima" the boy said catching their attention. Lily felt relief enter her system knowing that at least something was going right. He looked nervous and it did make sense. After all trouble they were causing.

"Hi I'm Lily, you may not know me but I wanted to ask, if it is possible to talk to you after work please?" Lily asked after walking up to him and held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"S-Sure" Kotarou stammered now feeling a blush coming along from seeing her smile at him. Silver narrowed his eyes at the scene but said nothing.

* * *

After enduring a scolding from Lily, Silver was forced to watch by the trees in a park. He saw Lily talking to Kotarou about introducing him to a friend of hers tomorrow. At first Lily could tell that he was sceptical but she insisted that it was no prank.

"I know it's hard to believe but she's had this crush on you for so long and you have never left her mind ever since. I know you'll like her once you get to know her I promise" Lily said as she beamed at him. She saw that he was messing with a rubix cube and smiled. He was definitely the shy type and that was a good thing since Princess Himemiko appeared to be an ongoing person.

"It's not that I believe you… but what if it doesn't work?" Kotarou asked meekly. He flinched when Lily's hand patted his back slightly.

"You'll never know until you try. You might like her" Lily replied in a soft tone, his eyes caught hers and after a pause. The shy boy nodded.

"Is tomorrow at five in the afternoon alright?" Lily asked.

* * *

"I still think that this is a bad idea Mistress" Silver said in a monotone voice as they walked away from the park.

"For once Silver… I don't care, I really don't. So are you going to help me with Princess Himemiko or do I have to order you to?" Lily asked coldly. Silver stopped without warning as Lily continued to walk ahead of him, he was growing more and more angry at how rude she was towards him. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, Lily who noticed that his footsteps had ceased turned round.

"What is going on with you?" Silver hissed as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Let go" Lily's angry tone shook him slightly, without wanting to he released his grip.

"Explain why you are choosing to be like this?" Silver asked coldly.

"If you can't trust me, then I wonder why we are even having this talk" Lily grunted as Silver gripped her chin again but was mindful of his strength.

"I do trust you foolish girl" Silver hissed darkly.

"Could of fooled me after all. You've been constantly insulting me, always lecturing me and treating me like I am nothing more than a worthless, idiotic, weak child. You're not my father or my uncle so who do you think you are?! Treating me like this?" Lily snapped at a stunned Silver. His grip did not slacken even as he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"_What is going on? Why is she acting like this?_" Silver thought as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I have been alive far more longer than you girl, so stop acting like a child" Silver continued to stare down at her.

"Living longer doesn't mean that you have that much experience you know" Lily bit back.

"I never said that" Silver said in a low voice.

"And in case you haven't noticed, I am a teenager which also means that I am a child!" she added before looking away. Silver took a deep breath and looked at her angry expression.

"Why are you so upset?" Silver asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Lily responded darkly, she still not looked at him.

"Even if I am a little harsh, I do worry" Silver admitted softly but it was almost on deaf ears. Something about Lily screamed that something bad had happened to make her distant from everyone. But what he was unsure.

"Then at least show it by trusting me! I know next to nothing about you Silver!" She snapped leaving him with surprised.

"All I did that night was help your previous master Mikage. Then the next thing I know is that he told me to come to the shrine, only instead of having respite I was insulted by a pompous arrogant fox who thinks he's better than anyone else! Do you expect me to trust and believe you?" Lily exploded at a stunned Silver who stood still as he listened to her rant. His fringe covered his eyes as he looked down. Lily realised she had slipped up before taking a few steps back and started to walk away from him.

"Lily wait!" he faltered from talking to her without using titles, however the damage was already done.

"Just help the princess and we'll call it a night" Lily's stern voice hit his ears causing them to flatten against his skull from repressed sadness.

* * *

The duo watched Princess Himemiko who disguised as a human thanks to Silver, who had used one of his transformation leaves. Princess Himemiko was conversing with Kotarou, the boy blushed from how she clung on to him. Sadly things took a turn as a gang turned up the moment he left the area for a brief moment to get them drinks. Despite the setback it worked out well to Lily's relief, once the pair had made sure that the newly made couple were safe. It was then time for Lily to head home and do some work. Not bad for a Sunday afternoon if she did say so herself.

An hour after heading home, Lily was once again on the laptop doing work with her earphones on. At the same time Silver had paused with cooking and looked back at where Lily was. It was about time they spoke properly, after all it did occur to him that they never even spoke on equal grounds, given that she was his master and he was her familiar. It even surprised him that he hardly knew anything about Lily. Only that she had a hot and cold personality that would leave him burned and worried at the same time. She would even wear gloves when it was hot or when she was in the bathroom, which was odd to the kitsune.

The next thing Silver knew, he was walking out the kitchen but didn't know where to, that was until he stopped at Lily's door without him even noticing. At first he was hesitant to even knock, what was stopping him? His right hand shook as he lifted it up against the door.

Slowly but surely Silver had took a few seconds in order to recollect himself and knocked politely. No one responded. Silver then opened the door slowly to see Lily with the laptop as usual, only now he noticed the black wires near dangling near her white shirt.

"_Earphones again_" he thought grudgingly before walking towards her. Only instead of taking the wires away from Lily, he sat in behind the laptop and waited until she had his attention. Occasionally she did look at him but only for less than two seconds before working again.

"Mistress Lily I want to talk to you" Silver said softly. Unknowns to Silver, Lily had already turned the music off leaving her with silence. She swallowed quietly before finally taking the right earphone out of her ear. Silver was almost relieved but kept his guard up.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you" the silence now became uncomfortable for them but Lily remained quiet so she could hear him out.

"I… you were right we don't know anything about the other, and it should have been obvious to me that it would affect the way we would behave towards each other. Especially with trust, I was wrong and I am sorry" Silver said softly, his own tail wrapped itself round his waist as he remained sitting on the mat, nerves entered his mind on what she would say. Would she accept his apology or not was leaving him surprisingly on edge.

"Repeat that" Lily asked sternly, this made him almost chuckle at her childish antics, and yet part of him frowned at how he had to apologise to a mere human.

"I am sure that you are not deaf Lily" Silver replied bluntly. Lily to almost giggled at his response.

"Oh I'm sure I would like to hear that once more if you don't mind" Lily said now moving closer as she pulled her laptop head down. Both could almost smell the other ones scent leaving them surprisingly at ease. It didn't make sense at how they were always going at each other's throats at one minute before being polite the next.

Sighing deeply Silver relented.

"Mistress Lily I am sorry" Silver replied as he bowed in respect. This took her by surprise before patting his head, Silver almost snapped at how her hand was near his ears but kept his composure.

"No need to bow idiot" Lily smiled leaving him relieved. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"First off I want to know what you are allowed to eat since you've been picking at your food" Silver said as he looked at her. Now sitting with his back straight.

"I don't eat eel, octopus, lobsters, squid, crab-" Lily was ticking off the list with her fingers.

"So basically shellfish?" Silver asked with a bemused smile.

"Only tuna, salmon, sea bass, trout and prawns since I don't trust the way the other sea creatures are farmed. Eels just leave me on edge because they are slimy. Also I don't eat pigs" Lily's nose scrunched up from the thought, that it made him smile more without realising it. What Silver didn't know was the real reason as to why she wouldn't eat the sea creatures she ticked off, which was because of a horrible prank Joseph had pulled on her a few years ago when she was young and naïve. It left her shaking and squirming just from looking at them as they moved.

"I'll keep that in mind. I was planning on making ramen since you didn't seem hungry today" Silver replied as he made a mental note on what to get.

"That's fine but can we have sushi as well please?" Lily asked, Silver raised a brow from the question.

"That is fine" Silver then stood up and began to get himself ready to cook. "We'll talk more at dinner okay?" he asked.

"I don't mind" Lily smiled, to Silver the smile showed that she was happy indeed and it left him feeling warm inside, that was until he realised what he was thinking about.

Both chatted about how their day was and hardly spoke about their pasts. It was fine since Lily had mentioned that she wanted to 'make a fresh start', it confused him at first but said nothing. Maybe it was for the best. After all he noticed her hesitant gaze when it came to speaking about it, his mind went back to the old man who turned up at their door step, he claimed to be her uncle which might have had something to do with it. Despite that small hiccup they continued to talk until it was time for bed.

Both bid the other good night before going to bed. It was dark and quiet in their rooms, meanwhile Silver was thinking about how Lily hardly interacted with almost everyone except Kurama and only had to clash with that foolish boy. Silver's eyebrows started to furrow from thought of what to do, within minutes his eyes slowly began to close on their own accord until an idea forced him to open them.

"That's it!" Silver shot out of bed and sat with his back straight.

It was perfect.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed in horror, she was looking at Silver who had dressed himself in a black jacket over his white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. It had been three months after the princess' visit and things looked as if they were going back to normal.

"I am sure that you are not deaf Lily, it is as I said" Silver replied in a nonchalant tone. Lily started spluttering in shock.

* * *

**Author: Uh oh! What's going on?!**

**Lily: No! You can't do this to me!**

**Silver: I just did! So stop complaining already**

**Author: Watch out for the new rival Silver.**

**Silver: *glares* **

**Author: Part two will be posted up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Requests and Snakes part 2

**Here's part 2!**

* * *

"B-B-B-But! But you don't even know a thing about computers!" Lily cried as she followed Silver through the hallway as he placed his shoulder bag on. It was uncomfortable at first but Silver was able to adjust the moment he started walking. Lily flailed as she tried to put on her shoes and walk at the same time. She was in a state of panic from the fact that he was coming to her college, this will not end well, she had a sense of dread that it wouldn't.

"Well it's a good thing that I have you and the teacher to help Lily" Silver replied, Lily was left dumbstruck by his words. HE and in Silver needed her help? That was a first. "On the bright side I can look after you without problems, now that you'll be in my line of vision" this did not sit will with Lily.

"…" Lily looked down while adjusting her bag so it rested comfortably on her healed shoulder, that was until she saw him reach out and take the bag from her.

"This is heavy so let me carry it, it is my job to make sure that you don't hurt yourself after all" Silver said looking slightly glum, but his tone didn't give anything away.

"Thanks" Lily replied dryly as she followed him. "Wait a minute! What happened to calling me mistress?" Lily asked while she continued to walk behind him, Silver looked back and shrugged.

"Got bored, besides at school it'll be unwise to even call you that right?" Lily felt herself twitch on the right side of her eye but kept silent. He did have a point, even if he was looking smug about it.

"I bet it's just an excuse" she growled darkly. Silver however was still smiling to himself as they walked towards the school.

"So this entrance to the college?" Silver asked switching from his smile to a frown, he looked bored as he looked at the school like building and it wasn't even past ten.

"Yes for the art students, but you need to enrol at the main site. You did fill in an application right?" Silver raised a brow.

"I spoke to the college and they gave me this a few days ago" Silver replied as he looked at her. Lily pursed her lips before nodding.

"Are you sure that you want to be in my class? There is an actual drawing class that hardly uses computers" Lily asked him sternly. Silver just glared at her but said nothing until his hand reached for her shoulder. Lily paused in order to look back.

"I told you I will be in your class, do not wriggle out of this young lady" Lily almost smiled at his attitude, Silver's worry was oozing off of him in waves even if he did looked like nothing would be bother him.

"_It's sweet to some degree but isn't he pushing himself too far?_" Lily pondered while walking towards her classroom. It did look spacious thanks to the way their computers were stationed. The computers were on tables that they faced the wall, some tables created a block shape in the center of the room. Silver as soon as he entered looked round the room, confusion settled inside him because this would be the first time he is entering Lily's classroom. Silver was aware that this will be difference, since he was no longer watching the room from outside and will be seeing what was going on through his own eyes. Part of him felt claustrophobic from the enclosed space but said nothing. Instead he watched Lily sit near the right hand side of the room where the block of computers were stationed. Silver followed mutely until he sat down beside her.

"Alright class get started on your please and log in" the teacher called as he entering in. The man had greyish brown hair, he wore a green jumper and black slacks, on his feet were a pair of black dress shoes that made a taping noise whenever he walked. The man immediately turned his computer on in order to do the register.

"Silver Mikage? Is Silver Mikage here?" the teacher called out to the class. The students minus Lily and Silver looked round in order to see who the person was. The students were sure that there was nobody with that name who was attending the class. Unless he was new to the group which would be odd, since the first semester was almost over.

"Hai" Silver answered politely as he stood up, this allowed the teacher know where he was sitting.

"Ah! there you are. Do you know how to log in young man?" the teacher asked as he looked at Silver.

"I think so" Silver now looked uneasy due because he wasn't aware on how to log on. Yes Silver watched Lily as she typed on the computer just a few minutes ago but he didn't understand what she was doing. After a few minutes of silence Lily turned round in order to stare at him. She knew that he was stuck already on what to do.

"Your ID the username but is in lower case and then higher case for passwords" Lily replied bluntly, it wasn't the second day yet and he was already having trouble.

"_I knew the idiot had no idea on how use a computer! If he finds trouble with my laptop then what makes him think that he could pull this off?!_" Lily started to glare at him while she continued to fume from how stubborn he was. The teacher coughed at how cold Lily was towards Silver.

"Thank you Miss Hikari, now can everyone get started and please read the brief. Mr. Mikage can you come here so I can brief you in on the project" Silver walked briskly towards the teacher while his ID moved from side to side as it hung on his neck like Lily's. Silver spied Lily wearing the same clothes that she wore when Princess Himemiko visited, her hair was once again in a messy bun almost leaving him frowning at how little she cared about her hair appearance. However he remained listening to the teacher and watched what was needed to be done on the teacher's computer. Silver went back to his seat without delay and logged on.

"_So far so good, then again watching Lily working on her laptop mades this look easy. So how hard can this be-?_" Silver paused once the computer finished logging him in. Immediately the colours and lack of icons took him by surprise and began looking on where to start his project.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought, how does she even deal with this?_" Silver thought as he looked at the computer in a grudging manner.

Lily who was watching almost sighed before moving her chair towards his. Silver looked at her wordlessly, he saw Lily take the mouse from him and accessed the search engine, she typed up something and it came up with a list of blue words that had been underlined.

"This is the internet, the words I searched up is to do with the project" Lily informed him as she looked at the screen. "This is a document where you can type up what you've found but make sure it's your own words" Lily instructed before going back to her own station. Silver felt his eyes widen at how quick she was when it came to helping him and she was already doing her project. Part of him felt subconscious for being far behind on work.

"The teacher will give you an extension since you came rather late. Don't worry" Lily drawled while typing something on a near blank white screen.

During his first day in the morning class, Silver was able to see Lily in her environment when it came to studying. Part of him was impressed at how she did her work diligently and realised that her work wasn't so easy as he assumed it to be.

"_And here I thought that she was making excuses and was always shirking off with her responsibilities at the shrine. I think I might need to cut her some slack after today_" Lily who was listening in on his thoughts blinked in shock.

"_Wow he's actually being nice about this… even though some times I do just mess around at home until he shows up at my room_" Lily almost giggled from the thought causing Silver to look at her oddly.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked coldly. His eyes narrowed at her suspicious smile.

"Oh nothing dear fox" Lily replied in a playful manner, Silver was stunned to see her eyes light up and it was because of him no doubt. Part of him felt happy even if she was up to something.

"Sorry I'm late teacher I was at a dentist appointment" Joseph called the moment he ran into the classroom. Lily felt her mood sour the moment he showed up. Silver frowned but said nothing.

"That's fine but do not run in the college again, am I clear?" their teacher warned sternly.

"Y-yes sir" Joseph replied with a sheepish smile, that smile lasted until he saw Silver and Lily sitting beside one another.

"H-hHey I know you! You're the guy from the ice cream shop" Joseph cried while pointing at Silver.

"Joseph you're in class" their teacher said who was looking cross as he watched the male student from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Mr Tadashi" Lily had to scoff at that, for once he was getting his comeuppance and it felt good.

"Must you be cynical?" Silver asked as he tried to read the words on screen.

"Heh he deserved it" Lily replied quietly as she typed up some research.

Lunch time somehow involved them in the refectory area thanks to Silver, why? Because it was raining outside.

"Come on Silver, I hardly eat lunch and I'm fine with it" Lily complained as she looked at the bento that lay on the table in front of her.

"It's time to rest your eyes and you missed breakfast. I will not have you getting ill over this and that's final" Silver replied bluntly before eating.

"Hey it's a snake!" a boy exclaimed.

"Kyaaaa!" a girl screamed catching their attention. Lily huffed before standing up, that was until Silver caught her arm.

"Just checking to see what's going on, be right back" Lily said before going off to investigate what was happening, Silver frowned as he watched her go before taking a bite of his lunch. In truth he didn't really need to eat but did it anyways in order to blend in. He shrugged in defeat.

"_She knows her own mind_" and that was end of the matter.

* * *

Lily walked towards a group of people forming a circle near the wall.

"S-Snake!" a guy stuttered.

"What's it doing here?" asked a girl now hugging the guy next to him. A few were using their bags and a few brooms to force the snake back until Lily began to push them out the way in order to see what was going on. Immediately the crowd went silent.

"What's the ice queen doing here?" a girl asked Lily almost scoffed at the nickname.

"_I guess being silent and cold has it's perks if people like calling me those types of names_" Lily muttered to herself as she observed the girl from the corner of her eye.

"She's so poor it makes me wonder where she's staying at now, in fact I'm actually surprised that she's still studying here since she can't afford it" another girl whispered to her friends. Lily just kept walking towards the snake while brushing off their words both vocal and mental, now seeing that it was actually a white snake Lily began to frown at the cruelty of the students. Didn't they know white meant purity?

"You know a white snake is suppose to be a messenger of the Gods right?" Lily asked bluntly before putting her arm down. Some people gasped while some had petrified expressions on their faces from what she was doing.

"That brat's going to get bitten" a girl said looking squeamish as she looked at Lily.

"Good! It'll kick her out the school that's for sure" another girl with platinum blond hair and green eyes. She was twirling her hair with her index finger and almost smirked at the thought.

"Like you care Lily, you only believe in one God foreigner" she rolled her eyes before looking at the snake.

"It's okay I won't harm you but I need to get you out okay?" Lily asked it softly. The snake looked at her with curious eyes before slivering up her arm until it's head began to lay on her elbow. Lily had to stifle a giggle as the scales tickled her skin. Its body was smooth Lily noted as she stroked its head. She immediately turned back to the door she entered from while the crowd moved away in fear.

"He's harmless you cowards" Lily mocked angrily as she gave them glares.

"Easy for you to say!" a boy yelled.

"Yeah! We're not freaks like you" a girl snapped viciously.

"For all we know, you might have planted it here before lunch" the platinum blond haired girl snapped. She flipped her blond hair from the front of her body so it was now on her back. Lily tutted at the ludicrous accusation since it held no water- no evidence for that matter.

Lily snuck past Silver and went to press her ID onto the monitor in order to open the doors.

"Might want to stay away my curious friend" Lily finally smiled at it softly while stroking it's head. A few students almost yelped from the shock before staring at her as she walked away.

"How did it get in school?" Kei an orange haired girl around Lily's age had asked as she noticed her walking away from the college. Lily had heard the name from another student during one of her lunch breaks. Kei did fashion and loved to use her phone a lot, most of the time she would be dating a guy before dumping him before going to find another next guy. Lily knew for a fact that Kei wasn't so bad, although she had an emotionless mask from time to time. It just seemed that her luck for finding the right guy wasn't going too well.

"I don't know but a group tried to hit him with a bag" Lily replied, she was astounded from the way the students were behaving, since it was never a good idea to antagonise a snake. Whether they were poisonous or not. After finally finding a safe space by some trees Lily had placed her arm down in order to let the snake go.

"Okay off you go and don't go looking for trouble again. Being curious it nice but it will get you into trouble" Lily said. The snake watched her before slivering away through the trees and vanished without a trace.

"You know, I don't see why you act all icy to people. You're too nice" Kei replied with a rare smile. Lily smiled back now seeing that they were getting wet from the rain.

"It's not that I don't want to have friends… it's just it's hard to make friends" Kei's eyes almost narrowed in thought.

"Given rumours I can see why" Lily felt her smile grow more.

"I wish I could tell the other half of it… but even you will think I am crazy" Lily said as she looked at her with honest eyes. Kei blinked now looking confused from the statement.

"Given what you did, I doubt it" Kei gestured them to head over towards the huge supermarket in order to talk some more without being spotted.

"What if I told you, hypothetically speaking… I…" Lily felt her heart beating like mad from what she was about to say. Was she truly ready to confess?

"Go on" Kei offered while squeezing the water out of her hair.

"I can hear and feel what people are thinking and feeling" Lily muttered the last part. Thinking about it left her sombre which was noticed by Kei who was deep in thought from what she had heard.

"Well hypothetically if that was true, I don't think I would think of you differently. There's nothing wrong about being different" Kei patted Lily's shoulder lightly. Kei wasn't much for the unknown but knew that something was out there, even if it didn't seem like there was. Lily smiled softly from the reply. "Does the one you live with know about this?" Lily shook her head to Kei's surprise.

"It hurts to be in a room with people, I almost had to drop out of kindergarten because of it" Lily admitted, Kei as she listened felt her jaw go slack. It was suppose to be a hypothetical question and yet she was saying something like this! Wait she almost had to drop out because of something like that?

"You're serious?" Kei asked as she looked at Lily with bewildered eyes, Lily could hear the surprise in Kei's voice.

"You're scared right?" Lily asked confirming the startled female's suspicions.

"Wow… that sucks" Kei said bluntly as she placed her left hand on her hip. Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not mad or scared?" Kei chuckled as she shook her head.

"Nah Lily, I can see that something was bothering you when you showed up at our college. I should have known why you would always put your earphones on. So while we're on this subject is there a reason why you have those gloves on constantly?" Kei gestured to the Lily's hands.

"I accidentally projected my memories to my uncle and he passed out. The doctor had said that his brain was suffering from sever brain freeze and couldn't find out why or how" Kei stiffened in horror, how awful must that time been, to be scared of touching anyone and knowing that just one tap would hurt them. The thought of having to isolate themselves from people left Kei shivering from the thought.

"When was that?" Kei looked at Lily with worry.

"I was four… it was shortly after I started to get bad headaches. My uncle's brother still hates me and said that 'I almost killed my uncle' out of spite. They never spoke to each other until the second to last week when my uncle was ill" Kei nodded as she listened, Lily could feel anger radiating off of Kei.

"Does it hurt… to have these thoughts enter your mind?" Kei asked numbly.

"It's a nightmare since I can't turn it off if I wanted to. Just when I think that I've got it under control… they just keep getting stronger until uncle gave me these bracelets, one for each wrist and ankle" Lily replied while showing Kei the wide yellow bracelets, they were thin enough to be on Lily's wrist. The bracelets had a symbol pattern on all of them and looked beautiful to look at.

"They're beautiful" Kei said as she looked at them with awe.

"They are the last things I have of him" Lily mused while smiling weakly. It felt uncomfortable to talk about it but seeing Kei. A near stranger who just took the time to listen and talk… it felt nice somehow.

"You really miss him don't you?" Kei's voice snapped Lily of her thoughts.

"Yeah… he was the dad I never had… or knew" Kei pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"What happened? Forget the rumours, I would rather hear it from you since they seemed dumb anyways" Kei asked bluntly. Lily barked out a laugh which had some bitterness in it.

"You're the first… I'm surprise anyone wants to know actually since they always assume what happened. Very well" Lily paused before looking at the sky.

"The day I came back from school, uncle was in a pool of his blood in his lab. Someone broke into the house or so I think and attacked him. Uncle developed a severe infection from the incident and died a year afterward, he was in so much pain and refused to let me be taken in by social services. He wanted to stay with me until his last breath" Kei who was listening nodded in some parts.

"I can't say that I understand, but I can say that you shouldn't have had to deal with that. I'm sorry for your loss" Kei replied softly.

"Uncle wasn't crazy or mad, he just wanted to help people" Lily said while looking at the orange haired girl with defensive eyes, Kei on the other hand chuckled from hearing her comment.

"I heard about that. He was a nice man some have said. However what's done is done and we can't change what happened" Lily smile in reply. "Well Lily it's getting late, should we head into class?"

"Yeah… thanks for listening. I really appreciate it" Lily replied now looking bashful as she looked at the ground, Kei smiled at the comment.

"No worries, we should hang out sometime. I'll even invite a friend over if it's okay" Kei said before crossing the road with Lily.

"I agree and I would like to meet your friend. What's their name?" Lily asked.

"Ami although I think you already knew that didn't you?" Kei asked while smiling, Lily chuckled as she looked back.

"Just being polite" Lily grinned in reply. Kei on the other hand shook her head at how kind Lily was.

And just like that they both made their way to college. However what they didn't know was that Kurama had been listening in the whole time after leaving the supermarket door, or so he thought. His face was ashen from shock.

"_So that's why_" Kurama thought as he looked at the sky with solemn eyes.

* * *

Silver eyed Lily as she arrived in class, something was off about her but was able to take his master home without complaint.

"What happened to you? You skipped lunch" Silver asked bluntly.

"Just talking to someone" Lily replied in a nonchalant voice. Silver frowned but said nothing except take his out pipe when they sat near the side of the shrine where the porch was located. His tail curled round his the side of his waist as he relaxed while laying on the floor.

"Good grief Silver! You're still smoking that thing?" Lily asked shrilly as she glared at a carefree Silver, who just sat back and took a puff from the pipe.

"What I do is my business!" Silver replied curtly before taking another puff from the pipe.

"Unlike you idiot I don't to die! So put that out before you set the grass or worse the shrine on fire!" Lily snapped before lunging over to get the pipe out of his hand.

"Oi!" Silver yelled as she snatched the pipe off of him. She grimaced from the smell as it wafted into her nose and tipped the tobacco from the pipe on to the small table near them.

"Oishi get rid of that smell please" Lily cried as she held her nose. Her voice went weird as she squeezed her nose.

"Get back here!" Silver yelled before immediately pushing Lily to the floor in order to get the pipe back from her grasp.

"Not in a million years! Don't you know how lethal this thing is?" Lily cried as she tried to push herself away from his grip. His long nails and supernatural strength made it hard to do so. Silver at that moment had been confused by her statement but was also desperate in getting his item back. It had been with him for five hundred years so what made her think he would part with it now?

"Lady give that back now! It's mine!" Silver grunted as he tried to pull her close so she was underneath him. Seeing Lily hold it with two hands made him panic instantly.

"Give me that-!"

***Snap!*** Silver froze from the sound as he saw her snap the pipe in half. His own tail bristled in midair from the shock.

"HA! Now you can't use it!" Lily cheered before handing the broken bits to a stunned Silver's hand.

"Lily may I make this perfectly clear..." Silver started shaking while his red hair covered his silver eyes, rage took over his body while he looked down at the floor. "NEVER TOUCH A FOX'S STUFF!" Silver roared angrily as he looked up at her face, Lily however just laid on the ground and huffed.

"Well considering that I just saved my own life, you're welcome" Lily muttered darkly. Silver's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Silver snapped until Lily slid out from under him and sat cross legged with her arms folded.

"My friend… I am about to show you the most inconvenient truth about why smoking is harmful around humans" Lily gestured for him to follow her. Curiosity left him wanting to see what she was on about, even though part of him was moping about the damaged pipe that lay in his hand.

**An hour later**

Silver froze in his seat as he watched how the lung went black as tar consumed it from the laptop. Part of him shrivelled up in horror and disbelief as he turned his head to a fuming Lily.

"I am so sorry" Silver said meekly, however Lily's sympathy wasn't with him as she stood up.

"What ever, watch the rest tobacco boy" Lily was fuming as she left the room in a huff. Silver's ears flattened from guilt while his tail went down slowly. Sadly for him breaking the habit was easier said than done since he had been doing it for five hundred years. So to try and break the habit, Silver began purging the shrine of tobacco including the smell that it produced and began throwing the leftovers in the bin. Meanwhile Lily was getting ready for dinner and began to get some ingredients together. The girl started to prepare a small meal for herself as Silver continued operation: purge the shrine of tobacco. The spirit children even were at a loss of what to say as they watched him work vigorously until everything was in order. What did Lily do to him to scare him off smoking?

By the time Lily had finished her meal, Silver entered the room looking flushed and tired.

"Done- wait did you just eat?" Silver asked, the kitsune tsked as he took Lily's empty plate from her hands. He immediately washed the dish and cutlery in silence.

"So… did you enjoy your time cleaning? You have homework" Lily commented dryly as she watched him.

"It's not funny! What if you end up dying from smoking… honestly you humans almost die from anything don't you?" Silver muttered as he finished cleaning.

"Well excess alcohol consumption can kill…" Silver flashed her a sharp glare causing her to pause. "I'll leave now" she said quietly as he dried his hands. Silver's hand grabbed her left arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Silver asked sternly as he spotted a long line had wrapped itself around her right arm. Lily looked down at the arm and blinked.

"Huh… I did not see that" Lily lifted her arm up to see two dots in the middle of the line. She heard Silver sigh and looked up to see him looking annoyed.

"Honestly did you have to get engaged to a snake?" this took Lily by surprise.

"When did that happen?" curiosity was evident on her face, it almost made Silver relieved to know that she wasn't aware or had agreed to this. Sadly though the thought of her being taken away by a snake left his blood boiling for some reason. Just thinking about her going for good left him with an ache, it made him want to hold onto Lily as tightly as he could and never let her go.

"You must have done something to get a snake to mark you as his future wife" Silver said as he stared at the mark. Lily clicked from the memory.

"I did save a white snake" Lily without warning banged her fist into her cupped hand from remembering, a smile appeared on her face from the thought of helping a creature in trouble. However the moment ended when Silver glared at her with such malice that it nearly made her gulp from the intense glare.

"You're serious? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you end up causing me more grief by getting a snake to leave his mark on you… why Lily?" Silver groaned before walking towards his room. His own tail swished from side to side in a slow and miserable manner, while at the same time his ears had flattened against his skull. The urge to smoke left Silver more rattled than ever, and the kitsune knew that he couldn't smoke knowing that it could potentially kill her one day.

"Go eat a dog biscuit if your blooming craving for a smoke, swap a craving for another thing fool and I don't mean going to whore house!" Silver flinched from the mention of the red district. So much for that idea his ears flopped once more from hearing her don'ts. "Or touching yourself!" Lily snapped angrily as her face went red from the thought, once again she cursed Joseph for tricking her to see something that mentally scared her for life. Silver however saw red and grabbed her arms in anger.

"Who in their right mind would do that idiot?!" Silver yelled angrily, the very thought was humiliating to say the least.

"Errrm do I have to answer that and do not link me with those people please!" Lily barked before Silver pulled away and sighed.

"Jeez too much hassle girl! Why did you have to complain about my pipe? I was fine with it" Silver asked in a grotty manner while he folded his arms.

"Well excuse me!" Lily lifted her hands up in defeat. Silver stopped which caught her attention, immediately the girl noticed that his eyes were stern but she could see fear deep inside his eyes. Lily could feel his hand tense up as he grabbed her arm. It left her baffled to see him act this way.

"I'm not letting that snake get anywhere near you. He will be back to get you, you know" Silver said crossly before going off in a huff. Lily folded her arms now feeling annoyed by his attitude.

"What is it with men and their pride?!" Lily asked the spirit children who looked at one another.

* * *

During the night Silver was getting more and more antsy because of the smoke withdrawal and from the snake incident. He began to move around his room in a huff until he grew curious about what Lily was currently doing. He entered the master bedroom to see her sleeping with the blanket around the whole of her frame. Silver crept closer and saw a stuffed doll in her arms as she slept. It did seem amusing to say the least but didn't say or do anything, after all she would get back at him somehow. Instead he peered at her make shift medicine draw which was in the cupboard and saw some tablets in a bottle. Silver then remembered that Lily would often take a pill from a blue box, Silver eyed the box before popping a pill out, he was curious of what it does after reading the box.

"Sleeping pills huh? Why does she even have them?" Silver went to the kitchen and took the pill with a gulp of water, he immediately grimaced from the taste.

"That is the most foul thing I've ever tasted, how does she take these without gagging?" Silver asked as he covered his mouth with his sleeve in order to prevent himself wrenching up the pill. He washed the glass and immediately placed it back on the rack. Next Silver walked back to his room and felt his eyes close after twenty minutes had passed.

* * *

"Silver!" Lily bellowed loudly as she fixed her blue blouse over her black trousers. Her ankle white socks already put on as she rushed to find Silver.

Silver meanwhile was dead to the world thanks to the pill. Not even her screaming jolted the fox out of his slumber. So when she slid the shoji screen door sharply, Silver remained sound asleep. Frowning Lily asked Oishi to fetch her a pail of water. Next she chucked the water right on top of his face, leaving Silver to shoot up and splutter from the water as it trickled into his nose and mouth.

"Nice to see that you're awake, now GET UP you have college smartass!" Lily said with her hand on her hip. Meanwhile Silver glared at her while hacking from the nonstop coughing as water had entered his nose.

"There was no need to chuck water on me Lily" Silver said between coughing and stood up shakily in order to look down at her.

"Well excuse me but you looked dead to the world and wake up or respond when I called you. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Lily growled before going off in a huff. Silver blinked from the information, that pill is dangerous and yet she takes it! How does she even get up on time (**Author: Try disturbing alarm clock sounds from a phone -_-'**)

"_But why though she doesn't need it right?_" Silver pondered for a few minutes of standing still.

Shaking his head as he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere by standing and doing nothing. Silver rushed to get himself ready only to see that Lily's shoes were gone as he walked towards the entrance while doing the last button to his shirt, seeing the lack of shoes meant that she was already on route. He cursed to himself for being slow and rushed off after her.

To his relief Lily was just walking with her earphones on thanks to her hair. Silver took that as a moment to regain his composure before walking slowly.

"By the way, I checked my medicine cupboard and someone's been rooting through my stuff. Have any idea why?" Silver stiffened at how cold the tone was when she asked him, her furious glare made him gulp.

"I couldn't sleep alright! It's you're fault human!" Silver snapped now walking ahead. Lily yawned but didn't say anything, she was too tired to care about his mood swings.

By the time they reached the college, both had swiped their ID cards on the monitor that allowed them access to the building. Kei was the first person to spot Lily and waved casually, Lily waved back and smiled at Kei taking Silver by surprise.

"Kei's a nice person Silver" Lily tone warned Silver to not insult her new friend. Silver scoffed quietly before walking up the stairs while she followed afterwards.

School as a whole was exhausting to the pair until lunchtime started. Kei chose to join the pair during that time. As promised she brought her friend Ami who was a pink haired girl who was shy when they introduced themselves to the other. Lily smiled at Ami which left the girl at ease and just like that, they began talking about how their course was going. Silver remained aloof and chose to eat in silence.

"Doesn't the silence bother you?" Kei asked them before taking a bite of her meal. Ami also looked at them while eating her sandwich.

"I have my MP3 player to entertain me" Lily replied looking slightly happy.

"It makes me wonder how your ears aren't damaged" Silver muttered darkly before stuffing a portion of rice into his mouth.

"What's got him angry?" Kei asked looking surprised at how hostile he was today.

"Don't mind him, I snapped his pipe in half so now he's sulking" Lily said causally until Silver flashed her a dark look before eating. Lily giggled at his response. The other girls looked at each other and then at the pair.

"He's trying to kick the habit but ended up using my sleeping pills almost making him late for school" Lily continued while Kei and Ami continued to look at them. A snort left the orange haired girl's mouth.

"I didn't picture him as a smoker" Kei commented. Lily smiled at the comment.

"Neither did I, I just snapped after the forth month and took it out of his hand" they heard a low growl leaving them staring at the furious kitsune.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked sweetly. Silver kept staring at her but said nothing leaving everyone quiet.

"So Ami, what course are you studying?" Lily asked as she took a bite of her sandwich which contained tuna and cucumber. Lily had to throw them together earlier that morning since Silver had been asleep.

"E-erm it's art and design" Ami replied meekly.

"Interesting are you in your first or second?" the question allowed Ami to feel slightly at ease at how interested Lily sounded. Silver observed Lily as she interacted.

"First" Ami replied, Kei almost smiled at how easily Lily was speaking to them.

"I'm amazed that Silver is sitting here" Kei added bluntly. Lily and the trio piped up.

"How so?"

"First off, he doesn't seem like a computer nerd" Lily didn't argue with that while Silver's eyes remained void of emotion.

"Second girls are always flocking him, don't you get worried?" Kei asked before eating her bento.

"No not really I just ignore them. It's a waste of time and I just don't see why they flock over in the first place" Silver replied coldly. Lily stared at him catching his attention.

"They think your hot, you carry this aura that is similar to Kurama" Lily replied bluntly, her eyes almost hinted something. while Silver's brow rose at the reply.

"It's a waste of time, comparing me to that guy" Silver said coldly before eating the bento Lily had mad earlier on. It shocked him that she could cook something…even if it was average. The bento consisted of rice and some fish while the chopsticks were in his hand, Lily however would often use either a spoon or a fork to his surprise.

"I've been wondering" Ami asked meekly. Lily piped up from hearing Ami's voice signalling that she had her full attention.

"Were you born in Japan? Or did anyone in your family originate from here?" Lily paused knowing that Silver was listening.

"My mother yes, my father no and no I was not born here" Lily replied softly but made sure that her voice could be heard.

"I see" Kei replied before taking a bite of her lunch.

"Where were you born?" Ami asked after finishing her sandwich.

"The UK" Lily knew the questions were harmless but was confused as to how Ami had not heard the rumours.

"It does explain why your skin is slightly different" Kei asked catching their attention.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"It's slightly not as white as it should be, it's a little olive to say the least" Lily sighed while smiling.

"My dad had the same skin as me" Silver just listened but said nothing, instead he was observing the area just in case the snake decided to show up.

They remained silent until it was time to go. Lily and Silver went back to their classroom and began working diligently until it was time for them to go. Lily then suggested the library because she needed to do something important on the computer. Silver not knowing what to say agreed and continued to do some work on her laptop while she went to the nearest computer available.

"I didn't expect you to be here" a voice startled Lily out of her concentration, to her surprise it was Kurama.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there how are things?" Lily asked now giving him her attention.

"Not bad, just practicing for a new concert" Kurama shrugged before looking at the computer.

"You're buying a new mac? What happened to the other one?" The tengu asked as he looked round, his eyes spotted Silver who was asleep behind it. Kurama blinked at the unusual scene.

"Silver needs it for studying so I need to talk to my bank about getting another loan" Lily's eyes were closed while she gave the pop star a weak smile. He did not see that one coming.

"Aren't you worried about having to pay them both back? at once" Kurama asked looking surprised hear about this.

"Well the thing is my uncle paid for half of it already but left me some money to pay the rest back in instalments. Only the downside is that I have to wait until I'm eighteen to access the money left in his will so the bank has been giving me a hard time about it" Lily replied glumly.

"_She's really going to give herself a headache if she takes out another loan, how is she even in one piece?_" Kurama thought to himself. Lily stood up and checked the details of the computer while the palms of her hands rested on the table.

"Don't let anyone touch the computer please, I need to get my details and check to see if the work is saved"

"Sure go on ahead" Kurama agreed with a smile and proceeded to sit down by the computer in order to prevent anyone going near it. Lily smiled back before going to check on Silver.

She almost smiled from seeing that Silver was asleep from fatigue, the day had taken a toll on him as she suspected and placed her coat over his shoulder. Without thinking Lily placed her hand on his hair gingerly and felt one of his ears near her fingertips, even though they were suppose to be invisible. She started stroking the ear softly causing it to twitch from the foreign touch leaving a smile to bloom on her face. Silver made a small sound and began moving towards her as she stood to the left of him, almost as if he wanted her to continue. However getting the stuff sorted out had to come first to her dismay.

"_Who knows, maybe doing that will help him get to sleep properly_" Lily mused before turning her attention to the laptop and as she suspected, he did not save at all. Lily pressed a few buttons in order to save the work he did and knelt down in order to get her documents. Before she moved away, Lily placed his head on the desk so he could rest properly while moving his coat under his head so it didn't hurt his neck or cheek.

By the time Lily went back, Kurama was already looking at a website for number one pop stars.

"Please tell me that you didn't turn the website off?" Lily asked weakly, hearing his weak chuckle had confirmed it.

"Sorry but the mac has been sorted out so don't worry" his response left her startled at how it could be done so quickly.

"Wait so my loan went through?" Lily asked now looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah, so are you heading home now?" Kurama asked now standing up.

"I'll need to nip out and get a drink, can you mind Silver and the stuff please?" Lily asked while her mind still on the second loan. That was not possible though, they would have opposed it sooner or later.

"Bring me back a drink as well and you have a deal" Kurama smiled at the girl. Lily shrugged.

"Alright but no funny business you two" Lily warned.

"After what happened last time, no thank you" Lily shook her head while smiling and went out the library. It was chucking it down to her dismay but kept going until she reached the drink's machine.

"Lily Hikari?" a voice behind her made the girl stiffen, how did she not see the person? Lily turned round slightly, the last thing that she saw was white hair and an umbrella.

* * *

Silver shot up from the sudden uneasy that flowed through his body.

"Lily!" Silver called now looking round.

"She went to get drinks" Kurama said while shrugging.

"Lily's missing! I can't sense her- wait YOU LET HER GO ALONE?!" Silver yelled at a surprised Kurama.

"She's not a little girl Silver-" Silver's glare froze Kurama as he tried to calm the kitsune down.

"YOU IDIOT! THERE'S A SNAKE TRYING TO GET HER AND YOU LET HER WALK OUT WITHOUT PROTECTING HER?!" they heard the librarian shush them before walking off. Silver refused to care about the librarian and went back to glaring at the tengu. Meanwhile Kurama's face went pale and without waiting, they both rushed out the library to see no one around.

"Lily? Lily?! Where are you? Answer me!" Silver cried out franticly for his master and saw no one. He summoned blueish black flames from his hands.

"Foxfires look for Lily!" Silver ordered before turning to a worried Kurama.

"If anything happens to her, I swear I'll turn you back into an ostrich and eat you personally" Kurama shivered as he saw how angry Silver was.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes to see a rundown shrine, the wood looked old and the rooms were empty.

"You woke up I see" the same voice asked now sounding relieved.

"Where am I?" Lily asked now looking around the room to see a screen blocking something.

"Hi there human!" two creatures stood near her with a umbrella for a hat. They had sharp teeth and grinned at her, the girl almost yelped from the sudden appearance but kept her mouth shut.

"You are in the Yonomori Shrine" the male replied with a calm smile, he had white hair that stuck out from both sides and had green eyes, he wore white clothes that looked like what Silver would wear when he worked.

"Okay, so uh…who are you?" Lily asked bluntly knowing that she was out of her element with the new spirits.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Mizuki and I wanted to thank you for saving me back at your school" he said looking cheerful.

"_So he's a happy go lucky guy…good. But why does his heart bleed with sorrow? It doesn't make sense. Best tread cautiously_" Lily thought to herself.

"So by making me a bride was your way of thanking me?" Lily asked dryly, part of her couldn't stop herself from talking in a grudging manner. After all who does things like that and expects a positive result?

"I-" Mizuki paused as he felt the room grow cold.

"And you did not once think about how this would affect me in any shape or form?" Lily continued to hit his heart with guilt and words to the shrine spirits' surprise, it was working and best of all none of them suspected a thing.

"I admit that I did rush things along Miss Hikari" Mizuki said now feeling slightly upset for the sudden turn of events.

"Please darling, call me Lily since you have no interest of what I feel at the moment" Lily purred while throwing her right hand down so it pointed to the ground, it was her way of saying that it's water under the bridge. Mizuki was thrown off by the sudden turn of events once again.

"Although being happy is not exactly what I'm feeling right now" he paused as he took note of her smile which was now slipping away.

"I must apologise for the abrupt action but it was necessary-"

"Oh? Good so…" Lily proceeded to stand up and closed the space between them. "Care to tell me why you BLOOMING KIDNAPPED ME YOU STUPID SNAKE! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION SINCE THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW IS MARRY YOU! OOOOOH NO!" Lily boomed as she gave Mizuki a thunderous dark look, who in turn started to shake as he landed on the floor, the shrine spirits moved so they were either side of him and cowered in fright.

"So…? Who's talking or do I have to brain freeze the three of you until you crack like eggs? Which in turn will make you wish that you had never been born you lousy host!" Lily snapped angrily at the petrified trio.

"_Where the hell is Silver?! He's taking too long!_" Lily growled at the thought causing the frightened inhabitants shake some more.

* * *

Silver during that time was still at the shrine and had missed school. He was currently cleaning bottles in various sizes, one after another while hearing the shrine spirits panicking from the loss of their recent master.

"It's-it's a good thing Master Silver's calm" Dai commented as they watched him. Silver almost glared at the crying duo but did nothing.

"He must have a plan to get Mistress Lily back, he's so smart" Oishi hiccupped while dabbing his eye with his sleeve.

"_I never did think that having Lily kidnapped would bother me this much_" Silver mused as he cleaned another bottle. His hand almost shook as he cleaned from anger and worry. Not realising that his long nails were digging themselves into the bottle.

"_Lily can't even defend herself, her temper might even get her into trouble…_" the bottle shattered in Silver's grasp but it was ignored. His eyes were wide from the thought.

"_The idiot might end up getting killed!_" Silver summoned his foxfires again and ordered them to search for the missing girl.

Immediately one came back looking startled to his surprise.

"M-Master Silver there's a disturbance near a lake!" A foxfire cried in fear. Silver immediately jumped on to the torii gate entrance and gasped. Normal humans wouldn't be able to see it, but in the far distance ice in the form of bolts of lightning were hitting a lake causing it to freeze for a short time before vanishing almost as if they never appeared.

"Where is that coming from?" Silver felt his heart beating quickly, could this be a sign that he was looking for?

"There was suppose to be a shrine but it was damaged and it is now underwater" the foxfire replied.

"I'll head over there now" Silver summoned the Night Fog carriage and went straight through its doors before sitting in the center.

"_Be alright you fool... what is going on over there?_" Silver gritted his teeth from the thought. However just before he could reach half way, the bolts were gone within the blink of an eye to his surprise.

* * *

Lily stood in front of a blossom tree and a gazed at it with sad eyes.

"I see… I too would be sad in losing someone I cared about. But what you did was wrong I hope you know that now?" Lily asked sternly to a saddened Mizuki who sat on the porch watching her by the tree.

"I am, it was wrong and I ask for forgiveness" his head was down showing that he was really upset.

"I'm not marrying you" Lily said bluntly causing him to chuckle but his heart was saddened from the thought of being alone once more.

"I understand"

"However… I do have some room at the shrine I live in" Mizuki piped up from the news.

"_Shrine? What does she mean?_"

"I don't understand, you live in a shrine?" Lily's smile shocked him.

"I was given a shrine by Mikage as a place of refuge. I even have a familiar who's often annoying as hell but I think he's okay" Lily explained. "If you want, I can offer you a room as long as you pull your weight and also you can bring a sapling of the tree"

"YES!" Mizuki yelled stunning the trio. Lily smiled at how he accepted her offer without hesitation.

"_So that's it, loneliness was the problem and so was sadness_" Lily commented now folding her arms.

"However!" Lily added sharply causing him to stiffen. "You must think this over properly. I want you to get closure, it's better to heal before moving to somewhere that will leave you with saddened memories" Mizuki listened closely.

"You sound like you've had some experience" Mizuki commented to a saddened Lily, she turned her head to the tree.

"My uncle died last year, he meant so much to me and his home left me with good and bad memories. It hurts to know that I can't see his smiling face again but his memories are in my heart" Lily said while placing her hand on her heart. Mizuki listened closely while trying to understand what Lily was talking about. It did help him slightly.

"However just hearing me talk won't help, you have to find your closure for I won't be able to. Not after being kicked out of my home so soon, the bright side… I have a new home with memories and maybe…I'll forget about the bad memories, in order to move towards a better future" Lily now turned to Mizuki with tears forming in her eyes, it hurt him to see her so sad.

"Lily…"

"Wait a month or two at best before coming to the shrine okay?" Lily asked softly. Mizuki nodded feeling some hope bloom in his chest. He stood on the wooden porch before moving towards her.

"Thank you for listening" Mizuki said while smiling.

"Heh, I know the look of grief when I see it" Lily shrugged while smiling back at him. Mizuki then moved closer in order to wipe her tears away but a ball of fire blocked his path causing them to look up. Mizuki gasped as he recognised the one who fired at them.

"So… you think it's okay to steal my master and get away with it?" Silver asked as he glared at Mizuki.

"Silver no! Bad boy get down here now before you burn us to death!" Lily scolded a now stunned Silver who was forced to stand on the grass. Mizuki turned to look at her with wide eyes that were filled with disbelief.

"W-What?!" Silver stuttered in anger.

"He's your familiar?" This was new for Mizuki, to think Lily could tame a wild fox like Silver was beyond him. While he was thinking the duo began bickering again.

"I came to save your life! How dare you do this to me!" Silver barked angrily.

"Silver…" Lily sighed heavily. "Mizuki was about to let me go so just lay off already" Lily ordered. Silver felt a twitch appear on the side of his left eye.

"Why should I? The bastard-"

"Is grieving you fool! Unlike Mizuki's master, Mikage and I are alive" Lily snapped before slapping an angry kitsune who yelped from the slap.

"Why should I care-?" Silver paused when he saw her frown and folded her arms. Immediately he went silent.

"Imagine if I died Silver, think long and hard" Lily asked darkly. Silver grumbled but didn't argue. "Mizuki is in pain and was no is lonely, the last thing I want you to be is lonely either if I die. No one took over the Yonomori shrine so now Mizuki and these two are alone, cut off from the world they live in. Can you imagine that?" Lily asked. Silver kept quiet.

"_How did she get so wise?_" Silver pondered while placing his hands on his hips. His fiery red kimono fluttered as he looked at her.

"No you can't Silver! Unlike Mizuki, you have Mikage who is still walking around in the land of the living. Sure he did a runner for twenty years but he's alive" Lily said crossly. Silver's ears flattened at the thought.

"_I'm going away for a while, I'll be back soon so look after the shrine for me please Silver_" Mikage said in a kind voice as the image of his former master appeared in his mind. He subconsciously clenched his hands tightly, ignoring the pain that was being inflicted by his nails.

"Fine but we're going home now" Silver's voice had gone soft to their surprise, however he moved closer in order to pick her up.

"I'll see you soon Mizuki, I hope you find what you're looking for" Lily called as she waved as Mizuki. Meanwhile Silver glared at a smiling Mizuki, not caring if it was a sad smile.

As soon as they made it back home, Lily was surprised to be hugged tightly by Silver.

"Never leave my sight like that again you idiot! What if something bad had happened to you?" Silver snapped as he held her. Lily was rooted to the spot from his sudden move, shortly after a few minutes Lily wrapped her arms round his shaking frame. He wasn't crying but he was upset for sure.

"Idiot… as if I would kick the bucket so easily like that" Lily scolded her familiar lightly. She patted his back lightly before pulling back. However he kept her in his arms.

"Just for a few minutes" whatever Silver was saying after that was muffled but Lily smiled at him and stayed put.

"I was worried when I saw ice hitting the lake, I thought you were in danger" he felt Lily stiffen causing him to pull her back so he could see her expression, surprise and fear were etched on her face.

"Y-You saw what?" Lily's voice shook badly taking him by surprise, Silver looked at her carefully. Seeing her move back a few steps left him curious.

"I-I need the bathroom, don't follow!" Lily called as she moved towards the shrine.

"Lily!" Silver called but she didn't stop, only when she approached the door did she pause. Lily looked at her gloved hands and moved them shakily to the door, her breathing quickened as she slid it open. To her relief the door was fine and ran straight to her room.

* * *

Silver who had been watching her leave was confused. Seeing her act like that with the door and then her sudden reply to the ice. It didn't make any sense what so ever.

"_What aren't you telling me Lily?_" Silver asked weakly before going indoors. He ruffled his hair while walking through the hallways. Silver was immediately greeted by Oishi and Dai who asked him a stream questions leaving hime with a headache, his thoughts however were still with Lily.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily slid the door shut, ignoring the sound it made and went straight towards the mirror.

"It wasn't suppose to happen, I- no we were sure that this wouldn't happen" Lily muttered quickly as she stood before it and moved her sleeves back to see the bracelets. They seemed fine and undamaged but it didn't ease Lily of her worries.

"Don't tell me it's getting stronger?" she cried weakly as her knees buckled from the thought. She felt a sob bubbling from inside her throat, images of her uncle on the floor, slightly cold to the touch left her completely unsettled.

* * *

Elsewhere Silver was dealing with dinner in order to give her space, after laying out the last plate containing bread down. Silver walked slowly towards Lily's room. The room seemed the untouched except the blanket contained a lump inside it. Silver sighed before walking closer and proceeded to sit down beside her.

"Lily, it's time for lunch" Silver said softly as he shook Lily's arm gently.

"I don't want to, let me be tonight" Lily's voice was muffled but it could be heard still, Silver's ears flattened from hearing her sad tone.

"Lily do you want to talk about it?" Silver asked as he looked Lily.

"No" Silver moved his hand and patted her shoulder softly.

"I'll take your pills again if you don't" Silver said with a sly tone, this got Lily to pull her blanket so it was under her chin.

"You wouldn't dare" she grumbled. Silver leaned closer with a smile on his face leaving her heart beating so quickly, that it made the startled girl's ears go red from how close he was.

"Oh? You underestimate me Lily, after all you broke my pipe" he said with a smirk. However Lily's glare left Silver intrigued by what her comeback would be.

"Do that and I'll pour every single bottle containing sake down the sink and to add more pain, I'll force you to watch your beloved sake go down while I do it. How would you like that? Huh?" Lily's tone almost made him sigh with relief, she was back… slightly.

"Well Lily you'll end up losing a familiar if you do that" Silver replied sweetly. However Lily's smile almost made his smile slip.

"I asked Mizuki to be my familiar if he wanted to, so even if you go… he can come" Silver felt a growl coming from the back of his throat. There was no way in hell that he would allow that filthy snake anywhere near her, even alone that snake could harass her and no one could stop him if she was asleep" thoughts continued to swarm the worried kitsune until Lily went up.

"Alright I'll eat your stinking food, jeez! And here I was going to do something nice in order to get you to sleep easily… such a meanie" Lily drawled while waving her hands near her shoulders. A stunned Silver watched her go and made no move to get up.

"There is no way you are allowing that snake in here!" Silver barked now chasing after Lily with slit eyes.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" While they were out the room, a light green butterfly which was glowing fluttered towards Lily's bag.

"Obviously!" Silver hollered in reply as he marched over to where she was.

"Even if I order you not to stop me?" Lily began to cackle from knowing that Silver had lost, given how he growled at her in anger.

* * *

After slipping into a long sleeved white pyjama top and long black trousers, Lily was fully ready to sleep. She made her way over to her futon and took the sleeping pill with water.

"_Hopefully he'll stop raiding my stash! They cost money I hope he knows!_" Lily thought while swallowing the bitter pill. The effects would take twenty minutes to leave her drowsy but it should do. Shortly after five minutes the sound of knocking caught her ears.

"Come in" Lily called while getting her brush. She looked at her gloved hands and almost frowned as she hardly took them off. They would often leave her uncomfortable but it had to be done.

Silver entered the room to see Lily with a brush and walked straight to were she sat.

"Allow me" Silver said now plucking the brush from her hands.

"Hey!" Lily pouted but allowed him to brush her hair. While she sat listening to the sounds of her hair being brushed, it had given them time to relax until the sound of the brush touching the tatami mat softly.

"Okay Lily it's time for bed-?" Silver stiffened as he saw her lift her hand up and patted his head until she touched one of his ears. Immediately his face went red.

"W-What are you doing?" Silver stuttered as he moved slightly in order to get out of her reach, Lily pouted.

"I was trying to see if it would make you sleepy? Are your ears that delicate?"

"Y-Yes!" Silver stammered. He watched her frown before sitting cross legged on the futon.

"Silver lay down here please" Lily asked as she patted to the left of her.

"Are you crazy Lily?" Silver asked loudly he wasn't sure about this. It felt weird for her to even be near his ears let alone touching them without knowing how it meant to him.

"Now!" Lily ordered sternly which meant that Silver had no say now. Hearing him groan Lily watched him move towards the area she pointed to and proceeded to lay down.

"Don't move" hearing her ordering him around left a bitter taste in his mouth. However who was he to complain? After all he sealed the contract first, not Lily and to his surprise. He didn't regret it one bit.

Feeling her gloved hand stroking his ears softly made him feel slightly at ease, minus the fact that the gloves almost felt weird on his head. Silver felt his own tail go on to the floor with a slight thump and his head moved slightly closer in order to allow her to do it more. Lily almost smiled at how Silver trusted her, not only that but the noises coming out of his mouth had nearly made her chuckle, at the same time his face went red for the slip ups. Already his eyes were drooping signalling that Silver was close to sleeping. Finally after a few minutes Lily could hear sounds of him breathing quietly, Lily was feeling drowsy as the pills had decided to take effect and began to close her eyes. A feeling of happiness filled her knowing that she allowed him to fall asleep. But the dread of when he would ask about her gloves left her upset, no she would try to avoid suspicion at all cost after all:

Lily didn't want him hurt once he had found out.

"_Whenever you are scared, remember the gloves are your shield and the bracelets are your armour. Conceal your gifts, don't allow the fear to take over, push your memories aside until nothing can show_"

* * *

**Author: Might be confusing but things will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Silver: She touched my ears! What were you thinking?!**

**Lily: And you didn't enjoy it? **

**Silver: *Blushes like mad* O-Of course not! Don't touch my ears again!**

**Author: She could order you to stop moving again**

**Silver: *glares* **

**Author: A 'visitor' might be coming to the shrine but watch out! She's not a nice lady. **

**Silver: *looks at author* What are you looking at?**

**Author: A chibi version of you- so cute!**

**Silver: *blushes* You had better not be hinting something!**

**Author: No no why would I do that? *Grins mentally* Well everyone I'll be off. Stay turned to the next chapter which will take over a week due to holiday :)**

**Next chapter 'Lily loses her home and powers'**


	5. Chapter 4: Lily Loses her home and power

**Lily: WARNING! Scenes in chapter might make people fall off their chairs- Viewing Discretion is advised!**

**Author: Are you kidding? Laugh! Laugh like mad! **

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favourite and began following the story. Many thanks :) And special thanks to Foxes-Rock!**

* * *

Lily entered the kitchen while scratching her stomach; she still wore her blue pyjamas from last night. The young girl stopped in the middle of yawning as she saw Silver plucking a dead bird on a board.

"Please tell me that's not a duck" Lily asked as she resumed yawning, Silver rolled his eyes as he continued plucking. After what happened five weeks ago, Silver was feeling odd from the time after Lily stroked his ears. It was weird even to allow anyone to touch them. Not that he was complaining but his ears were really sensitive and even when he was intimate with the women in the red district, he never allowed them to touch his ears or tail for sure. Even now after having Lily touch his ears, he was confused slightly but kept the emotions to himself. The thought of having Lily touch them the way she did back then, felt a part of him with this feeling-

"Silver finger!" Lily hollered causing Silver to look down.

"_What the hell?_" Silver looked to see that he was so distracted that he didn't know that he was pulling his finger instead of the bird.

"_How did that happen?_" Silver moved his hands away from one another before plucking the bird.

"I have you know Lily that this is a chicken" Silver replied in a monotone voice when he saw Lily walking in to the kitchen, who still under dressed leaving him to frown slightly.

"Huh, so why aren't you dressed?" Lily asked as she took in his shrine clothes. Silver looked down before frowning at her.

"There is a guest coming here" Silver replied bluntly.

"So I can't see the guest, got it" Lily nodded while speaking in a monotone voice due to being slightly half asleep, Silver pursed his lips but nodded.

"It'll just be today so I won't be at school" Silver added while working on the chicken.

"No problem there isn't much to do today but remember to get work done, I'll email what I learned at college to you" Lily replied while eating her breakfast. Spying the clean laundry to her right, she moved over to get a pair of black trousers, some white socks and a black dress top.

"If I can understand what the laptop's saying" Silver muttered coldly. Now sitting back in her seat with the clothes on her lap. Lily almost snorted while drinking her orange juice.

"_Oh Silver, I just love messing with you and you don't even know it. Shame you didn't know that I messed with the settings and changed the language_" Lily mused.

"Why are you smiling Lily?" Silver drawled as he glanced at her with one eye. Lily was fighting to have the smile go wide.

"Whatever do you mean my dear familiar?" Silver almost shivered at how sickly sweet her voice was towards him.

"Oh look at the time, I've to be going ciao for now Silvy" Lily waved as she walked out with her bag. Silver bristled from the nickname.

"LILY GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THE LAPTOP!" Silver yelled angrily and began rush out the room in order to catch his run away master, who was now dressed in the clean clothes evidence? Bedclothes were scattered all on the floor as she rushed out the shrine much to his annoyance. Already she was on the steps leaving him peeved off by her sudden mad dash. His tail almost thumped on the brick tiles with her bedclothes tucked under one arm.

"I will get even you cheek" Silver bit his inner cheek before going back inside. Spying the mobile phone he dialled her number.

"_Yes Silver?_" Lily asked almost sounding tired.

"Lily Seriously what did you do to the laptop?" Silver asked coldly.

"_Nothing Silver_" Lily replied almost sounding innocent had her voice not cracked slightly.

"Lily I can't even read what it says" now holding a big knife by his face as he spoke.

"_Did you check the settings?_" Silver felt a tick on his right eye.

"Obviously! I went through everything!" Silver cursed now feeling himself become more stressed out the more he spoke. The whole thing was driving him crazy and it had been two weeks. Seriously shouldn't Lily have sorted it out by now? And having the spirit children watching him did not help one bit, the reason- they did not know a single thing about technology and were just as clueless as he was.

"_Well I don't know what to say Silver, should I call the technician~?_" She asked in a sing song voice.

"_Oh she'd like that wouldn't she?_" Silver gritted his teeth in anger from imagining the look on her face.

"No I'm sure the problem will be resolved soon. I'll check again" he sighed weakly he was too tired to even kick up a fuss anymore.

"_I'd say check now_" Silver eyed narrowed as he looked at the phone before going towards the laptop and turned it on, after placing it on the table he waited to log on with the password.

"HUH?!" Silver felt the twitch in his right eye get worse.

"W-What the-?"

"_How did it go back to normal?_" Silver cried now feeling his fingers twitch in shock.

"Lily… the computer's back to normal" Silver's voice was void of emotions but Lily could still sense disbelief in his heart. That was definitely amusing; switching the language to English and then Portuguese -only she didn't understand one of the languages which stilled her progress with work. Still it was so funny messing with his mind.

"_There you see, now behave until I get back and do homework_" Lily said before hanging up.

"Don't you dare hang up Lily! Lily?!" Silver heard a low tone on the phone and looked at the screen, she hung up to his annoyance. His eyes went back to the chicken and smiled darkly at it while lifting his huge knife in the air.

"Well… you can't escape me can you?" Silver just as he was about to behead it, he jolted from something that came from his pocket. Confused by the noise he took out the phone and saw message.

"**Silver I ordered something, it should be here, tomorrow or the next day after. Please check mailbox I had you make at the bottom of the stairs- it's important. Have fun Lily**" Silver frowned at the text before pocketing it in order to continue his fun in beheading the chicken, that was until the phone buzzed again his pocket.

"**Spare the chicken CHECK IT NOW!**" Silver had to wonder how she even knew about what he was about to do, shrugging to himself Silver walked out the shrine before going straight down the steps. Now at the bottom of the stairs, he lifted the big mailbox that was made so they could avoid missing packages. This would mean that they have to walk to the post office just to collect it. Nothing so far so Silver texted back as best he could.

"**Nothing**" Silver pressed the send on his phone before pocketing it, next he jumped gracefully past all the steps until he was on the top step.

"Time to cut the chicken, even if I can't get to Lily… the chicken isn't so lucky" Silver chuckled darkly as he went to the kitchen, spying his pray Silver took the knife and slammed it hard onto the chopping board. Immediately he bristled from the sound of thunder and looked outside his window.

"Looks like Narukami is furious again… that woman never changes" Silver muttered while sighing. Just as he went back to doing the cooking, a thought came to his mind causing him to look outside.

"Why aren't the clouds heading here? They look like they're moving towards-" his face paled in horror as realisation struck him.

"She wasn't intending to come here at all!" Silver grabbed his purple half coat and rushed outside towards Lily's school. "Darn it! I knew I should have went after that girl!" Silver cursed angrily.

* * *

Lily continued to look at her bank account and her loan details online. It didn't make sense, how did the loans get paid off so quickly? She didn't even have any money to give as well, not until her eighteenth birthday which was in four months. The offering money couldn't of even been able to even scratch most of it anyways. Here lied before her the details on the loan, which said in block capitals on the screen that it had been cleared on the sixteenth of June.

"This makes no sense" Lily frowned now feeling a migraine coming along, as she rubbed the sides of her head in order to ease the frustration.

"Are you okay Lady Lily?" Oishi asked while floating besides Dai. Earlier on it came to her attention after opening her bag that the two spirits hiding in it, Lily also learned that Silver had sent them there as bodyguards. Which she then replied darkly about much 'faith' he had in her. Sure Kurama wasn't in but it wasn't like she needed him either.

Lily continued to pout and frown at the screen.

"Oishi I was sure that the loan was set up just until I reach the age of eighteen" Lily commented at the children, both looked at one another. Both were aware of what a loan was thanks to Lily, the spirits watched on either side of her silently as she racked her brain on what had happened.

"Maybe someone paid it off" Dai suggested, Lily grimaced at the thought.

"Who though? Silver can't access online banking and no one knows of my bank details" Lily grumbled until a thought came to her.

"_Kurama was acting odd with the page and said that the order went thought… but how did he-? Unless he paid for it! But why? I owe him nothing_" Lily continued to rack her brains in until the sound of thunder caught her attention, not only that but a dark aura was emanating from inside the storm clouds.

"What's going on?" Lily asked quietly until the area around her went purple. On instinct Lily placed her earphones in and played a piece of cheerful music, but made sure that it wasn't loud so she could listen for any voices. The area was getting colder by the minute to her dismay.

"So you are the Land Goddess Chosen by Mikage?" said a voice. Lily turned towards the voice and saw a woman with white hair, on her head was a yellow headdress and she wore a white kimono with purple at the edges of it.

"Yes Miss" Lily replied looking tense.

"You must feel saddened from this terrible burden that has been placed upon you-hmm?" Lily moved back just to avoid the hug from the woman. It almost took the woman by surprise by how Lily reacted.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Lily ordered coldly.

"Lady Lily that's Narukami she's the Goddess of Lightning" Dai said looking at her with worry. Lily humphed angrily.

"So she thinks it's okay to barge her way into my learning time without asking for my say so? How stuck up can you be woman? Goddess or not it's rude!" Lily snapped coldly, she felt her hands go cold almost warning her about what would happen if she lost her temper. Narukami pursed her lips at the insult.

"A mere child lecturing me? The nerve" Narukami snapped. She paused when she saw a blue glint appear in Lily's eye.

"Don't screw with me woman! I don't play nice" Lily bellowed back.

"Lily!" Silver's voice caught their attention; he was looking at the two with uneasy eyes.

"Lily come here quickly" Silver held out his hand. Sensing an attack Lily dropped to the floor and swept the stunned Goddess from where she stood.

"Don't try anything funny" Lily snapped at the stunned group.

"H-How did you know that I was near you?" Narukami asked shakily.

"You're too loud" Lily replied coldly before walking away, Silver sighed with relief as Lily caught his hand.

"You are a hand full you know that?" Silver asked weakly. His eyes widened before pushing Lily out the way.

"Turn small" Narukami's voice hit Lily's ears as she watched the Lightning Goddess swing her mallet onto Silver's head causing smoke to appear. Immediately Silver was sitting on the floor with a dazed look, to Lily's surprise, she was looking at a child version of Silver wearing a white yukata.

Lily's urge to coo had to wait as she sensed Narukami coming towards her again.

"Don't mess with what you don't know!" Lily snapped now feeling her heart beating like mad. This wasn't good, Lily could feel her hands humming with cold and if she didn't do something soon…

"Silver!" Lily dived on to the flood in order to scoop the child in her arms. Her right arm hurt like mad but the worry of hurting him outweighed her injury.

"I'm impressed that you would dodge my attacks for so long but I grow tired of this farce, maybe I should use the Ookuninushi's Lucky Mallet on you to?" Narukami spat before summoning lighting. To Silver, the spirit children and Narukami's surprise- a barrier was blocking the lightning from touching the duo. Silver looked to see Lily panting while beads of sweat ran through her brow.

"Not letting her get you, you hear me?" Lily grinned weakly while he stared at her with helpless eyes. However the next lightning shattered the barrier causing Lily to cry out in pain, sadly Silver could only watch in horror as she almost passed out. He bristled when he saw Narukami walk over towards them.

"Get away from her" Silver yelled now baring his fangs at her. The woman frowned before tossing him out of the weakened girl's hands and sent him tumbling nearby.

"You're too weak child and having you run a shrine of Mikage's makes my blood boil" Narukami smiled sweetly now touching Lily's forehead. The next thing left their skin pricking from the sudden ear splitting sound. Lily began screaming in agony as Narukami pulled the mark from Lily's forehead, at the same time a blue ball left her head while it was inside the glowing mark. Narukami frowned before smiling.

"I have the mark! Now I am the Goddess of the Mikage shrine. Oh Silver won't you join me as your fami-" Narukami felt her eyes twitch as Silver sent a leaf at the side of her right head. His eyes showed defiance until she hit him with lightning causing him to cry out in pain.

"Do be a dear Silver, if you want to go back to normal all you'll have to do is become my familiar. With that in mind I'll bid you all a good day" Narukami cackled before leaving the area. Silver however tried to make his way over to Lily who wasn't moving, immediately he hid himself under her arm to prevent suspicion once the room was back to normal.

* * *

Lily sighed as they continued to sit on the bench. Lily had just left the nurses office with a few bandages and plasters on her face, hands, legs and neck.

"Well this sucks" Lily muttered darkly as she looked up at the sky, talk about déjà vu only this time Mikage wasn't there to help. She looked at Silver who was facing the ground with pensive eyes, he to was just as miserable about their new predicament.

"At least we're alive right? That's a good thing isn't it?" Lily piped up slightly in order to stay positive; sadly Silver did not share her enthusiasm and continued to look down.

"You should go, I'm not even your familiar so you shouldn't worry about me" Silver immediately stiffened when he felt her arms wrap themselves around him and lifted him onto her lap.

"I am doing no such thing, after what we just went through, there's no way in hell that I'm abandoning you fool. Never say such things got it?" Lily said sternly as she looked at him. Silver didn't move while his cheek was pressed against her chest. He was too tired to complain.

"If only though she had waited four months, we could of booked a hotel or something" Lily muttered while looking up. She turned to see Silver that wasn't listening to her surprise.

"So Silver… Silver are you okay?" Lily asked as she felt his head through her glove. She almost groaned as the glove hardly helped her know if he was okay. The sound of laboured breathing caught her attention as she tried to wake him up.

"Silver wake up, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong" Lily pleaded as she placed Silver's head on her cheek; she bristled from the sudden heat.

"Oh no, hang in there" Lily stood up before sorting out her bag as she tried to juggle the weight of the feverish kitsune child in her arms at the same time. Once that was done Lily began to run towards the nearest clinic. It started to rain on the way and to her dismay the clinic was closed.

"What am I doing? There's no way for them to even know how to treat yōkai" Lily cried as she looked at the building. The girl began to use her cardigan as an umbrella since she hadn't packed one from home, since she wasn't aware that she would need to pack one in the first place. To Lily's relief she was able cover Silver with it in order to keep him dry and warm.

"Lily!" a voice caught her attention; Lily whirled round to see to her relief a person she could ask for help.

"Kurama! Please Silver's sick and I don't know what to do" Lily cried as she felt tears running down her cheeks, maybe it was rain she wasn't sure but it mattered not. Not when her friend was sick and could be dying. Kurama rushed over to help while holding an umbrella in his left hand.

"I have to say you have timing" Kurama noted as she ushered them towards an apartment. Lily ignored the interior as they made their way towards a lift. The ride was quiet and only the sound of Silver panting made Lily miserable.

"I don't know what to do, Narukami a Goddess of Lightning did this using a some sort of mallet" Lily explained as she tried to rub her eyes with her damp sleeves, it left Kurama upset and angry to see her in this state.

"Let's just get indoors and talk about this properly, you're soaking wet Lily" Kurama patted her shoulder lightly in hopes of soothing the distressed girl but it wasn't working leaving him slightly unsettled. In truth he was hardly comfortable with girls who cried in front of him.

"She took my powers too Kurama, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'll hurt him without meaning to" this took the tengu by surprise.

"Your powers as a Goddess? She took them?" Kurama asked; his eyes went wide from the news. But if that was true? What about her other powers? Are they still there? Just thinking about what Lily said to the other student-Kei, still left him immensely guilty for being the reason of her unease, for being the reason as to why she weary of even trusting him in the first place. By the time they arrived at his apartment, Lily was shown to where his bed was and gently placed the feverish Silver inside the bed covers. Meanwhile Kurama watched Lily as she stared at Silver with helpless eyes. It pained him to see her this way.

"It's a good thing you didn't take him to the doctors, they can't treat yōkai illnesses. In fact they might end up using him as an experiment or something" Kurama said with his arms folded.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lily asked, her eyes pleaded for him to know exactly what was wrong with Silver, she was desperately in need to know the exact cause of his pain and wanted to know how to heal him.

"What exactly happened? How did he turn into a tiny brat?" Lily would have pursed her lips but her eyes showed fatigue to Kurama's surprise.

"She used a mallet… I think she called it 'Ookuninushi's Lucky Mallet' and then used it to turn him small" Lily replied as she took Silver's small frail hand in hers. Kurama frowned before turning towards a cupboard.

"That's not good for sure, now that Silver has turned small his powers aren't coping well since it was only his body that changed. He could die from it to since his powers are going berserk at the moment and can't handle the change well. Which is why he is suffering from a fever" Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"Please can you help him?" Lily pleaded almost close to tears. Kurama looked at her briefly before hearing himself sigh, that fox really didn't see how caring his master or ex master was. Worried over something like this.

"It's temporary but this should help the fox slightly" Kurama then proceeded to show her a box and opened it, allowing Lily to see small pills.

"Their bitter but they should do" Kurama said before moving closer towards Silver, suddenly a dark grin began to form on his face. "Well what do you think Silver you dirty bastard? At my mercy as well, but don't worry this pill is bitter as hell. So it shouldn't bother you too much right?" Kurama said while he chuckled. Lily raised a brow from watching the tengu grin, looks like the ostrich grudge still lingered after all.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lily said while smiling.

"Oh I'm sure that he'll be fine… very fine about this indeed you little-!" Kurama paused as Silver bit his finger.

"Gyaaaaah!" Kurama released a loud scream as blood ran down his finger.

"I told you Kurama! So did he take it?" Lily asked while watching the tengu weakly as he began to whine and cry, from the injury and blood loss before running to the bathroom while tripping over himself due to the pain.

"How should I know? No! But is that all you can think about? I'm bleeding here woman!" Kurama cried as he ran back in to the room. Lily shook her head before taking another pill from the box and placed it near Silver's mouth.

"Silver please open your mouth, I know it's gross but it'll help you" Lily tried stroking his cheek slightly in order to coax his mouth open. Meanwhile Silver groaned from the pain of his fever leaving Lily to feel sad and helpless, from not being able to help much. Lily moved his chin down slightly. "It's just me okay" Lily said softly while she continued to stroke his cheek, Silver started panting for air but opened his mouth slowly to her relief, Kurama who stopped screaming saw the whole thing and froze.

"That brat is actually listening to her!" Kurama thought with disbelieving eyes, this was something he didn't see everyday. Lily continued stroking the child's cheek and looked at her gloved hands with worried eyes.

Fear filled her eyes but moved the gloved hands away slowly. Lily's hands shook as she moved her right hand over to her left gloved hand, slowly pulling the gloved tips away from her hand to reveal skin and removed the other glove. She placed the gloves on the bedside table before moving her glove free hands closer. Her breathing quickened at the thought of hurting him.

Kurama watched her with surprised eyes; will her powers affect the sick fox?

Silver shivered slightly from the sudden cold object that touched his cheek but leaned over towards the object as it provided some relief. Lily almost chuckled nervously now feeling relief from the fact that she didn't hurt him at all, Kurama felt the tense atmosphere vanish leaving him at ease. She was okay.

Within minutes Lily then moved his back and legs up so she could ease in to the bed and placed him on her legs, his head rested on the her chest as he rested properly. At the same time she placed the blanket on top of them so he could had something to grab on to, however Silver grabbed on to her wet top to their surprise as she continued to stroke him.

"You have nice hands" Kurama blurted without thinking, Lily looked at him causing the embarrassed tengu to turn his head in order to hide an incoming blush.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked curiously.

"You wear gloves I mean so it makes sense… wait you did dry your clothes right?" Lily paused before shaking her head.

"I'll look after him, have a shower while I'll leave some clothes out okay. I promise no funny business" Kurama reassured the worried girl.

"Please, let him be okay" Lily placed the now fussing child back onto the bed before unhooking his hands off her top. She took her right bracelet off and slid it onto Silver's wrist. The bracelet released a faint light before shrinking so it fitted his wrist, not tight but just right.

"That's a magic bracelet?" Kurama asked. Lily pulled a piece of her long hair before putting it over her shoulder.

"It's a ring suppresser, it'll weaken his powers slightly" Lily explained now standing up.

"Just like it weakens your powers of the mind and ice" Kurama asked as Lily walked past, frozen the girl was stunned to hear those words coming from him.

"I heard you and Kei talking when I left the supermarket, does that mean the woman stole your powers too?" Lily shook slightly as fear grappled her deeply; she held her arms tightly as she shook.

"…Yes. But I can still see spirits" Lily commented quietly.

"…I see, take a small break before back coming here-"

"Why aren't you scared of me? I'm too dangerous, I could have hurt you if I had my powers" Lily asked looking at his with frantic eyes. Seeing his calm smile took her by surprise.

"You care too much for me to fear you, we are friends right? I can guess that Silver doesn't know" Kurama gestured to the sleeping figure.

"I can't hurt him, my family doesn't last long anyways" Lily moved away leaving silence to settle over the room. Kurama shortly afterwards moved a chair over to the bed and sat on it.

"You lucky bastard, honestly you had better figure out her problem soon or she might end up gone before you know it. I even hope for your sake that you don't make her cry" Kurama warned before sitting quietly. His arms nestled under his head while he leaning on the back of the chair. Seeing the sleeping child made him sigh from fatigue.

* * *

Lily now donned on a white shirt, black shorts and white socks that were up to her ankles, was walking around the room quietly and slowly now with the sleeping child in her arms.

After nagging Kurama to get a fever medicine from the chemist for four years olds, the tengu had began to feel his pride slip when she had him running out to get it. Lily had slipped the medicine into the sleeping child's mouth, after doing that Lily then placed him in her arms as she began to walk around. Singing quiet songs in order to ease the ill child. Kurama watched still wearing the clothes from before.

"_She has a good voice_" the tengu commented as he watched them.

"I know it was you who paid for the loan you jerk" Lily said now glaring at the startled tengu, Kurama started to chuckle weakly from being caught out.

"What makes you think that?" Kurama asked while smiling. Lily frowned taking him by surprise.

"My uncle had the loan sorted so I could pay it until the age of eighteen, then there was the other loan I had sorted. Strangely the bank says that the loans were paid off on the same day by 'a generous donor' now I know for a fact that I hardly know anyone, plus my uncle's twin wouldn't do that unless he wants something from me. So that leaves me with you" Lily said while raising a brow.

"Okay you got me" Kurama said while smiling. "I just wanted to help out since you've done a lot to help me" he explained. Lily smiled softly leaving him feeling warm inside.

"There's no need to do that. I am more than happy to help without wanting anything in return" Lily said looking slightly cheerful and relaxed now that she knew the truth. He had some doubt lingering inside his mind but tried to ignore it, the last thing anyone needed was a fight.

"So how does it feel to not worry about your powers?" Kurama asked; part of him was desperate, as he wanted to know if she was going to be okay.

"Hmm? It's okay but the rings still have some left over power left. It won't last long but I'll be fine, thanks for asking" she grinned at his caring question.

"So who was the laptop for?" Kurama asked. Lily chuckled softly before looked down and gestured to the sleeping child, Kurama blanched in shock.

"That fox on a computer?" the thought shocked Kurama a lot. He would never imagine Silver on a computer; after all it seemed impossible just thinking about it.

"He's a beginner but… I do hope that he's asleep" Lily giggled. Kurama raised a brow.

"Why's that?" seeing her smirking left him intrigued.

"You see not to long ago, I tried to break his mind using the laptop and he didn't even notice… or at least tried not to let me know how bothered he really was" Lily snorted, Kurama on the other hand was blinking while stared at her with stupefied eyes.

"W-What? So wait, you actually had him losing his temper over a small computer?" Kurama asked shakily now looking at the sleeping child in his arms. A chuckle was threatening to burst out of his lips from the thought.

"Not only that but he tried to look on the settings but everything was either in English or Portuguese. Te he he got so frustrated that he almost destroyed the computer" Lily giggled quietly. Kurama after processing the information began to feel a laugh bubbling up. In the end he laughed so loudly that Lily had to shush him with her hand.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry but Silver actually losing his temper over a laptop. How did you even get work done I wonder?" Kurama asked while covering his face with his hand.

"I know English so it was easy to do work still" this made him snort from what had happened. Silver who was sleeping almost opened his eyes from the loud noise; instead he scrunched his eyes and whined softly before clutching her top lightly.

"This is hilarious! Just wait until he finds out about this! I knew the fox was dumb but this is a new low! Didn't he even ask the college for help or the technicians?" Lily shook her head adding more laughter to the tengu. Silver at the same time had tried to close his eyes and ignore the annoying male who was waking him up, not much luck so far.

"You are in some ways evil Lily, pranking your own familiar like that" Silver pondered on what Kurama was saying but the urge to sleep was getting more harder to ignore.

"_Pranking? What did Lily do?_" Silver asked weakly.

"I gravely underestimated you Lily" Kurama said with a grin.

"Please keep your voice down, he's asleep" Lily hissed quietly.

"_Not anymore_" Silver thought grudgingly.

"And speaking of! How come you didn't come to college today?" Lily asked now walking around while moving slightly, it lulled Silver back to sleep before he knew it.

"I faked illness, after all I have work to do at the music industry and the college was so understanding too" Kurama said while putting on a dramatic pose. Lily frowned in reply.

"Then why come to college and study? It seems like a waste especially since someone who wanted to study music would have lost a seating because of you. Do take it seriously please" Lily scolded lightly.

"What about you? Did you tell the school?" Lily nodded.

"I just said my brother was ill and my guardian needed me to look after him" Lily replied smugly. Kurama raised a brow.

"Wow, that is one smooth lie. I might need to watch out for you in the future if you try something like that again" Kurama noted after staring at Lily in awe.

"It was important" Lily said sternly and that the tengu couldn't complain about.

"I don't get it though, why bother going to school? I highly doubt Silver is up for you to even leave the shrine?" Kurama asked while fixing his pink shirt. Lily looked down at the child and sighed.

"Uncle before he died asked me to pursue a dream that I wanted. For me it involves gaming so I wanted to pursue it more. I just love games and I love to draw as well, not just that but I want to inspire people. So I pushed myself even more until I skipped a grade in school so I could be in college" Lily replied while stroking Silver's head softly. The male nodded after listening carefully.

"That seems like a tough dream to follow, how will you support yourself? University does cost money"

"Uncle took care of that in his will" Lily grinned. "I didn't tell you why his twin hates me enough not to take care of me and made me homeless" this took Kurama by surprise.

"Why did that old man do that?" This made the hairs on Kurama's neck stand on its ends.

"Because Uncle left nothing to his twin except the house only the condition that I stay there and he pays for the mortgage. Only that man sold it and gave me nothing to live on. The will stated that once I turn eighteen I'll inherit the money my parents and uncle gave me" Lily replied. Kurama blinked.

"How much are we talking about? Since it must be a lot to have that man angry at you"

"No idea but I'm guessing over a thousand. Plus I might have to deal with student finance for income if there is a policy for students available, since in some countries they have maintenance allowance and grants" Kurama whistled at the amount.

"Your parents must have loved you enough to save that much huh?" Kurama noted.

"Yup, I'm happy to have known my uncle since I don't know much about them" this left him saddened.

"I'm sorry by your loss, I didn't even know my mother either so…" Lily nodded with understanding eyes.

"At least you have some friends who like you for you…even if you are an arrogant pain in the ass" Lily patted his shoulder lightly; he gave her a weak glare but smiled afterwards. "Have faith and be kind" she commented as she began to walk once more.

"You're too honest for your own good, do you know that?" Kurama asked dryly even though he was smiling.

"I say how it is" she smiled in reply.

They looked at the sky and then at the time.

"It's getting late, you should head over to sleep okay, I'll take the couch" Kurama said while yawning.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked with worried eyes, Kurama at that moment felt uncomfortable from looking at them but nodded in reply.

"Thank you Kurama" Lily grinned as she looked at his kind nature. Kurama stopped for a moment and smiled back, he pat her on the head as he looked at her.

"No need to thank me, just keep smiling and… tell that fox about your problem. He seems to worry at times, even if he's an arrogant stuck up fox" he said softly.

"You really don't like him, don't you?" Lily grinned at his sour expression.

"As if! He's a thorn in my side anyways" and with that Kurama was out the room. Lily smiled at his attitude, in some way he did care but the pride of yōkais made it hard to even admit anything. Lily sorted out her shirt after placing Silver on the bed. She sat beside him, watching his peaceful look as he slept.

"Get well Silver" Lily said before laying down, she placed his head under her arm Lily could hug him as they slept.

* * *

_"After your wounds heal, let's go fishing by the river okay?" asked a child._

_"I hope you get well soon, I'll give you some sasamochi once you wake up okay?" a girl concealed by darkness asked in a voice so soft that it soothed him._

Silver woke up to see that it was now morning. Last night was a blur just like his dream. What was it about? He continued to ponder on what was going on until he saw an arm around him. The shirt was unfamiliar to him so Silver looked up, only to see to his surprise that he was in the arms of Lily who continued sleeping with a peaceful expression. His face went slightly red from the embrace.

"_H-How long was I sleeping?_" Silver began to ask himself as he tried to move his left arm. A foreign object caught his eye.

"_A bracelet?_" Silver looked at it with curious eyes until he felt Lily move. The kitsune watched as she opened her eyes slowly, Lily started yawning as she used the back of her right hand, that she had used to hold Silver with before moving it back down to his waist. Now seeing that Silver was awake, she smiled at him with half lidded eyes.

"Hey stranger, did you sleep well?" Lily asked in a tired voice. Silver stayed still and watched her as she sat up, now touching his forehead she smiled once more.

"Fever's gone so, do you want to eat or drink anything?" Lily beamed while Silver continued to look at her in a spaced out manner.

"S-Sasamochi, I could like some" Silver said softly as a memory of having sasamochi appeared in his mind. Lily smiled and patted his head in a thoughtful manner; this took him by surprise at what she was doing.

"Coming right up but we'll need to go out okay?" Lily asked before standing up.

"It's fine" he mutters softly.

"Right, wait here so we can get ready okay?" Lily said now moving towards the door, she paddled softly towards the living room door once she approached it.

Without warning Lily slammed the door open to see a shirtless Kurama sleeping on the couch with his black wings out. Ignoring the half naked guy who was covered by only a blanket before her, Lily began to glare at the tengu as he jolted slightly from the noise.

"Lily? What happened now?" Kurama asked weakly before yawning.

"Right! I want your money! Dignity! Your ID and your keys!" Lily boomed at a now awaked Kurama who shot up from hearing her words. Silver blinked at sudden change in behaviour.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kurama's face went pale from what she had said.

"You heard! Now get up I have to go shopping" Lily said now slamming the door shut behind her.

"B-But why?" Kurama whimpered weakly due to being half asleep as he scrambled out of the couch for his shirt. Due to the sudden shock Kurama immediately slipped and fell off the couch causing him to moan weakly.

"Kurama's up" Lily said cheerfully while the injured tengu who was whining about his injured side as she walked towards a confused but slightly dazed Silver. After picking up the ill kitsune child she walked towards the living room again to see the tengu fully dressed.

"Jeez hurry up! And you had better not do anything stupid with my money!" Kurama snapped as he led them out the apartment.

"Just shut up and keep walking" Lily snapped behind her.

* * *

**Part one of the chapter is done, part two will be done soon have a good day :D**


	6. Chapter 4 Lily Loses her home and powers

**Hi Everyone here's part 2 (There's a part to do with the Breadcrumb Saga can you spot it?)**

* * *

The area was buzzing with excitement as they walked through the streets.

"Any reason why we're here?" Kurama asked as they walked. Silver during the journey was currently in Lily's arms as Kurama followed her; he looked up at the girl with curious eyes before taking in the area. It looked like the market in World over Yonder where some people would be selling their goods. During this time people were hardly awake but there was still business available.

"I know a lady who had ingredients for food I like, if I'm lucky I'll make some lunch to" Lily beamed at the thought of seeing the woman. "She has a lot of stuff imported but the food is so fresh you can't tell the difference" without warning Lily began running through the stalls until a shop caught her attention, it didn't look much on the outside but on the inside, it told a different story. Kurama noticed her run and started sprinting after her in order to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Don't run off like that-whoa!" Kurama looked at the variety of foods and jars that had been stored in their shelves with astonished eyes.

"Told you" Lily winked now moving towards the counter. Silver looked at the place in awe until the he saw a middle aged woman going towards the counter. She had brownish grey hair that was tied neatly in to a bun behind her head. She wore a jumper which was being covered by a white apron and white trousers.

"Hi Joanna, long time no see" Lily lifted her hand up to greet the woman. The woman looked up from sorting out the boxes and gasped, her eyes also went wide almost as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Bless my soul Lily! You're back" the woman chuckled as she embraced the smiling girl, she was mindful of the child who almost squirmed in Lily's arms from the lack of space. The woman gasped in shock once she spotted the small kitsune child.

"Who is this young man? Don't tell me he's yours Lily?" Joanna asked playfully making Lily laugh but Silver blushed slightly, Joanna chuckled as she moved closer and patted his cheek. This made Silver whine and he ended up trying to swat her hand away. The woman ended up laughing at his response showing that she wasn't offended.

"Well, he is my familiar… sort off" Lily replied politely, she almost looked away shyly from the thought of what Joanna would say.

"I see so who is that man over there?" Joanna asked as she looked at Kurama who immediately smiled at the woman, Lily almost rolled her eyes at how he was about to put on the 'charm' on Joanna.

"My name is Kurama Shinjirou miss, it's lovely to meet a lady such as yourself" Kurama greeted now putting on the charm to Lily's suspicions. The woman giggled as she covered her face with a hand. Silver narrowed his eyes at Kurama; the tengu ignored him and continued to look at the woman.

"Oh stop it" Joanna said before slapping his arm making the tengu grunt slightly from the force. "I know a charmer when I see one" Joanna said with a smile as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"I see" Kurama at that moment was embarrassed to know that his charm didn't work. She had a motherly attitude towards him and it left him slightly intimidated.

"It's good to see you with friends Lily for once, it's been a very long time since you even made human friends" Joanna commented with a smile, Lily giggled weakly catching the woman's attention.

"He's a tengu and this guy is a kitsune turned child" Lily said looking nervously at the woman. Kurama looked at Lily oddly while Silver frowned at Lily as he looked up. Joanna looked at Silver and almost giggled at how he reacted, he was such a little kid that it was hard to take him seriously.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that you two. It's been so long since I caught up with this little madam. Do come inside and we'll have some tea" Joanna said cheerfully as she locked the front door that allowed customers in and put the closed sign on.

"Can I borrow some ingredients to make sasamochi?" Lily asked eagerly as she looked at Joanna.

"You can make as many as you want, after all I did teach you how to make those" Joanna giggled now pushing Kurama inside her house, the tengu yelped at the sudden push and ended up following Lily.

"Thanks Aunty" Lily grinned. Kurama looked at her as they entered the living room. It was quite plain except there was a cabinet and some pictures filled with people on a shelf. A TV was situated near what appeared to be a kitchen while there were some cushions and a table in the middle of the room. Overall it appeared to be have a homely presence minus the fact that it was just them.

"You are like family, you and your pesky uncle God rest his soul" Joanna said now going towards the kitchen. Lily placed Silver on a chair before getting started on food preparations.

"You know Lily's uncle?" Kurama asked now sitting opposite the kitsune, the last thing he needed was to sit next to the one he had a grudge against. Joanna didn't notice as she took a seat beside Silver while watching Lily work diligently.

"Of course, ever since he moved here around when Lily was five. I remember Lily who was covered in bandages and an arm cast when I first met her" Lily blushed lightly at the memory.

"Was she that clumsy?" Kurama joked; suddenly Lily's smile slipped catching his attention.

"No…" Joanna said looking confused as she looked at him.

"I had an accident before I moved from the UK" Lily said in a monotone voice.

"And when I heard about that young lady I was horrified! Never pull stunts like that again!" Joanna scolded before smiling softly.

"What happened?" Kurama noticed that Silver looked at Lily with worry even though he tried to mask it.

"I…" they saw that it was have been a bit painful memory given how her eyes had gone heavy. "I fell out of a tree and shattered every bone in my body" Kurama blanched in shock. Again the room went silent until Lily placed a tray containing sasamochi in the middle of the table.

"Here you go" Lily mumbled before sitting down between Silver and Kurama. Kurama was left speechless from what he heard; there was no way a person could live after something like that right?

Silver on the other hand almost clenched his trousers with mixed emotions, part of him wanted to see if she had any scars on her from the fall.

"I had no idea, sorry for bringing it up" Kurama apologised until Lily waved it off.

"I almost forgot about it, no worries" Lily smiled weakly.

"Still young lady that was very foolish" Joanna scolded lightly before patting Lily's hand. The girl chuckled lightly in reply.

"It's over now so don't worry" Lily said while smiling.

"You certainty worried Lidia when you stopped showing up here. How come?" Joanna asked with worried eyes.

"Uncle Loez sold the house without my knowledge and made me homeless" this made Joanna frown in reply.

"Foolish oaf and his grudges, honestly he has a grandson and another child to raise. Yet he pulls that stunt. Unbelievable! You'd think that after raising children it would of taught him about compassion, guess he won't ever learn" the woman growled in anger while Silver began eating the food quietly.

"How is it?" Lily asked now watching Silver.

"Average" Silver replied his voice void of emotions. This made Lily almost narrow her eyes at the blunt fox. Meanwhile Joanna had almost chuckled at the boy's attitude.

"_Typical fox huh? Your attitude remains the same even when you shrank_" Lily muttered darkly.

"Lily" Silver's words snapped her out of her musing.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked as she watched him swallow some water from his cup.

"Thank you" Silver smiled to Lily and Kurama's surprise.

"_That fox just smiled!_" Kurama stared at the child, part of him now wondered if the fox child was even okay. Lily however beamed at him.

"No problem, if you want some more just ask me okay?" Lily replied before patting the child's head. Joanna looked at them with a warm smile on her face.

"You would make lovely mother when you're older, although I'd say you are ready now" Joanna commented to a now blushing girl, Silver looked up at her with confused eyes and almost went red in the face.

"M-Miss! Please I'm only seventeen" Lily stammered in shock while trying to avoid Silver's eyes. Talk about embarrassing.

"Oh but in four months you'll be a wealthy girl eighteen year old who can support herself soon" Joanna giggled at the whining girl who tried to cover her ears so she could avoid anymore embarrassing comments to be heard.

"How much money is she entitled to?" Kurama asked now watching the duo. Silver blinked at the question, this he was not aware of and to think that the tengu knew when he didn't left him feeling annoyed.

"About a million thanks to her father and uncle who worked in machinery and computer industries, her mother worked as a commander in chief of the police force to" Joanna giggled at the embarrassed girl who wanted to hide under the desk.

"A-A million yen?!" Kurama cried out now looking at Lily with disbelief. That he did not see coming. Even Silver was also left speechless.

"Is that so?" Lily replied weakly while her hands were hovering near her face until Joanna patted her head.

"Yes dear, your parents saved enough after your sister went missing. 'Wouldn't want their last remaining girl to suffer alone' you uncle said" Joanna said now chuckling. Lily whined again from the embarrassing moment. Silver just looked at her oddly.

"I am sorry about your uncle, that monster will face the bars soon I hope" Joanna said as she moved closer in order to hug Lily fiercely, this was her way of showing that she was there for Lily.

"They didn't get him?" Kurama asked now feeling sad about that information.

"No dear, the police couldn't find much evidence, but on a good note. Lidia's coming back in three days with fresh supplies if you want to visit again" Lily had to grin at that, Silver looked at her with curious eyes once more.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Lily replied in a cheerful tone.

"Who's Lidia?" Silver asked bluntly.

"A kitsune Lily befriended when she came here" Silver looked at Lily with disbelief in his eyes.

"Another fox?" Kurama choked on water as he looked at her with stunned eyes. He started coughing for a bit until Joanna patted his back firmly. Kurama nodded his thanks to the woman before settling back down, Silver on the other hand almost scoffed at how foolish the tengu was, until Lily pocked his left ear causing him to look up sharply. She gave him a 'be nice' look causing him to grumble quietly.

"She's definitely kind and protective of Lily, like any younger sister would be. Ever since you helped her" Joanna commented with a smile.

"Wouldn't want to leave home either, I'm glad she's okay though" Lily said now standing up and faced Joanna.

"I need some ingredients for spaghetti if you have any available" Joanna's eyes glinted with glee.

"Do you want some parmesan cheese and the red cheese as well young lady? This girl knows how to make a mean spaghetti" Joanna boasted at the stunned males, Lily blushed slightly from the praise.

"She can cook?" Kurama asked looking bewildered.

"Only a few things" Lily muttered to herself, however she realised that it was an insult after a few seconds and glared at him. Kurama lifted his hands up signalling that he didn't mean offence.

"But they are good, your uncle wouldn't stop asking for them either" Joanna chuckled as she got some green tea ready for herself and the guests.

"I see" Silver commented quietly. Lily smiled before patting his head causing him to look up.

"I'll make some at Kurama's apartment okay?" Lily offered.

"Please do, I'm curious to see you make it" Kurama said sounding excited.

"Okay" Lily giggled at his enthusiasm.

By the time it was noon they began their journey back to the apartment, before leaving Lily had made a batch of spaghetti for Joanna as a parting present. Lily then had ingredients put inside a bag for them to take home. Kurama for once didn't complain when she made him hold the bag.

"I prefer to make it at home since it's better fresh" She explained along the way.

* * *

A pot full of spaghetti was boiling over a cooker back at the apartment.

"I must admit you almost had me scared then, if I had known that you would need money for food I would of had it delivered here" Kurama said casually as he stood nearby while running his fingers through his red hair.

"I know… but it was fun to see your reaction te he" Lily giggled as she looked at him for a brief minute. Kurama narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Meanwhile Lily was helping Silver onto a child's high chair so he could rest but look at the same time. The now turned child kitsune began to hate the fact that he was handicapped as he was forced to endure Lily's constant cooing and caring. She was too much for him and to add insult to his pride, he had realised that the bracelet on his wrist had originally belonged to Lily. How Silver found out that part was from seeing Lily who could be seen wearing no gloves much to his surprise, he did notice that one of her bracelets had gone missing which led the child to that conclusion.

"Explain to me though as to why I had to get a high chair for the brat?" Kurama asked coldly now gesturing to Silver with his thumb. Silver wanted to growl but chose not to retaliate. The last thing he needed was to get into a fight, this would mean that he and Lily would have to find somewhere else to live; the chances were very unlikely.

"Well it's a good time to learn things, this way he won't be missing out and he wouldn't have to lift a muscle or finger. I do have to admit that he's lucky right now… minus the fevers of course" Lily added now getting the red cheese grated on to a plate. Silver looked up feeling something bloom inside his chest from hearing her words, however the feeling almost vanished when she mentioned his sickness which left him scowling at her.

"So this is spaghetti? Doesn't look good" Lily pulled a face at Kurama's negative tone.

"Such a crab, honestly Kurama wait until it's done and no eating the cheese" Lily snapped before slapping his hand with a spoon causing him to yelp. Silver almost snorted from seeing the tengu getting injured by a slap.

"OW! Okay I won't jeez but why is he allowed?" he asked grudgingly while watching Silver nibble on the cheese slightly. It tasted foreign to the kitsune but overall it wasn't that bad.

"You would ruin your appetite plus children burn up more food than adults" she explained as she looked at the tengu.

"How would you know about that?" Kurama asked looking surprised.

"Child care studies" Lily replied to his surprise. Hearing the phone beep signaled that it was now time to use the colander. They watched her drain the water out before putting the spaghetti back in and poured some water inside. Next she poured the whole jar of sauce in to the pot and began to stir as it simmered over the fire. Next some of the cheese went into the pot along with some parmesan cheese after setting the time for eight minutes.

"So that's how you do it? Looks easy enough" Kurama smiled, part of him seemed disappointed from how easy it looked to make.

"Yeah but there's a key ingredient that makes it taste good" Lily grinned smugly at the confused tengu.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a secret that cooks take pride in as they include their dishes. I am not telling" Lily smirked at the stuttering tengu who went red in the face as she teased him. Silver watched with owlish eyes but said nothing. Lily passed Silver some water in a cup and leaned close to his ear.

"Being happy makes the food taste good right?" Lily whispered to a now rigid Silver. She was too close for his comfort and it was making his face heat up. Saying nothing Lily watched him briefly before going back to the pot.

"What did she say?" Kurama asked Silver quietly.

"That you're being nosey" Lily smirked at Kurama's annoyed look.

"Why keep me in the dark about it?" he asked.

"Cook some time and you'll find out" she winked at a blushing Kurama.

"Fine I'll do it some time later" Kurama said grudgingly. After eight minutes the phone beeped signalling that it was time. Lily immediately placed the food in three separate plates before putting them on to the tables.

"Make sure you all wash your hands" Lily instructed as she placed Silver on the floor so he could go to the bathroom.

"Alright jeez!" Kurama sighed as he watches her sprinkle some parmesan on to the food.

Now heading back the trio took their places around the table, Lily watched the males as they started to eat their food. Kurama and Silver's eyes widened at the taste.

"This is good Lily!" Kurama exclaimed before eating some more. Lily beamed at the compliment.

"You have my thanks" Silver mumbled slightly, he stiffened when she patted his head near where his ears were.

"You are most welcome, I even make thirds if anyone wants to eat"

"I'll take you up on that offer" Kurama said as his plate was half empty to her surprise.

"Do chew your food Kurama, you're wearing it all over you" Silver muttered dryly at how Kurama was behaving. Kurama gave him a dirty look.

"This is the first time I've eaten home made food in a while so shut up fox!" Kurama snapped.

"This stuff was imported from Italy thanks to Lidia" Lily commented with a weak smile. "She travels all over" and with that they eat in silence. By the time struck eight Lily was rolling her arms up.

"Okay Silver bath time" and with that the males froze from hearing the sudden phrase.

"You can't be serious Lily!" Silver cried now standing up at her with wide eyes, his face went beetroot red as he moved back a few steps. Kurama at the same time tried not to laugh at the thought of seeing Silver being mothered by Lily.

"Would you rather Kurama does it for you? Honestly I've had to baby sit a few children, there's nothing I haven't seen before" Lily giggled making Silver's face grow redder by the minute, Kurama on the other hand sounded like he was choking from having to wash Silver.

"Need I remind you that despite being in this small form, that I am currently being forced in enduring from the mallet. I am a man!" Silver barked until Lily scooped up the squirming child, Lily almost rolled her eyes at how he was acting. Surely he didn't think that she was stupid in forgetting that part? All she did was just keep in mind that he was now a child and needed help, which then allowed her to not take any notice. Although it wasn't everyday she had to babysit or look after children around his age, but she had the experience. Meanwhile Kurama started to cackle at the scene to Silver's displeasure, talk about embarrassing.

"I am not even going to bother commenting about anything Silver, anyways you need to wash off the sweat from last night. It'll keep some of the bugs away anyways, so suck it up and just deal with it" Lily ordered him as she took him to the bathroom.

"I can do it by myself!" Silver yelled as he fussed in her arms.

"Oh? But can you get into the tub?" Silver pulled a face and turned away feeling ashamed. The answer was no and it made the situation worse.

"Just give me your clothes and wash up, tell me when you are finished and I'll bring in a towel okay? If you are that desperate to save you masculinity you big baby" Lily said while shaking her head.

"While your at it she should dress you as well" Kurama said before howling with laughter, Silver glared at the tengu hatefully but said nothing. After all he could get back at him the moment he was back to normal.

"No that'll be your job since you love tormenting him Kurama" the males glared at one another.

"No thanks! You can do that since you brought him here" Lily grinned at his reply.

"Then don't make fun of him, what if this was you in his situation?" this made Kurama's mood do a one eighty and he was left sullen.

"I don't even want to respond" Kurama said now leaving the room. Lily looked at Silver who was feeling embarrassed to be in a room alone with Lily.

"I'm not going to judge, I'm just making sure that you won't faint or slip in the tub. Best keep that bracelet on okay?" Lily said kindly as she walked towards the bathtub. After putting him inside to the tub, she turned round in order to give him privacy.

"Okay put the clothes in my hand and I'll have them washed" Lily instructed while holding her hand out behind her. Silver squirmed from what was happening for a few minutes but he sighed in defeat. He fumbled slightly with the sash before making a noise of discomfort as it wouldn't unravel, Lily looked back slightly and ended up smiling at how frustrated he was getting when it came to the knot. She then turned around and knelt down by the tub in order to help the surprised kitsune.

"What are you doing?" Silver cried out in alarm.

"There's nothing wrong with helping you with a knot" Lily replied calmly. Silver watched her undo it easily to his dismay and watched her slide the yukata off his shoulders, this left the child blushing as he was only wearing his hakama.

"I'll turn round now" Lily said with a small smile.

"Doesn't it bother you to do this?" Silver mumbled weakly as he looked at her sharply despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Not really I lived with a guy since I was a few days old. So I'm not bothered now a days" this didn't make Silver feel any more at ease from hearing that statement. Silver looked down at the tub feeling more embarrassed than usual, the cold left him shaking slightly since his top had just been removed. Lily who was still standing shook her head while rolling her eyes. He looked up now glaring at her form.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Silver cried as she knelt down and stroked his arm gently leaving him with goosebumps. His face ended up going red as a result.

"You're getting cold if you stay half naked in the tub" Lily said while smiling. She slid his hakama down causing his heart to beat like mad. Now standing in the nude he watched Lily go outside.

"Oi! Wash these lazy!" Lily hollered as she threw the clothes on a spluttering Kurama who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey! I'm not a servant" Kurama yelled after yanking them off his face.

"We are guests and I did make you something smarty! Now mush!" Lily ordered, both heard Kurama muttering to himself about woman as he walked to the washer, hearing his words made the girl laugh.

"That guy" Lily chuckled lightly as she turned the water on and made sure that it was warm enough for Silver to be in. Silver meanwhile watched her while frowning; he was still feeling self conscious about having a girl wash his body. Something that he preferred Lily not to do, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment since he had been turned into a child, having her fussing and mothering him made him more uncomfortable as well. Silver immediately flinched as she began spraying the water on to his head and felt her other hand lightly scrubbing the water on to the rest of his hair, for a moment Silver almost leaned onto her touch.

"_Her hand is soft, I still don't know why she even wears those gloves_" he thought while watching her wash his hair diligently and rubbed his eyes with a towel when soap almost got in to his eyes. It surprised him to see a side to Lily that he had never had the chance to see before. A gentle side she hardly showed to anyone.

"Okay you, you're allowed to wash your body now. Call me when you are done okay?" Lily said cheerfully as she looked at him. Silver blinked as he realised that she was speaking to him.

"Huh?" Silver was left dumbstruck, not knowing what was happening and had forgotten that he was taking a shower.

"Well I don't think you want me to touch you there right?" Lily pointed down but only looked at his face. Silver's face went redder than usual causing him to cry out in alarm. Lily laughed at his reaction before stroking his cheek gently taking him by surprise once again. Silver's heart started to beat quickly as well leaving him breathless. Part of him wanted to hide behind the shower curtain but couldn't find the will to move at all.

"Thought so, here's the body wash gel" Lily said as she handed him the bottle gently so he didn't drop it. Silver however just stood holding the bottle with both hands, he had completely forgotten how to even open and use the item. That was until Lily took the bottle back, Silver jolted from the sudden move and realised that she had the bottle now.

"Alright Silver, hold out your hands" Lily instructed softly before opening the bottle cap. Silver did as he was told and felt wet runny liquid touch his hands, the texture almost left him squirming and wanted to run his hands under the tap given how slimy it felt.

"Now clean yourself up okay" she said before turning her head and sat down on the floor, this way she could rest her back and take a short breather. Silver remained standing until he looked at the clear liquid in his hands with curious eyes. His mind went to how she looked and treated him; she looked like a mother fussing over a child which left him with mixed emotions.

Not once did she see him as an adult yōkai or react in an embarrassed manner and it left him slightly unsettled at how calm and collected she was. Moving slowly he began washing himself while feeling his cheeks heat up as he did it. Part of him was thankful for having to do it himself and more thankful for having her look away in order to give him some privacy. Silver even noticed that she didn't even look down to his relief so he didn't have to be any more embarrassed. Silver also spotted that her hair was getting long and wavier compared to when she first arrived at the shrine, seeing how her fringe had now gone past her chin and was reaching for her neck, Silver noticed the hairband was almost undone from Lily's constant moving around. She looked different to his eyes and it made his face heat up more. Realizing that he was spacing out, Silver began to scrub himself vigorously so he could get out the tub and remove the disturbing thoughts from his mind.

"Lily" Silver called meekly once was done, his hands by his side as he waited for what she would do next. He watched Lily stand up and begin washing the soap off his body without looking down at his stomach, she also started rubbing the suds off his arms gently as it all ran down to his feet and then the plug. Once that was done she turned the tap off and took a towel from the rack, Lily began wrapping the towel round his body while taking another towel for his hair. Lily scooped him up gently without saying a word as she walked back to the bedroom. His face was almost scrunched up from being in her arms in such a delicate manner, he was no child and he didn't want her treating him like one either. However the kitsune didn't even have the heart to tell her off about it, fatigue was starting to take over causing him to lift his arm and rub his eyes. Lily looked and smiled at how cute he looked when he yawned causing Silver to pout, he noticed that she also was looking at him in a way that would involve his cheeks being pinched.

"Here's a shirt- hmm?" Kurama stopped to notice that Lily was walking to the bedroom with Silver, who in turn looked down at her shirt feeling slightly shy, his small hand clutching her shirt while his other hid under the towel. Kurama almost smiled at the scene until he remembered who the child was.

"I have some shorts from before, the clothes will be finished in an hour" Kurama said while Lily used the other towel to dry Silver's hair softly.

"Thanks, that would be helpful" Lily smiled at the almost surprised tengu. Seeing Silver just sitting on the bed while Lily handling him with such care wasn't something he would ever have imagined to take place inside his own home. If anyone had told him that Silver had been turned into a child and was being cared for by Lily in his own home, Kurama was have laughed it off but here he was. Watching a moment that left him feeling like a third wheel in where he even lived. It almost left him thinking about his own future for a brief moment.

"Kurama, thank you for everything" Lily smiled while rubbing Silver's arms dry. Kurama placed the small pair of shorts down by Silver and walked off.

"Call me if you need anything" was all Kurama had said as he exited the room. Lily sighed with relief.

"I bet it was killing you to have him see you like this huh? Wouldn't blame you" Lily commented at Silver who stared at her wordlessly. She placed the shirt over him, almost giggling at how big it was before helping him with the shorts. She rolled up the waistband a few times for him because they were too baggy for him.

"When your underwear is dry I'll hand them over as soon as possible" Lily said while pinching his cheek lightly as she smiled. Silver made a fussy noise while he tried swatting her hands away making her giggle.

"I know, annoying huh so-" Lily stood up in order to stretch her legs, towels in one hand.

"Do you want some water?" Lily asked him. Not trusting his voice, Silver nodded meekly as he looked down. Lily smiled at his expression before bending down to peck his cheek. Silver felt his breathing stop at that moment and felt his face heat up.

"Get some rest while I bring the water okay" Lily walked out the room silently. Silver moved under the quilt and watched her go. His face was filled with sadness knowing that he would of wanted to go himself and burden her less than he even wanted to.

Lily walked towards the hamper and dropped the towels in them. She sighed with relief.

"I'm just getting some water" Lily said now filling two cups of water. "Oh teeth!" Lily said now remembering the 2 spare toothbrushes that Kurama was forced to buy.

"Don't forget that" Kurama joked looking back from the couch. Lily stuck her tongue out playfully before walking away from the sink, two cups in hand.

Without knowing why Lily gasped loudly as she felt sharp pains coming from within her body.

**Smash!**

Kurama shot out of his seat and moved towards the kitchen, once he stopped near the sink he spotted Lily on her hands and knees as she tried to brace herself with shaky hands on the floor. Glass and water had been sprayed out in front of her after colliding with the floor. Silver rushed into the kitchen to see what happened and saw Lily gritting her teeth in pain, she looked like her arms were about to give way, which would have meant landing on the glass.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked looking quite alarmed as he quickly help her up and moved Lily away from the glass covered floor.

"Y-yeah tripped over myself, silly me" Lily grinned weakly before placing one hand on his.

"Your hand!" Kurama exclaimed as he moved her over to the couch and got his first aid kit, Silver stood by Lily as a big glass shard could be seen embedded in her right hand, blood continued to run down her fingers and left a stain on the clothes. Watching Kurama use tweezers to pull out the glass, he pressed a big cloth over the wound.

"Hold this while I clean up the mess" Kurama instructed now moving quickly to clean the glass off the floor. His body shook slightly from seeing that happen to Lily. Kurama didn't even think that he would see her in that state, nor did he know why this was happened.

"S-Sorry about that" Lily said weakly as she looked down at her hand. Silver immediately took the cloth from her uninjured hand and pressed it as hard as he could, he could hear her whimper from the pain and saw Lily's eyes squint as she tried not to move. His eyes were hardened from injury and from seeing her in such pain. Why he was feeling this, Silver wasn't sure since he was no longer bound to any contract nor was he a familiar much less hers. It didn't make sense at all.

"Don't worry, we all slip up and at least it was just your hand right?" Kurama replied, something about her slipping didn't add up to him. Was something happening to her that he wasn't aware of?

"Yeah" she chattered slightly from the pain. Lily felt herself growing physically weaker thanks to the lack of energy, it was as if losing her powers were finally deciding to take its toll over her ability to even hold things, the remaining power she had left was slowly leaving her by the hour.

"Still though, sorry to make you both worry" Lily tried to smile but Silver refused to smile for one minute.

"Why don't you both brush your teeth and head to bed, there's not much to do now anyways" Kurama said now putting the scooped up glass in the bin. Lily stood up slowly only to stumble slightly from feeling lightheaded. Silver tried to keep her steady as they walked to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, just tired that's all" Lily replied weakly. However Silver kept silent the whole time, inside he was berating himself for not being able to truly help Lily in her time of need. He even saw that she was finding it hard to even pick up a toothbrush of all things, which almost made him grimace at her sudden lack of strength. Silver was thankful for the box Lily had the tengu buy so he could stand up properly and look down at the sink. Now reaching for her brush Silver passed it towards her wordlessly.

"You must think I'm pathetic right? Can't even hold up a brush huh?" Lily grinned weakly, Silver wasn't smiling, instead he reached for his own and began putting toothpaste onto it before brushing. Lily too began putting the paste onto her brush and began to copy what he was doing. After competing that chore, they went to the bed. Lily helped Silver get on to the bed and placed the covers on his body.

"Have a good sleep, I'll be back in a minute" Lily said before turning towards the door, Silver gripped her sleeve stopping her.

"Just get to bed, you're not well" Lily had to smile at his determined expression; he was generally worried about her.

"I'm just going to ask Kurama to pass some water to you okay, be right back" Lily reassured him; he gave her a hard stare before releasing his grip.

"Let him do it okay" Silver warned making her laugh lightly.

"Oh alright Mr" Lily chuckled and walked out. When she closed the doors, Lily immediately staggered slightly from fatigue only to feel strong arms holding her up to prevent her from falling on the floor again.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Kurama asked as he looked at her with concern.

"I think my losing powers might have now decided to cripple me slightly, I might not be able to get out of bed in a few days if this continues" Lily said weakly.

"What do you need?" Kurama asked sternly as he looked at her knowing that she had his full attention. Kurama hated himself for being so powerless to help her, but if there was something he would do then he would do it.

"Water please, make that two glasses please" Lily replied weakly as she almost slumped against him again from the strain.

"I'll get it, just make sure you head over to bed" Kurama helped her stand up, the tengu made sure that she was stable and could walk properly without stumbling before he released her. Kurama then proceeded to head over to the kitchen sink once more.

Lily's fingers almost couldn't grip the door but forced them to move and heard a soft click to her relief. She pushed the door open and staggered back towards the bed. Silver heard her grunting thanks to his ears as she walked back in but did nothing except close his eyes. He felt the covers go up and the bed dipped slightly meaning that she was now in bed.

"Water will be in a minute okay?" Lily asked weakly as she looked at him. Silver moved his head towards her and patted it lightly.

"Get some sleep" Silver instructed now looking at her with stern eyes, Lily paused before smiling. He felt his forehead being pecked by Lily and watched her close her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep to his relief. Footsteps caught his attention causing him to look at Kurama's pained expression. At that moment Silver could tell that Kurama was aware of what was going on with Lily.

"That Narukami has gone too far" Silver heard Kurama's quiet voice which was laced with anger.

"What is wrong with Lily?" Silver whispered, he hating himself having to plead with the tengu for help, but Lily wouldn't even tell him anything. So what was he to do when nothing was being said? It was almost as if she was trying to stop him from acting on something but what? He watched Kurama hesitate in whether he could reply at all.

"That woman took more than just the mark from Lily, it is now taking a toll on Lily's health and she might not wake up after tomorrow" Silver felt his body go cold, his own tail bristled from hearing the tengu's words. Silver's mind went back to when Narukami took Mikage's mark, he remembered briefly seeing a blue light within the mark but paid no heed to it, only now did he realise that was a mistake. Silver wanted to curse and yell out in frustration. How did he not see that the blue light belonged to Lily? What that light was beyond him. Could it be the reason as to why she couldn't touch him before?

"I'd wait until she's ready to speak about it, don't force it out of her" Kurama said softly part of him did sympathise with the fox, which was a first for him but he didn't comment on anything else. Instead he left the pair alone so they could rest, Kurama slowly closed the door slightly just in case something else happened.

* * *

"Alright you two I'm off to work okay. Here are my keys, some money and my number in case of any emergency" Kurama explained as he handed a standing Lily the items. He wore black clothes including his long black jacket that had been done up.

"I want you off your feet until you are better okay" Kurama warned as he looked at her.

"Okay! You act like I'm going to collapse again" Lily laughed lightly at his concerned expression which didn't waver in the slightest. Last night left him constantly debating in whether or not to go and practice for the live performance.

"I don't want you getting hurt, think of the damn fox will you" Kurama said quietly as he gestured to a blank faced Silver who was looking at the window. Lily now hated the fact that she couldn't hear what he was thinking but alas there was nothing she could do about it.

After heading out of his apartment, Kurama turned back to see Silver looking at him with blank eyes.

"Useless good for nothing" Kurama mouthed with a grin leaving Silver frigid in anger from the insult. That was until he saw Kurama's face go pale. Silver looked behind him only to see to his shock, Lily was standing right behind him with a thunderous look while her arms were crossed.

"You are so dead when you come back" Lily mouthed back only she moved her thumb from one side of her neck to the other. The pair watched Kurama splutter in fear before he ran away. It slightly amused Silver seeing the tengu run in fear from her for once. Lily was still scary as usual which was a good thing in some way.

"Well he's gone! Good riddance right?" Lily shook her head looking annoyed. Silver nodded slightly.

"What do you want to do today? I was thinking of seeing Joanna today" Lily said cheerfully before stretching her bones.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked now looking up at Lily with guarded eyes.

"Still tired but that's normal. I was always sickly as a baby, that as until I was four when I started to get headaches. They only made me more tired but I suffered no anemia. More over I should be concerned about you, are you okay?" Lily asked looking at him with honest but concerned eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition? You should be focusing on yourself not me" Silver scolded while folding his arms.

"I didn't want you seeing me as weakling, since you already complain enough about me as it is" Lily replied while grinning. Lily grabbed her shoes and went to put them on. Silver looked down slightly.

"_Maybe it's because that I'm already complaining that she finds it hard to even mention these things_" he berated himself. Now moving towards Lily he opened the door while standing on tip toes.

"Thanks Silver, and I don't care if you're big or small. Silver is still Silver" Lily's comment made his face go red. He smiled as she looked to the side, his tail swished from the compliment.

Both walked through the park in order to reach Joanna's home. It was peaceful outside.

"No college today so we don't have to worry about work" Lily commented with relief in her voice.

"I've noticed that you hardly take enough breaks as it is" Silver said while walking ahead.

"Well I want to be the best as I can, I even practice drawing to" Lily beamed. She was not going to tell him about the sketch, that she did of him when he slept after arriving at Kurama's home. Silver felt himself smile slightly.

"First thing we need to do is get that mallet back but how? She's not going to give it back so easily" Lily commented as she bit her lip.

"We also need to get that blue light back as well, it's making you ill the longer your body is separated from it" Lily almost paused from his words, she winced mentally from the fact that she had to come clean about it.

"It's part of my life force" Lily admitted meekly, his body immediately stiffened before he turned to face her with angry eyes.

"And you are telling me this now? Lily you could die because of this!" he snapped loudly, Silver was more angry with himself than at her, how could he have let this happen? The question continued to hit his mind over and over again until it became hard to breathe.

"Silver, she hurt you and I couldn't just leave you alone to confront her. You are more important than my stolen life force, besides I was hoping to wait it out until she caved in and gave it back. She must be having a side effect to it now" Lily replied bluntly. Silver's tail bristled while his eyes narrowed from listening; he was getting a sinking suspicion that there would be problems from the side effects.

"What kind of side effect?" his voice almost shook from the thought.

"Headaches" Lily replied looking solemn. His eyes narrowed.

"Lily you need to take me to the shrine now and we are going to get this sorted. I don't care if I have to be a familiar to that woman! You need that light back" Silver felt angry as his body shook with each word he spoke, Silver was resisting the urge to cry, as tears of frustration were fighting to come out but he repressed them as hard as he could. Lily's eyes drooped from sadness leaving him agitated.

"Okay…"

"Master Silver!" cried a voice, leaves started to circle around the pair causing them to look up.

"Thank goodness we found you" said another voice.

"Lady Narukami has been looking for you everywhere and needs you back now" Lily gasped as she heard the voices.

"I understand, take me to her now" Silver said bluntly as he looked at the floor.

"But Silver!" Lily moved towards him.

"You stay where you are Lily! You are too weak to even stand up against Narukami. Wait until she returns with the light" Silver ordered her with steely eyes, Lily faltered at his look and nodded.

"I trust you" was all Lily said before he vanished without a trace the moment the leaves vanished into thin air. Lily began walking towards Joanna's home now feeling her body go weaker with every step she took. The moment Lily opened the door she was greeted with the woman's friendly face.

"Hi Lily how are you feeling? Is Silver not with you?" Joanna asked as she looked round for the small child.

"…No" Lily shook her head feeling sorrow eat at her more than ever.

"LILY!" Joanna screamed as she rushed towards the fallen Lily who had collapsed on the floor. Joanna picked up the child softly and placed her on the spare bed. Next she closed the shop and checked the girl's temperature. Tears ran down the woman's cheeks as she felt Lily's forehead go cold.

"What kind of illness is this?" she looked though Lily's pockets to see a key, money and a number.

"Let's see if this person picks up" Joanna said in a rushed tone as she ran towards the phone. She immediately dialled the number and waited.

"_Hello Kurama speaking_"

"Kurama it is Joanna!" Joanna heard the panic in her own voice and tried to stay calm as best as she could but it was getting hard to breath.

"_Miss?! Is everything okay? Where's Lily?_" Kurama asked now sounding worried.

"She's collapsed in my shop, her body's going colder by the minute. Tell me what is going on? Do you know why she is like this?" she heard him curse and began hearing footsteps coming from the phone, followed by the sound of doors opening and closing, people's voice also came from his side.

"_Her powers were stolen by Narukami the Lightning God after taking Mikage's mark from her forehead_" Joanna bit her lip; she felt the urge to cry and scream in frustration. How could she have of not seen the signs? Lily wasn't wearing gloves like she usually did and that should of tipped her off. After all Lily never did leave the house without them.

"Is there anything we can do? Without them she could die" Joanna cried.

"_I'll be at your home within an hour, I'll take her to Narukami who I think might be living at Mikage's shrine_"

"Please hurry!" Joanna pleaded loudly; she could feel tears running down her face and couldn't stop them from falling.

By the time Kurama arrived at the house, Joanna was in tears while she stayed at Lily's bedside. His face had gone pale from seeing the weakened girl whose face had gone pale.

"I'll take her now, get some rest" Kurama said now picking up the sleeping girl.

"That girl can't die, please Kurama don't let her die. Remember when she gets her powers back. Put her in warm water immediately and make sure she stays in the warm water until she wakes up, her uncle said if the water is pure enough to taste. It will mean that she'll be okay and will wake up soon" Joanna instructed while looking at him with pained eyes. He nodded sternly before rushing out.

"Why did you go out? You know that you're dying and where is that bloody fox?" Kurama snapped as he looked at the pale girl. She was panting for air as he ran.

"Lady Lily!" Kurama looked up to see two spirit children heading towards them.

"Is Lady Lily okay?" Dai asked while flying beside Oishi.

"She's dying! I need to get to the shrine now" Kurama said as he ran.

"We'll summon the Night Fog Carriage. Silver's gone missing and Narukami's destroying the shrine in anger" Kurama had to laugh at that, typical of the fox to just disappear like that.

"Hurry!" he bellowed at them. By the time he was on the carriage, Kurama placed her down on the moving transport.

"What has happened to Lady Lily?" Oishi asked sitting beside Lily.

"Narukami stole Lily's powers and it's leaving her weaker by the minute" Kurama said until they approached the lighting filled area. His hairs started to stand on ends from how much electricity was being released by the woman. She was furious and showed no sighs of stopping.

"Narukami!" Kurama yelled at the angry woman who was sitting on a cloud. Fear began to crawl from inside him but repressed it as the need to keep Lily alive took over.

"Oh it's a tengu? And that human too, what's she doing here?" Narukami asked angrily, suddenly the woman clenched her stomach now feeling the power from within her trying to burst out of her. Narukami cried out in pain as she releasing ice in to the air. Kurama almost cried out as the ice nearly hit the carriage. Was that Lily's power? Was it too much for the Goddess to contain?

"Return Lily's life force you're killing her just by taking it!" Kurama yelled over the howl of the wind. Narukami sneered weakly.

"That girl is a thorn in my side for doing this to me and now that fox is missing to" she cried again as ice shot out from her body.

"Let's make a deal! If we find Silver then you have to return Lily's powers and give Silver back to her" Kurama said.

"I wish you luck tengu for I can't even find him!" Narukami said now looking at the shrine.

* * *

"Where is that damn fox?" Kurama yelled now getting annoyed by the minute, it had been one hour and no luck. Lily was growing weaker in his arms and he could do nothing but feel helpless from watching her. Lily's eyes opened slightly catching his attention.

"Lily are you okay?" Kurama asked now helping her stand. She pointed towards a room where a butterfly had appeared and started to flutter towards another room. Lily tried to move away from Kurama and began to walk on shaky legs towards the room, she staggered the moment she leaned on the table. There to the left was a mirror that the neon green butterfly was currently resting on. Smiling weakly, Lily reached for it and forced herself to stand without the table's support.

"Silver, I found you won't you come out now?" Lily asked weakly. Silver opened his weary eyes as soon as he heard her voice.

"_Lily?_" he asked to quietly. The kitsune stood up from within the mirror, his feet started to walk towards the exit until he found himself running. Silver felt his heart beating quickly from knowing that she was close. For some reason he didn't want to keep her waiting, he didn't want to be alone again and it encouraged Silver to keep running.

"Lily!" Silver's voice called out towards the sick girl as he was engulfed in a bright lightly.

.

.

.

.

**Clatter**

"_Lily?_" Silver opened his eyes once more to see that he was outside the mirror. He tried to get up only to see that he was in Lily's arms, they had now gone limp to his surprise. Lily to his horror was passed out on the floor and had gone completely pale.

"_At least... you're safe… Silver_" Lily thought with a smile, she could feel her body going cold while darkness tried to take over her mind.

Kurama rushed into the room with fear etched on his face. Narukami continued to watch from outside.

"Fine I'll allow her to keep him, I don't want a familiar who isn't loyal to me anyways" Narukami muttered to herself.

"LILY!" Silver's anguished screams hit Narukami's ears catching her attention. She rushed over to see that Lily was on the floor.

"What is going on?" to her surprise Silver was in Lily's arms crying while Kurama had slumped to the floor while his hands were clenched near the floorboards.

"Give her back her powers… give them back now!" Kurama yelled at the startled Goddess.

As promised, Narukami had returned Lily's powers and the mark of Mikage back. Now that Lily's powers were back, Kurama immediately took Lily out of Silver's reluctant arms,

"What are you doing?" Silver asked now rushing after Kurama.

"I need warm water of she won't make it! Can you all put some warm water in to the tub?" Kurama asked as he looked back. Silver without asking rushed towards the taps and turned the hot water on. They heard Lily groaning as the water hit her skin before she slumped.

"Change me back" Kurama turned his head to see a furious kitsune staring back at him. "Change me back now Tengu!" tears were streaming down Silver's eyes and for once Kurama couldn't comment. One of Narukami's familiars handed him the mallet after appearing.

"Grow big Silver" smoke surrounded them, and within seconds Silver was standing tall once more only he had long red hair instead of short, he also now wore a long lavender yukata which fluttered from the air. Ignoring the change Silver immediately walked towards Lily.

"Let me look after her now" Silver said now standing by the tub and kept his eyes on Lily. Kurama nodded.

"Make sure the water remains warm, if the water starts to taste different then it means that she is getting better, Joanna knew of this for some reason so don't ask me what it means" Silver listened intently before nodding. In truth Silver didn't really know why he had to taste the water, but he trusted Joanna's judgement.

"You have my thanks tengu" Silver said softly.

"I'm just repaying a favour, she saved my life now I can feel at ease knowing that I've returned the favour in full" Kurama said before turning away.

"Joanna said also that the water will get pure in time, I don't know if that's Lily's ability but do not touch her hands. It almost killed her uncle just by doing that" Kurama commented and left. Silver looked at her with pensive eyes. But kept by Lily's side.

"How did he know about that? Please tell me what's wrong Lily" Silver pleaded as he watched the sleeping girl.

* * *

Days went by and no change took place, at first Silver was starting to think that Lily wasn't going to get better, however everything changed on the eighth day when he tested the water. It was different now, a little more purer than usual he realised when he sat up. Silver's eyes went straight to Lily's face, colour was coming back slowly to his relief. Silver started to sigh as he leaned back slightly; he pushed his long silky red hair back from his face and continued to watch the sleeping girl.

"Master Silver you need some rest, we'll take over" Oishi said now standing beside him.

"I need to make sure that she's okay. I'm not leaving until she's better again" he vowed now keeping a watchful eye on her. Silver watched the spirits go in order to fetch something for his stomach. The cold tiles continued hurting him since he refused to leave from his spot, but he cared not for being uncomfortable. Silver's eyes softened at the person who he had served for a short time.

"Humans are so fragile" Silver commented as he started to smile softly. He leaned closer towards Lily's face and kissed her lightly. Silver at that moment tried to resist doing anything else as thoughts started entered his mind but chose to ignore them.

"This is to show my thanks for what you have done. You didn't have to do anything Lily but you did it nevertheless" Silver mumbled before leaning back. He spied her hand but dared not touch it thanks to the earlier warning. Just thinking about how those hands could have killed her uncle left him shivering, not from fear but sadness.

"It must be hard not to touch anyone without worrying about whether it would hurt them" Silver asked softly knowing that she wouldn't reply. He wanted to hold her hand, but imagined the guilt of knowing that Lily would have to live with the fact that she had hurt him. Just thinking of it left the kitsune wanting to resist temptation. But knowing why continued to burn in his mind.

Silver wasn't a coward, he was strong so why should he let a warning get him scared enough to even touch her? Some people feared him as it is. That should encourage him to not be so silly enough to allow something like that to bother him. Pride stopped him from heading the warning, but it also provoked him to listen.

Silver looked back at Lily's sleeping form, her hair flowing around her slowly like a halo as she slept. His own mind going blank as the only thing he saw was her. Lily was different to him, never shy of seeing him as a child or adult. At times Lily was open even if she had a secret that scared her enough to encourage her not to tell him. Silver wanted her to confide in him and only him, no one else, not even Kurama, not Joanna or this Lidia. Silver moved up from his spot and leaned closer. Her cheek was soft and to his surprise didn't go saggy from the heat or from being in the water. It amazed him that much to watch the water almost surround her in a cocoon. Silver felt her lips against his once more and moved his hand slowly, feeling his body go tense from waiting to see what would happen when her hand touched his. At first Lily's hand was cold to the touch taking him by surprise. After all she was in a very warm tub filled with water.

"_So that's it? Her hands were cold, that wasn't so bad_" Silver thought as he felt relief enter his system. Silver had to laugh from that. Obviously the cold wouldn't bother him because of his foxfire.

"Ugh!" Silver forced himself to break from the kiss and clutch his head with his free hand as images started to swarm in his mind. The first image was of a hand covered in blood. Whose hand it was baffled him. Next was a body that laid on the floor while Lily, who looked very young in the image shook in fear. He could hear her crying for the person to wake up but covered her ears as they continued to haunt her. A man who he identified was Loez; he could see the man's horrified eyes as the looked at the scene before him. Seeing her as if she was a monster that hurt his twin.

'_It was all her fault_' his mental voice left her shaking with fear and pain. Unable to stop the guilt and dread as it slowly eat up her ability to want to go near people again. For fear of being treated as a monster until she as nothing more than an outcast, part of her wanted to make friends. But the other side of her wanted to abandon people and be alone. It left a negative effect on her powers as her room was filled with ice and snow almost every day since the incident. Even when her uncle recovered it wasn't the same. She hated being in the same room as him, she didn't want to hurt him so he made the gloves with another person, the ring suppressors were also created to curb her constant growing powers as they got stronger. The man she called father even though he was her uncle, had never once gave up on the girl to her surprise. She was too young to even be isolating herself, even Silver agreed on that as he watched on, realising that these were her memories, her emotions that she trusted no one with.

However what left him more upset was that the man she saw her uncle with was in fact her birth father, shortly after turning eight the man had gone completely missing and had been washed up by a local river. No one could say if it was murder or not but Lily felt nothing. She didn't even know this man after all; the girl avoided him for he too was scared of her. Almost as if he knew what she could do, would do if she was close enough... to touch. What kind of man would abandon his daughter? Where was her real mother? Her aunt Laura was the only woman she considered mother and Joanna her aunt. It left Silver completely heartbroken as he removed his hands from the sleeping girl, immediately the images vanished from his mind. Leaving a chill to creep in his bones.

Silence was almost deafening to his ears, but knowing that Lily had endured nothing but anger, fear and isolation. It was enough to make him ignore the silence; he pecked her lips and sat beside her.

"Get well soon Lily… I'm not going anywhere" Silver vowed in the darkness with only a candle lit in the darkness.

* * *

**That's one mean Uncle but why is he so mean to her? Have a good evening/morning**

**Author: Stay turned to ****Chapter 5: Can You fix my taser please?**

**Silver: What does that mean?**

**Lily: *Whistles to herself as she looks away:**

**Author: Also there will be a few people who know Lily will show up, plus a surprising twist of fate**

**Lily: Wait what?! What are you on about?!**

**Author: Not telling~!**


	7. Chapter 5 Can you fix my taser please? 1

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay I had uni and other things to take care of**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and added this to their follow list. And a massive thank you to Foxes-Rock! I know you've been itching to read this and I hope this doesn't disappoint :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

After the tenth day passed by, it began to feel like a never-ending nightmare. Silver was even beginning to think that it would never end, that nothing would change. That they were doomed to be frozen in their current states; these days had taken a toll on Silver, he had refused to leave the room, lest she woke up without him noticing. This room became his bed and only informed the school that he will not attend for a while due to Lily's 'incident' with a flight of stairs that led her to a coma. Their story almost didn't check out thanks to the school's principle who had enquired about Lily's status with the hospital. Kurama to Silver's relief had sent a doctor to monitor Lily's vitals and told the school that she was indeed in a comatose state. Not really knowing why she was in water, the doctor dared not ask nor had even informed anyone thanks to the idol.

Silver began to test the water and to his relief it was better than yesterday. The water was now in fact completely pure which meant that she would indeed wake up soon. To prove that theory Lily's eyelids had started to twitch as she began to move from her comatose state. Lily moved her right hand and placed on her face while she made weak noises.

"_What was I doing_?" she asked herself, memories hazy, nothing seemed right and yet her hearing was a little funny. The last thing she remembered was finding Silver's mirror and then complete darkness. Was she alive now? Lily had wondered before her mind drifted due to fatigue.

"Lily" hearing a muffled voice to her left, she turned slightly to see a faint outline of a red haired person with long hair, the red things sticking out from his head were also hazy to her eyes but said nothing, the will to speak left her from not being able to use her voice for a while. Who was this stranger? Was that Silver? No he had short hair not long hair so who was this guy?

"Lily can you hear me?" the voice was still muffled but began to get clearer with each minute. Blinking in order to dispel her clouded vision, Lily began to look down to see herself in water. Why water though? How did she not notice this though? Fingers slightly twitching from her watery bed as the girl began to wake up, her own hair still flowing beside her face as she lay. Who put her there and why? What was the purpose for even putting her in there? Her vision almost darkened until the something pulled her up, slowly but the sound of a heartbeat settled by her left ear. It took her a minute to realise that she was arms of someone that was picking her up, who began to take her out the room. Her own arms were moved onto her lap as the stranger walked, she doubted very much that it was Silver, he seemed different, more gentle and dare she think kind.

"Don't worry Lily I've got you" the voice was reassuring to her ears, as silence followed the sound of slightly muffled footsteps that paddled on the floorboards. The red long hair almost covered her face as the person walked. This person was cradling her close so Lily didn't fall off or get injured by anything as they walked, almost as if she was important to them. She wanted to look up but her body couldn't move, her bones too stiff from sleep. Did she nearly die or something?

The sound of a door sliding open caught her attention. Lily could see from the corner of her eye that it led to a dark room, her eyes slightly adjusting to the area around her now despite being hazy.

"_What time is it?_" Lily asked herself, her throat was slightly parched from drinking nothing. Did she feel hungry? Not really, just tired.

The arms placed her down near bed covers, and walked towards something nearby. This person felt her cheek slightly and made a slight noise of disapproval.

"You're getting cold because you have been brought out of the water. I'll change you so you won't freeze" the voice she now identified as male said softly. She wanted to do it herself but her body wouldn't move, fatigue fought for control, wanted her to sleep.

Slowly she felt her clothes being pulled without her realising it, the shirt's buttons were being undone. She could feel the male's nerves making the young girl become uncomfortable.

* * *

Silver felt his heart skip a beat, she was wearing nothing underneath the shirt as he had originally hoped, if she had then it would be less uncomfortable for both of them even if she was still awake. It would also mean decrease the level of embarrassment for the kitsune. However now wasn't the time to feel bashful about this, she was getting colder by the minute. Not to mention, he had seen plenty of females naked at his feet so why would this make him uncomfortable?

Her own skin was soft and slightly cold to the touch as he ran his finger slowly down Lily's arm, her skin prickled from his touch shaking him out of his stupor. Next he undid her black shorts and white socks, they proved the hardest since they clung onto her feet greedily. But the kitsune was able to get them off, now Lily was laying half naked in his arms and it left him slightly uncomfortable to see her this way. After all this was his master and he never once had indecent thoughts about her except during that one time when he kissed her in the bath. Silver immediately shook off the thoughts again before picking the black yukata that lay beside him and slid her arms gently inside the sleeves. Next he fastened the folded yukata with a sash, before placing her under the covers of her futon. Silver for a minute looked at the bracelet he was made to wear and slipped it off, now placing it back in Lily's bare wrist. It automatically changed size so it fitted her perfectly once more.

Lily started to shiver still from the cold leaving him to frown, so he moved closer and laid beside her with his arms around her, after doing that Silver placed her head onto his chest. Her eyes weren't sure whether they should stay open or closed as she remained laying there there.

"_She must still be tired to not say anything, after all she did escape death right?_" Silver asked himself as he looked at her with sad eyes, he couldn't shake off the guilt that plagued him. Lily could have died and he wouldn't have known and that was the cruel truth. What then? What would he have done once he discovered her corpse? It left him feeling a part of him would have died along with her. The thought of another person leaving would have damaged him scared him. Silver's mind slowly went to Mikage, the man who took him in, who saw him as a son and then abandoned him without warning. The question was why. Why would such a man he considered kind do such an unforgivable thing? It didn't make sense at all. Without thinking or knowing why, Silver tilted her head up and kissed her lightly.

* * *

Lily wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, it was a weird dream to say the least. After all, this Silver look alike who had long hair had never left her side the entire time. First this guy was changing her clothes after removing the wet ones that clung onto leaving her uncomfortable and cold, who treated her like she was made out of glass, who was being kind and thoughtful during her weakest hour. The next thing she knew was that he was now kissing her, a strange man indeed and it left her puzzled, as to why he would do such a thing since it didn't make sense what so ever. However instead of doing anything that would stop this stranger, Lily deciding to humour herself, after all this was a dream and the chances of this actually happening was never. The reason she kept telling herself was that she had to look after this shrine; Mikage relied on her to keep it safe whether he said had it aloud or not. She was not going to let this kind man down at all, nor would she allow herself to feel for a yōkai or familiar, especially one who had no feelings for her either. Silver was always guarded and had often spent his night at the Red District before he became her familiar much to her annoyance. After all he didn't exactly give her a good first impression, instead he gave her a look that said she was useless and that she would never be good enough to do anything right. That she would fail before she began which irritated the young girl deeply. Sure he worked hard but was it worth it to have him sully himself both in body and health? Over drinking himself and sex whether it was meaningless or not? She wasn't happy at all was her reply but didn't tell him, she had no right to tell him since she wasn't the boss of his life or heart. If Lily did think about settling down, it would be a guy who only looked at her and had no involvement with lavishing with women and drinking. Smoking in fact left her irritated and refused to think otherwise. So overall Silver was not someone Lily would imagine herself with right? Maybe their relationship was truly platonic she pondered, after all Lily never did react when she was giving him a bath, nor did he show any signs of affection except the need to serve his master only.

Feeling proud of herself for ignoring the allure of men, she now wanted to deal with the current dream. Maybe giving in once, dream wise wouldn't be problematic, right? After all what was the worst that could happen?

Lily started to kiss back taking the Silver look alike by surprise, taking care to not move her hands in case she touched his skin by accident. She pecked his lips a few times before she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Silver now did not know what to think as she kissed him back; the only thing he did was close his eyes and stared to savour the taste of her lips. Silver groaned as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, it left him with a strange feeling, this yearning for her. His own red hair hid their faces like a curtain from outsiders, this way no one could interfere or assume who they were.

What was this girl doing to him? Was it the contract that was messing with his mind? The yōkai felt that he did something like this before but where and when had left the kitsune baffled. He wanted to deepen the kiss, so he coaxed her mouth open slightly and slipped his tongue in, she seemed experienced enough to his surprise. However that thought went to the back of his head, now taking in the flushed appearance of his master as Silver pulled back. Both panted for air and felt a part of him react to what they were doing causing him to stiffen. No this had to stop, he could never do that to her, not when she's too weak and tired. As he took in Lily's scent, he knew for a fact that she was a virgin and it made him feel guilty inside. Pushing his own desires on to a sick girl hit him more than he'd ever admit. Instead Silver stroked her cheek in order to coax her to sleep once more, it took a while for Lily to settle since it seemed that her body was too awake to feel fatigue, again his fault to the male's shame. Silver's ears flattened while his eyelids and tail went down, Silver shuffled slightly so he could lay beside her and moved his tail so she could hold onto it. Only before she could touch it did he remember what would happen if her hands touched him. Silver reached for the gloves that Kurama had entrusted him with from his pocket in order to give them back to Lily. Silver carefully slipped her gloves back on and kissed both knuckles in a tender manner. He didn't want to see her wearing gloves but that was the price to pay if she wanted to keep people safe. Now placing his tail near her, the girl caught it slowly and smiled slightly, meanwhile her eyes began to close slightly from feeling content. Silver started to feel warm from seeing her happy and knowing it was because of him. It left him to have this feeling; Silver watched as her eyes started to droop before sleep took over.

"Sleep well Lily" Silver said softly before feeling the call of sleep as he continued to lay beside her.

.

.

.

.

"_It's all a dream right? Nothing will happen when I wake up_" Lily started to stir from her slumber to see herself in her own futon. She looked down to see herself in a strange yukata and sat up.

"How did I get here?" Lily asked quietly, she looked around feeling puzzled from the strange turn of events.

"Good morning Lady Lily" Oishi greeted before hugging the awakened girl. Dai too followed suit and hugged her on the other side, Lily was at a loss of what to say but allowed them to hug her.

"How are you feeling Lady Lily?" Dai asked as he looked up, Lily was able to feel his worry and smiled, sure she didn't like having these curse like powers but knowing that they helped slightly eased her.

"I'm fine just a little stiff from sleep, how is everyone?" Lily asked with calm eyes. The spirit children floated up so they were level with her head.

"We're okay Lady Lily" Dai replied sounding chipper.

"Master Silver hasn't stopped worrying about you Lady Lily" Oishi commented as he looked at her before turning to look at the door. Lily paused as she took in his words.

"Really? Could of fooled me after all, he hardly even cares about what I think anyways"

* * *

Silver stood by the door as he listened in the conversation, his sky blue yukata sleeves ruffled slightly as he stood close as he brooded on what she said but did not come to the door.

"_Guess it's hard to really believe that I was worried_" Silver almost chuckled at Lily's remark.

"By the way guys, did the parcel come yet?" Silver immediately stiffened from the question. He had completely forgotten about the item in question and silently rushed out the shrine to get it. Seeing that the parcel was in fact inside the large mailbox left him relieved. The last thing he needed was for Lily to go on a war path for losing the parcel. It did seem heavy and very thin for a human like Lily to carry, but the kitsune went back up without complaint. Part of him was thankful for tying up his hair as he walked towards his Lady and Mistress' room; he hated the thought of look scruffy, especially since he never did know if anyone was coming to visit. Although there was a visit from Princess Himemiko not long ago, but Silver had to turn her away and explained to the cat fish princess that Lily was very unwell to even receive visitors. Saddened by the turn of events the princess said to inform her the moment Lily recovers, the fox agreed still looking sullen but said nothing. Part of him hoped that she didn't notice and would assume that it was because of the lack of sleep. Sadly it didn't go unnoticed by the princess as she went home.

Silver's hand paused as he stood by the door, knocking slightly and then just like that the sound of voices died away in an instant. He felt nervous to see her. Happy mostly but worried about what to say especially about what happened last night.

"Come in" the sound of Lily's voice made his own heart race like crazy, slowly he slid opened the door and paused. Taking in Lily's appearance, Silver noticed that she was shocked to see him but why?

"Silver is that you?" Lily asked while she continued to look at him with disbelieving eyes.

"…Yes, is there something wrong?" Silver asked now feeling self conscious about how he looked.

"Silver what happened to your hair?" Lily cried as she looked at Silver with bewildered eyes. Oh? So that was what bothered her. He laughed mentally; Silver had thought something was wrong with how he looked for a minute. Now realising that his newly grown hair had surprised her, Silver within minutes began walking towards Lily and sat down before her on his knees.

"Here's the parcel you were waiting for" Silver handed Lily the parcel while her hands remained on her lap. At first Silver was confused as to why she didn't claim the parcel. He immediately went rigid as Lily's glare made him swallow thickly. Something told him that he was in trouble.

"I know you forgot about it fool" Lily said grudgingly nevertheless she took the parcel and inspected it for damages, within minutes she began to smile softly knowing that it was okay before she looked at him. Silver looked at her with blank eyes, his stomach had suddenly become a bundle of nerves without knowing why. "Although you would be shooting yourself in the foot if it was lost you know" Silver blinked from hearing her words, what was she talking about? Why would he worry about the parcel after all it was his master's right? Lily left him completely surprised as she handed him the parcel.

"What is wrong Lily? Isn't this yours?" Silver asked; he looked at her with bewildered eyes. Lily smiled at his confused state.

"This is something for your hard work and I know you always hog my laptop in order to do work, so this is for you" Lily grinned while placing her hands on her lap.

"Hog?" Silver repeated now looking more confused than ever.

"You always try and use my laptop which stopped me from doing homework" Lily corrected herself as she smiled. Silver looked down feeling his ears not only flatten against his skull, but they also went red from embarrassment. Not wanting to waste more time, Silver began to open the parcel carefully knowing that his nails were sharp. After opening the outer package his eyes frowned, it had the picture of something but it was too thin to tell so he took the inner package out.

"What is it?" Silver asked still not knowing what Lily gave him.

"Open it already" Lily laughed now leaning back with her hands on the floor. Silver gave her an odd look before opening the inner package. To his surprise it was the same laptop Lily had.

"Surprise!" Lily said with a weak smile.

"Lily… I don't know what to say" Silver felt touched by how she thought about how he wanted to get work done. "But Lily, didn't this cost a lot?" he turned to look at her with blank eyes.

"Thank Kurama" this got both his brows to rise up, that bloody tengu was responsible for this? Oh now the warm feeling had vanished from just hearing that accursed name. "Do you remember when we were at the library before I had kidnaped by Mizuki" Silver frowned. He didn't want to remember how the thought of losing Lily had affected him so much, remembering how he was left feeling nothing but with worry and anger. I was trying to sort out a loan and the git not only went behind my back, but he ended up paying for it in his name, just as I was about to get the details for the loan as well. Thankfully I managed to confront him the night you were turned into a child" Lily shrugged causally. Ignoring the fact that Kurama was responsible for paying for this item, Silver was surprisingly happy to have been given something by Lily, at that moment he started to feel slightly guilty for angering her on some occasions by insulting her, looks and skills included.

"Thank you Lily" Silver's sudden hug took Lily by surprise and smiled softy at the gesture.

"You're welcome, so do you want me to show you how to set it up?" Lily asked now looking at his face. Despite the fact that he was hugging her, Silver's eyes showed how guarded he truly was.

"As much as I would say yes, but now isn't the right time. You need to eat before going to college" Silver said in a monotone voice, he moved back in order to sit back in his spot.

"Speaking of college, do you know what I need to do in order to catch up?" Lily asked, Silver's face went pale.

"My apologies Lily. But I was waiting for you to wake up to the point, that I lost track of the days that went past. The school did say to ask the tutor once we return" Silver replied in a monotone voice. Lily pursed her lips from the setback and nodded.

"Fair enough, Silver I'm really sorry for worrying you like that" Lily said feeling really guilty for potentially scaring the fox, whether he was worried or not. Meanwhile Silver felt his heart plummet from remembering her dying, even as she held him in her arms. The thought of losing her without having the ability to help her made him sick with guilt.

"No, I was reckless and ended up almost getting you killed. I should be the one saying sorry" Lily grinned at his sincere tone as he bent his head.

"How about we both say sorry and call it even?" Lily offered. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked up.

"I am sorry" they said to the other. Lily nodded looking satisfied.

"So what's on the menu chief?" Lily joked causing him to sigh and stand up.

"I'll bring it over, I didn't cook any food since I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up at this hour" Silver replied before standing up. He walked silently through the hallway until the house phone rang. Irked by who would be calling them at this hour, Silver changed direction and headed over towards the phone and picked it up. Remembering his manners Silver placed the phone close.

"Hello can I ask who's calling?" he asked calmly.

"_Good morning sir my name is Anna, I am calling from Mayva hospital. Can I speak to a Lily Hikari please?_" Silver frowned at the response.

"I'm afraid Miss Hikari isn't feeling well at the moment but if you like I can pass her a message if you like?" Silver asked politely.

"_O-Okay, we don't usually do that but I was told that it would be fine_" this confused Silver. By whom?

"_I was given information that Lily's uncle Loez has been admitted to hospital after collapsing this morning. Since she was registered as next of kin I was told to inform her as soon as possible_" Silver didn't like where this was going but decided to see what Lily would do.

"I see, I'll be sure to pass on the message"

"_Thank you and also his doctor wants to see her at eleven thirty today if that's possible_" Silver grimaced as he looked at the clock. In two hours and thirty minutes she had to leave the house.

"I'll see what I can do"

"_Thank you sir, have a good morning_" Silver placed the phone down and sighed. The last time Lily was confronted by this man it didn't end well. Now this, she was not going to take it well.

Silver walked back to the kitchen and obtained some cereal along with some orange juice; next he took out a tray from a nearby cupboard in order to place the items on top. Moving out carefully with the tray Silver walked back to the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Lily asked after thanking him for her breakfast.

"The hospital" Lily's spoon stopped near her mouth.

"What about it?" Lily asked now looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"Your uncle Loez has collapsed and was sent to hospital this morning" immediately Lily's eyes narrowed in anger and placed the spoon back in the bowl. She wasn't hungry anymore, not after hearing that man's name.

"And I suppose they want me there just to put on a happy face?" Lily muttered darkly before standing up. "Might as well see what the fool did now. Let's just hope it's not a scheme to get me to move out the shrine" Silver tensed slightly from hearing her sarcastic comment.

"I won't allow them to do that" Silver said quietly to himself, Lily hadn't lived her for year and yet her power was already changing the shrine. Making the air purer and had a way of uplifting a person's spirits.

Meanwhile Lily moved behind a screen to change since Silver was in the room. Lily as she removed the yukata froze; she was only in her panties so the question now was who changed her? Lily hoped that Silver wasn't the one responsible, no last night was a dream. He couldn't have done that.

"Is everything okay?" Silver asked causing Lily to shake out of her daze. No he didn't change her, not possible. Lily placed a blue shirt on and then a white fleece before putting on a pair of black trousers. She then walked away from the screen to get her white socks. Silver who was looking felt himself go tense, did she know that he changed her clothes last night? Did she know about the kiss?

Finally Lily was done and walked out with a backpack on which contained her purse and a book.

"Let's go" Lily droned weakly. Silver had to agree with her on this one; even he was worn out from just thinking about recent the turn of events. Oishi and Dai stayed behind in order to guard the shrine while the pair took a bus towards Mayva hospital. Lily immediately grimaced at it.

"Did something happen there?" Silver asked as he looked at her. He saw her hands shake slightly as she looked at the building.

"This is the last place I saw uncle before he died" Lily commented softly. Seeing her with distressed eyes made him sad.

"We could go home and say that you were busy" Silver offered. Lily shook her head softly.

"No just get it over and done with" Lily waved off her anxiety and went inside the building. The place smelt like sterilized chemicals as usual, not something that she wasn't familiar with. People sitting near a reception area, long corridors that seemed to walk on forever, elevators at the other side of the room. Intercom announcements started to hit her ears, and what was more painful- the emotions of others as they bombarded her with pain, anger, happiness and worry. Silver took note of her discomfort and patted her shoulder.

"Come on" Silver said now trying to get her to ignore the noise. He may not be able be affected by the people's emotions but that didn't stop him from diverting Lily's attention. Lily was thankful for his help, not really understanding why he was so intent on distracting her from people, however it didn't stop her for feeling relieved. It was not a nice thing to have people constantly invading her mind. They made their way over to the reception desk. Both waited until the lady sitting at the desk looked at them.

"We received a call about Loez" Lily's tone was curt and her eyes bored into the woman's eyes, almost daring to say nothing was wrong and that she didn't need to be in the hospital. The woman nodded before checking the computer.

"Yes a Loez Hikari was checked in just this morning for a suspected heart attack. Would you like to direct you over to where he is currently resting in?" The woman asked warmly.

"If the doctor is there then yes, if not I'll wait outside the room. I refuse to look at the old man" Lily's anger oozed out of her from being in the same room as that man. Seeing her act like this worried her familiar, but he kept silent in order to prevent her temper from flaring. The woman paused but nodded slightly.

"Miss Hikari isn't on very good grounds with her uncle" Silver explained to the receptionist on Lily's behalf. This Lily did not see coming. The woman then gave her with a sympathetic smile also shocking the girl at the sudden sympathetic aura.

"I see, you don't know this I too have that problem with my father. So in a way I know how you feel. Loez is currently in room four zero ten" the woman said as she looked at them with kind eyes. Lily nodded meekly in reply and went to the elevator.

"Are you alright Lily?" Silver's asked as they walked in silence. Lily was unsure of what to think and feel anymore. Was this man finally leaving her life for good? Was she free from his harmful actions and influence?

"We're here" Silver's voice cut through her thoughts once more. This was it, no turning back now that she was here. Lily's hand shook as she moved it to open the door; fear consumed her to the point that she didn't move an inch. Seeing Lily so conflicted encouraged Silver to help her. Their hands touched without warning catching her attention.

"Let me go in first okay? Remember a familiar's job is to help protect his master" his tone was void of emotions but eyes were filled with concern. Lily at that moment felt silly for making him worry. She nodded at his reasoning allowing him access.

Lily swallowed as the door opened revealing the man she dreaded since childhood, there he lay on a bed with two boys around her age sitting by the bed.

One had blond hair with blue eyes while the other had lavender hair and red eyes. Lily frowned at the lavender haired boy but said nothing, the lavender haired boy said nothing either but nodded his thanks for coming, despite the fact that she didn't have to come. The nod was discrete but noticed by the pair. The other boy was confused, he wasn't aware of her. Not that it surprised her. She was the 'disappointment' in that man's family.

Loez took notice of her from his bed but said nothing, neither did he budged or smile. It was mutual dislike for one another.

"Well it looks like Lily's showed up" a cheerful man said who appeared behind them. Silver almost jumped at the sudden appearance of the peppy man, Lily however frowned at the man.

"Look just tell me if he's going to die or not, I have a party to plan" Lily replied dryly. She heard Loez's disapproving response to the insult. A small comment afterwards involving the words 'ungrateful child' entered everyone's ears, Lily however gave him a sharp glare that froze the man.

"_Just like her mother_" Lily heard his comment and frowned.

"I'd rather be my mother than be a bitter old fool like you Loez" Lily snapped. "By the way one last thing to say before I see the doctor and do you know what that it is?" She asked coldly. No response from Loez encouraged her to continue.

"Drop dead- oh wait!" Lily suddenly gave him a dirty look as she placed her index finger to her lower lip. "You already did but still live, continuously ruining my life" the next thing Lily knew; Silver had pulled her close to his chest. Lily however ignored the sudden move and kept her eyes on the old man.

"Calm down, he's not going anywhere" Silver assured the angry girl. He wanted to stop her from losing more of her temper; something told him that it wouldn't end well. Loez's eyes however widened in horror from hearing those words before he glared at her. The boys were also left dumbstruck from hearing her angry words, and continued to stare until the man behind Lily coughed into his fist lightly. The man's face went a little red due to the hostile vibes that were being given off by the pair.

"Lily as much as I want to see you bully my father, we need to talk about his health" the man said with a weak smile.

"He actually collapsed over seeing a busted TV?!" Lily asked now giving the man a bewildered look; Lily started to snort without warning and began to let out a laugh from the predicament, her voice even echoed in the silent room as they stared at her. Lily was completely shocked to hear that such a thing had happened and she had missed it.

Silver on the other hand just looked at the man as they left the room. He too was speechless over how her uncle wounded up there. The man led them to a private room and closed the door after Silver entered. The man in question had black hair with some lavender streaks. He also had red eyes like one of the boys and wore doctor's scrubs underneath his long white coat.

"I know, just seeing my son and the boy drag him into the hospital was surprising enough" the man replied while feeling slightly embarrassed as he looked her. The man immediately sat at the opposite end of the wooden desk.

"It's been a while since he's even had a check up" the man began getting a clipboard and looked at them.

"I take it you're the guy staying at the Mikage shrine? I'm also guessing that you're not normal?" the man asked with mirth. Silver immediately stiffened. Who is this man? And how did he know?

"Sorry about what happened at the room, my name is Vincent Hikari. My lovely cousin you know" Silver's eyes darted towards a frowning Lily.

"Just tell me how long that man has to live?" Lily asked now looking annoyed from the introduction.

"I heard you skipped college" Vincent countered bluntly as he turned to look at Lily, he did seem worried to Silver.

"I had a black out spell, no big deal" Lily replied tonelessly. Vincent however wasn't smiling.

"I had to go to the shrine you know, Kurama even asked me to come after tracking down your remaining family members down. The boy was worried about you, you know?" the pair frowned from hearing about Kurama's involvement.

"Jeez, why bother searching?" Lily asked dryly as she shrugged.

"It's a good thing he did!" Vincent snapped as he stood up with his hands now on the desk. His eyes showed that he was anything but happy. "Lily you almost died! J-Joanna even called me to tell me what happened! Joanna of all people who is supposed to keep the fact that I have contact with you in secret, especially when it came to your health! Do you know how upset I was? I was in the middle of operating on a patient as well Lily, very dangerous!" Vincent scolded angrily. Silver almost rose in order to defend Lily, however when he looked at her. She remained impassive and said nothing to his surprise. Instead her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I can't help what happens, you of all people know that" Lily barked at him in a calm manner.

"But Lily! You're powers were taken; one of them is even connected to your spirit! You're lucky I told the school that you fell down some steps, which had caused a temporary coma due to the concussion!" Vincent yelled at the confused pair. Silver was not aware of that information, and Lily's expression also revealed that she hadn't been aware of this either. To prove this theory of the doctors lied in how she immediately stiffened. Lily had pursed her lips and her fingers almost twitched

"Look! Just tell me why I'm here and why I have to deal with that oaf?" Lily asked while sighing deeply. Vincent frowned from how she could just simply change the subject, and think it was okay to shrug it off without a care.

"This isn't over Lily! Your uncle would be upset with you and so would Auntie Laura" Vincent snapped but sat back on his seat without a fuss. Lily meanwhile was too angry to listen, how dare he mention their names! What nerve!

"Never bring those two into this!" Lily bellowed but stopped speaking in order to listen to what her cousin had to say. In a way she owed him that for isolating herself.

"Dad's stress level's have risen and it's effecting his health, badly I'm afraid" Vincent said sounding worn and tired.

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm not staying with him" Lily snapped at him as she gave him a dark look. Silver kept silent, he wanted to know what was going on and knew better than to tread on dangerous grounds.

"I thought as much but Lily, some of his stress is to with you… some of it is also to do with the boys at his home" Vincent said weakly, he pulled at his collar slightly before leaning on his chair.

"Why not let them stay with you then?" Lily asked coldly.

"I hardly stay at home because I work here Lily" Vincent stressed while looking tired.

"I'm studying cousin, I have no time to care for him" Lily replied bluntly.

"Lily has responsibilities at the shrine. She's in charge of the Mikage Shrine" Silver added to Vincent's surprise.

"Why is that?" Vincent asked looking puzzled, this was new to him and he had a feeling his father was not aware of it either. Lily within minutes began to fill him in on everything, including to when Narukami had stolen her powers. The man after listening intently to her story had frowned.

"This is a heavy burden Lily, you even need a check up right now that telling me about this" Lily who listened to his reply had began to cry out in frustration. Silver looked at him oddly.

"Just routine check up whenever she comes, by the way how are your powers now? Still finding problems with them" Lily immediately lifted her gloved hands up confirming his suspicions. Vincent sighed deeply before thinking for ways to help.

"Try to think positive Lily, fear makes things go chaotic" Vincent explained.

"I tried but…" thoughts of her fallen uncle and then Loez's reaction made her hands shake slightly. At the same time Vincent's eyes softened with sympathy as he looked at her, Silver on the other hand felt helpless from seeing her this way.

"I told dad off for what he did, he had no right for saying those things. He is not a woman who has to carry these powers. Each power is random but has a water attribute to them… try using an emotional outlet and not your earphones" Vincent almost snorted as he saw her groan at the idea of not having them. "Do you have a gym room?" Lily narrowed one eye at the man, where did he think she lived in? Surely he was aware that it is a sacred shrine so why would there be something like that in one of the rooms? Silver on the other hand was confused and wasn't sure about what it was, nor did he think it was a good idea to have one.

"No we don't, it is a sacred shrine Vincent" Lily glared at the man as he bit his thumb in frustration.

"What about the yōkai world? Does it have a secluded place to practice? You need to get rid of all that stress and balance out your emotions. You'll end up so tense, that you might end up hurting someone if you don't" Vincent said as he looked at her. Lily's eyes trailed to her shoes.

"I don't know how…" Silver placed a hand on Lily's shoulder which caught her attention.

"I could make a part near the shrine a place for you to practice" Silver offered the stunned girl. If this could help her then he'd do anything to help.

"There you see, now that's sorted" Vincent immediately stood up and began to rummage through his draw now wearing latex gloves. Lily on the other hand wasn't listening; her attention was towards Silver who looked back. He knew that she was uncertain but it wouldn't hurt to try. Who knows, it might work.

"Silver… I don't know- ahhhck! Man really?!" Lily snapped as she turned to glare at Vincent who had stuck a needle in her arm. Silver shot out of his seat until he saw Vincent's hand signalling him to stop, his eyes trailed to the needle which was attached to a glass vial.

"Just taking some blood to see if she's okay. It'll take a few hours to do so she can rest here" Vincent assured the fox whose ears and tail had suddenly appeared. Once the vial of blood had been filled, Vincent slid the needle out slowly and placed a cotton ball on the spot of where the needle had been.

"Silver your extra parts are showing" Vincent hinted as he took the vial and placed it in a clear bag, after that he began to write down the details of who it belonged to. Meanwhile Lily looked up to see the tail and ears, she almost snorted at how Silver was unaware of this fact.

"Well we're in here so no one in their right mind will see the tail and ears" Silver began to blush as he realised why they were being so cryptic, without delay he used another leaf to make the tail and ears vanish from sight.

"Well I'll be back, oh and by the way that boy with my son is…" Lily looked at him, puzzled as to why Vincent had brought it up. "Well your sister left someone for you to… well look after" Lily's breathing was cut short. No way, that boy is-?!

* * *

**I know I am so evil by cutting it to the good part. **

**Part 2 will be done soon**

**Lily: Are you serious?!**

**Silver: People have been waiting for ages and this is what they get?**

**A: I can't help it! I have work. *pouts* Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 5 Can you fix my taser please? 2

**Hi everyone here's part 2! Let's welcome the new arrival!**

* * *

A few hours passed without anyone's knowledge. During that time Lily had continued to look at the blond haired boy once more and almost kicked herself from frustration, of course he had her sister's eyes and hair. The boy meanwhile became self conscious from her constant staring.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" the boy asked crossly. Silver watched Lily as she stared at the boy.

"What do you know about your mother?" this question took the boy by surprise, at the same time Silver rose a brow.

"I didn't know her. She died when I was young" Lily frowned from hearing his reply.

"Your mother did a runner years ago" the boy's face went pale, not knowing how and why she knew his mother. It wasn't true; his mother wouldn't do it, not to him or his father. "She was marked for death from some yōkai" Lily added in a hollow tone, hearing this took Silver by surprise. Why would his kind go after Lily's sister? Did she do something wrong?

"Y-Your lying, as if yōkais exist" the boy snapped now feeling nervous as he looked at the pair. Lily gestured to Silver and the boy blinked. Silver looked normal enough to him.

"Silver just show him please" Lily sounded tired and Silver for once didn't argue. Silver stood up slowly now revealing his tail and ears. The boy immediately cried out in alarm before falling out of the chair. Lily had to chuckle after all, she almost freaked out from seeing Silver appear along with his foxfires without warning as well.

"Who are you? No What are you?!" the boy cried in alarm. The first thing he wanted to do was run out the room and pretend that this wasn't happening, sadly his body refused to move leaving him at this strange girl and the man- demon's mercy.

"He's a kitsune Luca" Lily replied calmly.

"First of Kitsunes have nine tails and he only has one! Second they're make believe!" Luca cried now shielding himself behind the chair. His mind twigged for a second, he never did tell her his name so how did she find out? Lily began to lean closer on her seat, eyes never leaving his causing him to become more unsettled.

"I am like you nephew, I am an empath who can read the hearts and minds of others. I can also freeze things" Lily replied, nerves crept up on her as she spoke about her powers. It never was a good subject to talk about, especially since fear was the one thing that stopped her from progressing, that she knew.

Luca's gasped in fear now moving back, no she was lying this wasn't true. She was only saying this to trick him; yes this was all a trick-

"You can also see spirits right Luca? It's very hard to speak to something since people can assume that the spirits aren't there right?" Silver watched them closely, now that he thought about it, besides the hair and eye colour, they did look related. However his skin was slightly pale from the father the kitsune assumed. Luca's eyes wandered around the room, as he pondered more about that fact. Despite the uncertainty he could tell something was amiss, this girl Lily had an air about her and it left him slightly nervous to be in the same room as her.

"If that's true-"

"Then prove it? Your father is Laurence Aki am I right?" Lily started to chuckle at the startled boy's reaction- priceless. No, nobody knew that except Loez and his family. So how could she of known?

"Like I said Luca, I am an empath who can read minds and hear the hearts of others. Like you, I struggle to control it. It's hard when no one understands you right? Not even Loez can comprehend what goes on" Luca looked down slightly, she was right and he knew it. A chuckle caught his attention causing him to look up.

"I bet Hoshi had a fun time using the TV as target practice, especially when it came to throwing the phone" Luca's jaw slackened at how she knew. Silver frowned at the information.

"I never understand why humans break things Lily" Silver commented in a monotone voice.

"Meh never can I" Lily shrugged in reply. "I guess we are either accidental prone or we just get in the mood to break things" Lily replied with a grin.

"I don't understand" Luca said softly. Lily's gaze softened from seeing his saddened eyes.

"Your mother didn't want you in danger so she told your father to tell you that she died. She might still be alive but she can't stay for long. It's never safe for us girls" Lily said bluntly. Luca felt a soft smile appear.

"Thank you for letting me know" Luca was relieved to know what happened and why she did what she did. Yes he was upset with his mother but now that the truth had been revealed, he could feel some relief.

"If you want to be away from the rift raft called the old geezer I have room at the shrine, Silver you don't mind right?" Lily asked now putting the kitsune in an awkward spot; Silver however didn't hesitate in answering.

"As long as he doesn't leave a mess and helps out right?" Lily cuts Silver off before he could speak; he frowns but nodded mutely at her.

"Show off" Silver muttered to himself quietly, the duo immediately laughed at his reply.

"I want to come, I thought that I didn't have any close family left. Don't think that I'm ungrateful for the man who took me in but… I want to walk my own path for a bit and I think you can help right?" Luca asked looking sad and vulnerable. Lily smiled before patting his head lightly; he looked up to see her tender smile, he felt surprised to see Lily act like this towards him. After listening to what Loez had said about her from time to time, the man was actually wrong about her, so very wrong indeed.

"On the bright side the man has less stress to deal with and one less mouth to feed" Lily grinned at the horrified boy. Silver however just gave her a cold look but said nothing.

"But we have one more mouth to feed Mistress" Silver muttered. Luca gave him a stunned look. What did that fox just call his aunt?!

"Won't be too bad-"

.

.

.

.

"_Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here!_  
_Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here!_" Lily then slowly turned to look at Silver with bewildered eyes, while at the same time Luca's eyes widened from listening to the ring tone.

"Silver? What an earth are you listening to?!" Lily cried before Silver hastily reached for his phone from his hakama pocket. His face was flushed from the singing and pressed call.

"I didn't know kitsunes can use a phone or are even interested in getting one" Luca commented to a nodding Lily, Silver's glare froze Luca.

"It was more of I forced him to get one in case of an emergency when he can't use fox fire" Luca gawked at his aunt for doing something like that. It should be a crime to force a supernatural creature to even use a phone.

"Hello?" Silver asked as he answered. His eyes narrowed.

"Probably Kurama-" Lily looked at Luca for a brief moment.

"For you" Silver without warning shoved the phone into Lily's hands, who in turn had almost dropped it from the sudden move.

"Hello?" Lily asked now looking at Silver oddly as he folded his arms, he looked displeased.

"_Hello Goddess of the Mikage Shrine, it's Princess Himemiko. I hope that I am not bothering you_" asked a timid voice. Lily smiled at the voice.

"Not at all Princess Himemiko, how are you?" Lily asked while sitting on her chair. Luca looked at Silver with confused eyes. Lily knew a princess? How was that even possible?

"_I'm fine, I wanted to know how you are, I tried to see you a few days ago but your familiar told me that you are unwell_" Lily had to smile at the gesture and mouthed thank you to a startled kitsune who's face went red.

"I'm fine thank you, I had a problem with my powers and was forced into a… I don't know how many days I have been asleep"

"Eleven days" Silver commented. Lily tilted her head to the side.

"You serious Silver? Eleven days? How did that happen?" Lily asked, she heard Himemiko gasp in shock.

"_Are you alright now?_" Himemiko asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah… I woke up today but an acquaintance of mine got sent to hospital because his grandson broke the TV" Luca snorted at the last part but he was worried about the sleep part for sure. He saw Silver's tail twitch slightly in the air, Silver caught him starting and frowned making the boy turn away.

"So you want to go shopping today? Now problem I'm well enough to go plus I have someone to talk to you about. How are things with Kotaro?" Lily asked. They heard the door knock before it opened.

"Just me- oh sorry" Vincent tip toed back into his seat with the results.

"_Everything is going well, I can't thank you enough for what you and Silver have done_" Princess Himemiko said sounding happy on the other end of the phone.

"I am more than happy to know that we helped. A friend in need is a friend indeed. So what time do you want to meet?" Lily asked.

"_Around three if that's okay?_"

"I wouldn't miss it, I'll see you at the shopping mall okay?" Lily grinned. She felt slightly odd and almost felt like a normal girl chatting to her friends about boys and stuff. It was slightly pleasing to say the least. The phone call ended on a bright note before giving it back to Silver.

"What's the score doctor am I okay?" Lily asked sounding chipper from the phone call.

"No" Vincent's blunt tone stunned the group.

"Wha-?"

"Lily your blood count is low! You're a mess!" Vincent snapped at his startled cousin. "You're malnourished and you hardly eat as it is! Your stress levels are through the roof as well and another thing! If you and dad don't get your levels down, then you are both going to end up killing yourselves!" Vincent snapped angrily.

Silver gave Lily a sharp look, but Lily however had just remained calm to his surprise.

"We both knew that Vincent and yet I'm still here" Lily replied bluntly as she frowned at her cousin.

"Lily! This is the third time I've had to rant at you for this!" Vincent yelled before turning to look at Silver. "Right I want you to put her on a strict healthy diet and makes sure she exercises regularly Silver. As her familiar I'm asking you as a doctor no telling you to make it happen" Lily whined slightly at the situation. So much for shrugging this off, this man was too much.

Vincent always did this to her dismay, call it being an older cousin or an older over protective brother but he never stopped lecturing her about this. Luca who was listening went pale at how bad the results were.

"Vincent you're skinner than me! Heck you were nicknamed the Skinny-"

"Hey! Hey! Let's keep this PG-13 please!" Vincent cried out in order to mask out the nickname. His face had gone red from the memory, and knowing that Lily would never let him forget about this made him mentally whine.

"Why? Silver swears like mad! In fact the guy beat up an old demon lady remember?" Lily asked; Silver frowned from the memory. The memory of how angry he had just left his mind only now the anger had surfaced, curse that hag for even bothering his master in the first place!

"It's her fault for going after you! And for you to be walking around the World Over Yonder! What kind of human walks around without protection?" Silver retaliated crossly.

"A girl who had to get a yōkai familiar out staying in a red district filled with sake and proste-"

"I get it!" Vincent's face went red from the conversation. Luca however chortled from hearing the nickname that was given to Vincent.

"That's a funny nickname!" Luca commented leaving Vincent to look at her embarrassed eyes.

"You told him didn't you?" Vincent asked weakly, he was beyond embarrassed- he was completely mortified from another person knowing.

"No your mind told me" Luca said as he laughed, this took Vincent by surprise from the sudden turn of events. Vincent smiled at them knowing that Lily had helped.

"I knew putting you two in one room would have helped. You were always closed off from people Luca. But it doesn't change a thing Lily; get your health sorted and no. Unlike father I won't be giving you pills-"

"Quick question" Lily asked now putting her hand up. Luca and Silver looked at her with confused expressions.

"What's up?" Vincent asked looking puzzled.

"Can you fix my taser?" Lily asked before showing him a taser from her bag. Seeing it made Vincent cried out in shock. Luca blanched from looking at the metal item, how long was she carrying that thing around?!

"Oh come on! Why Lily! Who are you planning to use it on now?" Luca was completely surprised to see the item in question. Silver however had no idea what was even going on.

"Silver says I'm useless and can't defend myself so I wanted to use it, just in case some idiot decided to try his luck on me" Vincent took it without complaint, his head was bent down from having to deal with this now embarrassing and yet stressful day, he just wanted to go home no thanks to seeing that thing again.

"Did she really use it on you?" Luca asked taking Silver by surprise.

"I scared her and that was the result" Vincent mumbled quietly.

"Tell you what fix the taser and I won't look after Loez" Vincent glared at the proposition.

"That's not fair then who will look after him? Hoshi? He's two years younger than you!" Vincent yelled only to pause; he noticed that Lily was staring at him as if he was clueless. "Oh no! Not me please! I don't want him in my house!" Vincent cried taking Luca by surprise.

"We both don't like him and you're his father, so deal with it!" Lily snapped coldly at the man. Vincent cried out from being trumped by his own cousin.

"Fine! You win but in exchange-"

"Sort my health out fine, I'll cut off my junk supply… not that I had much to begin with" Vincent glared at how sarcastic she was being.

"Just take Luca and go please… I just… I just need to be alone now" Vincent cried weakly. Silver was left completely surprised to see how she crippled him, and in such a short amount of time as well.

"Enjoy your last hours of freedom" Lily cackled now leaving with a stupefied Silver and a pale Luca. Luca knew for a fact that Loez was not easy to get along with.

"How can I enjoy it?! I have to deal with your taser and my hospital shift!" they heard him rant as Silver closed the door.

"I'd give him a week instead of a month but then again in less than a day, he's more likely to call. So want to pack your stuff now?" Lily asked. Luca nodded shyly. Silver was just glad that it was all over now; that was too much for him to even take.

"Yes please, aunty" it was funny saying this to someone around his age but Lily paid no heed. As it was also a little odd calling this boy nephew to someone about her age only he was two years younger.

"So what school do you go to?" Lily asked as they walked.

"Oh it's-"

"Well that's that" Lily said now putting the last box down.

"Break time" Silver called from the entrance to Luca's new room.

"Coming" Lily and Luca replied simultaneously, they paused to look at the other before laughing heartily from what happened. Silver paused from hearing the reply but went off ahead. He just wanted a drink to get over what happened.

"This will take some time to get use to" Lily said now patting his back.

"I agree" Luca chuckled.

"Oh and Silver no sake until dinner time please" Lily called out loud as they walked towards the kitchen.

"What?!" Silver yelled from the kitchen. First she banned the pipe and now sake! What is wrong with this woman?! Can't he drink in peace without her interfering?

"What's sake?" Luca asked.

"Alcohol" Lily said dryly and that was all he wanted to know.

* * *

By the time it was three, Lily was already meeting with her friend by the mall. Dressed in a decorative blue dress top containing purple patterned stitching around the neck like and sleeves, she wore a black lower knee high skirt which contained black shorts underneath to prevent accidents, white knee high socks and black trainers.

Himemiko was currently wearing a blue patterned dress, white socks and blue shoes. On her head was a cute pink bow that went with her hair and around her neck were pink beads.

"Hello Miss Lily, I'm sorry that I was late did you wait long?" Himemiko asked now stopping near Lily.

"No, not really. Please call me Lily Princess Himemiko. How are you today?" Lily smiled at the princess.

"I am fine and you can call me Himemiko if you want to talk without the honorifics when we're outside I don't mind" Himemiko replied while smiling.

"That's good, I never really like titles to tell you the truth, are Aotake and the others doing okay?"

"They're doing fine, so shall we go?" Himemiko asked now pulling Lily towards the mall.

"Sure! We have a lot to catch up on…" Lily mused while looking down; she did in fact have to confess to her friend as to why she was in a deep sleep for so long. Lily felt that she owed it to Himemiko for worrying the girl; yōkai or not Himemiko was generally concerned for her wellbeing. They had fun looking through the clothes and tried some one as well. Lily showed Himemiko a white dress with red stitching; the shoulders were bare since the shoulder area had been cut diagonally as she appeared past the curtain. The dress was u necked and the skirt went past her knees. Doing a twirl Himemiko smiled at it.

"The dress looks beautiful" Himemiko said as she stood up. She saw that there was a ribbon that was tied up at the back of the dress making Lily look cute.

"Thank you" Lily blushed a lot from wearing the dress. She brought the dress and Himemiko's new blue dress (Using Kurama's card that she swiped when he wasn't looking). After browsing through the area, they made their way over to the food court.

"This is nice, I haven't done this before" Lily commented now drinking a drink. The drink was tangy and smiled at how it made her fuzzy.

"Me to, I'm happy that you were able to come. I was worried when I heard that you were unwell" Himemiko replied looking slightly sad. Lily smiled softly before leaning back.

"Lady Narukami stole my powers leaving me severely crippled. If she didn't give them back when she did, I wouldn't be with you now" Lily explained, she saw Himemiko's eyes were widened in surprise.

"I had no idea! Forgive me for bringing the touchy subject up" Lily waved it off.

"It's about time I told you, friends don't keep secrets that could lead to mistrust. I should be the one apologizing Himemiko. I'm truly sorry" Lily said knowing that she sounded like she was pleading but it mattered not. The fact that this would of affected those close to her left a nerve, as it reminded her of her uncle's passing. Unable to know why he was sick even though she could hear his thoughts but he always tried to close his mind off for her sake. Lily at that time almost resented him for doing that and now she wanted to make sure that she didn't repeat his mistakes. Himemiko smiled after listening.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's the least I can do since you listened to my problems" Himemiko asked as she patted her friend's hand.

"After we leave the mall, I don't want to many ears listening" Himemiko nodded, understanding that this must be serious to avoid talking about this in public.

"_Give me your milk!_" yelled a male's voice which came from Lily's phone catching their attention. Lily chortled along side the princess.

"What is that?" Himemiko asked with bewildered eyes.

"Oh a message alert, hmm Kurama texted me something" Lily opened the message.

"**I want my card back now! I know you took it :(**" Lily giggled at the message and texted back.

"**Next time don't go calling my cousin, the last thing I needed from him was a lecture on my health which I already knew about! You and Joanna are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you both**" Lily texted with a smug smile.

"Who is Kurama?" Himemiko asked brightly.

"A tengu friend" Lily replied only to hear the message alert buzz again. Himemiko tilted her head slightly, she appeared to be confused by how Lily had came across a tengu.

"**I was worried about you! Plus the college wouldn't leave you alone. How are you feeling by the way?**" Lily chuckled at the reply and texted back.

"**My cousin's dad had a 'heart attack' over his busted TV, his grandson decided to throw a phone at it**" That would shock Kurama once he reads it.

"So do you want to explore more and catch up as we walk?" Lily piped up from where she sat.

"Okay" after paying for their meal the girls began walking around once more. The stores showed a variety of music to clothes.

"Lily I am planning a tea party at my home, would you like to come?" Lily paused from the question and smiled.

"I would love to, it'll be an experience to travel to new areas and I'm also interested to see your home as well" Lily replied with a wide smile, this made Himemiko happy to hear those words.

"I guess now that we're mostly alone you'd be interested to hear about my abilities?" Lily asked shyly, her eyes were glued to what was ahead of her. Himemiko just then had noticed the uneasy look on the girl's face but patted her arm gently, showing that she was there for Lily in hopes of trying to cheer the girl up from her saddened state.

"If you want to, I won't force you" Lily grinned at the kindness her friend's words. Lily then began her tale of how her powers showed up, how it left her scared to even be close to people. Hearing people's thoughts to their emotions and then the icy powers that left her in gloves. Himemiko saw Lily's hands shake from mentioning the ice. Part of her felt sad to see her friend scared of who she was. Not knowing how to deal with this problem, how the fear took over her everyday life. Her mind went to the kitsune, did he know about this?

"Does your familiar know about this?" Himemiko asked looking worried. Lily pondered on this.

"Kind of. He doesn't know how bad it gets but I don't mind, I hate to be a burden to anyone" just hearing Lily's reply made Himemiko clicked her teeth in anger.

"You are not a burden Lily!" she cried at the startled Lily. Lily's eyes softened at her friend.

"It's hard not think that, people like my cousin's father hate me for even existing, blame me for hurting his twin. I think he blames me also for how estranged they became before his twin died" Lily began to feel numb once more. She felt tears that she tried so hard to bury into the deepest part of her heart surface. It was suffocating to say the least but she never complained, knowing that she was unusual, hardly fitting in with her own kind.

Himemiko watched with sorrow filled eyes before stopping, Lily noticed her friend stop and followed suit, Lily then started to turn round to see why Himemiko had stopped and froze. Himemiko hugged Lily tightly while shaking slightly, Lily at the same time had stood rooted to the spot unsure of why Himemiko was hugging her. She never did like or want sympathy but the sound of Himemiko crying made Lily go cold from guilt. This was her fault, she shouldn't have said anything and now look what she did. She made Himemiko cry.

"I'm sorry" Himemiko pulled back while rubbing her eyes with her hand. "I just feel sad to hear you had problems like that. You shouldn't be scared to tell me this after all I have powers to despite being a yōkai, so does your familiar! Don't be afraid of what you are okay?" Himemiko said with a teary smile. Lily continued to feel horrible for making Himemiko cry like that, knowing that Mikage's representative made a well known yōkai cry like that was not a good thing be known for.

"I didn't mean to make you cry like that Himemiko-" Himemiko put her hand up to stop Lily from talking.

"Nonsense! Now let's put this sad mood behind us. We have time before the tea party begins don't we?" Himemiko asked as she looked at a surprised Lily with a smile. Lily smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!" both the Princess and Land God began to walk towards the shrine and spotted Luca sitting on the steps of the top shrine.

"Lily!" Luca called with a smile now standing up to greet his aunt.

"Hi Luca what are you doing outside? It's late" Lily asked while scolding her nephew lightly. He smiled at her with sheepish eyes.

"Silver wanted me to bring you to the living area because Princess Himemiko had left a gift for you" Luca replied as he smiled. Dressed in a green shirt and brown trousers the boy noticed Himemiko but didn't know who she was.

"Hello miss how are you?" Luca greeted as he lifted his hand out.

"I'm fine Luca, I see my gift has made its way here safely" Himemiko smiled at the shocked boy. Lily giggled at the situation.

"Luca this is Himemiko the Princess of Tartara Swamp, and this is Luca my nephew" Lily introduced the pair.

"I didn't know you had a nephew" Himemiko shook the boy's hand eagerly. She was happy to meet a family member of Lily. This boy seemed nice to her.

"I didn't know my sister had a son at all, she vanished when I was two so it was a surprise for the both of us" Lily replied now smiling.

"Is he gifted to?" Himemiko asked while observing him. Luca blinked at the question.

"He has the same mind abilities as I do, minus the ice" Lily replied. Luca nodded weakly.

"I see, well I'm having a tea party since it'll be a full moon out tonight. Do you want to come as well?" Himemiko asked eagerly. Luca smiled at the invitation.

"Okay but do I need something special to wear?"

"I can give you something at the house, don't worry" she replied reassuring the young male.

They walked inside the shrine while taking their shoes off by the door as they went.

"Lily, I was wondering" Himemiko asked the girl who was walking along side her.

"Yeah?" Lily turned to look at her friend.

"If you could change into a yōkai, what would you turn in to?" this boggled the girl as she walked.

"Not sure really. I'll have to get back to you on that" Lily replied while smiling. Silver looked up from where he was sitting, which was by the table in the main room. Immediately her eyes narrowed from what was in his hand.

"Silver the sake!" he growled deeply in reply, the livid kitsune began to tip the sake that he didn't touch back in the bottle. Next he walked back to where it originally was and closed the door which was located under the sink. Himemiko was shocked to see how he responded without complaint, well minus the growl of course. Silver went to sit back at the table with his head in his hand as it rested on his knee.

"The item is here" Silver muttered making Luca laugh at what had just happened, Silver glared in response.

"Okay so where is it?" Lily asked. Again he glared only it was at her, after standing up he moved to pick up a thin box, that had been sitting beside him and passed it to her.

"Don't strop when Princess Himemiko is here Silver" Lily scolded lightly. He frowned but said nothing.

"Would you like to try it on?" Himemiko asked now snapping out of her daze. She was left completely unsure about what had just happened.

"Sure I would love to" Lily replied as the girls walked towards her bedroom.

"Wow Silver, I think she bruised your ego a bit too much there" Luca whistled as he sat down.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Silver asked coldly. Already regretting the part of letting Luca stay. Luca stuck his tongue out at the kitsune who snarled at the cocky human.

"I don't have anything to wear remember" Luca shrugged.

"Then make yourself scarce" Silver snapped angrily at the boy for not taking the hint that he wanted to be alone.

"I'll tell Lily about this kiss you pulled last night" Silver stiffened while his ears went beet red; his own tail bristled from the threat.

"How do I look?" Lily asked now showing them the kimono. It was mixture of red, white and green. Silver looked at the fabric while Luca smiled.

"It's awesome" Luca replied, he paused when Silver stood up and watched him put a bit of the kimono on her arm. Luca almost chuckled at how embarrassed she looked.

"It's not too flashy which is good, I need a plain red obi Oishi" Silver called from behind him.

"Silver I don't know how to put on a kimono, heck I've never worn anything close to that in my life" Lily said weakly, she smiled at his professional attitude whenever it came to clothing.

"That isn't a problem" Silver said now looking up while holding the kimono. Himemiko peeked into the room and looked at how the pair were behaving.

"I'll put it on for you so don't worry" Lily's face went red from his bold words.

"W-What? Silver?!" Lily cried feeling mortified that he was planning on dressing her himself.

**Smack!**

Silver howled in pain as he clutched his right cheek with his free hand. His eyes were wide from the sudden move. Luca without warning began to release a full blown laugh causing the startled duo to look at him with mixed emotions. Himemiko however covered her mouth as she almost giggled from what she witnessed.

"L-Lily! What as that for?" Silver cried out in shock.

"Don't even think about dressing me you pervert!" Lily yelled as she turned to glare at Silver. The glare almost had no power over him, given how embarrassed she was. Silver's eyes widened from hearing her words.

"That was not my intention so calm down already!" Silver said now trying to calm down. After all she might have not been aware that he already did that.

"Absolutely not! I will not have you dress me so hands off!" Lily snapped now folding her arms to hide her chest. Luca snorted at them.

"Lily doesn't know that you changed her after taking her out the water does she?" Luca asked while looking at him with mischievous eyes, Silver's face went red from hearing the question. Oh that little brat was going to get it! He knew that Lily was here and yet he asked it. Lily however released a strangled cry as she looking at him with a more reddened face.

"SILVER!" she whined now realizing that last night was definitely not a dream. She actually kissed her familiar to her dismay. Silver glared at the boy.

"I assure you I did nothing out of the ordinary, I just changed you into dry clothes that's all" Silver replied felling his face immediately heat up. Lily's glare almost froze him.

"Really? Cause I'm sure you definitely did something Casanova!" Lily screamed before leaving the room in order to cool off. She felt her face heating up to the point she might end up freezing the house down. This was too much even for her to handle at once; she suddenly paused now realising that Himemiko was looking at them. The kitsune made a startled cry now realising that the princess was still in the area.

"Nothing happened princess I assure you" Silver said trying to defuse the situation and save his dignity- sadly it wasn't going well.

"Silver no drinking for two days!" Lily snapped now wanting to be away from the kitsune as soon as possible.

"Lily you are being unreasonable" Silver said now frowning.

"Come on Himemiko" Lily pulled her friend out the room leaving a stunned Luca and horrified Silver. The spirit children stood beside the other, not knowing what to do after listening to that conversation.

* * *

Lily walked towards Himemiko's home wearing her blue long sleeved dress which fluttered below her ankles as she walked on the grass. She had a white cardigan that was up to her knees and continued to move behind her, this showed off the front part of the dress as she walked. She also wore white socks and white doll shoes.

Luca walked beside her with the clothes he had at the shrine earlier on and a dark green jacket, he was wearing brown boots that were done up by the laces.

Silver trailed behind them wearing a long black coat over his blue butterfly haori and a white hakama, white socks and brown zōris. In his right hand was a pumpkin lantern which gave them light as they walked.

"I don't see why you wouldn't wear the kimono" Silver muttered as they walked.

"I like this, besides it's not too flashy either and it's plain enough" Lily argued while walking ahead. Her cheeks were red from their argument.

"It's good that Himemiko and Kotarou are getting along well. She told me that she went on a date two days ago" Lily said now trying to change the subject.

"I don't see why she bothers" Luca looked back to see Silver annoyed. "She knows that it's forbidden for yōkai and humans to even have a relationship. It'll never work out" Silver said.

"Don't go saying that, girls even yōkai girls have feelings too and their not for you to squish down so carelessly. We're not guys so be nice" Lily said sternly. Silence immediately crept up on them again.

"So Silver what do you think about yōkai and human relationships?" Luca asked as they walked. Silver frowned slightly.

"As I've said before they are forbidden" The kitsune said bluntly.

"So you wouldn't fall in love with anyone?" Luca asked while Lily listened in.

"I see no reason to fall in love with human girls boy. You should be focusing on your own kind rather than being with a yōkai" Silver said coldly.

"You can't control who you fall in love with Silver" Lily retorted. "You never know it might actually happen" she felt annoyed by his stubborn behaviour. What had him so stuck on that motion of never falling in love with someone other than a yōkai? Luca also frowned at Silver's response. Looks like she wasn't the only one thinking the same thing and he was younger than her.

"So where does she live? Are we close?" Lily asked as they walked behind Silver.

"You have arrived" they heard Himemiko's voice to their left and saw to their surprise Himemiko's home was actually a palace.

"Welcome" said a few fish yōkai who stood behind Himemiko in order to greet them.

"So you still are in human form?" Silver asked as he saw Himemiko wearing a decorative pink and purple kimono and the headgear Lily had seen when they first met.

"I want to keep this form since it allows me to see Kotarou, it's my way of saying thank you for what you've done" Himemiko gushed as she covered her half her face with her fan, it masked her smile as she looked at them.

"Shall we go in?" the princess asked politely before guiding them inside.

"Wow this is amazing" Lily cried out in awe, even Luca was impressed by the grand appearance of the palace. "It's bright as well" she commented while admiring how lit up the palace was.

"That is because of the moonlight from the north" Himemiko explained as she began to show them around the place.

"Either ways it's still impressive to see this. Thank you Himemiko" Lily said, she turned back so she could smile at the princess. Silver felt a twinge in his chest from seeing the smile, almost disappointed for some reason but kept to himself. Why should he be effected by Lily's smile. Why didn't she smile at him? It almost made him feel something unpleasant but kept it to himself, however Luca who was looking at him frowned.

"_Real childish Silver_" Luca muttered.

"I heard that's the New Land God" commented a female's voice from behind a nearby curtain. Lily turned to see the curtain containing three sets of eyes that were narrowed in dislike.

"So that's the new Land God?" asked another female voice coming from the same curtain.

"Pretty plain" said a third voice dully. Lily at that time resisted the urge to frown at their cold auras. It left Lily slightly intimidated enough for her to pull on the sleeves of her cardigan. Silver peered at her from the corner of his eye now noticing the sudden change; Luca on the other hand almost huffed at how rude those girls were.

"_What is it with girls and looking down at others just because of how different they are?_" Luca thought crossly. Even at school some of the girls were very catty towards those who weren't pretty, they looked stylish but their attitude contradicted their 'beautiful/pretty looks. A wolf in sheep's clothing, or a shark pretending to be harmless before lashing out to take a bite of an unsuspecting person. Luca even felt embarrassed by how dumb some of his gender was in class, very immature and the only thing that allowed him to relax was Hoshi and the girl in his class. She seemed posh and snotty to the eyes of their peers, but she was a genuinely kind and a nice person. She couldn't help being born into a rich family that taught her to look down at commoners. However she did the opposite and he was sure that Lily would like her… wait what?

Just thinking about the girl made Luca's face go red and his heart began to beat quickly to his surprise. What was that about?

"I bet you're wishing that you were wearing the kimono" Silver whispered with a discrete smile on his face. Lily pulled a face at him, startling the kitsune slightly as he looked at her response.

"As if-" Lily was immediately shoved out the way, causing her to fall to the floor. Her elbows caught the fall but still ended up getting hurt and was sure that she was going to bruise for a while.

"Master Silver!" Cried a female fish yōkai wearing a floral kimono. Beside her were two more fish yōkai who were to Lily's displeasure, hugging a startled Silver who couldn't help Lily up from the floor.

"You don't visit us anymore Master Silver! Why is that?" moaned one of the females moving closer towards him in order to nuzzle her cheek on his arm.

"Don't tell me that girl is responsible?" said the second in a cold tone of voice as she hugged him with a smile on her face. Inside she was seething and hoped that Lily would catch the insult.

"Oh hello, you must be the three little Carp Princesses" Silver said with a surprised smile. "Long time no see. It's been a few decades hasn't it?" he said weakly as he waved at them lightly. Lily's brows almost furrowed in anger, while thanking Luca for helping her up Lily kept her eyes on the kitsune and the princess.

"_Another pack of females he's been screwing with huh?_" Lily bit crossly but kept her composure, almost wanting to cross her arms and tap her foot in anger but did not. After all this was Himemiko's home and it would be rude to lash out.

"We aren't little anymore Silver, how mean!" cried one of the princesses as she smiled while giving him an innocent smile. Lily was sure that she was about to gag from how they were throwing themselves at him. They wouldn't be so cocky if he was either ugly or a lower level demon.

"We've grown up to be beautiful you know" the second one said with a seductive smile as she looked at him.

"I can see that" Silver could feel sweat running down his brow. He really didn't want to be with a trio of Carp Princesses that only saw him as attractive, and the fox didn't need to read their minds like his master and Luca could. He had almost got annoyed by the girls in Lily's college since they behaving like the Carp Princesses, not to mention the girls at the red district were almost as bad. Silver was almost glad that he's priority lied in the shrine and from having to endure Lily's strict attitude, especially when it came to things he liked. Sake not something that he wanted to stop drinking but Luca was underage. And he knew that Lily had suddenly become protective of Luca, now that she knew her sister had left behind a son. But what did that mean for him? Did Lily not care for him like she did for Luca and the shrine spirits? Smoking was definitely a no after the bomb shell about how it could kill humans even if was a slow process. That was not something he wanted to do any time soon. Red district- meant women and drinking which was almost banned as it was. At times he felt the need to be with a women but something about Lily stopped him. Was it guilt? He wasn't sure but Silver wanted to prove that he was useful and that she could rely on him, even though he had already been with various women, willing and some to his grief whenever his mind went had thought of it were unwilling.

"Would you be my partner tonight?" the question snapped him out of his thoughts and looked at the person who asked. Just his luck!

"Oh no Master Silver be mine" asked the second now moving closer. Lily felt right eye twitch, she wasn't jealous at all. But she didn't like the fact that girls were once again flocking him like flies. Couldn't she get a break for one day? Luca felt annoyed by the girls as they pushed his aunt and never even apologised for hurting her.

"My scales are more beautiful than anyone here, aren't they Master Silver?" the third one gushed as they tried getting his attention. Silver chuckled weakly in reply.

"You all look beautiful to me" Silver replied in order to ease the girls and to move away, sadly it wasn't going well.

"Don't be mean Silver who is more beautiful?" asked the second one as she pouted, she pulled his arm towards her chest.

"We're going to show Master Silver around the palace, is that alright?" asked the princesses who smiled at Himemiko. They deliberately ignored Lily and Luca who were almost frowning at them.

"Sure… would you mind Lily? Lily?" Himemiko looked round as she now noticed that Lily was not in the room anymore. What also took Silver and Himemiko by surprise was that Luca had also gone missing. Silver felt dread from Lily's sudden disappearing act. What if she was upset or hurt from the push?

"Oh dear did the Land God leave already?" asked the first one with a sly smile. Just hearing that sly tone grated on Silver's nerves, she was bold enough to insult Lily when he was in the room. After all he was Lily's familiar.

"Please don't be rude to my guest. I invited her even though she has ill for almost two weeks" Himemiko replied now feeling angry and annoyed by how shameless the carp princesses were behaving.

"Oh dear, that must be tragic" said the second one almost sounding sarcastic. Silver almost snapped but kept his composure for Lily's sake.

"Master Silver must have been annoyed to be babysitting such a weak girl" the third one said coldly.

"A human to make it more unbearable, how does he stand for such a thing?" the second asked shrilly. Despite being calm on the outside Silver was mentally seething from hearing them insult his master. Part of him guessed that their thoughts had driven her off.

"We'll show you the Moonlight Seaweed Master Silver" gushed the first one as they dragged him away. His eyes went to Himemiko who looked worried for a moment as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Himemiko walked outside to where the garden was, to her surprise it was snowing lightly around the palace.

"Why would it be snowing?" she asked herself while walking. As she observed the picturesque area, she was able to spot Lily sitting with Luca in the distance; Lily looked dismal as she looked at the grass.

"Are you alright Lily?" Himemiko asked softly now standing beside Lily.

"Just annoyed but I'll be fine. Sorry about the snow I'll try and get it to stop soon" Lily said weakly. This piped Himemiko's interest, to know that the snow was actually coming from Lily. To her surprise the air wasn't cold, only the snow was small and came in a light flurry leaving them at ease.

"You must be powerful to create such beautiful snowflakes like these" Himemiko commented with a smile on her face, she touched a random snowflake with her left hand. It was cold but soft to the touch. Seeing the cat fish princess' reaction to the snow made Lily smile slightly, knowing that Himemiko was enjoying it just like Luca was.

"I wouldn't say powerful Himemiko" Lily felt shy from the compliment.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions Lily, your emotions are powerful enough to summon snow and it's even controlled so there isn't a chance of a blizzard given how the clouds are formed" this took Lily by surprise but looked at her bracelets which sparkled from the light.

"These bracelets might be the reason, they suppress my powers so it won't be too damaging" Lily replied trying to shake off the compliment. Himemiko clicked her teeth causing Luca to stiffen slightly.

"Don't let those princess' ruin the evening, let me take you to my room" Himemiko said now pulling a startled Lily to her room, the princess smiled at the idea that came to mind. By the time they arrived the pair were in awe.

"There are so many of them" Lily gasped at the colours and patterns of the each clothing. She was left fascinated by the textures and fabrics that were used to make each kimono and yukata.

"You must have hundreds of them" Luca said looking at them as well.

"This one will suit you well, can you help my friend Ayaka?" Himemiko asked one of the maids.

"Certainly Princess Himemiko" Lily was moved to the changing screen, she looked slightly startled as they went behind the screen. Luca began to chuckle at her petrified expression.

"You care about your aunt don't you?" Himemiko asked as she looked at him. Luca was startled by the sudden question.

"Of course, she maybe the last person connected to my mother. Like me, auntie also misses mother a lot. I don't truly know why some yōkai want my mother dead however now isn't the time to be selfish. It's not my aunt's fault that mother left and she's hurting more than I am, confused even but doesn't show or say it much. But it's there" Luca replied while folding her arms. Himemiko was surprised to see how mature his answer was.

"Father died not to long ago so I was sent to live with her uncle. I didn't enjoy the negative aura he gave whenever she was mentioned. And he's wrong about Lily, so very wrong about her" Luca looked down feeling sadness creep up. After talking to Lily in the garden had influenced a bit of his perspective. No matter what there was always going to be misunderstandings, always be conflicts and problems. But it was how he dealt with it was up to him. No one else could tell him what to do when it came to his heart.

Himemiko smiled at his reply. There was definitely more than met the eyes when it came to this boy. He was definitely her nephew and to prove it, they shared the same kindness.

"She's done" said Ayaka with a smile as she moved away from the changing screen.

"I look weird don't I?" Lily mumbled slightly before walking out while looking self conscious. The pair gasped as they took in her new appearance.

* * *

"That's the Moonlight Seaweed Master Silver" gushed the first princess as they sat beside him.

"It's a kind of seaweed that only lights up on the full moon" said the second princess in hopes of captivating the fox.

"How beautiful, thank you for showing me something so wonderful" Silver said with a forced smile. He was ready to bolt but every time he tried to do it discreetly, they would somehow drag him back.

"_Damn that Lily_" Silver muttered darkly as he looked at them.

"Well then, I should head back soon" Silver said now turning away in hopes that he would succeed escaping for the fourteenth time.

"But where are you going?" cried the princesses who were in shock. Silver rammed his head against a wall from their question. Didn't they get that he didn't want them near him? How dense could they be?!

"Please stay in this swamp forever" cried the third one as they surrounded him.

"That's right, you don't have to serve a mere human" the first one said with a smile. As tempting as that last part sounded, serving Lily actually sounded more appealing then being here any time now.

"Please choose one of use as your partner" the second one pleaded as she clung tightly on to his left arm.

"_Are you bloody kidding me? Lily how dare you abandon me with these princesses!_" he ranted while trying to maintain smile. "T_his is why I can't stand these swamp girls… their too clingy and only care about their appearance! Their so vain I could hurl!_"

"I am the most beautiful out of the three aren't I?" purred the first one.

"Oh my, how shameless. I'm the most beautiful" the second one purred as she leaned closer. Silver was starting to feel sweat running down his forehead, this…. wasn't going to end well and Silver was sure that he wouldn't be able to leave unscathed… or alive for that matter.

"Little Carps!" Himemiko's sharp voice caught their attention, why was she here? "You're too noisy and I won't have you be rude to our guests" the three princesses looked to each other in confusion. Suddenly the carp princesses gasped and cried out loudly from the shock as they took in the appearances the new arrivals, who had been standing for some time now.

Lead by Luca who was wearing a black kimono with white birds. Lily had held on to his sleeve. She was wearing a white kimono that had blue snowflake patterns, around her waist and was on a blue obi that was tied up in order to form wings. Her hair was in a tight bun while her fringe that had growing over the months continued to fan around her face, around the sides of her hair were snow flake clips that sparkled in the moonlight, her skin lightly decorated with make up around the cheeks, eyes and lips. Lily had a long blue scarf around the arms while the ends were resting near her knees. Seen on her chest area was a long necklace containing a green magatama in between four white beads.

"Sorry I'm late, Princess Himemiko was helping me put this on" Lily said softly now walking towards Silver, Luca moved towards Himemiko and grinned. Knowing that looking at Lily had left Silver utterly speechless from her appearance.

"That's alright, how are you feeling?" Silver asked. He felt that his heart was beating out of his chest as he took in her appearance. He was sure that most of the air had left his lungs as he looked at her. Silver was also sure that his face had gone red due to how hot his face had gotten, what was wrong with him? She looked nice so why-?

"I'm fine but how are you? Are you having fun with the Carp princesses?" Lily asked with a slight smile. She fought the urge to get upset, after all it was his life and decision to be with who he liked. "Do I look okay?" Lily asked warmly at him, she also wanted to try and keep his mind away from hers in order to be polite tonight so she was unaware of his feelings at the moment.

The three princesses pouted angrily at Lily as they saw her acting nice towards the one they were after, she was stealing him away without having to do much except put on a kimono that was delicate. They were sure that Princess Himemiko was responsible! It wasn't fair! Seeing how Silver was looking at her did not make them happy at all.

"Master Silver was having a discussion with us right now!" the first one said shrilly as they pulled him away.

"We're a hundred times more beautiful than that girl" the third one said scornfully as she glared at Lily.

"Much more beautiful" the second one agreed as the continued to move him away.

"Come on!" the second one cried angrily.

"Please choose the most beautiful girl among us!" the first one cried. Lily almost frowned but ended up sighing instead as she placed her hands together, masking her feelings of hurt with a smile. Silver's eyes almost never left her; part of him was pulling closer to Lily and didn't understand why. What was happening to him?! Why was he now looking at her as she wore something like that? It wasn't like she was plain; it was because she never showed off her beauty that bothered him. not that it should since it would mean that other males would be drawn to her.

"To be your partner tonight!" the second one said angrily. Lily tutted at their vain and rude behavior. She couldn't win with them no matter what so the girl continued smiling regardless. She was not going to get involved in this mess; this was why she hated fan girls and those who were too shallow to see how bad their attitude was. Silver however almost blinked at her reaction to the princesses.

"I'm going to the garden Luca, would you like to join me tonight and watch the snow?" Lily asked lightly now turning away before walking towards her nephew. She felt Luca's frustration as it started to rise up but nevertheless he smiled at her kind heart. Knowing that his aunt would hate to cause problems in her friend's own home. Himemiko however was speechless, she had hoped that the kimono would cause Silver to look at Lily in a positive manner and say how beautiful she looked. Given how he looked when Lily was ill and from noticing that Lily had left him alone with the princess, she was so sure that it would work.

"I'm sorry princesses" the three gasped in shock and anger as they saw him walking towards Lily, who in turn had her back to him.

"But for me there is no other girl-" Silver gently pulled the sleeve of her kimono gently, this caused Lily to turn around and notice him looking at her with soft eyes that showed something that she wasn't aware of. Lily however kept her heart steady, she didn't want to get her hopes up and assume something that wasn't true.

"Who is as beautiful as this Goddess" Silver said with a smile, he leaned his head down and brought her fingers to his face. Lily at that moment almost blushed as he kissed both gloved knuckles gently.

"Would you please be my partner for tonight?" Silver asked as he looked at her. Lily frowned slightly from the question.

"I'd rather be with my nephew tonight, especially since you're so busy with the princesses" Lily retorted bluntly. This caused Silver to almost fall to the floor in shock. What the hell?! The Carp princesses' jaws dropped at how easily she rejected him while Himemiko smiled softly at the reply.

"Such a selfless girl, she might be clueless after all" Himemiko commented to herself. Luca grinned at the princess as he agreed with her.

"There you see!" the first one yelled as she tried to pull him away from Lily's hands. Silver however ignored it, for he noticed that Lily's eyes revealed how hurt she was feeling about the whole thing but smiled regardless. Without realising what he had just done, Silver had knocked the Carp princess' fin off of his and walked back towards Lily. He masked his emotions as he looked at Lily.

"Even so Lily, I would rather be with you tonight okay?" Silver said softly. "I bid you all goodnight Princesses" Silver started to wave at them while walking alongside a skeptical Lily. Luca at the same time stood beside Himemiko.

"I'd give them ten minutes before joining them" Luca said to Himemiko who just nodded mutely in reply. Well… that was unexpected!

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lily could hear him sight loudly as he slammed his back against the door.

"Thank God, I'm saved" Silver said looking slightly pale.

"You have no idea how frightening those girls were, they wouldn't even leave me alone" Silver ranted now walking ahead. Ignoring his master as she looked at him.

"It's getting late so should we get Luca and go home?" Silver asked, he turned to see Lily frowning.

"Seriously Silver, don't start being nice and compliment my clothes like that. Especially when you don't mean it!" Lily said coldly. "I would have thought that being in the red district for numerous visits would have got you enjoying your time with the princesses" Lily said angrily as she folded her arms. Silver looked at her with bewildered eyes, what was going here?

"So don't use me as shield when you can't fight off three princesses" Silver's eyes narrowed slightly from her words.

"I was not using you as a shield, I thought you wanted to go home" Silver said now patting her head. She shrugged his hand off which confused him even more.

"I'm not a dog Silver. So don't treat me like on" she hissed before opening the door. "Luca come on! We are going home!" She hollered from the door. Silver stuttered in panic before pulling her away from it.

"Seriously Lily!" he cried now feeling frustrated by her actions. On cue Luca came in looking drowsy.

"Come you, let's go home" Lily patted her nephew's shoulder. Silver felt a twinge in his chest and frowned at how friendly she was towards her own nephew and not him. The kiss from last night entered his mind and left him slightly hurt.

"Wow Auntie the snow looks amazing" Luca said now looking up in awe. Silver looked at him before looking up, he almost gasped now seeing the snow fall, surely it was too early for snow.

"I'm glad you love it" Lily giggled slightly while covering her face with her sleeve.

"Thank you Aunt Lily" Luca said with a child like smile, Lily paused before smiling at him. Silver however was left speechless from finding out that this was Lily's doing. He smiled inwardly at how beautiful the snow looked. They continued to walk until they reached home. All three went their separate ways before going to bed.

Silver now dressing in his nightclothes began to lay on his futon. He was staring at the ceiling in a pensive manner, usually he'd smoke with the pipe in order to steady his nerves but that was banned.

The sound of footsteps made his ears twitched and looked at the door to his right, he saw to his disappointment that Luca was standing at the door. The boy looked at him with guarded eyes making the fox uncomfortable.

"You should bid her good night, it's the least you can do for upsetting her" Luca said with his arms folded.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to bed kid? You have school in the morning" Silver asked bluntly.

"I know you like her" Silver stiffened; his own tail bristled from what he had just heard. "You just choose to deny it and another thing, you're a horrible liar. Even Lily could tell" Silver hid his grimace from the boy. This was not something he wanted to talk about especially to her nephew.

"Auntie is just being nice and chose not to listen to your mind tonight but I find it hard to do something like that. Especially since there are a lot of negativity, you may not notice this, but you're too open mentally and it's hard to ignore how you feel about her. So tell Lily soon before it's too late" and with that Luca left now sliding the door shut. Darkness greeted Silver once more. His arm rested near his body and watched the hands clench in discomfort and frustration. It wasn't that easy, part of him wanted to hide and never tell her anything. However Luca that young boy was right in some way. But it was hard to tell her anything, he was her familiar and wasn't human. A yōkai never mixed with humans, they also never mix with Deities either since it was taboo. The snow outside left him feeling at ease; she must still be awake to even allow it to snow more.

Now standing up, Silver moved out of his room and walked quietly towards Lily's. He knocked before entering. The first thing he saw was Lily; she was frowning at herself in the mirror and clenched her bangs.

Lily whined as she looked at them. Not realizing that Silver was looking at her with mixed emotions. She still wore the kimono and her hair was still tied. It suited her to some degree and wanted to move closer in order to look at her properly.

"Too long, I knew I should have had them cut" Lily muttered now putting her hand into the medicine draw and took out a pair of scissors. Next turning to get the bin she rested by the mirror in order to see what she was cutting.

"Do you need help?" Silver asked, it wasn't loud but the murmur caught her attention. Lily looked to see Silver standing, he looked nervous but she paid no heed.

"I'm not giving you a sleeping pill" Lily said gruffly now turning her attention to the mirror once more.

Silver moved closer in order sit behind her and felt Lily stiffen as he hugged the startled girl from behind.

"You looked beautiful tonight" his breath fanned lightly on her bare neck leaving goosebumps to form, it also made Lily shiver with mixed emotions.

"Do you need something?" Lily asked in a monotone voice. "I have to cut my hair"

Silver stayed still and saw their reflection in the mirror; his breath was caught at what he saw.

"Silver?" Lily asked looking uncertain as she noticed that he had gone still.

"I meant what I said Lily, you looked really beautiful tonight and you still do" Silver said quietly. Lily felt her face heat up slightly but said nothing.

"Thank you, although I'm sure that you've seen your share of beautiful girls huh?" Silver felt his ears flatten at how she was putting herself down. His own master really did not know how beautiful she truly was.

"Let's forget what happened these past few days" her words felt like a knife as they stabbed into him deeply, he was unable to comprehend what she said. Surly that should be a relief and yet…

"I don't understand"

"Let's be honest Silver, even if one of us felt something for the other. It's as you said, we are not meant to be together seeing as it's taboo" Lily replied numbly. Silver said nothing except look at her.

"Yesterday I thought was a dream, if I had known that it was real. I would have stopped it, please understand that" Silver did not like how she was pushing him away but accepted it nevertheless. It was probably an infatuation Silver was currently feeling nothing more, but it didn't stop the pain he was feeling.

"I know" Silver said without knowing what to feel anymore. He just wanted to sleep and forget tonight. The morning might provide some comfort if not the next day.

"Have a good night Lily" Silver wanted to kiss her but stopped the urge. She needed to rest and so did he.

"Rest well" Lily said softly. Silver had then noticed that the snow was gone, just like his nerves. They were gone leaving a dull ache that made him he want to leave.

Silver's ears twitched when he heard the sound of scissors cutting something. Hair he guessed but did not turn back.

The night provided no comfort so he went to the sake, a small dose might help the fox relax.

Right?

* * *

**Well... Those two huh?**

**Luca: I know how dense can they be?**

**Stay tuned to Lily's sick day! Have a good after noon!**


	9. Chapter 6 Lily's Sick day

**Hi everyone here's the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Sleep provided no comfort for the pair that night. Lily that morning walked out of the shower area to see Silver brushing some dirt away from the stone tiles. A bird flew towards Silver's hand, Lily watched him as he allowed it to relax for a bit before it flew away.

Silver shortly after a few seconds noticed that Lily had been watching him and the bird, smiling was a little hard after what happened last night but he did it nevertheless.

"Good morning Lily, did you sleep well?" he asked politely. Lily grumbles for a bit before walking away from him. The fox blinked at her response before a chuckle escapes his lips. Must be tired Silver assumed before he continued his chores. It did seem like it would be a nice day, given that there were no grey clouds in sight.

* * *

Lily sat by the table in her casual clothes and groaned miserably. Her head was burning up slightly to the girl's dismay, which made her feel as if she was in a sauna.

"Fever again!" Lily whined but kept on a brave face. She did not want to miss another day of college, especially since Silver and the spirits would make a big deal about it. Luca noticed her miserable mood and smiled in order to cheer her up. Which would of lasted longer but given the unwelcomed fever, her mood soured from the throbbing pain in her forehead.

Lily lifted a hand up in return until Silver appeared. Both males sat down at the low table beside her and began to eat. It was getting tense given the uncomfortable atmosphere. Everyone felt like a bomb was about to go off the moment someone spoke, Lily wished that Silver would not notice her looking ill but knowing how observant he was. It was highly unlikely. She almost cursed her open book personality so during the years, Lily had tried to practice the motion of blocking her emotions from being seen by anyone. It was working well but Silver would always catch her out and she wanted to know what he was really up to. It really did bother the black haired teen but chose not to comment, after all nothing was accomplished when she spoke. In fact she had experience to say that it made things worse and created problems that didn't even exist.

"_Ill Auntie?_" Luca asked her, concern was evident in his eyes for a brief moment after sensing her need to not let Silver know. Why was beyond him after all Silver wasn't going to bite. Sure he would say she was 'useless' but the fox really did want to help Lily, in his own stubborn cold way.

"_Please don't, my head is splitting and I need to get medicine but the chemist opens during college hours_" Lily looked back at him with half lidded eyes as she fought to keep them open. Luca frowned at the information since that didn't sound too good.

"_I could get some if you want? What do you need?_" Luca asked. Silver who was drinking tea thanks to the sake until they were asleep ban watched the pair look at the other, almost looked as if they were having a silent mental conversation.

"Lily are you okay?" Silver asked snapping the pair out of their mental talk. Lily wanted to moan and grimace from the sudden movement of her head, dealing with the after shock of being startled out of a mental talk or reading left her nauseous when she was ill.

"Fine why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked feeling slightly defensive. If she missed any more lessons then she might have to repeat a year or worse both years in order to pass. The thoughts drove her mad to the point that she didn't notice Silver as he placed his hand on her head. Lily froze to the spot and almost snapped at his sudden movement. He was being very gentle as he touched her forehead.

"Just as I thought Lily, you have a fever don't you?" Silver's concern left her uncomfortable. Was it just because she was his master? Of course and part of her hated pity, his eyes were full of it.

"No I'm not!" Lily yelled as she threw her drink at the startled fox. Silver went rigid from what happened, orange juice ran down his hair and face as his eyes settled to Luca who was just as surprised as he was. Lily was already out the room and getting ready for class.

Lily frowned as she looked at the thermometer in Luca's hand– 41.4oC. The young boy started to shake as he eyed the item while Silver's eyes went wide from the item.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GOING AROUND WITH THAT KIND OF TEMPERATURE?!" Silver yelled as he looked at her. Lily almost shrank from being caught out for having a high fever.

"Don't go if you're ill!" Oishi cried as he and the other spirit clung onto her legs.

"No! No! I am not missing another day! I already missed twelve days of lessons and I need to catch up" Lily ranted as she moved.

"Master Silver! Master Luca stop her!" Dai pleaded as they grabbed her. Lily felt her head as it started to pound like mad and having two spirits stressing her out was no help.

"I don't miss days! Unless I've thrown up then that's when I miss days so get off please" Lily asked until Silver blocked her path. His eyes were full of concern but said nothing. Neither said nothing except looked at the other. Almost daring the other to argue.

"What if Silver transforms into Lily, then she wouldn't have to miss a day?" Lily froze at the thought while Silver began to feel anger creep up on him. Damn the spirits for blabbing no suggesting something so ludicrous! Unacceptable! It was degrading to turn into his own master just because she was ill… however it would mean that she would be at home resting- no he didn't want to do it! Out of the question-

Just then Lily grinned darkly at Silver who went rigid as he looked at her. That smile was not a good sign.

"Oh Silver~!" Lily said in a sing song tone despite being ill. However Silver dreaded what was going to happen next. And the worse part? There was nothing he could do about it. Luca at the same time began laughing at the annoyed familiar who glared at him for making it worse.

* * *

"Great nap time!" Lily yawned now going back to bed. Luca was getting dressed in his usual clothes while Silver turned himself into Lily using a leaf that had been tucked inside the sleeve of his white haori.

"Luca give it back to Kurama when your done please" Lily called from her room. Her voice was weak from being ill.

"Okay! Get some rest auntie" Luca replied while watching Silver stand near the door.

"You look so angry Silver, oh wait it's auntie Lily now right?" Luca chuckled as Silver gave him a dirty look.

"Damn Lily for getting sick" Silver muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"She didn't sleep last night, someone kept her up with his hugging" Luca's sly tone made Silver's face heat up from his words until his mind went to what Lily said that night. Luca patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I don't know much about girls but Lily might have her reason for saying no" Luca reassured the transformed male.

"I don't fall in love especially with human girls" Silver said gruffly in Lily's voice. Luca scoffed slightly.

"That's what they say before it happens, I bet on your entire sake collection that you end up confessing to Lily" Silver threw a furious look.

"You are too young to be betting and it will never happen" Silver snapped coldly as he looked at Luca. The blond shrugged with a grin.

"Then why did I get the sense that you wanted to kiss her that night when she pushed you away" Silver's face went red. Trust her nephew to say something like that. Damn empath.

"Besides, maybe you should look in to the things that she finds you a turn off on and try and to improve-"

"You're barely an adult and you're lecturing a yōkai who's over five hundred years old on something you have next to no experience on?" Silver snarled as they stood near the crossing while gripping the bag strap of Lily's bag tightly. He just wanted to miss college but knew that was impossible. Lily would skin him if he did.

"Hey I may not now much but being an empath does have it's advantages" Luca shrugged. Silver had to agree with that statement grudgingly.

"Anyways I'll call her at lunch to see how she is. You just focus on getting notes and I'll text you how she is fair deal?" Silver sighed but nodded slowly.

"Great have a good day auntie" Silver wanted to yell and smack the boy for even calling him that. However Silver knew that he had to keep up the pretence of being Lily in order to avoid suspicion, so in the end Silver reluctantly said nothing and glared at the victorious smile coming from Luca. Although the smile didn't seem cocky, it was a pure child like smile to his surprise. Shockingly it reminded him of Lily but didn't say anything.

* * *

By the time he arrived at school, Silver noticed some people were looking at him and commented about 'Lily's' appearance. The clothes he was currently wearing were when Lily arrived at Himemiko's home, the difference was that his appearance added a more feminine appeal and the body was slightly more developed around the chest area.

Kurama who was walking past the library almost gawped at her appearance, almost wanting to hit on Lily without thinking of who she was to him. However Kurama remembered that he wanted to speak to her and used his hand to block Silver by the doors that were leading to the stairs, Silver in turn looked to see how annoyed the tengu much was to his surprise.

"Thank you for wasting one hundred and thirty yen on clothes from the mall, funny thing is that you also spent money at the food court with my card" Silver frowned at him. Not knowing what the pesky tengu was talking about. "Did you have fun wasting my money since I did pay for that foolish fox's new laptop in case you were forgetting that?" Silver almost glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Silver shrugged while adjusting Lily's bag strap on his right shoulder. A piece of paper was forced into this face to his annoyance.

"This is my bank statement Lily, so don't go lying about what you did yesterday. Here I was worried about your health and yet you pulled that stunt yesterday" Silver began to sweat as he remembered that Lily went to the mall with Himemiko. Kurama notice the surprised look on 'Lily's' face.

"Looks like you remember, best give the card back now if you please"

"But I don't have it" Silver replied now looking at the tengu with honest but irritated eyes.

"Well I want it back soon, you have no idea how annoying it was. Finding out that it was missing around the time when I allowed you to bring that brat fox, it hurts my heart strings to see you nearly crying" Kurama said as he spoke in a melodramatic voice. Silver at that moment wanted to kill the tengu for bothering him but smiled suddenly.

"This fool! He doesn't even know that I'm not Lily, this transformation is perfect as I suspected" Silver's smile surprised Kurama.

"I'm sure that you were Kurama, after all it's not like you have feelings for me right?" Silver teased as he leaned closer. Kurama stuttered as he moved back quickly, surprised by a bold move that he never assumed Lily to even pull, he was more surprised to see that Lily was even flirting especially after last night.

"O-Of course not! I see you as a sister-oof!" Kurama quickly covered his mouth so he could not only shut himself up, but he wanted to mask his horror for saying what he thought of her out loud. Silver blinked looking completely shocked. This was something that he never saw coming.

"Is that so? Well that's good then" Silver said with a sly smile, part of him felt relieved to hear this but didn't know why.

"You're not going to tell anyone right? Not even that pathetic fox?" Silver almost glared at him but kept calm.

"I doubt he'd even want to know" Silver replied in a nonchalant tone. Kurama nodded agreeing with 'her' words as well.

"That's true, so how are you?" Kurama asked as he escorted Silver upstairs, ignoring the stares of some girls as they glared at Silver.

"Tired, I didn't get much sleep" Silver replied, Lily was always honest to the crow to his dismay. After all she hardly spoke to him about things that might be bothering her, it left Silver feeling emotions that almost angered him for allowing her to make him feel this way.

"I heard, you were online until six in the morning I have you know" Silver froze, how did he know that? Noticing the surprised look Kurama smiled.

"I was up on messenger to two in the morning. You were cutting your bangs which I think look amazing" Silver felt a blush come about. Something Lily would have done from receiving such a complement. The real emotion Silver felt was annoyance, the last thing he wanted to hear since Lily rejected his compliments.

"In reply to what we spoke about yesterday, I really think that fox is an idiot" Silver at that moment almost wanted to wrangle the crow's neck for hearing the comment.

"Why?" Silver asked looking puzzled. Kurama paused near the door that led away from the stairs.

"Well for one, watching him flirt with other women and didn't even think that it would annoy you. Not like you are interested in him anyways, but it would leave anyone fed up" Kurama replied as he placed his hands inside his trouser pockets. "Although I do have girls always fawning over me so I can understand on your side of it" Silver inwardly grimaced. Of course, that should have caught his attention also, but he couldn't do anything not when he was surrounded with three pushy Carp girls that night.

"I guess I should have seen that coming, Lily never did want to stand out and being pushed around like that. Anyone would be irritated right?" Silver wanted to phone Lily and ask how she was but remembered last night. It left him hollow and bitter for just wanting to call her now when the damage had already been done.

"We should talk at lunch time, class starts in five minutes for me" Kurama waved without giving Silver a chance to respond. Silver noticed that some guys were looking at him and spoke in hushed voices.

"Lily's gotten more hotter than usual" Joseph whispered to much to Silver's annoyance.

"Damn Lily! Why did you get sick? Now I have to deal with the dumb crow and these pests while pretending to be you!" Silver ranted angrily.

Silver during class time took notes diligently and tried catching up on as much work as possible. He even went to the teacher to get a better understanding on what they missed. Thankfully it wasn't a lot but it did include a lot of points on how to improve their work. So by the time it was lunch, he was ready to email the notes to Lily who in turn thanked him in an email.

"**How are you fairing**" he emailed and had a reply which instantly left shocked him to know that he received one within seconds. Only the message was via messenger. Silver was surprised to know that their email had that feature.

"**They want to cook a turtle! Make them stop! .**" Silver almost shot out of his seat in the corner of their college library from seeing it. However he remembering briefly that he was in a public place and needed to calm down, otherwise there would be problems.

"Those morons! They're suppose to let her sleep now how is she going to get well?" Silver sighed now slapping his forehead at how the spirits were behaving. He leaves them for three hours and already it's chaos.

"**Just tell them to stop and go back to bed. You need soup or something that doesn't involve eating solids**" his finger's twitched as he typed up the reply. Already he could imagine his tail hitting the ground in anger.

"**Tried to but they insisted on making turtle soup! Poor turtle… I want to puke!**" Silver sighed again and pushed his short fringe back. This was not going well as he hoped. So much for having a peaceful day.

"**Get the bucket that I've left in the bathroom, go to bed!**" Silver typed as he pursed his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Oh come on! They won't stop with the turtle and they even had me put a stop talisman on it and placed it in a bucket**" Silver could imagine her whining about it also and she wasn't even in the same room.

"**They said they asked someone to come and crack it! My head and ears! I want to-**" Silver stopped reading, he wanted to leave now but knew she'd be mad. Instead he took his phone from his pocket out and immediately logged out of the computer. Without waiting the kitsune went straight to the roof while ignoring the confused people on route. Silver pressed the home phone number and waited. Part Silver was thankful for the fact that Kurama was not in the area. It would have raised questions about what he was doing.

"_Kill me now… hello Mikage residence?_" Silver almost frowned from hearing Lily's grudging tone. She wasn't suppose to answer the phone and yet here she was doing just that.

"Lily put Oishi on the phone now" Silver said calmly now wanting to scream at the spirits.

"_Don't snap. My ears are ringing and…_" he heard her groaning before calling Oishi weakly.

"Don't puke! I washed that floor this morning" Silver lied; the kitsune just hoped that he didn't have to clean when he came back. In truth Silver really wanted to help her get better without having to get side tracked from dealing with messes on the floors.

"_Thanks for the lack of concern, Oishi! Silver wants you!_" Lily called again only her voice sounded like it was forced.

"_How can I help Master Silver?_" Oishi asked who sounded cheerful after receiving the phone. Lily grumbled about her head in the background.

"Leave the turtle alone and cook her a soup that doesn't involve sea food already, she said no! And need I remind you that she's ill" Silver barked crossly. Already he could hear chaos coming from the phone. Lily was arguing with Dai, while Oishi at the same time was trying to reason with the pair.

"Just don't make her throw up, I'll be home soon" Silver said before hanging up.

"Trouble?" Kei asked catching Silver's attention after heading down the stairs to the classroom.

"My nephew brought his friend over and she's not feeling well" Silver replied weakly. Kei gave him a funny look but nodded.

"I didn't know you had a nephew" Kei said as she looked at him with suspicious looking eyes.

"Neither did I, my sister left him with his father after running away" Silver replied and that was the truth.

"Is he doing okay though?" Kei asked now looking worried.

"He's doing well, just went to school today" Silver said sounding tired as he pushed his fringe back so it was away from his eyes.

"Must be busy there, is Silver taking care of things there or something since he's not here?"

"Yes but it's become chaotic" Silver said with a sigh, he did not want to even think about it right now. It would just make the situation worse. "Class time is in three minutes"

"I heard you were enlisted to take part in the singing group. Did you want to check it out?" Silver paused for a bit from the question. Since when did Lily take part in singing?

"I'll see how it goes" Silver murmured not noticing Kurama's smug grin as he stood by the door as he spied on them from a distance.

"This is too easy Lily, if only you knew that I was the one who gave them the idea to do that" Kurama thought as he walked away.

During the moment when Silver arrived at the music class Kurama was studying in, and within a few minutes he immediately just wanted to leave. People just looked at Silver as he sung completely off tune and within minutes Kurama had decide to show him up at the last minute. Even Kurama was stunned to hear her singing in such an awful voice that it nearly made his ears bleed.

"I'm surprised Lily, when you sang at my apartment you were much more in tune compared to now. Did something happen?" Kurama asked looking worried. People gossiped quietly near the pair. To think that Lily was aware of their idol lived and spent time with him. They began to resent her even more for associating with him.

"Yeah you happened to drag me into this! Dumb crow!" Silver ranted in anger now realising that it was a trick from the start.

Now he just wanted to catch the crow alone before turning him into an ostrich once more. Surely Lily wouldn't mind having ostrich for dinner once she was better; then again he could lock the tengu in the basement before killing and having him for dinner when he got bored.

What was more entertaining about that idea was- she did not have to know!

* * *

**2 hours later**

Kurama was singing a song from a rock band during class and felt his phone buzzing at a random part of the song. Curious he looked at his phone and pressed the link on the message.

"What is Lily?" Kurama smiled as he continued to sing while playing the clip. Not knowing what was in store for him when he listened.

"Bring me to-LILY?!" Kurama screamed loudly from what he heard, immediately the tengu forced himself to stop singing during practice while his earphones were still in his ears. His face now red from what he heard from the YouTube link. People who were standing around him were at a loss from not knowing what had happened, nor did they know what to do. All they did see was the famous pop star rushing out the room with a face that looked like he wanted to kill and laugh at the same time. That was too much even for him.

Kurama rushed up the stairs and immediately slams the door to Lily's classroom open shocking everyone in the room. Silver who was sitting on Lily's seat looked up with a confused look.

"You! Out now!" Kurama bellowed now marching over and pulling a startled Silver out the room, not once did the tengu care if he was creating a scandalous scene. People were at a loss of what happened and continued to stay still until the jumbled up sounds of a furious Kurama filled the stairway. Only then did people rush out despite the teacher's warnings about detention.

"What the hell is this?!" Kurama yelled now showing Silver the phone.

"It's a screen" Silver said bluntly now shrugging as he looked at it, Kurama's face had turned to a more darker shade of red from embarrassment.

"I had to stop singing because of what I heard! What the hell Lily?! I have class to attend to as well you know!" Silver noticed how red the tengu had gotten and wondered what Lily sent him. Part of him wanted to laugh at the foolish tengu as his face continued to go red.

"What is it about?" Silver asked looking curious while folding his arms. Only that made the tengu more embarrassed than angry.

"How about you listen? Maybe this will refresh your memory!" Kurama bellowed now shoving a pair of earphones in the startled kitsune's ears. Kurama pressed play and Silver listened intently, immediately his face went red and his body had gone rigid from hearing the reason as to why the tengu was so upset in the first place.

"What the hell are you sending this moron?!" Silver screamed mentally, now wanting to go back home and hide in the basement. That was not something he wanted to hear at all! Even if he is a male, that was uncalled for. Silver's own tail bristled while his ears went red from embarrassment. (**What a woman should never say to Steve Harvey on Family feud in the final round XD**)

* * *

Lily was sleeping finally after one in the afternoon with a cold compress on her head. Sadly after three hours she had to wake up to more noise. This made Lily stomp towards the kitchen and saw to her surprise that Mizuki was sitting with the shrine spirits.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked before coughing. She was more surprised more than confused.

"Ah Lily! How are you?" Mizuki asked sounding chipper as he looked at her.

"Sick and tired thank you. What about you?" Lily's voice was hoarse from the illness.

"I'm doing okay, I wanted to thank you for what you did back at the Yonomori shrine" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Did you find closure?" Lily coughed loudly as she looked at him.

"Lady Lily you need to rest" Oishi said now running towards her.

"Well I would (cough) if people would (Cough) stop (cough, cough, cough) making (cough) noises!" Lily said between coughs.

"And second (cough) why did you show up Mizuki?" Lily continued to have a coughing fit to their dismay.

"Well Silver is not in today and they asked me to cook the turtle"

"Me no want turtle" Lily said now coughing once more, her cold was taking a turn for the worse to the girl's horror.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Lily paused now from coughing and looked at Mizuki who turned to look at the spirit children. "Silver turned himself into a girl-"

"Put the turtle down!" Lily howled weakly feeling the turtle's agony and fear. They placed it down to her relief but only because it bit Mizuki.

"Serves you right! I told you to put it down" Lily coughed while she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "As for your question. Yes but I only asked Silver to"

"That's surprising since he is a wild fox, and they don't obey anyone without a reason I have you know" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Please don't speak as if you know him so well, wild or not he must have had his reasons for what he did in the past" Lily said feeling worn down and tired. This surprised Mizuki.

"He really has you wrapped round his finger. Foxes are sly creatures I have you know"

"So am I" Lily coughed a lot, she felt her head thumping from the pain.

"How so? You do realise that you need to keep a close watch on his behaviour, otherwise he'll end up killing you in the end"

"I have the ability to read minds Mizuki. Silver can try but I'll escape from his grip before he sees it coming" Lily frowned. Something wasn't right, why was Mizuki so determined to push her away from Silver was beyond her? If it wasn't for being ill she would of sussed him out without having to deal with whiplash.

"I see however, that won't be enough Lily" Mizuki said now giving her a dark look. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. True she didn't know much about Silver but he didn't seem too dangerous, sure he can bite and could leave a scar metaphorically speaking. However Lily at that moment had a sinking feeling that Silver's past was something she needed to avoid at all costs.

"How about I show you his past with your own eyes" Mizuki offered now showing her a weird container.

"What's this?" Lily asked now leaning closer, it smelt horrible to her nose causing the girl to almost wrench.

"This is a Time Rotation Incense burner. It's a ritual that sends souls to the past" Mizuki said smiling slightly.

"A long before you were born, there was a Silver that you did not know…" Mizuki's voice faded from Lily as she passed out on the floor.

"I'll let her see the real Silver of five hundred years ago" Mizuki said now watching her sleep while the shrine spirits cried out in alarm.

* * *

Lily felt her spirit move towards a young female with black hair and brown eyes. She had a red maple leaf half coat and a brown hakama. Her hair was tied up while carrying an old version of a backpack made of wood. Immediately her soul merged for a brief moment with the girl and sat up slowly. Rubbing her sore head from the pain.

"Seriously Mizuki" Lily muttered darkly before noticed the changes in her body and stood up, shock filled her body as she took in her surroundings.

"I'm in the past?" Lily cried. She examined her body and almost stopped. This power the body contained felt familiar some how. Did she merge with a member of her family or something?

Lily began to run forward and stopped the moment she spotted an injured child. Sadness crept onto Lily like a plague and encouraged her to move towards the child out of instinct.

"You poor thing, what happened?" Lily asked now picking up the child gently.

"Don't go back to the village… the Demon King has taken over it" the child cried weakly from the pain.

"Demon King?" Lily asked feeling a sense of panic.

"He's looking for you" the boy said as he pulled her half coat with as much strength that he could muster. Lily felt dread from hearing his words.

"We'll look for shelter okay, don't worry" Lily reassured the child as she ran through the woods. To her relief a house was nearby and rushed towards it without a second thought. Something bothered her about this boy, but the need to help him came first before anything. To her relief Lily had managed to get them indoors before the rain started to come down.

"Who would injure such a young child?" Lily said now tearing the bottom part of her half coat. "It makes no sense"

"It's a good thing this house is abandoned. Otherwise we might not be able to get you better" Lily said now going to place the torn cloth on his back.

"It's a good thing that you happened to be working in the field instead of the village" the boy started to grin. Lily's blood ran cold from realising that she had been tricked.

"There is no way that the Demon king would miss such a beautiful virgin" the boy's voice started to change.

"No way! This boy is a demon?" Lily almost screamed as he revealed his true form. The green troll grabbed her neck and sent Lily to the floor.

"Those demons took all the valuable pray" the troll demon said now grinning.

"Before the Demon king finds out. I'm going have you" the demon said now salivating with glee. Lily tried to fight back but it was hard when he had her neck pinned to the floor. One false move and he could crush her neck.

"Someone stop this demon please" Lily pleaded as she struggled for air.

"You're a feisty one. It's a shame that I have to eat you" he reared his head closer until bluish black flames consumed him. Lily quickly moved back in fear in order to avoid the flames.

"M-Master Silver" was all the demon could say before he was reduced to ash.

"That's fox fire" Lily noted now looking at the entrance to the house.

"Trash does burn easily" a male voice said casually as if he was talking about the weather. Lily saw Silver wearing a black yukata with blue fire at the end of his sleeves. Over his yukata was a blue half coat. Was this Silver?

"A village girl?" Silver commented quietly before grinning at his latest find. Looks like coming to this abandoned building was worth it after all.

"How did he miss this one I wonder?" Lily heard his thoughts and flinched. This was not the Silver she knew that was for sure.

Lily moved back only to have his hand grab the collar of her half coat.

"Indeed, for a small village girl you are good catch" Silver said feeling proud for finding her. Silver pulled the part he was holding sharply. This caused Lily bit her lip and resisted the urge to scream; instead she winced as she felt air touch the part he ripped away.

"Interesting… she does not scream even when she faces a yōkai" Silver noted as he grinned at her pale face. Wasn't she scared?

"Not screaming? Such a shame" Silver said sounding disappointed before he leaned over towards her startled form "I do love it when they scream" he said darkly while smiling in a sadistic manner.

"Bastard" she resisted the urge to glare.

"Do cry for me human" Silver said as his smiled, his mouth opened slightly as he leaned closer which allowed Lily to see his fangs. Now putting his thumb near her lips. Lily's eyes suddenly hardened and bit the skin near his nail. Silver was surprised to see her fighting back. Most would plead or scream for help or better yet mercy, why was it good? Because their lives were in his hands and not once would he spare any of them. Girls that he took by force were ended after he finished having his 'fun' with them.

"Who are you?" Lily asked coldly.

"Hmph" Silver licked the part of where she had bitten him; Lily almost glared but did nothing, watching him smirking left her skin crawling from witnessing his sadistic side.

"Tch!" Silver staggered back when she spat at his right eye. Immediately Lily shot up and turned towards the room where one of the walls contained a hole that would allow her to escape from this Silver who was about to capture her.

"She's feisty I'll give her that" Silver thought while grinning as he began to chase after her, seeing that she started to crawl through the hole almost made him frown. He dived down at the hole in order reach and was able to grab for her ankle before she could escape. Lily screamed in terror, she desperately tried to kick Silver away with the foot that was currently in his hand. Without wasting time he tried to drag her back in.

"Ah so she screams, she has an interesting voice" Silver mused, he was thrilled at how she tried to run, that it left him more eager to claim her.

"Did you think I would let you escape?" Silver said with a glint in his eye. Lily's eyes shocked him for a brief moment for they showed defiance and yet they were emotionless, things other humans lacked when he came across them. It interested him to see such eyes. Not once did the kitsune notice that she used her other foot and used it to kick his jaw. Silver was pushed to the other side of the wall and rubbed his jaw.

"How the hell did she do that?" Silver asked now standing up as he held his injured jaw.

"To think a human girl would actually put up such a fight like that… interesting" a smile bloomed on his lips despite losing his latest catch.

"Oi Silver did you not hear me?" said a male voice. Silver's smile faded as he turned to see a demon he knew too well near the entrance he had entered from. The demon did not notice his predicament due to the darkness created by the rain clouds.

"Yes Akura-ou, I can hear you" Silver sighed knowing that he had to allow her to escape this time. The last thing he needed was Akura-ou finding out about her and snatching the girl away before he could get her.

* * *

Lily continued to run through the rain, she felt her body shake with fear with each step she took. That was not the Silver she knew. No this was a sinister yōkai who would hurt people be them man, woman or child. Silver's mind was filled with lust when he had her in his grasp. It sickened her to think that he was like that. But why? Why did he do this? Was this all a game to him?

She stopped suddenly as a thought came to mind.

"If this was true… then why is he different now? Why did Mikage allow him to stay at the shrine? It makes no sense" shaking her mind free from what she saw. Lily tried to keep a clear head and deduce on what she witnessed. As the girl walked on, Lily didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she walked briskly through the woods. Without warning the side of the cliff collapsed causing her to cry out in shock.

"No! No! NO!" Lily closed her eyes and to her surprise, she vanished completely into thin air just as the water was about to claim her borrowed body. The last thing Lily saw before being pulled out of the body was a human filled town. Did that mean the girl she possessed is now okay? Lily hoped so with all her heart before blacking out.

* * *

"What happened to you? Don't tell me you were playing with someone behind my back?" Akura-ou asked sounding hurt. Silver chuckled and brought out his pipe, he bit the end after lighting the end. He took a puff before exhaling, creating smoke in the process. Silver knew that he had to keep his cool and hide the injury or his brother would be suspicious.

"Of course not" Silver said now taking another puff.

"I was taking shelter, didn't want to get wet brother" Silver explained sounding calm.

"Man you're a bad sport Silver" Akura-ou said sounding annoyed despite the fact that he was smiling at Silver. "I heard that there were beautiful girls in the village. Only to my disappointment they were old hags! Can you believe that Silver? All that way for nothing!" Akura-ou pouted as he stood away from the rain.

"Must of scared them off" Silver said with a sly smile. His mind went back to the girl he almost caught.

If only his brother hadn't decided to show up when he did, Silver would have had her then and there would be no escape for her. The girl was feisty and provided a good thrill for him, running away and fighting him off. This kind of thing was not something he would see in the females anymore. It was disappointing to say the least, not that he would say it out loud-

"There were some young girls though but they must have run away" Silver's attention went back to his brother and listened intently, taking a puff of his pipe from where he stood.

"To let girls escape like that. Don't tell me you are losing your touch? Evil king" Silver asked now looking bored.

"They are around here somewhere I know it. Hey have you heard of a girl named Umi? Some say she's the daughter of a Goddess in human form?" Akura-ou asked now standing near the broken door.

"Nope" Silver smirked at how Akura-ou had missed one, wait what was his brother talking about- a Goddess? What a laugh.

"I wonder if that girl was Umi" Silver thought to himself before taking a puff from his pipe. It really was a shame that Akura-ou had stopped him before he could get her.

"Rumour has it from a demoness that was imprisoned five hundred years ago by someone powerful. If you eat the heart of a girl born from such a Goddess you'll gain eternal life" Silver turned to frown at his brother.

"And you believe such a far-fetched rumour?" Silver asked bluntly. Even he, a yōkai had found such a rumour like that something hard to even believe in.

"Why not? It might end up being worth it. Although another rumour said that the girl might be a dragon's descendent" again Silver frowned. The thoughts of them being true were ludicrous to begin with. Who told him these lies he wondered.

"Then it would be wise not to bother the dragons?" Silver asked now looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"You're no fun Silver" Akura-ou whined while grinning. "Think about it! Invisibility and eternal life from ones enemies? We wouldn't even need the eyes of that Dragon King, we would just need to eat her heart and that's it!"

"I'd rather pass on that" Silver said now puffing on his pipe.

"Jeez Silver why must you be so mellow?" Silver heard his brother whine and felt a ghost smile appear on his lips. Only a thought came to the kitsune which left him slightly annoyed.

"Why did you take my kimono?" Silver asked dryly now glaring at his brother weakly. Akura-ou jolted slightly before grinning.

"Come on Silver" Silver briskly stormed over towards Akura-ou with murder in his eyes.

"I have you know expensive ones are hard to clean. Especially when they have been sullied by blood?" Silver snapped angrily as he placed the hand holding the pipe at the side of his hip. Being careful to avoid allowing the burning tobacco from falling onto his current yukata.

"I was being careful" Akura-ou said now putting his hands up showing that he meant no harm.

"Be sure not to do it again" Silver warned before turning away and puffed once more.

"All right jeez" Akura-ou said weakly. Count on his own brother to always throw a tantrum over clothes. However it was fun to see the look on Silver's face once he finds out that he took another one of his possessions.

* * *

"Lily? Wake up Lily?" Lily heard Mizuki's voice as she opened her eyes. Immediately the girl started to make gagging noises, Lily felt like she was choking and turned to one side. The trio watched her throw up and immediately grew worried. Lily started coughing continuously without pausing.

"It's alright, breath Lily. You're safe now back at the shrine" Mizuki said while trying to comfort the ill child. "I had no idea that this would have such a negative effect on you Lily. Please forgive me" Mizuki's voice sounded sincere as he looked at her with worry. Lily nodded slightly only that made her head worse and began throwing up once more. Thankfully Oishi placed a bucket below Lily's chin just in time to avoid making the sick stained floor worse than it already was.

"Did you find Silver?" Mizuki asked while patting Lily's back, he had hid the incense burner in his half coat before patting the ill girl.

"No, I didn't" Lily said softly before coughing once more.

"Who did you say that you didn't meet?" asked a very furious Silver. The spirits and Mizuki jolted while Lily turned to the sound of a door that had been slammed open sharply. Lily gasped for air as she took in her livid look alike, only the look alive had black fox ears and a tail. Beside Silver was Luca who looked worried from seeing Lily's haggard appearance.

"How come this snake in the shrine? No what I want to know is, which one of these idiots is responsible for letting you in?" Silver's voice was laced with venom. The last thing he needed was a dumb snake making his master more ill than she was suppose to be.

"Hello Silver! How was school?" Mizuki asked while scratching the back of his head. On the inside he was completely terrified of seeing the angry fox, so he tried to calm Silver down by being pleasant.

"What the hell did you do to Lily snake?" Silver barked angrily. He really did not need this right now. Not after the call from this morning.

"It's a secret" Mizuki said with a bright smile.

"Get the hell out of here right now you worthless piece of shit!" Silver roared now kicking a screaming Mizuki who was in snake form out of the house via the roof. Luca stared at where the snake was sent in horror. That was one furious fox indeed. But the boy did as he was asked. After getting the medicine, Luca rushed back to Silver while he gave the card to Kurama who questioned the boy and asked why he had some medicine in his bag. The walk back was kind of awkward for Luca who held the medicine bag while walking beside Silver, who in turn looked tense and wanted to head home as soon as possible.

"Damn snake! Why did you let him into the shrine?" Silver asked now changing back and glared at the spirits as he sat down. His long hair fluttered behind him before pooling round his waist.

"We thought we could let Lily eat some turtle hot pot" Oishi replied while he and Dai showing him the turtle.

"What the hell does that bastard have anything to do with hot pot?" Silver barked at the scared spirits. "And didn't I say to leave the turtle alone?"

"Lily…?" Silver froze after he turned sharply in order to look at her appearance. She looked awful and very pale, more pale when she was sent back to bed earlier that morning.

Luca now snapping out of his thoughts, smelt something foul and turned to see Lily looking very pale. Silver moved closer and felt a startled Lily's forehead. Images of what she saw hit Luca causing him to almost stagger from the how powerful her emotions were. What the hell did that snake do to his aunt? That was no ordinary visit and it's left her almost scared to even allow Silver to even going anywhere near her.

"You're burning up Lily…" Silver's voice was gentle and it left Lily almost flinching. He looked down and glared at the mess by her weakened form.

"And you threw up on the floor" Silver said dryly as he frowned at the mess by her hands, to his relief none of it hit her or the clothes or her skin. Sighing to himself, Silver went to pick her up gently in order to move her away from the vomit. Lily almost expected a scolding but Silver did nothing of the sort which shocked her.

"It can't be helped I'm afraid" Silver mused as he walked towards her room and layed her down gently on the futon.

"I think it's a virus… don't come near" Lily groaned now feeling her stomach become uncomfortable. She curled up into a ball in order to try and fight off the pain as she groaned in discomfort. Silver watched with pained eyes and rubbed her back gently.

"Just rest, I'll make some soup that'll help you with your illness" Silver stood up now turning to leave the room. Lily peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

"This Silver is the one I know, I want to know more though. I want to know why Silver was like that in the past, only then can I move forward with a clearer head" Lily thought until Luca came in to the room with worried eyes.

By the time Silver came back, he held a tray of tomato soup and placed it beside her with the turtle still on the tray.

"So… how was school? Anything fun happen when I was out?" Lily asked while she smiled weakly, she clutched the sheets near her chin weakly while looking at him.

Silver instead of speaking put the turtle's startled head straight into his mouth. He did not want to talk about it what so ever, not even the part when a demon licked him in the toilets. Silver was definitely not going to speak about the link he saw on Kurama's phone, no that was mortifying enough. Luca almost laughed from what he was seeing from Silver's mind but reduced it to muffled snorts. Silver nearly glared at him but said nothing.

"That bad huh?" Lily giggled before coughing for a bit. Silver's eyes grew worried from hearing her coughing violently. Knowing her illness was getting worse made him feel bad. "Mind taking the turtle's (cough) head out of your mouth please?" Lily asked still smiling weakly. It made Silver feel like he was having an outer body experience as he looked at her. Her smile made him want to smile as well and went closer, regardless of her illness.

"Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?" Silver asked softly. Lily shook her head slowly.

"No, wouldn't want you to get sick because of me" she replied weakly. Lily immediately covered her mouth as she coughed. "Just get some work done and I'll catch up, promise" but Silver didn't want to do that. He wanted to help her get well once more. Just looking at her weakened appearance tugged his heartstrings. Both good and in a bad way.

Did that make him weak?

He did not know the answer to that.

* * *

**Anyone enjoyed that? Song for this chapter will be put on Wattpad including the clip Kurama listened to. Stay turned for ****Chapter 7 Lily gets advice and misunderstandings**


	10. Chapter 7 Lily gets advice and misunders

**A: I smell trouble!**

**L: Why?**

**S: What happened now?**

**A: Not telling~! Enjoy! And praise they guy who wrote this book!**

* * *

Lily's cold continued to change during the four days that went by. It was now a question of whether she would get better. Despite saying that she was fine Silver would always tell her to stay at home.

"You still have a chesty cough! I am not risking it end of discussion" Silver ranted on the fifth day. Lily pouted as she crossed her arms.

"But why? I am fine just coughing" Lily whined while looking at him.

"The class is stuffy as it is and I am not letting you stay inside a room like that. You'll just end up coughing and get no work done" Silver replied now passing Lily a bottle of medicine with a spoon in two hands. Lily took them grudgingly and swallowed two spoonfuls of medicine.

"This is unfair Silver! I (cough) always go to college even if I cough or not. I'll just get water if I my throat acts up"

"You will rest Lily end of discussion!" Silver barked.

"I mean it!" Silver snapped the moment he saw her lift a hand up. Lily placed it down and frowned. Sure she was getting work done but it wasn't the same since she wasn't in class hearing the teacher telling them what they need to do.

"Won't the teacher get suspicious since you're 'not' at college?" Lily asked.

"For the fifth time I have that covered" Silver glared at her constant need to leave when sick. It was just making the recovery time grow longer and he wasn't having it.

"How?" Lily asked crossly.

"Silver has been using leaves to make an illusion of himself" Luca decided to poke his head in the room. Silver growled at Luca, he was not helping the slightest.

"Hah?! Why Silver!" Lily cried, this was really unfair and Luca knew it. "People who have colds go to school or college. Why do I have to be the exception?" Lily whined.

"Because you have duties at the shrine and by the way your cousin is coming to check you in two hours since the cold is not getting any better"

"It's probably a chest infection Silver" Lily paused before she whined in despair knowing that she had just given him ideas. Silver turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You are staying home and that's an order!" Silver hollered now feeling a sense of fatigue, looking after her was tiring as it is but adding college work and shrine duties almost made him exhausted. Luca did offer to help with cooking and some cleaning which lifted some of the chores from Silver's mind. Lily paused for a bit from observing stubborn his attitude; she then turned to Luca who was puzzled at her sudden change in mood. Without warning Lily started to grin to his surprise.

"Oh Silver…" Lily showed her teeth as she smiled, that in turn worried him because whenever she smiled like that. It was never good news.

"I order you not to stop me from going to college" Lily ordered with glee. Silver immediately cried out in shock. He just had to give her ideas and the word 'order' made it worse.

"Fine! See how I care if you collapse from a cold" Silver snapped before stomping off in a huff with the medicine in his hand. Lily sighed feeling a sense of satisfaction. This was just great! Now he couldn't tell her to stay home.

"Wow Lily I didn't know you had it in you" Luca said now sitting next to her; he picked up the remote and flipped through channels in boredom. However that was a façade since he had a program in mind but didn't want her to know this.

"I hate being cooped up in the shine no offense. But when you're ill there's nothing to do except sleep" Lily ranted crossly. Lily looked at the channel he stopped at and leaned back with the remote on the table. "What's this?" Lily asked.

"Oprah" Luca replied looking slightly pleased with himself.

"An English channel? I didn't know you were into women channels especially English ones at that" Lily asked looking curious.

"No Lily this is for you" he laughed before lightly patting her shoulder beside his.

"Huh?" Lily was sceptical but did not complain.

"_We are here with best selling author and comedian Steve Harvey_" said a woman on TV.

"Never heard of him" Lily said bluntly.

"Sssh! Listen" Luca hushed his aunt as he listened. Even the blond haired male was surprised that this was actually useful. After all he never read or paid any attention to books that involve advice.

"_Times have changed, but your playbook hasn't. I received letters from all sorts of women saying that they find it hard to keep a guy, they don't know how to find a guy_"

"Luca" Lily whined before he covered her mouth. Silver who was entering the room with a drink to help the girl with her cough turned to glare at the TV, feeling curious as to why she was listening to a foreign channel like this piped his interest. Truth be told he had no idea what was being said.

"-_Or they even can't seem to get what they want out of a guy. Now until you understand how a guy loves, how he operates, how a man thinks you'll never win with us in the game of love_" Lily looking slightly interested nodded in agreement.

"That is true" Lily said now that the man had stopped talking.

"I knew it would help" Luca grinned smugly. Silver shook his head at the boy's antics, what ever the boy was up to would mean problem for him. Just a shame he didn't know what was being said, Luca knew of Silver's predicament and purposely didn't tell him about subtitles. Luca was determined to help Lily with Silver's stubborn nature and if this helped, then he would be more than happy to stop Silver from listening.

"We have a question from the audience" said Oprah as they were sitting down.

"_Hi Steve I've been with my man for six years and he says that he loves me. I just want to know why he hasn't popped the question yet?_" the woman asked as she stood up.

"_He hasn't popped the question because you haven't acquired him to_" Steve replied.

"Whoa" Lily was mind blown from the answer. He just went to it with the answer, no hesitation just straight to the point. Luca was stunned to hear that answer while Silver yawned signalling that he was bored. Lily glared at him darkly stopping him in mid yawn.

"What's got her upset now?" Silver asked.

"You by yawning" Luca hissed before looking back at the screen. Silver was shocked to see how intent the boy was when it came to watching this show. The show left Luca interested to listen to the questions and their answers. Silver however just sat down feeling as if he was missing out on something important.

"_Hi Steve, I am a single parent who is dating_"

"Oh?" this piped Lily's interest.

"_I just wanted to know when the best time is to introduce my date to the kids?_" Lily watched now fixated by the question to Silver's surprise. Why the need to listen to this rubbish? Silver cursed the fact that they spoke in a language that he didn't understand. What bothered her was getting him anxious.

"_Look I know you're a single mother who doesn't want a parade of men around the kids, I get that but when you are dating it's important to introduce them as soon as possible. The reason being is that if you invest six months on a guy and then introduce them to the kid and he's not feeling it. Then guess what, you've just wasted six months on a relationship_" Steve explained.

"Don't I know it" Lily nodded from listening.

"You know I can't understand what he's saying right?" Silver drawled sounding annoyed. Lily looked at Luca who looked back at her with a blank expression, Lily grinned.

"I want that book" Lily said now rushing towards her laptop causing Luca laugh at her determined attitude.

"What book?" Silver asked now standing up to see what she's doing. Lily shielded the laptop screen from him.

"No Mr. this is for women-" the sound of a fire engine hit their ears. Lily immediately dived towards her futon in order to fetch her phone and answered it without a second thought.

"Hello?" Lily asked. Her eyes lit up from the person on the phone.

"Yay! I was just thinking about you" she said with glee. Silver looked at Luca oddly while the boy shrugged with a smile on his face. He knew who the person was that made Lily smiling without missing a beat.

"Sick so my familiar has me skipping college. You saw me? Oh that was definitely him" Lily suddenly chortled before looking at him darkly. "Did I now? Well I hope 'I' apologised to Luca for hitting him" Silver stiffened at the warning tone as she glared at him.

"Yeah I am at home now. Actually I was just planning to order a book online" Lily replied sounding cheerful until she coughed loudly.

"It's called Act like a lady, think like a man" She whispered the book quietly to the phone not knowing if Silver was listening, to her relief Luca was distracting the kitsune from listening so he couldn't hear. Silver glared at him for missing on what the book title was called.

"Wait you want to get it for me? Thank you! By the way can you get it in English? This way the Peeping Tom will keep away from it please? You will that's amazing so how's touring?" Lily asked looking more happy than usual leaving Silver annoyed. How is it that he was one of the only one that made her angry enough to ignore him?

"Really so you'll be here tomorrow? So Joanna is allowing you to-? Okay I'll come over after college- oh so you'll deliver it- got you" Lily nodded as she held the phone to her ears. Silver at that moment wanted to listen to what was being said. Lily suddenly cackled at what the person was saying.

"I had no idea foxes were like that, I keep forgetting who I hang out with. Silly me" Lily giggled before looking at Silver who looked like he was going to press her for information.

"What about male foxes? Oh wow remind me to lock him in a cage if he does that" Lily joked making Luca laugh. Silver in a cage? Not likely.

"I'm out!" Silver snapped as he stomped out the room with his long hair flying in the air as he left. This caused the pair in the room to laugh.

"He left! Had Silver heard that you were talking about clothing I think his face would have gone red" Lily giggled once more, Luca covered his mouth not getting what was going on. Lily tricked Silver so he would leave the room!

The conversation left Lily happier than ever before and ended the call ten minutes later. Lily began to stretch on the floor in a cat like manner.

"Was that Lidia?" Luca asked now laying on his belly.

"You know it but allowing Silver to think it was probably a guy made it more funny" Lily replied. Luca snorted at how she manipulated him to leave.

* * *

Next day was Saturday to Lily semi relief. That meant that the young girl didn't have to miss college and she could now relax.

Luca and Lily were once again in the room by the TV, the time was ten in the morning.

"Do you want an orange?" Luca asked now standing up.

"I'll get it" Lily replied patting her nephew's shoulder as she went, not wanting to force him to do chores when she could walk fine. Walking through the hallways Lily started to hear giggling and Silver's voice. Lily was puzzled to hear a woman's voice as she walked towards the kitchen; the voices were coming from Silver's room and decided to take a detour to see what was going on.

"Oh?" Lily paused to see Silver sitting on a chair with two women who wore a fancy kimonos and head ornaments around him. One of the women was cutting his hair until they saw Lily entering.

"Lily" Silver said calmly with a sake bowl in his hand while another woman poured some sake into his drink. Lily guessed that they were tanuki girl thanks to Silver's mind. Instead of bothering about the untold guests Lily frowned at him. She really didn't want his company coming to the house, since that would mean hearing inappropriate noises which would upset Luca's innocence.

"Drinking is one thing Silver, but drinking when it's morning. Shame on you and need I remind you Luca is sixteen. He's too young to hear such noises from coming from you and the women" Lily scolded slightly before going off. While at the same time leaving a stunned trio behind from what they heard.

"W-What?! Lily get back here" Silver yelled standing up and was about to tell her off for insulting the tanuki girls.

"Master Silver sit back down I haven't finished cutting your hair" one of the girls said before pushing him back on his seat. Silver had no choice but to sit and allow them to finish cutting his hair. So much for a peaceful morning, Lily just had to catch him in the worst time possible. Looking at the sake Silver passed the bowl back to a surprised tanuki girl.

"I have no need for it now" Silver said grudgingly now folding his arms. The girls looked at one another wordlessly.

"First my pipe, now this" he muttered to himself and kept quiet after that. The girls continued to look at the other another wordlessly. Who knew that his new master had that much control over his life and it shocked them deeply.

Lily stomped back to the room with an orange in tow. Luca looked up to see her annoyed mood and handed him an orange.

"Not hungry" was all she said. Luca blinked but thanked her for the orange. However a smile appeared on his face.

"Lidia peeked in the room just after you left" Lily bristled and turned to see a package now in Luca's hand. He smirked at how she quickly took it and began opening the wrapping paper. A smile bloomed on her face and began reading the book title. '**Act like a lady, think like a man**'

"I am going to read this in my room, see you!" Lily said in a hurried tone and began running out the room; she almost crashed into a surprised Silver who was almost knocked over along with the tanuki girls in tow.

"Lily watch where you run!" Silver scolded now forgetting why he was walking towards the living room in the first place.

"Busy!" Lily yelled as she moved further into her room.

"I wonder what excited the young God?" a tanuki girl asked looking at Lily with curious eyes.

"I don't know Hatsune" replied the other.

"You call that excited?" Silver asked now turning to glare at Lily's retreating form.

"Don't go bothering her" this got them looking at Luca's grinning head as it popped out from the side of the door.

"Why not?" Silver asked in a monotone voice.

"Once Lily gets a book she likes, she hates to be bothered and according to Vincent, it wasn't pretty" just thinking about it almost made Luca shiver and laugh at the same time. Vincent was lucky that it was low charge. Not really understanding why Luca would say that, Silver then made his way over to Lily's room and saw the girl reading a book with her back on the wall. She had a highlighter by her hip and was reading with the utmost concentration. It surprised Silver to see Lily even behave in such a manner.

"She looks like she's busy" whispered Hatsune.

"Maybe it's wise to come another time" said the other tanuki girl. However Silver was too angry to care and made his way over towards his master.

"Silver you have the count of three to leave me alone or you will be sorry" Lily warned while keeping her eyes on the book. It annoyed him to see how rude she was.

"Lily you're attitude today is unreasonable, they were only cutting my hair since it was getting hard to do chores round the house. Apologise to the tanuki girls now" Silver scolded. Lily kept her eyes on the book almost making him growl. The tanuki girls were at a loss for words, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with given how Silver was snapping at her.

"Two" Lily's voice went dark. This gave the girls an uneasy feel, Lily looked annoyed and they knew it.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you. You almost sent us to the floor because of your carelessness" Silver snapped.

"One don't make me do it" Lily warned once more only this time her right hand moved to her jumper. Silver continued to ignore the comments and moved to get the book out of her hand. Only what happened next shocked the trio.

**Zaaaaaap!**

"AAARRRGHUGHG!" Silver released a strangled scream that sounded like he was drowning underwater as he began to flail on the floor while he started to twitch like mad, his tail started twitching all over the place and his ears were pinned to his skull from the pain. Luca began to laugh like mad from watching Silver twitching uncontrollably.

"I warned you!" Luca cried while laughing. He saw that in Lily's right hand was a taser which was still crackling with electricity.

"Luca when you're done mocking him please take him out please. I'm trying to read" Lily said in a nonchalant tone while smiling inwardly, however before Luca could move Silver started to scream again as Lily tasered him once more, just to make sure that Silver had learned his lesson on why he shouldn't bother her when she was reading. Silver was never going to forgive her for this but she to into the book to even care. Luca along with the assistance of the scared tanuki girls pulled a twitching Silver who was making garbled sentences as they went.

* * *

"That girl is something else" Silver muttered darkly as he put an ice pack on his head. Luca was sitting by him on the lower table and stared at him. Silver within a few minutes turned his head to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever" Silver sighed making Luca laugh more as he banged the table with his hand.

"Come on it was hilarious you were warned and you still didn't listen" Luca replied while laughing.

"I get it!" Silver snapped before turning away once more.

"Although I can't tell if you are being brave or just being dumb when you did that" Luca commented as he looked at the fox. Occasionally Silver would twitch sharply for a brief second before stopping.

"Just what is going on with that girl?" Silver asked crossly. Again he twitched from the electricity residue. A while ago Silver had to apologise to the girls for what they witnessed and asked if they didn't tell this to anyone. They agreed but looked disturbed before going.

"There's a book she's reading-"

"I saw that but what's it about? I couldn't read the symbols" Silver asked sounding glum.

"It's in English Silver, we live in Japan so what language do we speak here?" Luca replied almost sounding sarcastic.

"Don't get rude with me boy. It's bad enough I had to endure Lily's attack" Silver growled angrily before twitching. Meanwhile the shrine spirits passed him a bowl and a bottle of sake; Silver leered at it before making a gesture to put the items away to Luca's surprise. He could always drink at night when she was asleep so the kitsune could have some peace and quiet.

"Like I said. Don't bother her when she is in a mood" Luca replied now sitting back with his hands behind him.

"I'll keep that in mind" he muttered now removing the pack only to twitch sharply. Silver had to put the pack back on his head after that.

"So what's for dinner?" Luca asked only to see Silver give him a foul look.

"I am not a waiter boy, I have wor-rk to do and-When am I going to stop twitching?!" Silver snapped before slamming the pack onto the table angrily, they heard it make a thump noise the moment it hit the table.

"Probably in an hour, she must have cranked up the charge since you're a yōkai. On the bright side you can't complain about her being defenceless against yōkai if she's managed to send you to the floor" Luca said looking impressed to see the strong yōkai who had now been reduced to a twitching mess.

"Jeez" Silver growled darkly. Never did he feel more humiliated until now. It was just lucky no one beside the two tanuki girls and Luca were present. His pride as a familiar and yōkai would have been tarnished immediately from being injured, and with a human item as well.

"Just be thankful it was just us three who saw it" Luca said after hearing his thoughts on the matter.

"Did you just read my mind?" Silver asked now feeling violated by the thought.

"Can't help it, you're too loud and be thankful auntie is ill so she is restricted from using her powers which involves the mind"

"Lucky me" Silver growled darkly. Although it was a good thing in turn, the last thing he needed was Lily accessing his mind and emotions.

"Well I have to catch up on some homework, I'll see you at seven when it's dinner time" Luca said while waving at the twitching kitsune. Silver now relieved for the silence began to turn on the TV with a bored expression. Seeing the man Lily saw on TV Silver began to access the subtitles and watched in silence.

_"Times have changed, but your playbook hasn't. I received letters from all sorts of women saying that they find it hard to keep a guy; they don't know how to find a guy. Or they even can't seem to get what they want out of a guy. Now until you understand how a guy loves, how he operates, how a man thinks you'll never win with us in the game of love_" Silver stiffened as he listened to the man. This wasn't going to end well and looked at the book that was being shown at the bottom of the screen. It looked exactly like the one Lily had and twigged.

"That girl has the exact same book!" Silver noted looking slightly bored. Why bother reading a book that is just about relationship advice. After all Lily wasn't in any relationship that he was aware of.

Right?

* * *

By the time it was dinner Lily joined them but was still reading the book.

"So auntie how is the book?" Luca asked while eating ramen. Lily was flicking through the book while highlighting the important parts.

"Educational. Who knew you men were like dogs" Lily said while reading and taking occasional sips of her orange juice. Silver who was drinking sake spat out his drink in shock, meanwhile Luca's grip on his noodles slackened allowing them to fall back on the plate with a plop. Both eyes turning to Lily in horror. What the hell did she call them?!

"D-Dogs?" Luca was the first to break the disturbing silence between the males.

"Yeah so loyal once you get petted" at first they almost were relieved from hearing the first part until the word 'petted' was brought in. This was a new low for them.

"What exactly do you mean petted?" Luca asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when we get a dog" Lily replied in a cryptic manner. Silver grimaced causing his tail to fall to the ground. This was not going to end well for either of them. Luca was starting to regret that the book even existed. To make it worse, this book had made by a man which added salt to the wounds.

"Did you know there are four types of men in the world, each has their own pattern making it easier to spot them" the males didn't like the sound of that but decided to humour her.

"And they are?" Silver asked sounding bored.

"Well since you are that interested the list is as follows: The Dreamer, The Non-Committer, The Mama's Boy and I'm sure the one who lives here will be most proud to be known as The Player!" Lily said as she looked at Silver. Silver however narrowed his eyes at Lily.

"How exactly am I player?" Silver asked coldly.

"Dare I ask Mr. Who goes to the Red District?" Silver's face went slightly red. Wow that was a low blow and from his own master no doubt. "Not to mention the girls flocking you makes you and Kurama makes you both just as bad as the other. Whether intentional or not" Lily smirked at how badly this was getting to him. Luca whistled from watching the scene unfold before him. Lily identified Silver and just from reading some pages in a book. Silver however stood up, not wanting to be insulted any longer. No he was a proud kitsune and they don't take insults easily so he decided to leave in order to salvage what wounds were inflicted to his pride.

"Lily I think you hurt his feelings" Luca said as he watched the familiar go.

"He needed a dose of reality. No one likes the truth when it's shown. Steve Harvey made this book to protect women from guys that would hurt them" Lily replied, after a few minutes she smiled catching Luca's attention. "Although the petting I was talking about is rewards after helping me. For example opening the door, holding groceries and so on. Things that a gentleman should do be doing but now a days they hardly do it since chivalry is almost gone from some guys. I just hope for your sake that it hasn't left you" Lily said now glaring at a nervous Luca who in turn chuckled weakly.

"It hasn't auntie I promise you that" Luca said hoping to get her off his back. "I'll be right back just need to get my book for revising" Luca said now getting up.

"Just say you want to talk to Silver, I know you're lying" Lily said now putting a hand on her hip. She smirked at how his face went red.

"S-Sorry be right back" Luca said as he ran out without looking back. Lily who was left alone sat with her book on her lap. She looked down with saddened eyes.

"Lady Lily, was it wise to upset Master Silver?" Dai asked now walking closer with Oishi beside him. They faltered when Lily rubbed her left eye with her sleeve.

"I'm not hungry. If they ask I'm going to sleep okay" Lily said before standing up and walked silently though the hallways. Once in her room Lily closed the door and placed a talisman with the words locked written onto it. After doing that she took out her plushie from under the futon covers and hugged it tightly.

"_I never really did get advice on how to deal with guys but lately, I'm confused and I don't know how to feel. I want Aunt Laura here so I can talk to her. Why does my chest hurt sometimes? Am I ill or something? Best keep this quiet and lock up my problems. Wouldn't want to upset Luca. After all it's my job to look after him and burdening him would cause problems. He's strong like sis… oh Ayami where are you?_" Lily asked herself now feeling snowfall inside her room even though there was a roof above her head.

* * *

Kei noticed Lily's silent expression when she arrived to college with Silver. The young adult even noticed Lily's cough, which was odd since she wasn't coughing yesterday.

During break Lily spotted Ami who was looking skittish when she spotted Lily from a distance. Lily walked out of class and confronted her.

"I just wanted to see how you are, after the ghost incident I think left you angry when you entered the girl's toilet" Lily glanced at how nervous Ami was and smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember that part, can you tell me about it-?" Lily paused when the images of what happened appeared in Ami's head just before the girl could talk. She almost choked on a laugh, knowing why Silver was a little angry when he came home and it wasn't just because of Mizuki. No demon likes to be licked by another one to boot.

"Don't worry I remember now" Lily chuckled while covering her mouth slightly; Ami watched looking confused but smiled slightly.

"So… Kurama kissed your cheek huh?" Lily asked in a sly tone that got Ami blushing.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Ami asked looking confused as well before looking down with a downcast expression. Lily moved closer to comfort the saddened girl "I wanted to say thank you to him, but there are so many fan girls around. No doubt Kurama wouldn't give me the time to even say thank you for that time" Ami admitted. Lily pondered before grinning.

"Oh he will" Lily said while looking at her, Ami looked up at the confident girl with shocked eyes.

"How?" Lily stood up before brushing her trousers.

"He's a good friend of mine and he'll almost do what ever I ask of him. Even if I happened ask if 'I' can see him on the roof at lunchtime, he'd be there" Lily winked before walking away. Ami gasped at what Lily was up to; already she was getting cold feet from the plan.

"But wait!" Ami stood up looking nervous.

"Don't worry just be there and I'll take care of the rest promise" Lily said now setting the plan into motion.

On route she met Kurama as expected and beckoned him over with a wave. The idol rushed over in order to speak properly without many ears in the background.

"Can I see you at the rooftop around lunch please? I really want to look at the lyrics for the next gig" Lily asked giving the cute eyes. Kurama ended up laughing at her playful behaviour before patting her head in a brotherly manner.

"Sure, although you never were that eager to see them. What's got you that interested since I know that you never buy any of my albums" Kurama asked in a teasing voice.

"Just wanted to since we both know music gives me ideas" Lily replied. Meanwhile Silver was walking out the library and stopped to see her talking with Kurama, however to him they appeared to be flirting much to his annoyance.

"Okay I'll see you on the rooftops Kurama" Lily said before waving at the tengu.

"I'll be sure to inspire you enough to at least buy or download an album" Kurama joked while laughing. Lily giggled before walking off. As soon as she was near the steps, she spotted Silver frowning.

"Nothing Silver… nothing at all" Lily giggled again now going upstairs.

"What are you up to with the tengu? May I remind you that he was trying to eat your heart last time?" Silver said now bringing up the incident that ended up turning Kurama into an ostrich.

"That was then and this is now, besides-" Lily giggled while placing one finger to her lips. Silver looked at her feeling confused but kept it hidden.

"A girl wanted to thank him for what he did when you were dealing with that ghost yōkai back then"

"Interfering again Lily?" Silver asked in a monotone voice as he followed her. While trying to mask how horrified he was about the fact that she had found out about the ghost. Did Kurama tell her about this?!

"Obviously but can you do me a favour and hold this" Lily asked after putting her bag strap on a startled kitsune's shoulder, who in turn jolted slightly from the added heavy weight.

"Carry it yourself" Silver snapped as he glared at her. Lily turned back with mock shock. This left him irritated. First she was cruel to him yesterday and now she's ordering him to carry her bag.

"Oh? And here I thought you were a strong guy. Speaking of aren't you suppose to be my familiar? Which means that I am suppose to be relying on you for things, no matter how mundane they are right?" Lily asked with a sly smile. Silver however was rooted to the spot as he watched her retreating up the stairs to their classroom. It was official, he had walked right in to that one, even if it is true.

* * *

Class time ended and that gave Kurama some extra energy, he was going to meet Lily on the roof and with new lyrics he had been working on. On route he spotted a pink haired girl who looked familiar but almost casted it off.

"Are you lost?" he asked now walking towards her. The girl jumped as she heard his voice.

"Kurama!" the girl said now forgetting what she was suppose to be doing.

"That's me" Kurama said with a cocky smile, another one of his fans he assumed. Slightly wishing to go up stairs, but couldn't leave her alone when she needed help. Lily would have him skewered if she found out.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did when that ghost attacked at the girls toilets a few days ago" the girl said looking embarrassed that he was in front of her. Kurama was a little confused, he didn't recognise her and yet he did.

"I'm sorry. But who are you again?" as if a pinned dropped silence echoed in the room without warning. The girl went red from what happened.

"This is a bad idea I'm sorry" the girl cried only to trip, not only did it leave the girl mortified as he saw her skirt fly up and ended up showing her underwear to Kurama's surprise. Joseph who was walking past noticed the girl and laughed with his friend standing beside him.

"Seriously Ami! Strawberry underwear? Aren't you a little old to be wearing them?" Joseph asks between laughing. Ami felt like hiding and never showing her face again, tears almost appeared on her face from the teasing. Kurama started to feel irritated from seeing how rude the boys were and noticed how upset she was at the same time.

"You know that's not a nice thing to do right? Laughing when a girl has fallen" Kurama chastises the shocked males as he glares at them. Now noticing the red haired male as he walked over to help Ami up. She in turn started to blush furiously at what happened.

"Ami Nekota right? I apologise for before, my mind was on something else for a bit" Kurama apologises while the Joseph and his friend left them alone in order to save face.

"That's okay. I'm just happy Lily was able to help me in other to thank you properly" Kurama blinked at what she said. Ami in turn gasped before covering her mouth.

"_That sneak! I can't believe she lured me up here just to meet a girl so she can thank me for something as meaningless as helping her with the demon_" Kurama thought dryly while masking his irritation.

"What's that in your hand?" Ami's voice startled him out of his mental rant and saw the lyric sheets.

"Oh? I was planning to meet a friend for advice on song choices" Kurama almost forgot who he was talking to and cursed inwardly for letting it slip.

"Can I ask what they are about?" Ami asked with her eyes shifting from side to side, she was nervous for even asking. Kurama paused before showing her the papers.

"_Wait why am I handing them to her?_" Kurama berated himself until he saw Ami looking at them, one page at a time.

* * *

Elsewhere Lily was smiling at what was happening in the opposite building that allowed her to see Kurama and Ami.

"I don't think that was a wise thing to do" Silver said coldly. Almost amused to see Kurama going pink for once.

"I dunno Silver, I smell the beginning of love in the air" Lily said now sighing with a smile on her face, as she leaned on the windowsill. Silver stared at her sharply.

"A yōkai and-"

"Shut up and be nice about this for once. Honestly can't anyone be happy without you droning the same phrase over and over again? It's killing the mood Silver. Now that's sorted we need to get to class" Lily said now moving towards their classroom. Silver mentally growled at how she silenced him.

* * *

"What's that in your hand?" Lily looked up to see Kei with her phone in her hand as she texted.

"A book" Lily grinned at the answer, Kei on the other hand just shook her head as she smiled at the smart reply.

"I can see that" Kei said now sitting beside Lily while Silver was typing on the laptop due to an evaluation that was needed to be done. Lily to his dismay had already finished it thanks to the notes she took along the way. While developing the flash document they need to make. "I mean what's it about"

"Relationships and how to get the guy" Lily replied. Silver huffed at the answer catching Kei's attention.

"Don't tell me he's not happy that you've decided to take up dating" Kei asked slyly knowing that it was a complete lie. Silver narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He did not want to get involved knowing that it would never end well.

"Meh not really just interested. It'll be good to get a quick heads up on how to get a guy's attention" Lily replied with a smile.

"Lily let's have a chat elsewhere without guys listening in on our talk" Kei said now taking Lily out of the library. Silver scoffed but said nothing, after all this had nothing to do with him.

"Fancy seeing you here alone" Silver felt his ears flatten from the person who was now talking to him.

"Not now Kurama I need to get work done" Silver muttered as he looked at his work so far. To his dismay Kurama whistled almost sounding amazed that Silver was actually taking an interest in something that was human. Without warning Kurama chose to sat down beside Silver.

"Funny thing happened a while ago during lunch involving a girl. Ring any bells?" Kurama asked while grinning slightly.

"Listen Crow what you do at lunch is your business. I have no time to deal with you"

"Even if it involves your master" Silver paused from hearing Kurama talk about Lily.

"Let's take this somewhere without prying eyes" Kurama patted Silver's shoulder. Seeing as he had no choice Silver stood up and packed his stuff away. Now following the tengu to a private room.

* * *

After meeting up with Lily who looked slightly out of it in his eyes. They walked out the college silently.

"Silver, can we see the aquarium?" Lily asked looking hesitantly at her familiar. Who in turn gave her an odd look. Why the sudden need to go to somewhere that might be potentially boring?

"Is there a reason to go there?" Silver asked in a monotone voice.

"Please" Lily asked looking like she really wanted to go. Silver sighed in defeat due to the sudden need to avoid having a miserable master by the time they arrived him.

"Fine but we need to be home around five and it's half three already" Silver said now following a peppy girl to the aquarium that was fifty minutes away by bus.

By the time they entered the aquarium Lily was looking round the fish and took out her sketchbook or her phone, to either draw or take pictures. Silver frowned at how quickly her mood changed and observed the fish. It seemed dull and felt like a waste of time. Now checking his watch which said four forty nine meaning that it was time to go soon. Silver walked towards his master and was about to tap her shoulder. He saw her drawing a type of eel with her phone out in front of her. It looked very detailed to his surprise but shook it off. They needed to head home soon.

"Lily it's time to go now" Silver said catching her attention.

"Just a few minutes there's an area that allows you to touch rays" Lily said now bounding up after packing her stuff away. Silver frowned but said nothing as he watched her go.

The rays left Lily giggling as she touched them and watched the sea creatures move back in order to show her their faces. Silver just stared at them from behind Lily who in turn felt uncomfortable with the glare directed at her back.

"Silver you can touch them if you want" Lily said now turning her head to see his sullen mood.

"Why would I want to touch slimy creatures that I would have eaten without a second thought?" Silver muttered as he looked with his hands in both pockets.

"Stop being so moody it's the first time a while that we get to do stuff like this. Enjoy it for once" Lily said now smiling at the creatures.

"You've touched them now can we go?" Silver asked now touching her shoulder.

"Okay but I want to see the view point please?" Silver wanted to glare, something was wrong with her and it was leaving him agitated. Why the sudden need to do all these things it made no sense, no matter how he looked at the situation.

"I don't see why you made those drawings. They aren't to do with work we are currently doing in college" Silver commented as they walked to another building so they can see the view from below.

"You take work too seriously, don't you ever want to have some time away from everything? Just for even a few hours?" Lily asked looking miserable but tried to stay positive.

The view left her breathless and smiled at the lights and buildings around them.

"This is amazing, there's so many lights and we're so far up" Lily said with awe. Silver however grew impatient.

"Lily I've been patient here but enough is enough" Lily stiffened now turning her head to look at Silver who's eyes had narrowed in anger.

"What?" She asked feeling a bubble of peace burst. So much for allowing her mind to feel at ease. Lily didn't want to mention about how she wanted to feel normal for once, without the noose called her powers constantly filing her with dread. Just getting away from the problems seemed like a good idea but now. She was just making Silver agitated; her heart sank at the thought. Here she was trying to get him to relax and yet it was having the opposite effect.

"I want to know exactly what's going on with you?" Silver asked now looking at her. Lily rolled her eyes at his negative tone.

"Nothing I just wanted to relax for once. All we've been doing is work or being ill or dealing with the shrine" Lily said now allowing the wind to caress her face. It was gentle and made her feel happy. Silver narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not falling in love with me are you?" Silver's tone bit at her. He didn't mean to but the familiar wanted to put the distance between them. After all it was taboo and he was not going to be one of the foolish yōkai who broke the rules, all for a human. The idea seemed foolish to his mind.

"What?" Lily pulled a face; surprise filled her face as she looked at him.

"Where's this coming from?" she asked now feeling a sudden chill from his expression.

"The crow told me that girls tend to act odd towards the other gender, especially around this age. He even mentioned that you might have some feelings for me" Lily blinked as she listened. What is Kurama trying to pull? This was beyond out of order. Why would he say something so false? After all, there was no way that she would develop anything for a guy who thinks that drinking sake till he develops a hangover, to having women in the red district as part of his entertainment is a way of living. Not to mention the memory of how he nearly attacked her in the past had still left her shaky and weary of him. Lily however did vow to expose whatever past Silver was hiding before making any judgements of him. However now that Kurama's forced her hand, it had gotten personal and this was low even for the tengu.

"And you listened to him?" Lily asked now turning to look at him, disbelief filling her eyes as she looked at him. "That's nuts since it's not really true" Silver felt a part of him had been hurt from the reply but nodded mutely.

"That's good, it would be bad since you are my master and I am your familiar. My job is to protect you, it'll be impossible to help you if you develop feelings for me" Lily shrugged casually.

"Just like a yōkai is forbidden to love a human, got it" Lily replied bluntly. Silver looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't love" was all he said bluntly.

"Listen I only wanted to relax since the past weeks have been filled with nothing but stress. But since you're so desperate to go home then let's" Lily said trying to sound petty in order to mask her anger. Silver at that moment began to feel guilty for upsetting his master, if that was what she was trying to do them it made him curse mentally for being so insensitive towards her.

"Lily-" Silver lifted his hand up to get her arm even though she was already heading towards the elevator doors.

"Enough Silver I'm tired" Lily snapped now pulling her bag strap closer. She felt him pull her arm causing her to stop.

"No you are not" Silver snapped as he tried to pull her to look at him. No, Lily refused to cry, she promised herself not to get close to anyone. But hearing his attitude towards her, he just had to assume that she liked him that way and began to force himself away emotionally as a result. Oh Kurama was going to get it from her!

"Silver let go" Lily barked angrily. Silver recoiled and was had no choice but to as she used Sacred Word Binding to force his hand off her. He felt like she stung him and it was only going to get worse when they walked home.

The walk home was dismal and silent. No one spoke as they continued on route to their home. By the time the pair arrived home, Lily had immediately slammed her bedroom shut. The sound left Silver, Luca and the spirits shaken, and speechless from what they witnessed.

"What the hell did you do Silver?" Luca asked with bewildered eyes. Silver kept silent and went to his room.

Immediately she turned on her laptop and began logging on to messenger.

"**Kurama you had better be on**" Lily typed furiously on her laptop, not caring if she left the others upset from seeing her recent outburst. Well except Luca who had sensed her emotions kept his distance knowing that she would explode in rage.

"**Hey Lily how are you?**" Kurama replied.

"**What the hell were you thinking Tengu?**" Lily bit her lip as she typed.

* * *

Kurama looked at his phone and froze. Something in that message meant that he was in for it.

"**What's wrong?**" he typed on his phone. The reply was immediate.

"**Why did you tell Silver that I had feelings for him? Are you mad? Why would you say something so stupid?!**" Kurama felt a bucket of cold water wash over him. The fox told her as he suspected. But the result was not something he had expected on but.

"**Didn't you like him?**" Kurama asked now choosing his words carefully.

"**You had no right! No right to say that! And for your question- no I don't! I am well aware that yōkai do not love**" Lily's reply shocked him. She was furious and knew that calling her was a bad idea.

"**I'm sorry I didn't know**" that in fact was true. He had no idea how this would turn out.

"**You're sorry? Cut the crap Kurama if you are sorry then why blab something so false? I can't even look at him for that! He actually believed you instead of thinking things properly! I just wanted some time to relax and here he asks me if I like him!**" Kurama's brows furrowed at the reply.

"**But that book about relationships?**"

"**It was something to read about just in case I was interested in getting a boyfriend you bloody bird brain!**" Okay she was really upset with him now given the bird insult. Not only did Kurama jump the gun but he might have probably jeopardize the relationship between Lily and Silver. And to add more salt to the wounds, Kurama began to feel immense guilt hit him in the chest. But why? He was only trying to give that fox the heads up about Lily, who might slowly be developing feelings for him. However the result backfired in the worse possible way.

"**Do not talk to me again until you learn about the real meaning of keeping things like this to yourself! If you had thought that I liked him then you should have asked me! But you asked him that I can't forgive**" Kurama grimaced and was about to reply until the words "**You have been blocked from talking to user**" appeared on screen. The tengu felt dread knowing that he crossed the line.

Sorrow continued to hit Kurama and it had affected his singing later on that day as he practiced for his performance. Not even the thought of having screaming fan girls made his mood better.

Not after what he did to upset Lily.

* * *

**A: O.O Oooooh deaaar!**

**S: What the hell was that?! *twitches***

**L: I can't believe you Silver! Why?!**

**K: *looking sad as he sits in the corner***

**A: I wonder how this is going to get fixed! Stay tuned to Chapter 8 Ocean Panic!**


	11. Chapter 8 Ocean Panic

**Hi everyone **

**L: *still fuming over the last chapter***

**A: Well erm let's get chapter 8 started shall we?**

* * *

Lily sat in the refectory area and with Kei and Ami; her brooding look left Ami slightly unsettled. Kei on the other hand just watched from the corner of her eye while her fingers moved rapidly as she texted a message on her phone. Before lunch Lily had forced the Silver to go and study in the library alone. It aggravated the fox from having to endure her mood but said nothing. On route while walking towards the library, he spotted a sullen Kurama who looked at him briefly from the corner of his eye before walking away. This surprised Silver a lot since Kurama would make fun of the kitsune for various things, but now it seemed like the crow had lost his spark for even doing anything. Which was odd since he had a massive ego that hardly even showed signs of deflating. Something Lily and Silver had agreed mutually at one point, just then he mentally winced from thinking of his master.

"_Lily_" Silver had felt like he had been punched in the gut, from just thinking about how badly he behaved. The kitsune only wanted to distance himself in order to stop himself from feeling such emotions and look where it got him? Lily wasn't talking to him and Luca was frowning constantly whenever Silver entered the room. It felt like the pair were judging him, one was probably thinking about how little he trusted her, the other was also thinking about what possessed him to hurt his aunt like that. What could he say though? Lily was his master and shouldn't be interested in him, nor should he. It was taboo for him to even go there and she was human. It would never work. Humans were weak, frail and break easily. Their emotions never stay the same, that he knew as he saw the college students always either looking at him or Kurama. It sickened him; it also irritated him when Lily had thrown a fit over seeing the girls from the Red District. Why though? They were only cutting his hair and giving him something to drink, so what was the harm in having that in the shrine?

Silver didn't even know why he was going after the tengu; he continued to follow until Kurama was seen on the roof sighing to himself. Sitting with his back against the wall looking solemn and didn't notice Silver until he moved his head.

"Coming to make fun of me fox?" Kurama asked dryly, his face showed sadness as his hand covered his face.

"What makes you think I would do something to a lowly crow?" Silver said as he folded his arms. Silence greeted them for a bit, the air blew past making his hair move slightly.

"Have you ever made a mistake and realise that it might be too late to fix it?" Kurama's question left Silver curious.

"That depends on what happened" Silver replied, he felt like avoiding any regrets from enter his mind in order to keep his composure as he stood beside Kurama.

"I made a friend here, the first ever person I could ever call friend. She never judged me and spoke her mind about whatever was bothering her, I even did the same because she trusted me enough" Kurama smiled lightly while reminiscing about the past before his blunder. Silver frowned at how Kurama spoke about his master. Why speak about something like this to him? Now Kurama smile dropped as he thought about last night.

"Things were going well, only I ended up saying the most stupidest things without thinking about how she would feel about it. She was the only one who actually didn't see me as an idol or yōkai but as an actual person, family even and I ended up ruining her trust. She won't even look or speak to me now because of it" Silver's hidden ears flattened at how heartbroken Kurama was, he could tell by the tone of the tengu's voice as he spoke. Not once did he pity the crow but hearing those words leave his mouth, Silver could feel some sort of emotion towards him, sympathy or pity maybe. Silver however was aware of who exactly the tengu was talking about and it made it worse.

During last night and today, Lily refused to talk or even look at him. Luca even tried to help out silently and ended up being smiled at, but it wasn't the same. It was as if Lily was slowly losing trust with everyone. Now that Kurama and he had made the error of not speaking to her properly, or thinking if what was being said was true or not. In the end they both messed up big time.

"Do you think that one day she would forgive me?" Kurama didn't want to cry but the thought of hurting a friend, even if it was in the best intentions had unknowingly sabotaged a friendship that could have grown had he have left things alone. Lily, Kurama had known was being kind enough to let Ami see him in order to thank him for what he did. He too wanted to push give the same push with Silver to Lily but ended up creating a mess.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Silver said as he stood beside the pop star. Kurama looked up at the fox.

"She won't look at me either, talking is out the question" Kurama nodded slightly.

"We both screwed up big time" Kurama agreed as he spoke dryly towards Silver.

"So what are you going to do now?" Silver asked as he looked down as his hands hid inside the pockets.

"I'll give her time to heal before speaking. It's not fair to push her into a corner" Kurama's eyes looked up at the sky with a vacant expression, this feeling was new to him and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. No he wasn't going to mope instead he was planning to make it better. A smile went to his lips as a thought went to him, Silver's ears twitched as he looked at Kurama's sudden change in mood.

"I'll see you later" Kurama said now standing up to brush dirt of his clothes. "By the way in three days I will be holding a concert. I'll send over some tickets so you both can come" Kurama grinned as he went off. Silver suddenly blinked at what the tengu said and then began to glare.

"Like I want to go to your concert stupid crow!" Silver barked at Kurama who ended up laughing at the reply. Silver now folding his arms as he pondered on what the fool was up to. Alas he couldn't stay up for long. Class was starting in five minutes and he had to go.

By the time Silver went to class he spotted Kei talking to Lily.

"I don't think I want to go" Lily said weakly. Silver raised a brow from hearing her words, just where was she planning to go now?

"Come on it's the weekends tomorrow and you need to heal. The beach is the best place to go. Plus there are guys there, plenty of them to test out what you read about" Kei said while her hand rested on her side. Silver almost felt his tail bristle. The beach of all places! Silver was not happy one bit knowing that he could not go into the ocean water. Why was beyond him but something told the fox not to go or something bad would happen.

"Kei… is it wise? I don't want to be in a relationship at the moment" Lily said meekly as she gripped her arm with her right hand.

"Lily I know that but you are miserable right now. You just need a rest from all that stress and when is the last time you went somewhere without being interrupted by problems" Lily's brow rose. Sadly her friend had a point, last night was a disaster so maybe… it could work right? If so what was the worst that could happen?

"Sure I need a break from everything" Lily admitted with a sheepish smile. Silver felt his stomach drop, this was not happening. Anything but the beach!

Silver felt his tail and ears drop in fear as he saw how Lily was easily sucked into something like that. Silver really wanted to hide at home but he couldn't, he had a job to do and that was to protect his lady and mistress. Even if it resulted following her.

Kei nudged Lily who turned to see what had Kei's attention, immediately Lily's face darkened and immediately went back into class. Kei shook her head at him before going to her classroom. It was decided Lily, Kei and Ami were going and it was beyond Silver's control.

* * *

Things went bad to worse once Lily arrived at home. Silver tried talking her out of going to the beach but ended up being forced to go to his room.

"Demons will be at the beach Lily! It's not safe" Silver had said crossly while Luca frowned at him.

"I'm going with her" Luca said grudgingly as he looked at the fox.

"All the more reason for both not to go, you both are human! And you are a Land God who will be attracting unwanted attention from the other yōkai." Silver yelled but it was all for naught. Lily refused to listen and continued to pack up some clothes for the beach.

Another thing that annoyed him was that Mizuki decided to accompany them to the beach earlier that morning.

"_Great that damn snake is even here!_" Silver muttered as he laid on a chair that was positioned under the parasol, tail slapping the ground as he looked at them. Part of him heaven forbid even wished that Kurama was here instead of the snake.

"I'm actually surprised to see how shameless these people walk about in almost nothing on" Mizuki said while watching Luca who was in a pair of green swimming trunks and a white shirt talking to Lily. Lily shocked them by wearing a blue one piece suit while wearing an open white short jacket that went up to her knees. Lily's hair was free from the band and flowed onto her lower back.

"I can't believe she wore something like that" Silver muttered darkly.

"It's almost completely modest" Mizuki said with a relaxed smile. Silver glared slightly from his parasol; trust Lily to turn a few heads from her clothes.

"You have to admit that she looks cute, although cute maybe that's not the right word. Beautiful might be the right word" Mizuki commented knowing that this was bothering Silver a lot. "However I'm quite surprised that you are here given that you can't go near the ocean right?" Silver scoffed at his words, still why he couldn't was a mystery to him.

"So how are you enjoying the day? Although I don't know why you are staying under there in the first place. After all the weather is great" Lily said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I like to rest in the shade" Mizuki beamed at her as he spoke. Lily nodded slightly.

"A snake habit?" Lily asked looking curious, she saw him nod while smiling. Lily smiled at him until she noticed Silver.

"Foxes also prefer to be lazy in the shade too huh?" Lily asked darkly. Silver almost shivered at how cold the tone was. She was definitely not going to stop being mad any time soon.

"I guess so, can I join you and the others in the water since he doesn't like going in at all?" Mizuki asked with a wide smile. Lily nodded causing him to stand up, Lily almost tensed as she felt his arm wrapped round hers, she even sensed glee coming from him while peeking at Mizuki. She almost snorted from seeing a smirk appear on the snake's face and before she immediately sensed Silver's anger rolling off in waves. To prove it, his tail thumped the sand so hard that it almost sent the grainy texture all over the place.

"Now now Mizuki be nice please" Lily scolded lightly while smiling. Silver's brow rose from hearing her defend him, maybe there was some hope yet for him.

"What ever do you mean Lily? I'm just happy to be playing in the water with you and your friends" Mizuki replied as he looked at her with innocent eyes. Lily was no fool and smiled.

"I know that you're rubbing it in, your mind gives it away" Lily hinted causing him to pause, this was news to him.

The group played in the water without a care and they used Kei's ball to play volleyball. Meanwhile Silver felt bored and dare he admit it lonely. Sadly he couldn't do much except read or sleep.

* * *

Lily floated alongside Ami who was in a tube. The water felt nice as and warm thanks to the heat. She felt at ease while looking round.

"I'm happy that we came out here today" Ami said with feeling happy, the flow of the water almost left them at ease, almost as if the sea had washed away their problems.

"Me to" Lily replied softly before looking up at the white puffy clouds. It was definitely a peaceful day. However before she could relax properly something had alerted her to a rock that rested at a distance, there sat a pink haired man who was wearing in Lily's opinion the most atrocious swimming costume ever to grace anyone's presence, he blew a kiss with his two fingers as he looked at her with a smirk. Lily's eyes widened as she lifted her head up from what she witnessed, immediately her eyes narrowed from dislike. Suddenly a glint appeared in her right eye almost taking him by surprise. Without warning the man screamed as mini icicles suddenly went after him causing the man to jump into the ocean in fear. Lily cackled darkly at what happened causing Ami to look at her oddly.

"What happened?" Ami asked as she tried to see where Lily was looking at, there was nothing there. Lily however just swam closer and placed her wet gloved hand onto her dear friend's shoulder.

"Oh Ami, you saved your eyes from seeing the most disturbing man wearing a fashion disaster that I call a swimming costume" Lily laughed while Ami looked at her with confused eyes.

"What happened to him?" Ami asked looking curious.

"He jumped in to the water due to incoming icicles" Lily continued to laugh as she did a butterfly stroke for a few minutes.

* * *

Luca choked on a laugh as he looked at Lily's direction causing Kei, Mizuki and Silver to look at him with confused eyes.

"Do I need to ask what happened?" Kei asked sounding bored as she typed on her phone. Luca smirked at Silver's direction.

"She fired icicles at a pink haired man wearing a horrible swimming costume. The man screamed like a girl and jumped into the water before he could change the water's tide" Luca chortled as he spoke. Kei's hand almost dropped the phone while her eyes were wide, shock was all over her face making it hard for him to breathe thanks to how funny the situation had gotten. Silver's jaw almost dropped from listening, his own tail had literally slackened while Mizuki blinked in shock. Everyone was at a loss for words.

"She actually fired icicles at a man?" Kei asked now looking at him with amused eyes, Luca continued his laughing fit causing Silver to roll his eyes.

"So she's been practicing?" Kei asked with a grin.

"She was using Silver's sake as target practice last night" this made Silver and Mizuki's stomachs roll in horror.

"_That woman! I knew something was wrong when I counted how many sake were available last night!_" Silver cursed as he ranted at his master mentally. Mizuki looked at him almost showing pity.

"I can make sake so that's kind of scary to know that she would damage them, how accurate was she with them?" Mizuki asked weakly. Luca's expression said it all.

"Deadly accurate. Almost as if she was planning to take someone's head off" the familiars gulped in fear. It was clear, never upset an ice user.

* * *

The pink short haired man shot out of the sea water hastily causing a blond haired man with glasses to look up at him. Confusion was written all over his face.

"That was awful! So awful Mikage! How did those things even come after me?" the pink haired man cried while holding his arms to his chest, as he tried to shake off what he endured. Mikage blinked from what he had just heard.

"I don't understand Otohiko, how can that be when it's hot outside?" Mikage asked while giving him a small smile. Otohiko cried out in horror, as he walked no stomped over towards Mikage's chair.

"It's true Mikage! I was looking at that girl you assigned and then icicles came at me from nowhere! How can such a thing happen?!" Otohiko asked shrilly before turning to sit beside him. Mikage blinked before a smile appeared on his face.

"_Lily is definitely getting stronger than I thought, she might have been playing but that wasn't very wise to do upset a Wind God. Especially since he's going to be judging her_" Mikage thought as he laid on the chair, suddenly a thought came to him._ "Wait icicles were fired at him? Does that mean Lily is starting to control her powers?_" he thought before looking at his friend.

"You believe me Mikage don't you?" Otohiko pleaded as he looked at Mikage.

"It is pretty hot out here my friend, the chances of ice surviving this long is pretty slim, maybe it was a trick of the light" Mikage tried to reassure his friend. Otohiko scoffed before turning to the side.

"I know what I saw Mikage! And if it was that brat then there will be trouble" Otohiko said darkly and tried to soak up the sun in order to relax from his ordeal.

Mikage mentally smiled; yes Lily will definitely be a handful. He closed his eyes and started to remember the first time he laid eyes on her.

"_If I had known sooner, what would have happened then? I hope they can get along_" Mikage said softly before sleep took over.

It was a lovely day and it would definitely be a shame not to enjoy it. After all everyone would the need time to relax at some point.

"That girl though" Mikage smile grew wider. Yes Otohiko will definitely hold a grudge if he knew what Mikage knew.

* * *

Lily allowed herself to float awhile longer. Yes the water was definitely at ease now that the man was away, the air even tasted wonderful. Untainted by negative energy. Lily could almost sleep from where she floated but knew better. It was never wise to sleep in the heat lest she wanted heat stroke or to drown.

"We should head back" Ami said now feeling sleepy from the water's gently rocking. Lily smiled in reply.

"I think you're right, last thing anyone needs is for us to fall asleep. Race you!" Lily winked. Both tried to move towards the sandy beach, it was fun to them and didn't want the time to end. But alas things had to end soon. Lily felt a twinge and looked back. She cried out before looking at Ami. A giant wave appeared out of no where and was about to hit them. Lily instinctively rushed towards Ami and without meaning to but knew that she had to, in order to save her friend. Lily immediately raised her hands up in defence and caused the wave to freeze. Ami gasped in shock as the giant wave was now frozen in place.

"Ami swim to the shore!" Lily yelled as she turned her head towards her friend.

"Lily how did you-?" Ami was in complete shock, she was a loss of what to say or do.

"Not now! I can't hold the water quickly!" Lily groaned from the heavy weight.

From a distance Otohiko was mildly impressed to see Lily freeze the giant wave. But it was only in defence, how disappointing.

"Tsk that girl is all defensive, no real power behind it" Otohiko pushed the water further towards her with the flick of his wrist.

Lily sensed the man but felt anger rising from within her. How dare that man or what ever he was do such a horrible thing! There was a human girl who hadn't done anything wrong. Anger crawled through her skin causing the ice to crackle through her gloves, but she was too angry to care.

"Ami" Ami looked at her with fear. Seeing ice appear on her friend's hands startled her. She didn't know what this was happening but it was saving their lives so it was a good thing right?

"Go now please. I need to stop the wave, do you trust me?" Lily asked as she looked at her friend weakly. Ami felt her heart leap; Lily's eyes were pure blue and no longer brown. Ami nodded shakily, not knowing why Lily was asking after all they both needed to go to shore. Just then realisation hit Ami like a ton of bricks, Lily wasn't coming back with her, was she?

"_But why?_" she cried mentally in frustration. They needed to go back to their friends and it's dangerous for them to stay where the wave was. So why was Lily planning to stay?

Lily sensed her friend's conflicted emotions and smiled slightly. Ami gasped at how her friend smiled, it was a sad one that reminded Ami of what someone would often see in films or books. It was a smile telling her that it might be the last time they see each other alive.

"Swim as fast as you can… don't look back" Lily's voice suddenly darkened as she looked at the wave, determined to stop it from hurting Ami at all cost. Ami felt like her body was shaking, gone was the warmth and now frozen gales were leaving her body cold. Ami from seeing how Lily was stopping the wave with ice knew better than to argue, she began swimming as fast as she could with the tube. Lily was holding it for her sake and needed to get help. The sea was cold and felt something pushing her forwards until she was close to the shoreline. Ami wasn't sure of what was pushing her but the need to help save her friend was growing stronger than ever.

"K-Kei!" Ami cried in terror. As soon as Ami reached the shore, she rushed straight towards a stunned Kei and wailed now feeling fear take over. Silver and Mizuki looked at her while Luca's face went pale.

"She didn't?!" Luca's horrified voice shook catching their attention.

"What happened? Where's Lily?" Silver demanded now standing up. Within seconds he saw a giant wave had been turned to ice from a distance, his heart plummeted as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Lily told me to get to shore! She saved us from getting hit by the wave. I don't understand Kei! Why did that happen? How did Lily do that?" Ami pleaded at her startled friend who tried to calm the pink haired girl down. Kei looked down, she felt sick from what was in Ami's hands.

"_What is she thinking? Doesn't Lily know that she could kill herself- unless she knew that only one of them could survive! Lily's powers were the only thing stopping the wave so she couldn't move_" Kei hugged Ami closer, thankful for what Lily did but angry that this had to happen. The light caught Lily's bracelets that were being held by Ami, almost a cruel reminder of what Lily had done.

"Where are you going Silver?" Mizuki's voice shook her out of her trance. Silver rushed towards the water and stopped, his body went tense from seeing the water but his eyes hardened from determination.

* * *

Lily tried to push the wave back as much as she could but the girl felt her energy gradually slip. It was too much and she felt her powers fade until the ice blocking the wave started to make a crackling noise. She looked at Otohiko who looked at her with confused eyes; Lily's eyes were filled with anger but soon placed her hands by her side.

This took him by surprise, Otohiko at that moment then realised what she was about to do and before he could do anything. The ice broke and hit Lily, forcing her underwater before she could make any noise.

The male felt sick knowing that she could have easily allowed the wave to push back but chose not to hurt anyone.

"_She was too gentle for her own good_" he thought while feeling sick.

* * *

Lily's body was falling towards the seabed, head first, her eyes slightly open but weary from fatigue. Pressure was building up around her making it harder to stay awake, water was also forcing itself through her nose and her mouth making her body fall down faster. Lily loved water but knowing that something like this was going be the death of her was almost too good to be true. Was this it? Was this the end? Her vision was fading in and out, almost surprising her on how she was still alive. Her arms by her sides as she fell, body becoming rigid as the cold water began to claim her.

There was nothing she could do but wait. However a thought went to Ami, she hoped that her friend was okay and safe. Did Ami make it to shore? Oh how Lily hoped but smiled to herself as the sea touched her bracelet less arms. It felt weird… sleep was coming to her at last making Lily slowly close her eyes more.

"_Lily? Lily where are you?_" a voice made its way towards her ears. Lily opened her eyes slightly, feeling someone's shock from noticing her eyes. It almost made her laugh lightly, if she had any energy to spare. She was a weird person but didn't care one little bit, dealing with others and their negativity especially towards her made it second nature to ignore them.

"_Lily take my hand!_" the person's voice was slightly muffled by the sounds of water and their body was unrecognisable. However she did see a distorted hand heading towards her. Lily felt herself smiled faintly at the person, why did they bother? Speaking of, why was she was even in water anyways? It seemed odd for to even be there.

"_Please Lily!_" the voice was getting closer. Lily blinked slowly, while trying to move her arm so the voice was able to grab hers. However it proved futile as she slowly began to lose feeling in her body. Darkness began to claim her mind causing the girl to black out slowly.

* * *

Silver cursed now seeing her eyes close, seeing that made his chest tighten in fear. He was going to lose her to the sea? No, that was not going to happen. Silver's eyes narrowed in thought of losing her. There was no way that he would lose her, he didn't want to be alone again. Lily made his life more bearable for some reason, not that the fox was complaining and surprisingly he was grateful to having her in his life. His mind went Mikage, the man who he saw as a father leave without looking back. Saying that he was going to leave the shrine and made Silver look after it. That man said he would come back but lied to Silver's frustration.

What did he do to make Mikage leave him and the spirits all alone?

Did he mess up as a familiar somehow?

Why did it have to happen just when he was getting use to having a family?

What did he do to displease Mikage?

Why did it even have to happen?

Then there was Lily's memory of the bloody hand which left a negative impression on him. What happened to give her such a painful memory?

There was so much he wanted to know about Lily but why? From the moment Silver saw her at the shrine. He hated her for invading, for trying to take Mikage's place in the shrine. Not caring if it hurt her, he just wanted Lily gone without caring of the consequences. But now having Lily living with them left the shrine feeling purer and a more happier place to live in. Despite being strict and often pushing him away, scolding him about his drinking and heaven forbid the smoking. In the end of it all, Lily did genuinely care and it slowly began to heal the gaping hole inside his heart.

Then there was Luca, that mischievous boy left an impression in him deeply. This boy was like a little brother and like hell he was ever going to admit that aloud. The boy even gave advice for someone so young and like his aunt contained secrets, it irked him to see how secretive they could be but pushed that thought aside. After all there would be a time where they would tell him right?

Grabbing Lily's limp form with his arms, Silver pushed himself towards the surface and gasped in relief. However Lily wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing either making him panic. They had to get to shore as soon as possible, without wasting time Silver began swimming towards the shoreline. To his surprise no one was around except Lily's friends, Luca and Mizuki who had worried looks on their faces.

* * *

"-ily! Lily! Lily wake up!" a distorted voice called. Lily started to groan from the pain in her head as she tried to open her eyes. What happened?

"Lily can you hear me?" the voice asked, the voice felt and sounded worried but why? Immediately the urge to cough took over and left her uneasy. What was coming out of her mouth as she coughed? Not blood she hoped.

"Lily can you open your eyes?" asked another voice, this voice was male also.

"Give her time to wake up you foolish idiot! Lily almost drowned in the water in case you have forgotten" the first voice snapped.

"Don't yell at me Silver" ah so it was Silver who called was her. That made sense after all she was only his master and that was that. But why did it hurt to have him only think that? Wait- Ami! Where's Ami?

Lily's forced her eyes open only to whine from the bright light that hit her eyes. She closed her eyes in order to block the sunlight.

"Easy Lily" Silver's voice was gentle as he picked her up so he could shield her from the sun.

"Is she going to be alright now?" Lily identified the voice to be Kei.

"Uuughh" Lily groaned darkly confirming their suspicions.

"LILY!" Mizuki cried with joy, the noise made her wince from how loud he was being. That was until the sound of him crying hit her ears making the girl's ears ring.

"Shut up you stupid snake! Your making Lily worse" Silver snapped. Lily's eyes slowly adjusted as soon as she opened them. In her line of vision were five worried faces.

"Lily I'm so sorry" Ami began brawling as she moved towards Lily. Lily felt a weak smile form on her face and tried to move her hand in order to pat the hysterical girl.

"Auntie is thinking don't worry, she'll be alright" Luca said for her since she couldn't speak much. Ami looked up and nodded shakily.

"You idiot! Lily gave us a right scare, Silver even went after you once he saw the ice" Kei replied looking upset before a smile bloomed on her face. She was relieved to see her friend in one piece.

"I hate sea water, it hurts my throat" Luca replied for Lily once more. They looked at him once more and Kei chuckled at what he was doing.

"So what? You're translating what she's thinking of now?" Kei asked slyly making Luca stick his tongue playfully.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked as he picked Lily up gently.

"Like my head has been hit by a sledgehammer. Did you get the licence plate of the idiot who hit me with the tidal wave?" Luca asked while chortling at her sarcasm. That was crude. Silver meanwhile narrowed his eyes at her and sighed.

"Jeez Lily you can be a handful" Silver muttered darkly.

"I believe these belong to you" Kei's voice attracted their attention; a glint came from what was in her hand- Lily's bracelets.

"I think you might keep an eye on them from now on" Kei said lightly as she helped put the bracelets back in their proper place.

"I don't understand auntie, you could of easily pushed that wave back but you chose not to" Luca commented as he moved closer. Lily frowned before shrugging slightly; this didn't make him feel any better.

"Don't do that again please. I don't want to lose you and I'm sure no one here wants you to leave either" Luca scolded lightly but smiled knowing that Lily was happy to hear such things.

"Shall we go?" Mizuki asked now sounding cheerful that everyone was okay.

"Sil…ver" Lily tried to speak but ended up coughing, hearing her caused Silver to look down at the weakened master in his arms. Dread filled him knowing that he was close to losing her.

"Tha..nk yo…u" Lily smile was small but it filled him with some relief. What was he thinking? Lily could sense his emotions and here he was making her worry even more. Without realising it, a smile started to appear on the fox's face.

"Don't scare me again okay?" Silver asked her softly. Lily almost scoffed at him but sensed a new appearance.

"Behind Silver?" Luca asked until his body went rigid.

"I must thank you Silver for playing in the sea once more" Silver turned round to see something appear in the water. Silver was stunned to see a yōkai appear out of the water. Who was this yōkai and how did he know him?

"After all if you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to see you again" a purple haired male who had fish like ears, sharp nails, an eye patch covering one of his eyes. He wore black and white clothes.

"You couldn't possible have forgotten Ryuu-ou who reigns over water" Ryuu-ou said sounding slightly happy and angry at the same time. Lily looked slightly and almost made a noise of shock from seeing Kei and Ami sleeping. Surprisingly Luca wasn't affected like the girls.

"Why are you here?" Silver asked.

"I have come to collect a debt from you" Ryuu-ou said while Silver placed Lily on the sand so she could stand. She gripped Luca's shoulder for support and blinked.

"Silver what an earth did you do?" Luca asked for Lily as they frowned at him.

"I don't know this yōkai! Heck I don't even know what he's talking about or this debt" Silver said to the pair who were still frowning. Something was up and it wasn't going to end well. A pair of sea slugs and a huge shell appeared behind Ryuu-ou.

"What are you talking about-?!" Silver yelped in shock as tentacles from the shell shot out and grabbed him before sending him high into the air.

"Let's make our friend remember shall we?" Lily tilted her head to the side as she saw the man take out a paper pad and opened it. How the hell did he keep them dry?

"Let's see, in exactly five hundred and twenty six and twenty eight days ago. At two o'clock, eighteen minutes and four seconds the morning" Lily's face dropped at how accurate this yōkai was. He must be furious to have recorded this grudge down.

"But who's counting?" Lily said weakly while shrugging. Ryuu-ou almost glared as he stared at his paper but continued to read.

"The demon fox Silver here, had wounded and killed seven dragons, three giant sharks, five rays and a small platoon of sea slugs. After annihilating them he then moved to attack the north gate of Ryuuguu castle" both Luca and Lily felt their jaws slacken at how much damage Silver had created.

"Holy-"

"Do not you finish that curse!" Lily snapped at her nephew who gulped.

"W-what is going on here?"

"He continued destroying the buildings at the North Gate furthering the damage to almost all the ridge at the North Gate. He also stole the right eye of this Dragon King Sukuna and fled the scene after that" Ryuu-ou concluded as he put the pad down slightly.

Lily and Luca after listening were in total shock from hearing the crimes against Silver.

"What the hell Silver!" Lily screeched at the shocked fox.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Silver yelled at her.

"Oh I know it was you Silver, I recognise you from anywhere foolish yōkai and now I'll have you pay this loan, plus interest with your body" Lily almost snapped.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! He's not going to red district to pay off this stupid loan!" Lily yelled as she moved towards them.

"Who says he's going to the red district! What kind of yōkai do you think I am?" Ryuu-ou ranted at Silver, not noticing that it was Lily who yelled at him.

Silver meanwhile almost looked away, his face reddened from what he heard her say.

"Lily…" Silver's heart lurched from the sudden movement. The tentacles had pulled him into the shell and snapped shut.

Luca and Lily were rooted to the spot while the Dragon King gloated about his victory to two sea slugs.

"Can you give him back now? You've had your fun" Lily asked as she approached them.

"Huh who are you and how are you two still awake?" Ryuu-ou asked looking puzzled.

"Listen I'll punish him accordingly, just let him go please"

"As if!" Ryuu-ou snorted before putting his hands on his hips. "What can you do to pay of this loan?"

"I'll do what you ask, please let that idiot go" Lily pleaded angrily. Ryuu-ou paid no heed and took off with the shell and slugs. Luca helped Lily grab the shell and Lily in turn used her ice to keep their grip on the shell.

"_We can't keep going on like this_" Luca said mentally to Lily who was still weak from the last time she almost drowned. Lily moved her free hand and sent in icicle at the Ryuu-ou who moved out just in time. The demon gawked from seeing them on the shell.

"What- What are you doing on the shell? Get off now!" he ordered.

"_Not until you give him up!_" Lily yelled at the Dragon King mentally who blinked at how he could hear her since she wasn't moving her lips. Without warning he sent them both up causing them to gasp for air.

"You are very persistent I'll give you that humans" Ryuu-ou mutters grudgingly as he folds his arms.

"Please just tell us how we can pay off Silver's loan" Luca asked while coughing.

"Silver's mind is telling us he didn't do it. So unless his mind has been altered to forget, he isn't lying" Lily said as she glared at Ryuu-ou who in turn blinked.

"How would you know about him telling the truth? He's a fox who lies" Lily shook her head leaving him confused.

"I saw his mind when you appeared, he has no recollection of meeting you" Lily replied sounding tired. Ryuu-ou bit his lip in anger.

"I remember him quite well girl" he lifted his eye patch up and showed them a grey eye that was different to the other.

"This fox stole my right eye without mercy girl, so don't tell me that it couldn't be him. If you are so desperate to help pay back the debt, then help me find and return that eye. My eyes are known as the Longevity elixir. They are said to bring great powers to one who drinks it. As I mentioned, five hundred and twenty six years ago that idiot fox humiliated my by wounding me and left his scare that you see before you" Lily frowned now feeling the Dragon King's anger and pain. To think that her familiar caused so much damage but why?

"What if you say is true then what did he do with it? Surely he would have had a reason for doing such a cruel thing" Lily asked taking them by surprise. "I may not knowing that well, but there are things that someone would do if something bad had happened to make him act this way" Lily asked. Ryuu-ou pondered on her words.

"That's right, Silver is really protective towards someone he cares about and wouldn't act like this without a reason. Please believe us" Luca agreed with Lily on this one. After seeing Silver's mind there were holes to his surprise, but Silver's time at the shrine was something to leave a deep impression on the young boy.

"Whether it is true or not doesn't excuse him for what he has done. You have two days so don't be late" and with that Ryuu-ou left them to travel back to his home.

"So what are we going to do auntie?" Luca asked Lily who bit her lip in frustration, a pet peeve she wished that she had quit until the stress began to creep up on her.

* * *

**Will they save him before his time is up? Find out in ****Chapter 9: Finding the eye and tempers gone wild**


	12. Chapter 9 Finding the eye and tempers go

**Hi everyone This is a long chapter today :)**

* * *

Lily went straight to Mizuki who was being scolded by Kei as he continued to eat ice cream. Luca knelt on the floor while gasping for air due to running straight from the beach.

"Lily! Luca where did you both go off to? Where's Silver?" Kei asked as she and Ami rushed over to the exhausted duo.

"See I told you they would be back" Mizuki said looking chipper.

"Sorry but Mizuki I need a word now" Lily's stern eyes took them by surprise. "Luca go and rest okay" Luca did not complain for once, he was too tired to speak and walked over to Lily's futon and collapsed in a heap.

* * *

The pair left the area and headed towards the hallway. As soon as it was clear, Lily began to lean against the wall in order to calm her breathing down.

"What is it Lily?" Mizuki asked while smiling at the exhausted girl.

"I need to borrow the Time Rotation Incense burner again please. I need to find an object Silver stole" Lily's voice was strained but didn't care about resting when she was on a set time period.

"Lily do you like Silver?" Mizuki asked in a monotone voice, Lily ignored her cheeks as they began to ache for some reason.

"Whether I like him or not doesn't matter Mizuki! Silver has got himself into trouble and I need to get him out of it now. So can you help me or not?" Lily said sharply. She paused when she saw his lonely expression, seeing this made her feel guilty.

"Silver is very lucky to have a master who loves him. In a way I hate him for having such a master like that" Lily pursed her lips but stood up.

"Remember what we spoke about at your shrine. There will always be a place at my shrine but only once you are ready" Lily smiled while holding his arm. Mizuki's heart skipped a beat at how kind she was towards him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"It's still not the same Lily, you maybe too young to understand to feel envious, hatred-"

"Whether someone is too young or too old matters not. It's how you deal with it, in the right or wrong way that's what is important. Swallow these negative feelings now before you get into trouble" Lily slapped his face lightly with both hands and glared at him sternly.

"You are neither too young or old, so don't start acting like a child… or are you still a child who hasn't grown up?" Lily's words had hit home causing him to gasp slightly. Mizuki's eyes turned to one side in order to hide his pain.

"Very well, I'll help you" Mizuki began to lead her to a private room and placed the Incense burner on the floor.

"It's taboo to play with the past. But since you're a God, I don't think anyone will rebuke you for this" Mizuki replied calmly.

"**Except the time keepers might slap me on the wrist**" Mizuki looks up at Lily with confused eyes.

"Something uncle told me, he said those who have the power to travel through time through their own abilities can allow such things to happen. Those who use such means get told off" Lily said with a slight smile. Somehow this saying kept bugging her even to this day. What did her uncle mean? Did he know something about those who could time travel? Although her grandmother did appear a few times when she should have been dead, bearing gifts to her and her uncle especially on her birthday, the last present she received was a flute.

"_Treasure it dearly darling. This flute will help when you need it the most_" her kind voice echoed in Lily's mind, chuckling softly as she stroked Lily's cheek in a tender manner. Strangely enough her uncle did not mind but smiled at her instead. Greeting grandmother as if she was had just came to visit from her home near the forest.

"If that's true then I might need to stop you using it after this. The last time I sent only your soul to the past, however now I'll be sending your soul and body to the past"

"What about you?" Lily asked. She spotted her fleece and placed it on without knowing why. Now dressed in two long sleeved top layers, a pair of leggings and trousers. Lily placed two pairs of socks and her trainers on to Mizuki's surprise.

"Instinct, don't know why but I think I might be need to wear layers" Mizuki nodded after a few seconds before continuing.

"I'll act as your guide but you must find out things for yourself am I clear?" Lily nodded before losing consciousness.

"_Do I like him though? It's easy to say yes when I may not feel anything_" Lily blinked before screaming in fright. It was freezing where she was now currently in but was thankful for wearing very warm layers; they took off some of the chill away for now.

"Child are you cold? Wearing thin layers in the middle of a blizzard. Do you want this Kazuki?" Lily was startled to see a yōkai in the middle of a storm.

"If you give me the eye of the dragon lord inside your body. I wouldn't mind giving you this item" the woman yōkai smiled gleefully.

"Lily!" the voice of Mizuki scared the woman off to Lily's relief; she whipped her head round sharply to see Mizuki was looking at her.

"Stick with me Lily, it's not good to go off in a dangerous area" Mizuki said while wearing a black coat and white scarf.

"I met a yōkai who was she?"

"That's Isohime, she's usually disguised a duck. Ambushing humans along the beach" Mizuki said while crinkling his nose with dislike. Lily frowned as she folded her arms.

"Jeez what a con artist!" Lily muttered darkly until she felt an object fall on her shoulders.

"Thanks for the cloak" Lily smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Silver?" This got Lily running as she remembered why he was in the past.

"Thank you!" Lily said before running, Mizuki stayed still as he watched her go.

"A real handful" Mizuki commented before grinning. She was definitely something to be act like this.

* * *

Lily continued to run until she saw a long red haired Silver dragging a big fish on the floor while holding it in his hand.

"Silver! How dare you destroy our palace!" a creature from the deep shot out and yelled at him. Silver turned round to smirk at them. Lily noticed that his eyes were slit and wild, so she was too late to stop him from preventing him from getting the eye.

"Return the Dragon King's right eye!" the creature yelled. Silver instantly burned the creature away causing it to scream until there was nothing left.

"Hmph! I have no time to be dealing with weak fools like you" Silver said darkly as he squeezed water out of his hair. Immediately he paused to see Lily standing there looking at him with surprised eyes as she held the cloak.

"Ah!" Lily was rooted to the spot; she was at a loss of what to say. After all she shouldn't be here since this wasn't her time. What could she say? Lily was completely at a loss of what to think as well. However what she did notice was that his mind was all over the place, and just from looking at her but why? How can her appearance cause such a stir in his mind or his heart? After all he shouldn't know about her right? Silver then took off on a chariot with flames on the wheels and didn't look back.

"H-Hey wait!" Lily cried as she saw the eye in his hand.

"Here" Mizuki placed her onto a long white snake, Lily immediately grabbed onto his coat as they flew through the air.

"We can't catch him on foot, not to where he's going" Mizuki explained, Lily nodded while looking down.

"His heart was… there was too much conflict inside him Mizuki" this took the snake by surprise before looking ahead. Her powers must be strong to see into that yōkai's heart like that he mused while following.

They followed him until Silver arrived at a house. It puzzled the girl to see him landing without damaging the items in his possession, did something happen? She saw how quick his movements were, almost as if he was in a hurry. Lily and Mizuki then snuck inside the house to hear voices.

"-You smell like the sea, did you go all the way there to get medicine?" A female's gentle voice caught Lily's attention and began to move closer.

"Yes" there was a shuffling noise before silence.

"Thanks to that I found a great medicine. If you drink this, I'm sure that you'll get better soon. Umi" Lily blinked from what she was seeing. Her shoulders sagged from seeing the cause of his pain. This woman Umi was sick and dying. How cruel to have such a thing happen to them without knowing what to do. It was no wonder he said to her that he didn't or as she not knows wouldn't love after losing this girl. A small smile bloomed on her face to Mizuki's surprise. How could she not hate Silver for this? It didn't make sense to the snake familiar, she should be feeling jealousy, envy but instead her face showed complete understanding and sadness. It almost made Mizuki angry to see her act like this. She was being too nice.

"_It's more of compassion Mizuki. When you are looking after someone who you care for deeply, it hurts to see anyone suffer almost the same way you had to live with. Helpless is what he's feeling and hope_" Lily thought to herself. She looked at Mizuki softly before looking back at the tender scene before them.

"This is probably why he lost his memory, such a thing would drive anyone over the edge since yōkai live longer than us" Lily thought with sad eyes.

"Umi please live with me forever" Silver placed her head near the crook of his neck and placed the eye in the woman's hand.

Lily felt like she should do something to help… but why were Umi feelings so different to Silvers? Did she not love him? No was the sickening truth. She lost her husband to a demon and sought Silver for help. But why? Why would she act like she loves him when there is nothing truthful in her heart? Unless something was wrong and she wasn't aware of it. Silver looked sharply towards the entrance catching Lily's attention. Someone was nearby and their aura wasn't completely friendly. It was a demon but it was looking for Silver but why?

"I'll be back soon. Make sure you drink that medicine" Silver instructed before leaving by the front door.

Umi stood up with a pained expression.

"_How can he love a woman whose heart belongs to someone else? How can I even continue to lie about being the one that loves him? It's not right but… my baby I need to live so it can survive. I care not what happens to me. I just want my baby safe_" tears almost fell from Lily's eyes. This was unexpected, memories of trying for years to have a child and now that she was having one. Umi had to face the loss of her husband to a demon on the exact same day, completely brutal.

"Oh Umi you foolish girl" Lily smiled at this woman, Mizuki looked at her with curious eyes. Umi was being selfless but selfish as well.

"Lily aren't you going to get the Dragon King's eye?" Mizuki asked catching her attention.

"Right" Lily opened the door only feel her heart sting from what she was seeing.

"!" Umi collapsed and began to cry out in pain. Without meaning to she dropped the eye causing Lily to act.

Lily scooped up the eye and lifted Umi's weakened form up.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you leave now that we have the eye?" Mizuki asked as he saw Lily trying to aid Umi.

"Listen you foolish woman! You have a baby who needs you to live, no not just the baby! Silver will never forgive himself if you die! He loves you Umi so do not give up what ever you do!" Lily yells as she looked at Umi. Mizuki grabbed Lily's hand which contained the eye in order to stop her from helping Umi.

"Don't be a fool, we came to get the Dragon King's eye and yet you are giving it to her?" Mizuki asked sharply.

"Shut up!" Lily snapped, hearing this took him by surprise.

"She's carrying a baby and wants to live for it's sake. Whether she loves him or not isn't my business! Right now there's life that hasn't done anything wrong and you would be a fool not to help. Yonomori would be ashamed to see you act like this" Lily hissed leaving him feeling like he had been struck. How can she say something so… true? What would his master say if she saw him now? Mizuki sighed before releasing his hold over Lily.

Lily in turn slipped the eye inside Umi's mouth, who in turn swallowed it whole. She immediately began to feel better within minutes.

"That was close, Umi if you are listening. Tell him the truth, there is no shame in being honest" Lily said softly as she placed Umi on the futon and draped her with the blanket.

"Times up Lily" Mizuki said softly before they vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of them behind.

Umi's eyes opened slightly to see a white feather in the place where Lily had been sitting.

"It's… you" Umi reached for the feather weakly and then grabbed it with a fragile hand. A smile bloomed on her face from what happened.

"I'll try… to be honest… Lily"

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Mizuki asked after Lily had finished retching out what was in her stomach. She was never going to get use to doing that Mizuki decided after what happened once she woke up. Mizuki was even surprised to see her so ill from using the Time Rotation Incense Burner. Was she allergic to it or something?

"Isohime from the past said I had the eye of the Dragon Kind. I need to arrange a deal with her to see if she can get it out" Lily paused while placing her head on her hand. She felt tired and dizzy as she woke up, head spinning and eyes burned but Lily refused to give in. Shortly before departing Lily donned on blue knee high dress and blue long jacket that was open in order to prevent her from being hot. However kept one pair of socks and trainers on in order to prevent herself from tripping over. Her hair was now back in a bun after it became undone from the running.

After locating Isohime thanks to Mizuki, the yōkai had immediately been splashed while she was doing business with her customers. The angry woman ranted at them for ruining her business.

"I want to make a deal with you" Lily replied as she approached Isohime who blinked at the sudden information being given to her by the girl.

"What did you say?! You're going to give me the Dragon King's eye? Gimme Gimme Gimme! Where is it?!" Isohime asked with glee as she looked all over Lily. Who in turn wanted to slap the demon for being too close.

"Heck no! Listen I need it out yes" Isohime checked Lily to see where it was.

"I can see the eye alright, it's gotten smaller but it's definitely the Dragon King's eye. Although… what will I get out of getting taking this eye out?" Isohime asked while frowning.

"I can give you this flute… it's a family heirloom… but it's important to get the eye back to it's owner" Lily said now fishing out the flute, her eyes softened as she looked at it. It's design was beautiful to say the least and it was a real shame to part from such an item.

"No" Isohime almost slapped the item away to Lily's surprise.

"But why? What can I give if it's not good enough?" Lily cried, she was getting worried about what was happening to Silver, who knows what was going on now and she was becoming desperate.

"Thirty years of your life!" Isohime said cheerfully. Lily almost snapped at the proposition. That was a horrible deal!

"Thirty years of your life? Lily I wouldn't take this deal at all" Mizuki said while smiling. Isohime glared at him.

"Of course she should! It's a good deal! Let's not forget that you may not be able to take the eye out since you don't know where it is. For a fall out familiar to say such things is laughable" this made Mizuki angry to hear such things. Lily patted his shoulder to calm him down; he looked at her briefly before she looked at the female demon.

"Fine if there's no other option... Jeez yōkai are such con artists sometimes" Lily muttered darkly as she approached Isohime.

"Don't do it" Mizuki said feeling a sense of helplessness for not being able to stop it from happening.

"There now this is a smart girl… although you might want to button that lip of yours girl" Isohime suddenly glared at Lily for the insult, Lily in turn shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"Try having a near death experience and losing a friend all in one day. It makes any day seem like a holiday" Lily replied darkly. Isohime rolled her eyes from listening to the comment and proceeded to lay Lily back on a stone slab.

"Very well, I'll collect your years after this so stay still" Isohime instructed as she moved her hand towards Lily's chest.

Lily jolted in pain from the hand entering her body. The pain was excruciating, what was this woman doing? And then without warning, darkness completely filled her until she was forced into a deep sleep.

"I have eyes that are able to see things little Miss Land God and who knew that you had this kind of power. So this is what you've been hiding you devious child! To think you are a daughter of that Celestial dragon!" Isohime said with a smirk. "Ha! The Dragon King's eye, a Land God's soul and the power of a Celestial dragon! How lucky have I become?" Isohime cackled with glee as she took the items away.

"See? Didn't I tell you so Lily?" this caught the woman's attention, she looked to see Mizuki sitting on a rock with a bored expression.

"Wouldn't it be better if you had listened to me Lily?" Mizuki asked knowing that Lily wasn't able to hear him. His eyes almost narrowed from seeing her skin as it began to turn grey. He could feel that her life force was fading fast from the loss of her soul.

"Silver is getting what he deserves, for being a wild yōkai who causes pain wherever he goes. But you Lily, I can't keep up with you and to think that you would go this far… it makes me more envious of Silver, now more than ever" Mizuki moved towards Lily before placing his lips on hers. Isohime was in shock to see him do this, it could mean trouble if he became her familiar.

"This is to show my highest respect, please let me serve you Lily" Mizuki murmured softly before he turned towards a startled Isohime who screamed as a giant white snake took the items away from her. Mizuki frowned at the icy blue ball of light that rested in his hand.

"To think that all this time you were a descendent of a Celestial Dragon. She could time travel without hesitation and was most feared among humans. Water and dragons were also her allies; water was an element that she could bend to her will. Any water users would submit without to hesitation, dragons would also submit due to her form and because of how powerful she was. It would explain the ice… was this the reason why your body couldn't handle the incense burner? Because you already had the power to travel but have not been able to awakened it?" a faint smile appeared on his face as he placed Mikage's mark and her powers back inside her body. Colour immediately went back to her skin and she groaned in discomfort.

* * *

The first thing Lily saw when she woke up was Mizuki who was kneeling beside her.

"Good afternoon my new master, how are you feeling?" Lily froze when she began stretching.

"_WHAT?! Master?! Okay he had better not… he did didn't he?_" Lily began to grimace at the thought.

"Now that I am your familiar, I'm sure that I'll be more useful than Silver. That you can now kick him out of the house" Lily was in complete shock. What the hell was he thinking?! Why did he not ask her first since kissing when someone is asleep is rude! Surely there must be a rule about this!

Mizuki's eyes trailed over to Isohime who was trying to make a break for it.

"Isohime!" Mizuki boomed causing her to scream in terror.

"_Wow Mizuki… you might want to lower the temper rating to about three_" Lily smiled weakly at his protective behaviour. He was furious and that was just saying something.

"Now that you have tried to make a move on my master. Don't think that you can get a way with unscathed" there was a murderous aura shrouding Mizuki as he moved closer.

"Mizuki! No don't kill her bad boy!" Lily scolded sharply as she looked at him; Mizuki however was in a euphoric mood from being restrained like that. It almost made Lily crinkle her nose now feeling discomfort from knowing what he was feeling; she almost released a strangled cry of shock. Oh he was going to get it.

"Please say it again Lily! And bind me with the invisible chain!" Mizuki cried with glee. However Lily was far beyond happy.

**Slap! **

**Crash!**

**Bang!**

**Slap SLAP!**

Isohime watched in horror as Lily smacked Mizuki senseless before throwing the slab she once slept on at the injured familiar while tears were running down her eyes. How did she have that much energy to even do that? She was drained slightly from Isohime who took part of her soul away, so she couldn't have much to even lift a chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you pervert? And! And that last part! How dirty can you be?! Seriously men don't go kissing without asking especially if they are knocked out! RUDE!" Lily screamed while she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve furiously to remove her own disturbed tears. The angry girl was panting from her beat up session.

"You misunderstood me, but it seems like you have got it in your head, so I guess it's alright for now" Mizuki said while crying from how ruthless she was with her hands and feet. Guess it wasn't wise to anger a dragon's daughter after all.

"Bastard how dare you!" Lily ranted in anger.

* * *

"So this is the eye? But it's all shrivelled up?" Lily whined knowing that the Dragon King would not be happy with it.

"No matter what shape it is, we should give it back to the owner now… even so, that Isohime-" Mizuki turned to eye the demon who had gotten flustered.

"I didn't steal anything after what you put me through! I'll give you these tickets to the Dragon king's palace so we can call it even. Now get out of here! You'll scare my customers away!" Isohime yelled at them. Lily dragged Mizuki out in order to prevent her from yelling even more.

"You're too soft Lily. How can you forgive her for doing that? I do hope that Silver hasn't killed in front of you" Mizuki asked with a smile.

"Don't be so judgemental idiot! We don't have much time and since she didn't get what she wanted we might as well be relieved" Lily snapped now walking towards the area that allowed them to travel. To her surprise-

"Oh wow! A giant turtle!" it looks like Lily didn't even need to remember what Isohime had tried to pull after all. Mizuki smiled at how easily she was distracted.

* * *

"This is not so bad" Lily mused with a smile as they sat in the turtle ride.

"Don't get too close or the window will disappear" Mizuki warned gently while reading the leaflet about the turtle ride.

"Okay don't worry" Lily continued to sit while admiring the sea life; some of the fish that couldn't be seen were swimming before her. She loved every second of it. Then the thought of Silver came to mind. Seeing him with Umi left her saddened, especially when it came to the one sided love.

"_I hope she told Silver the truth, but now I have to wonder how Silver ended up at the shrine and why?_" Lily thought while clenching her trousers by the knees. Mizuki mistook this for thinking that she was miserable about the fact that Silver was in love with someone else.

"Lily are you alright?" Mizuki asked. Lily piped up before she nodded slightly; she was feeling tired and weary from it all.

"Just sad about Silver's one sided love" this took Mizuki by surprise.

"Aren't you upset about how he loved someone else?" Mizuki asked in alarm, Lily shook her head slightly.

"No… I was happy to see him really being true to himself. Even before our spat, he was shy almost as if he doesn't know what his feelings are. I don't know if someone subdued his memories and for what reason must be important. I won't hate him for something beyond his control" Lily smiled slightly. This almost annoyed the snake familiar but kept silent. He was so sure that this would break them up but it just made her care more than ever, so what was he doing wrong?

Lily yawned now feeling tired, preparing to nap the tired girl started to lay her head down on the chair. Suddenly the ride jolted before stopping causing Lily to fall to the floor. She cried out in alarm before Mizuki caught her and ended up under her in order to prevent Lily from getting hurt.

"Careful" Mizuki smiled before helping her up.

"What just happened?" Lily asked loudly at the turtle.

"Prepare for new passenger" Lily blinked at the turtle as it spoke in a very low voice almost sounding tired, is everyone tired today?

The door opened to show a purple haired, light pink skinned woman with big purple earrings that were attached to a sting of small pearls. She wore a light green dress that had dark green patterns on them, around the waist was a dark purple belt. She also a pink scarf that was around her arms that moved slightly as she entered the room.

"So beautiful- oh sorry!" Lily blushed as she covered her mouth, in order to hide her embarrassment from blurting out what she was thinking. Mizuki blinked in shock from what happened.

"Why thank you" even the poor woman was slightly taken back by what had happened.

"Sorry my mind was all over the place and blurted it out without thinking" Lily bit her lip while gripping both her hands together. The woman smiled at the nervous girl.

"Do not worry, we all tend to say things without thinking" The woman said softly.

"But complimenting aloud like that was uncalled for, I apologise" Lily dipped her head lowly until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Why you look as if you haven't slept for a day or two, you should rest sometime" the woman said with worried eyes. It's true Lily agreed, almost two days had gone by and she didn't even sleep one bit.

"I can't at the moment, a friend of mine is being held as hostage for collateral due to an incident five hundred and twenty six years ago. Twenty eight days ago, two o'clock, eighteen minutes and four seconds the morning- Darn it! Now the Dragon King has me doing it jeez!" Lily whined as she placed her hand on her chin. Mizuki and the shocked woman looked at each other before facing Lily.

"I'm afraid I'm confused my dear" the woman said as she looked at Lily.

"… Sorry. Now as I was saying blah blah the years, days and minutes" the woman masked her small giggle as she watched. "My familiar broke into the Dragon King's home and stole an eye to cure a sick pregnant woman who was dying. However my familiar doesn't even remember doing it and is being held hostage until I deliver the eye back to the king" Lily summarized while facing the woman. The woman however was in shock as she listened to the tale.

"Oh dear that is dreadful" The woman placed her hand to her mouth.

"_So that's why the fox attacked him_" the woman thought now slightly relieved but still upset about what happened.

"I hope you can clear the misunderstanding" she caught Lily looking at the parcel in her arms and smiled.

"This is for my husband" the woman said while smiling. "I am Kamehime, please excuse my manners"

"Oh I'm Lily Hikari and that is very… wow I don't even have words to say how amazing this looks" Lily gushed as she admired the clothing.

"Thank you Lily. This is a half coat, it took me seven days to make and I treasure the days as I created it. I look forward to see his face when I give this to him" Lily grinned as she saw the thread work. They had pale flowers on the dark blue fabric.

"He should love it! I even love it, I guess it's the artistic part of me that admires the design" Lily began to compliment the colours as they stood out from one another to their surprise. Kamehime chuckled from seeing how passionate the girl was. Seeing Lily's eyes light up from the clothing made Kamehime smile.

"I'm art student Mizuki" this snapped the woman out of her daze. Not realising that the boy near her had asked Lily something.

"Art student?" Mizuki tilted his head.

"I'm studying about art but on the digital and in a physical manner, although I still draw. I love sewing and received a grade A on textiles as well in school before going to college" Lily beamed as she talked about her school subject.

"Did textiles involve sewing?" Kamehime asked as she held the folded half coat in order to tuck it within the parcel wrapping.

"And the sewing machine" Lily nodded.

"I see, I do hope that you will succeed in what you are studying"

"Thank you and sorry for being to forward, if I was"

"Do not worry, I must say that you apologise a lot" Kamehime commented as she looked at Lily who started to blush from the comment.

"Sorry- oops" Lily and Kamehime started laughing from what had happened.

"This familiar of yours, I hope things turn out well and he is released"

"Knowing him, he's got himself into more troubl-eeee!" Lily cried out in shock as a strong blow hit the turtle causing the half coat to fall out of Kamehime's hands.

"Oh no the half coat!" Lily yelled over the loud noise and moved out of her seat in order to go after it.

"Lily no!" Mizuki cried as he grabbed her leg. Lily reached for the coat and narrowly missed the edges to her dismay. They watched it fly through the strong current and vanish without a trace.

"What an earth was that? Mizuki I almost had it" Lily looked back at him with wide eyes. Mizuki placed her back on the seat and sat beside her, just to make sure she doesn't go out the window.

"It's swept up by the current Lily, please don't leave the ride" Mizuki pleaded now developing a sense of worry that Lily would go out the vehicle to swim after the coat. The thought was scary even for him to even think, since the chances of succeeding were slim.

"Is everyone alright?" Kamehime's voice caught their attention.

"Miss your half coat" Lily cried out now feeling guilty for failing to get it.

"It's alright" Lily faltered at seeing the kind smile on Kamehime's face. "I will make a new one"

"But that took seven days" Lily whimpered weakly.

"Those days filled me with so such joy, the cloth does not matter. Not when a life is involved. Please do not worry" Kamehime reassured Lily who bit her lip in self anger.

"But still…" Lily felt Kamehime pat her shoulder again.

"I will be seeing him soon, just the thought of seeing him again will make me even more happy Lily. This wasn't your fault remember that. Although I do admit that was a strong current" the woman noted as she placed her sleeve to her lips. Lily had to agree with that statement.

"Wonder what caused it" Lily said as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Who knew the Dragon King would live here" Lily commented as she took in the surrounding area. "Although Mizuki has decided to do a runner" she growled darkly as she looked round.

"It appears that no one is here" Kamehime noted while standing behind Lily. Suddenly there was a loud rumble taking them by surprise.

"What was that?" Lily cried out in alarm

"It appears that something is going on in the palace" Kamehime replied as they saw smoke coming out of a nearby building.

"Lady Kamehime!" yelled two incoming sea slugs who swam directly towards them.

"It's dangerous here please don't come any closer" the second sea slug cried as they stopped.

"What is the commotion?" Kamehime asked in an authoritative manner.

"A fox we captured two days ago has gone berserk" answered one of the slugs.

"Master Ryuu-ou is trying to exterminating it at the west palace right now" the second one said beside the other slug. Lily yelp in shock now realising that Silver as causing trouble.

"Madam I am sorry I have to pick up my familiar" Lily bowed politely. She suddenly turned round sharply now showing furious eyes, seeing them took the trio by surprise.

"SILVER YOU BASTARD!" Lily roared as she dashed towards the west area.

"Oh dear" Kamehime commented quietly while smiling to herself.

"Lady Kamehime what should we do?" the first one asked.

"Take me to my husband please" Kamehime replied politely.

* * *

"You have a rotten nerve to embarrass me in front of my master" Silver smirked as he lit up more foxfires around his form. Ryuu-ou on the other hand struggled after a pillar landed right on top on him.

"I see… compared to when I met you at the beach, you are more beastly now" The Dragon King said with a small grin. Silver smirked darkly at the fallen king while foxfires flew around him.

"I'm sure even you would terrify that girl if she saw your true nature, surly that would make you wither for thousand years" he commented as he sat on his knees.

"You know Lily?" Silver asked coldly. Part of him was seething from the thought of Lily being injured by the Dragon King.

"Did you know she and a blond haired boy kept pestering me to let you go? Saying that you don't even remember attacking this place and defended you. I must say you are very good at deceiving a pair of humans. She even agreed to give me my right eye back in exchange for releasing you" Silver stared at him before frowning.

"That is a load of nonsense. Although she is a Land God, Lily is the only one who isn't even capable of doing anything and her nephew is no better" Silver said while resting his head on his knees.

"EH? W-W-WHAT?!" Ryuu-ou screamed in horror for the blunder.

"_Honestly I can't even believe this! She doesn't even look like one and that boy was her nephew?!_" Dragon King went pale from the thought.

"That girl is a Land God?! But I thought she was your wom-" Silver threw a fish at the king shutting him up instantly.

"No matter how she looks. Lily is definitely Mikage Shrine's respectable Goddess" Silver snapped calmly.

"She is not someone you can touch with filthy hands" Silver looked at him sharply before hearing the doors open.

"SILVER!" Lily's angry voice came from the open doors. She was panting loudly before composing herself slightly and proceeded to fold her arms. Eyes now glaring at him making Silver's eyes widened in horror.

"_Oh hell no!_" Silver panicked from seeing her show up.

"Jeez Silver…" She paused before a smile bloomed on her face while placing a tired hand on her hip "I'm glad-"

Silver immediately hid himself in a now closed clam to her shock.

"The F-?" Lily finished the rest of the curse mentally, before stomping over toward the clam like an angry bull to their surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of that clam right now! I know everything you bloody asswhole!" Lily roared while slamming her foot onto the sturdy shell. Silver remained wide eyed and continued to blush furiously in embarrassment from what was going on, part of him was shivering up like mad as he tried to stay confined in the clam that had once been his prison. The Dragon King even was at a loss of what to do from the fiery temper.

"_She reminds me of my wife_" Ryuu-ou thought while placing his hand to his chin, sweat started running down his brow in fear. Unfortunately Lily turned to glare daggers at him making him jump slightly. Suddenly his jaw dropped as she cursed at him for the comment, Silver at the same time started to shiver like mad. She was beyond furious.

"Get your red haired ass out of that clam or so help me I'll smash it open with you in it! Or better yet! I'll freeze your ass to it how does that sound?" she roared in anger.

"I wonder how she's going to do that?" the sea slug to the king's left asked quietly.

"SILVER OPEN THE CLAM NOW AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN YOU BLOODY COWARD!" Lily bellowed not knowing that both bracelets on her wrists fell to the floor with a clatter. The king looked at them oddly.

"Why would those-?!" Ryuu-ou screamed in terror as a blue aura formed around Lily as she snapped. Suddenly ice patches formed around the clam as she slammed her foot on it, the ice vanished after Lily lifted her foot to his surprise.

"_I don't understand how the ice is even forming around that human? Is she even human?_" Ryuu-ou asked himself weakly.

"Get out here now Silver I mean it!" Lily said coldly after the twentieth kick. Hands on both hips as she stared at the clam.

Silver remained shaking to the tail and ears until the sound of clothes shuffling caught his attention.

"Fine then Silver be that way, well I went the past and met the younger you. I get it… you needed to get her better and I'm sure she lived right? Although I doubt you remember for reasons I don't know… but know this" Lily sighed as she took a pause. "Your first love isn't going to be your only one. Umi might have passed away Silver but just because you're a yōkai doesn't mean that you can't try and move on. I do hope she told you the truth before she died and you shouldn't let her death burden your soul like this. It's not healthy" Lily placed her hand on the clam and gazed sadly. Ryuu-ou was shocked to hear that his eye was used to heal a woman. But the name Umi sounded familiar, where was the question.

Silver kept a sharp ear out in case Lily was about to blow up. He looked down slightly in confusion. In truth the fox didn't even know what she was talking about. The name was foreign to him anyways and speaking of love. It left a sting in his chest, not knowing why this also bothered him. The silence now started to become stifling for him to bear, did she leave? The thought made his heart lurch and slowly moved his hands slowly, lifting up the shell up cautiously to see what was going on.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed the shell to his surprise.

"MOORROOOOON!" Lily yelled angrily at him causing every part of his body to shake in fear.

**Slap!**

Silver's face was forced to the right from the force of the slap. His eyes were wide from being slapped; she actually hit him to his surprise. Her dress billowed showing her upper knees as she slapped him. The yōkai behind him were stunned to see her even raise a hand to the kitsune, he appeared to be undefeatable and yet this single girl raised a hand and didn't get hurt.

"I was worried" she snapped darkly, voice trembling as she spoke. Silver was too stunned to see her reaction to even respond. Tears were swelling around her eyes and the worst part; he had been to the one to make her cry again. Before he knew what happening, the fox was embraced tightly around the waist by a pair of thin arms.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" she mumbled while her face buried itself into his half coat. This also took Silver by surprise and remained rigid. He slowly moved his hands until they surrounded her frame. Silver was sure that she could hear his heart racing like mad but didn't care. Instead he smiled mentally and began to stroke her head softly. Silver was sure that he cared deeply for his master, there was no answer why but this need to make her smile filled him with relief and left him smiling as well. Luca… that boy was going to give him hell once they returned, he knew that for a fact but cherished this moment knowing that the chances of this happening again were rare.

"Unbelievable… That girl is a Land God you say fox?" Ryuu-ou muttered lowly so the pair or Lily wouldn't hear him. Just having her yell at him left shivers down his spine.

"No matter how I even look at her, she's just a human girl with ice powers" Ryuu-ou however didn't notice the two servants who were looking at him with dread.

"Errrm Master Ryuu-ou" One squeaked from fear.

"Some-Someone's here to see you" the second said as they now moved back.

"Hmm?" Ryuu-ou asked as he looked at them.

"Dear" came an angry purr. Ryuu-ou felt his heart suddenly stop in fear, oh no anything but that! First this girl and now this- this…

"What happened to this castle? Care to explain yourself to me?!" yelled a furious Kamehime. Ryuu-ou felt swear run down his brow as he shook in fear.

"Ka-Kamahime darling! Didn't you go back to your parent's house for the week?" Ryuu-ou's trembling voice got the pair's attention. Lily gawped in shock.

"Oh hell no! Kamehime please don't tell me you married this washed up moron?!" Lily cried now standing up. Rage coursed through her taking a startled Silver by surprise. The married couple didn't listen since they were too focused on the other.

"You are still playing with that wild fox again?! You really have not learned from your mistakes, have you?" Kamehime hissed darkly. Ryuu-ou continued to shake in fear as he moved back after falling onto the floor.

"When your right eye was stolen before, you had then promised me that you would never leave another scar on your face again! Or did you forget that promise?!" Kamehime was beyond furious and she looked like she was going to kill her own husband, for a moment Silver was reminded of Lily's temper. The thought left him shaking as well but only because Lily was giving him the death glare.

"Wait! I do have a reason for this! This Land God came to return my right eye, right Land God-" Ryuu-ou yelped at how angry she was towards Silver, who at that moment wanted to hide in the clam again.

"First this bastard compares me to Kamehime and now you?!" Ryuu-ou tensed from his wife's glare. "Why don't you shut the hell up! Both body and mind if you can't think or say anything nice! DO NOT FORGET I CAN READ MINDS YOU STUPID ARROGANT FOX!" Lily roared so loudly that the roof started to shake.

"_R-Read minds?! This girl can hear the thoughts of-guh!_" Lily turned to face him with dark eyes, to his surprise her eyes were pure dark blue. The colour reminded him of someone from the past. Just thinking of that person left him so pale that someone would have mistook him for being dead. The person was so terrifying and held such authority over him, the thought of knowing that this person would be living within their own descendants made him whimper in fear. That person was a force to be reckoned with.

Lily began to stomp over towards him and slammed his eyes onto his hand.

"Take you stupid eye and be happy fool" Lily was daring him to even complain. Looking down Ryuu-ou peered at the eye… as expected he froze and began to tremble in anger.

"THE HELL?! IT'S All SHRIVELLED UP AND HAS BEEN TURNED TO STONE!" he roared at her while she glared.

"It's not my fault some demon wanted to steal years off my life! Be happy it's back!" Lily yelled back while holding her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding? Negotiation's off!" he snapped angrily.

"Is that so? Well how about we negotiate with this Haori?" Mizuki appeared with the half coat Kamehime lost due to the current. Lily's eyes almost bulged out their sockets. So that's where he went, she nearly smiled had the person who made her angry began to open his mouth.

"Wh… What's with that piece of cloth?" Lily's jaw dropped in anger while Kamehime gave him a dark look. Both were furious to hear such a comment from a naïve demon.

"Are you saying you want to make a deal with me with that thing?! What are you playing at? Giving me this scrap of cloth? How stupid are you?" Ryuu-ou asked angrily.

"Well… this cloth was made by that madam over there, who made this especially for you, Lady Lily nearly drowned just to get it back. Had I not kept her inside the ride that took us to your palace" Mizuki said with a sly smile. Ryuu-ou turned slowly and nearly squeaked from looking at a red face Lily who's eyes were still blue and had what looked like fangs reveal themselves from her clenched teeth. He moved back shakily to look at his wife and almost screamed from seeing her. Oh they were going to kill him once this was over! He could feel the hatred and anger coming from both women that it almost suffocated him and Silver, well Silver would have been affected had he not heard about Lily nearly drowning just to get a present his wife had made him. Silver glared at him darkly making Ryuu-ou gulp.

"Or… are you saying that thing is not good enough to exchange for the fox's life?" Mizuki asked while continuing to smile knowing that he had the king trapped.

"You got yourself a deal!" Ryuu-ou yelled with a forced smile. As Silver moved to confront Mizuki, Ryuu-ou was being beaten up by his wife while Lily either threw ice at him or ranted at how ungrateful he was to have a wife like Kamehime.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked coldly as he faced Mizuki. Part of him flinched from hearing Lily's furious voice, but glad that it wasn't him that was on the receiving end.

"You are horrible! Honestly to have Kamehime make such wonderful items like this! She doesn't have to make them or give them to you but she does and she pours all her love into them. Are you absolutely blind to not notice her craftsmanship?" Lily roared as Kamehime slapped Ryuu-ou to the right.

"I was worried about my senior Silver" Mizuki's words made the fox suspicious, what had the snake done?

"Now that you know, from now on. Let's work at the shrine together Silver" Mizuki said with a wide smile as he tried to crush Silver's fingers.

"W-WHAT?!" Silver roared while his tail bristled from hearing this information. He turned to confront Lily "Lily-!" the males paused and immediately began to feel sweat running down their brows from seeing two angry females attacking the fallen king who was wishing that this torture would end.

"Mizuki I will kill you later for the kissing me when I was asleep! Right now I want to teach this ungrateful bastard a lesson!" Lily snapped before booting the weeping Ryuu-ou's back side hard making him cry out in pain. It was now a scene with two women who started to kick him.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mizuki asked while smiling weakly.

"I wouldn't dare stop Lily. When she get's mad just pray that it's not directed at you-hmm?" Silver noticed that her bracelets were off and spotted them by the clam. He moved to get them and froze from the unwanted noise from his pocket. Of all the things why did he have to pack it?

"**Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here! **

**Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here!**" suddenly it felt like the whole area had frozen over. Both women, Mizuki and the fallen yōkai turned to look at his blushing face.

"I swear Silver turn that bloody thing off!" Lily's low voice boomed in the palace while Silver scrambled to get the phone. Once he took the phone out, he paused and blinked before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Silver was mildly impressed by the reception despite being underwater.

"_Hey fox where are you?_" Kurama's voice reached Silver's ears.

"Can it wait you stupid crow? Lily's glaring at me" he heard Kurama cough loudly from shock.

"_Wh-What did you do?_" Kurama asked now sounding surprised.

"You called!" Silver yelled. Meanwhile the females glared at Ryuu-ou almost daring him to do a runner.

"_Sorry I'll change the ringtone once we meet up. By the way I have a concert tonight around eight. Can you bring Lily over?_" Kurama asked.

"She's mad at you-"

"_I know that, just please I have a surprise for her_" Silver's mind went back to Kurama's smile back at college and assumed that he had something planned.

"Fine just hang up please"

"_Great! I'll text you the details bye_" Kurama immediately hung up the phone leaving the area silent.

"Well now that's-"

"**Hey sexy thing!**" Lily's eyes immediately darkened and glared at a pale faced Silver who looked at his phone. "**Message time**!" and then before anyone knew what was happening…

Silver and Mizuki ended up screaming in shock and pain; ice started attacking them before encasing them in icicle blocks causing both men to start shivering. Kamehime was at a loss of what to say meanwhile Ryuu-ou went pale; he was so glad that he wasn't the one in their shoes now. But her kicks still hurt like mad.

"OW!" Ryuu-ou received a kick to the cheek from Lily who had heard what he was thinking.

"Then don't go blabbing your mind and mouth off you fool" Lily muttered.

"Are you okay?" Kamehime asked now taking notice of Lily's eyes. Lily blinked while her back went rigid.

"I'm fine how are you?" Lily asked as she looked up at Kamehime.

"I should be asking you that Lady Lily" Kamehime replied as she approached the girl and lifted Lily's chin up.

"Why's that?" Lily asked looking curious.

"You're eyes have turned dark blue" Lily balked in shock. How was that possible?

"What? Are you serious? How did that happen?" Lily asked looking completely confused.

"I think your anger made your eyes that way. Those eyes though…" Kamehime trailed off to a woman with dark sapphire blue hair and eyes.

"You remind me of this woman a long time ago" Lily was shocked to hear that and seeing Kamehime smile left Lily smiling as well. Lily's eyes slowly turned back to brown catching the Kamehime's attention.

"They're back to normal now" this took her husband by surprise, how was that possible?

"I didn't know I could do that" Lily commented meekly making the woman smile at her softly.

"You wouldn't but the key is to notice how much power you release" Kamehime gestured to the shivering familiars who were still encased in ice.

"Waaah!" Lily was shocked to see this, not realising that her powers had done that much damage… where were her bracelets? They weren't on her wrists! Lily looked round the clam to see them missing to her dismay.

"My bracelets are gone" Lily cried out in alarm. Kamehime looked round in shock where could they of gone?

"_I have them. P-Please let me out!_" Silver chattered mentally, for once his fire couldn't break him out of the prison to his surprise.

"How about some tea to calm your nerves?" Kamehime offered. Lily nodded slightly before giving Silver a dark look.

* * *

"So this Umi was the one who Silver went to give the eye for?" Kamehime asked while stirring her tea slowly. Ryuu-ou even after sitting down beside his wife was tense. His own tea cut shattered in his hands. The name Umi still nagged at him for some reason but why?

Meanwhile the familiars sat either side of Lily who was sipping on lemon green tea from her cup. Both didn't know what to expect but were glad to be out of the ice, Silver's eyes trailed to the bracelets that were now back on her wrists.

"Yes" Lily nodded after telling the wife what she saw.

"I don't approve of what this fox did to my husband. However, he saved a pregnant woman's life so I won't completely hold it against him" Silver didn't even know this Umi that they were talking about, Kamehime took note of the confusion in Silver's eyes and knew that Lily was telling the truth.

"Thank you Lady Kamehime, you are very kind" Lily smiled warmly at the Queen Dragon who in turn smiled back.

"You are very kind yourself Lady Lily. Helping others whether you know them or not, it's a rare feat to have" Kamehime sipped on her cup daintily before placing the cup back on her saucer. Lily blushed from embarrassment taking Ryuu-ou by surprise.

"I must ask how long have you had these powers?" Kamehime asked with curious eyes.

"Since I was four…" Lily looked down slightly. "I almost killed my uncle after he touched my hands… these gloves help, I guess" Lily gestured to the blue gloves that caught Kamehime's attention. The gloves were beautifully made as the ends hugged her wrists.

"Is he okay now?" Kamehime asked until she noticed a wince in Lily's eye, immediately she felt guilty for even asking such a personal question.

"Last year he died…" this took Ryuu-ou by surprise to hear that.

"How may I ask?" Kamehime gave her husband a dark look. Lily started to feel that her cup had gone cold and saw blue growing on it. She immediately place the cup on the table in order to remove her hold over it, the girl flinched once the cup broke in to two pieces.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Lily grabbed her hands tightly and placed them to her lower lap. Silver looked at her from the corner of his eye, it hurt him to see her this tense and upset. Mizuki also looked with curious eyes since this was new for him. Kamehime stood up slowly and walked silently towards Lily, kneeling down she placed her hand on Lily's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, no child should have to go through that" Kamehime's gently voice caused Lily to shake as the woman hugged her close. Shortly within a few minutes the sound of a broken wails hit Lily's ears, she wanted to cover her ears in order to mask the noise and ask whoever was making that sound to be quiet. The urge to speak was nearly impossible due the pain wrapped itself like a noose round her neck, it was getting too stuffy and she wanted to leave the room.

"It's alright to cry, let it out now Lily" Kamehime said in a soothing tone in order to ease Lily. Lily shook as she realised that it was her that was screamed as she clenched the queen's dress tightly. She continued to cry until there were no tears left to shed. Kamehime smiled softly knowing that Lily had worn herself out and was now asleep.

"Fox would you like to take her?" Kamehime asked noticing the masked look Silver wore the whole time he watched Lily, she knew that he was sad and worried for his master than he would ever admit. Silver moved in order to take Lily and nodded his thanks. She nodded before sitting back in her seat.

"Give her some time to rest, she's exhausted" Kamehime said.

"As for this Umi, did she have a last name?" Ryuu-ou asked now changing the subject. Silver narrowed his eyes at him and said nothing.

"We don't know" Mizuki replied remembering the past. The king nodded to himself.

"It's getting late it's best to head home now" Silver said as he stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Kamehime" Ryuu-ou narrowed his eyes from listening, this was his home after all and yet he couldn't say anything, knowing his wife she would tell him off once they were alone if he complained.

"Safe travels you three and thank your master for me if you please" Kamehime escorted the trio out the room in order to get back to the turtle. By the time the turtle left, she sighed deeply.

"Poor girl" suddenly she looked at her husband. "Well?" her tone made Ryuu-ou stutter in shock.

"S-Sorry my dear" the dismal king muttered to his wife. The queen shook her head at him but looked at the departing turtle. Who knew that this would turn out to be one stressful week, compared to five hundred years ago to now the palace was less damaged and no one was dead, which was good on some level. However now he had one more problem on his list- his own wife was interested in communicating with that human Land God and he couldn't stop her to his horror. Ooh how stressful did his life become… a memory of a message from the swamp princess who would be coming in about six hours now left him pale. Maybe antagonising the fox wasn't such a good idea after all and now… how to hide these injuries?

* * *

Silver watched Lily with blank eyes leaving Mizuki to think that he was emotionless, that however was only a façade. In fact he was completely worried about his master. Seeing her cry like that tore a wall that blocked his emotions. Sure having her living with him left the fox on the receiving end of a whirlwind of emotions, but to his surprise it wasn't too bad. In fact he grew to almost like this challenge, the thrill of what it resulted in when things turned out well. His master looked so frail and small in arms that a smile stared to form on his face, but it was small so the blasted snake who angered her wouldn't see. That snake was going to get it once they arrived home. How dare he touch his beloved master like that? The nerve of it all… wait beloved? Where did that come from?

A sudden thought came to him and the feeling left him wanting to check the phone. That's right! The concert was about to start in an hour and Kurama wanted them to come. So much for relaxing Silver thought grudgingly while leaning back on the Night Fog Carriage. They had left the water transport to find Luca who stood on the sandy beach as he waited for them, almost as if he was expecting them which took them by surprise. Silver nodded at the boy who looked at her with sadness. The sullen mood hung over them like a cloud, it continued to linger even after they went on to the carriage.

"Is she going to be okay Silver?" Mizuki asked as he looked at her. This made Silver wrinkle his nose and began to glare at the snake. Luca was in no mood to stop them after seeing what they saw. The boy's own hand was rested on his chin as he leaned on his crossed legs. Powerless was the thought he was feeling, even now Lily still felt the sting of the past and didn't want to let others see her scared mind. It irritated Luca a lot but at the same time he understood her reasoning.

"She's exhausted snake so hush! We have a change of destination so sit down and wait" this took the snake by surprise, this was new to him. Luca looked at Silver who gave him a quick look saying '_don't speak_' Luca didn't even want to argue with the familiar. Knowing that Kurama also invited him but Silver didn't want the snake to know that.

"Where are we going?" Silver kept glaring at the snake who refused to keep quiet.

"You will be going to the shrine! Lily, Luca and I are going somewhere" Mizuki pouted from the reply.

"You are so mean Silver! Why can't I come?" Mizuki cried loudly.

"Stop complaining and just go to the shrine. You have chores to do in the morning" Silver warned darkly but tried to keep his voice low as to not wake Lily up, sadly that was all for naught. Lily had started moving causing him to stiffen, he cursed mentally at the loud mouthed snake who had woken her up. Silver moved her position slightly so she could sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Silver's monotone voice caught Lily's attention as she released a small whine; she grabbed the closest thing to her which to his embarrassment was his haori. Lily started to open her eyes to see blurry things in a bright room.

"To much noise" Lily whined slightly, while at the same time using the haori as a shield in order to block the bright area from hurting her eyes even more.

"Auntie, We are going somewhere before heading home is that okay?" Luca asked. Lily looked at him sharply while keeping her eyes closed.

"Wha?" she asked weakly but sounded like a whine instead.

"Just relax already, you're tired" Silver shook his head at the garbled reply; he began placing Lily back in the position she was in before waking up. Lily almost fussed but immediately fell back asleep due to fatigue.

"I can see why she doesn't like to sleep late" Silver mutters slightly. Luca looked disturbed by what he had witnessed.

"Let's just get there and be done with it" Luca agreed silently before laying his back against the wall. This was going to be a long night indeed he concluded; as he looked at the night sky his own eyes began to droop slightly. Worrying was not good for his health but he was happy that they made it back in one piece.

However what happened before he spotted them at the beach worried him. After all seeing them there at the exact time on his watch left him spooked. Luca's mind went back to his dream, the odd thing was that he was sure that he was awake, definitely sure without a doubt. But Kei and Ami said to an awakened Luca, who looked as if he was daydreaming while sitting at the table that he was sleeping with his eyes open. Luca concluded that he needed to ask Lily once she woke up about this. It began to scare him recently since it wasn't the first time he was daydreaming.

What was happening to him and why was it happening now?

By the time they arrived at the concert Mizuki had been 'dropped' off at the shrine. (**More like thrown at the entrance to the shrine**) Lily was awake and completely confused as to why they were here.

"Why are we here? I don't want to see a concert" Lily complained while folding her arms.

"We were asked to bring you to the concert. Kurama has something planned" Luca explained. Silver looked at him oddly, how did he know that?

"Oh no! I am not seeing him and that's final!" Lily snapped now pulling her arms tightly to her chest. Silver sighed as he guided her to the man at the entrance.

"Kurama has something important to say to you and wants you to hear it" Silver replied sounding tired. Not that Lily could blame the weary kitsune; it had been a stressful two days. Two days she would never want to relieve ever again unless someone was determined to get scolded again.

"I don't want to hear it! Take me home now" Silver's brows furrowed, feeling annoyed by her behaviour since she was using her power but said nothing.

"Silver don't! I know you take orders from her but just hear Kurama out Lily please" Luca pleaded now trying to calm her down. Silver was torn between taking orders from Lily and Luca. It was hard enough when they were family.

"He had no right to say such things Luca" Lily snapped; resisting the urge to use ice on someone. Mainly the crow or a building the decision was almost appealing than the last.

"I know that but give him a chance" Luca's eyes said to trust him; Lily sighed before nodding to their relief.

"I'll hear him out but he had better make it quick" Luca nodded sharply before getting his phone out. After sending a quick text to someone Lily had a guessed the person was Kurama, the trio made their way over to a bouncer who let them in. This confused Lily until his mind went to the part of Kurama, who had showed him their pictures and told him to let them in once he spotted them.

* * *

Twenty minutes until the concert started and it was already halfway packed as they went to the front part. Luca was interested to see there were a lot people in the concert; only the downside was their thoughts. He shivered from their thoughts while Lily pouted in silence. The boy had to smile at how this was affecting her. After all if she didn't care for the tengu then this wouldn't be bothering her. Kurama earlier on told him about his plan and how he wanted Luca to help by bringing Lily, whether Silver was able to bring her or not. This was the tengu's last shot in making things right and he didn't want to mess up.

"I don't get it! What's he up to?" Lily asked while biting her bottom lip. Silver just stood with her in front of him; there was no way any guy beside Luca was coming within ten feet of his master. Not unless they want to be on the floor.

On cue smoke shot out from the stage floor causing the girls to start screaming for the Pop star; Lily just scoffed before folding her arms. It made her nephew chuckle at her behaviour.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready?" Kurama yelled out to the crowd. They screamed in reply making him smirk. Wearing a long black jacket over his white shirt and black jeans. His black boots were also noticeable from under his jeans but he still held his signature smirk. Kurama's eyes were looking around the front near the stage until he spotted who he was looking for. Lily remained impassive as she looked at him. He felt himself grow silence from incoming nerves but kept calm. The male wanted to make things right and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up the performance.

The songs Lily had to admit weren't bad and almost smiled at how well they were put together. She could hear how happy everyone was except minus Silver listened silently.

By the time the last song had been sung, Kurama waved everyone to be silent. Everyone was confused at first until he spoke.

"I want to dedicate this last song is for someone" Kurama watched Lily from the corner of his eye; she was confused and started to wonder what he was playing at. "This person had been there for me and means a great deal to me. However something happened and I wanted this person to know I am sorry. This song is for them and I hope they find it in their heart to forgive me" Lily almost rolled her eyes at how some of the girls swooned at how amazing and caring he was. Kurama took the chair a person who was standing by the stage had given him. Nodding his thanks while the second person handed him a guitar. Taking a deep breath, Kurama strummed for few times before beginning his song.

The music was different to their surprise. It was catchy but at the same time contained a sad melody to it. Hands never leaving the instrument as his head bobbed up and down slightly as he played. Kurama began to sing with his eyes closed as images filled his head.

"**_I had a friend who made me smile in dark times_**

**_A friend who I called a sister_**

**_Someone that I wanted to protect_**

**_She was kind and listened_**

**_Helped me out of a situation when I was scared_**

**_I never asked for help but she took my breath away_**

**_I never understood why she, a stranger would help_**

**_It made me feel strange_**

**_I couldn't think straight, what was this feeling?_**

**_Grateful was the word right?_**

**_I think so_**" Lily's mouth parted in shock now feeling her heart beating quickly.

"_That idiot! What is he thinking? Isn't he worried about his image?_" Lily asked now biting her lower lip in frustration. Kurama continued to sing while his eyes were only focused on hers. It left her slightly uncomfortable since she could tell a few people were looking at her. It wasn't hard to guess who this song was for.

"_**Trust became an easy thing when she was around**_

_**I thought that it would last**_

_**But then that came to an end**_

_**I said something that ruined our friendship,**_

_**Our trust was broken**_" Lily's eyes narrowed to the time he blabbed and didn't ask if it was true or not. She felt hurt and betrayed by his actions. Especially since Lily didn't even know what she felt towards her familiar. Silver did help make her feel safe, even now when she tried to allow him to take over in parts of her life. He wanted to make her need him, wanted to make her happy. But it's hard since she had to learn about being independent from a young age. Her own uncle had gotten sick so she had to take matters in her own hands, job finding was hard but her uncle had faith. He even suggested waiting until the time was right. Experience was a must so she needed to gain it by her own hands. Now that Lily was here, listening to this tengu pour his heart out. She wanted to leave, it was painful enough to be in the same room but she did not move. Why? Because his heart was pleading with her to stay and listen to what he had to say.

"_**It left me raw with emotions**_

_**Crying for the first time became hard**_

_**For I never cried not since I was a child**_

_**Guilt hit me without warning and I felt sorrow**_

_**Why did I do such a thing?**_" How indeed was Lily's reply, she nodded as she listened to his words. The last few lines left her rigid as thoughts back to his childhood hit her mind. Tears almost came to her eyes catching Luca's attention. Lily wanted to clench her chest to fight the pain, how could such a man do this to a child? It's no wonder Kurama never did try to make friends. Sure he had to blend in but at what cost? He was always alone with no one to truly care for him, every time Kurama arrived at home it was empty and void of people. Lily could definitely relate to that. It was suffocating to be alone with no one around, no one to greet or talk to about their days. The last few weeks before her uncle died were a nightmare. For he often spent nights at hospital leaving her alone to pray and weep for hours. Lily wanted to hug and slap the fool for this. Now her mind was back, it was almost embarrassing but that's why he was doing this. So she could see that he was more than willing to admit his faults to the world and prove that he wasn't afraid to say it. Even if Kurama was being sly by giving her a message in the form of a song. Lily indeed love singing and music so this was his way of making it up to her.

"_**I hope she hears my voice today as I sing.**_

_**I am sorry dear sister and I hope you forgive me.**_

_**It wasn't intentional**_

_**I didn't want you to cry**_

_**I didn't want you to hate me**_

_**I wanted to help, like you helped others including myself**_

_**But it backfired for that I'm sorry**_" Lily frowned as she rolled her eyes almost as if she was saying duh. Kurama felt a smile bloom on his lips from seeing that.

"_**Trust became an easy thing when she was around**_

_**But then that came to an end**_

_**I said something that ruined our friendship,**_

_**Our trust was broken.**_

_**I hope you can forgive me**_

_**I miss your smile as it brightens the room**_

_**It dispels the darkness within hearts.**_

_**Even if others call you an ice queen**_

_**I ignore such words**_

_**For they are all lies, for you are anything but that**_

_**Your smile is warm and kind**_

_**I just wish I could see it again**_

_**Even if it's one last time**_" It was official she was going to slap him after this, he earned it big time Lily thought as she tried not to cry once more. Silver was looking at her to see her tears coming from her eyes. The song too was affecting him; it was definitely strange to see the egoistic crow admit that he was wrong.

"_**Trust became an easy thing when she was around**_

_**But then that came to an end**_

_**I said something that ruined our friendship,**_

_**Our trust was broken.**_

_**Please forgive me sister, my friend**_

_**You never judged my outer appearance**_

_**No you only saw people for who they are**_

_**Even when I was sad**_" Lily felt a smile fighting its way to show up. She even sniffled as his song tugged at her heart strings. He was almost not playing fair, by using what she liked to get her to listen what he had to say. She was embarrassed to admit that he was an evil genius to come up with that.

"_**Your thoughtful words picked me up**_

_**I could see light in the end of the darkness**_

_**Feelings of happiness filled my heart with hope**_

_**I made mistake and I hope you can forgive me**_

_**Songs can't make things better but it's a start right?**_

_**Trust became an easy thing when she was around**_

_**But then that came to an end**_

_**I said something that ruined our friendship,**_

_**Our trust was broken**_" Everyone waited to see if Kurama would continue, that was until he placed his hand on the guitar to strum once more and looked up. Immediately there was an applause erupted filling the whole room with a deafening sound. Meanwhile some girls were crying from how deep that song was. Kurama felt a twinge in his chest; relieved to know that the person he was aiming at was looking at him. What she was going to say and her response, it was all that mattered to him at that moment.

* * *

Backstage Kurama felt like a bundle of nerves. He was nervous and antsy about what his friend would say to him. Would she forgive him? The tengu wasn't sure however he was determined to make it up to his only friend. The past week had been torture for him and it affected his singing. However the thought of Lily seeing him sing with the lyrics that he composed for made it worth it in the end. Lyrics that were only going to be for Lily only, they were not going to be put in the album and that was that.

"Kurama" Luca's voice startled him out of his daze and looked at the group as the entered. Lily was rubbing her right arm with her left hand; she too was feeling nervous but kept her composure. He saw Silver who watched him carefully almost daring him to upset Lily. Kurama however was determined to disappoint the fox and kept his eyes on Lily.

"Hi did you all enjoy the performance?" Kurama greeted with a smile. Lily looked down before walking towards him.

"It was awesome Kurama! Although the girls except Lily were a little out of control when it came to their emotions" Luca said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. Lily grunted signalling that she agreed with her nephew on that. Kurama almost winced from the response; maybe it wasn't a good idea to put them in a crowded area. The tengu then turned to look at Lily who was looking away slightly.

"Look Lily, I really am sorry" Kurama began to apologise, to his surprise had found most of the words he prepared to have flown out of his mouth. "It was wrong and I messed up" Kurama walked towards Lily who looked up.

"Damn straight fool" Lily snapped angrily while her eyes narrowed at him. Kurama swallowed thinly before continuing.

"I… can you forgive me? I really don't want to… sorry I'm not good at this" Kurama turned his head to avoid her seeing his blush. Silver was at a loss for words, his eye caught Luca nodded sharply as if praising the crow for admitting his guilt. Lily on the other hand sighed quietly before folding her arms.

"What do you need to do to prevent stupid stuff like this form happening again?" Lily asked sternly. Kurama moved his head to face her, confusion all over his face.

"I-I-" he almost cursed himself for stuttering, especially in front of the fox who he often disliked on a daily basis.

"Try and ask me before you blab okay?" Lily replied while folding her arms. Kurama blinked before relief settled in his body. It felt like a weight had been lifted given how she was speaking to him.

"Y-Yes I won't do that again I promise!" Kurama spoke so quickly that it was almost hard for Lily and Luca to even catch a single word he spoke. Silver who caught every word almost rolled his eyes at how eager the tengu was. Suddenly the kitsune bristled at how Kurama pulled Lily into a tight hug without warning. The girl yelped at the sudden contact before sensing that Kurama was happy and still guilty for what he did. It almost made her smile at how he was acting.

"I'm really sorry Lily, you have no idea how this bothered me"

"Since you never had the opportunity to experience this except when you were younger" Kurama stiffened from her words and pulled back slightly to see her sombre expression.

"You did nothing wrong Kurama, that guy you consider a brother would agree with me on this. Do not feel guilt for what someone had caused" Lily soothed now passing a shocked Kurama a tissue, why the tengu wasn't sure until he felt something wet on his cheeks. It hit him hard to know that he was crying.

"Let it out you dummy, we aren't judging you" Lily and Luca helped him sit down on a couch so he could relax.

"You can't just say it and expect me to accept it Lily, it still hurts me to this day" Kurama muttered while feeling Lily rub her hand up and down his back in a soothing manner.

"I know but hear it from someone who can see the truth in your memories. Kurama you were a child, you can't be expected to be strong at that age. Flying to, it takes practice and the right guidance. Not to mention if you compare the past to now" Lily grinned at his bemused reaction. "You are flying and it was all because you made yourself fly" Lily complemented him.

"She's right Kurama, it's your own power that allowed this to happen" Luca agreed while looking at them. At that moment Kurama felt a rush of emotions which left him slightly claustrophobic. One was sadness of knowing that a tengu he considered as his brother would never fly again, the other was fear and resentment for what the other tengu did to make his life a living hell. The scars he suffered on the surface might have either healed or left cruel reminders of what happened. Something he knows will never leave him.

Seeing through his inner turmoil, Lily rubbed his back a bit more in order to comfort him.

"Give it time. No one expects you to recover over night" Lily says softly to the weary tengu. Silver watches now feeling uncomfortable, however at the same time feels slightly sympathetic but says nothing. It wasn't his place to comment, but hearing the loneliness that the crow had to endure left him with a different perspective. However that did not stop him from feeling annoyed by how much attention Lily was giving him. Why must he be mad though? She was only comforting the dumb crow?

/-/-/

_"You have gone too far" a male said to a figure who was standing near a capsule. The figure was a long blue haired woman with sombre blue eyes. She wore a long blue kimono that made her pale skin stand out._

_"I did what I had to do, you wouldn't understand" the woman said in a strong tone. The male glared at her._

_"You-! That **thing** almost killed a few people! How can you look me in the eye and act so calm? Why- no how can you do this?" the man yelled in anger. The woman turned to look at him, it almost making him stutter in shock. The same eyes that haunted him, eyes that showed wisdom._

_"**She** isn't perfect son, but I did what I had to do" part of her grew sad with each word she spoke._

_"At what cost? It can kill people! It's touch means death!" the man yelled._

_"You will understand-"_

_"He will never forgive you! My own brother died only to see the monster that **she** is. He purposely pushed her away the day he died" the woman glared at him._

_"She is no monster! I told him like I'm telling you, I had no choice-"_

_"She no **it** is not even family" the man snapped as he disrupted her from trying to reason with him._

_"She is if you let go of your hatred for her" the woman looked at the capsule with dread. Ever since that night, things took a downward spiral. Now it was almost impossible to repair what had been done._

_"**It** is not even human!" he yelled angrily._

_"She is" hearing her cold tone made him freeze in shock._

_"**It's** an abomination! Mother I can't even look at it without thinking about **her**! This is torture! Seeing a corpse moving around acting like everything is fine. Heck it's not even a corpse!" the man yelled, pain erupted from his mind._

_"And what about him?" the man stopped and looked to see her cold eyes harden. "When he finds out then what?"_

_"Mother this is getting too far, can't we go back and change it?"_

_"She isn't even alive anymore son! She is dead!" the woman screamed, blue light shone from her before she tried to settle. The man looked down, his hands were clenched knowing that it was true._

_"If I let her out, she will vanish for good so let it go" the woman said softly. The man shook his head._

_"I can not, your prediction is wrong" and with that he left the woman alone. She turned to the capsule that held a seal over a small form. The woman placed her hands on the capsule and began to weep in agony._

_"You will live again, I promise you and then you can keep your promise to him as well. Please don't give up" the woman's voice wobbled as she spoke. The form did not respond or move. It was almost blocked from being seen by anyone._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Just wait a bit longer"_

* * *

**And the plot thickens! **

**Who are these people and what is in the capsule? PS LYRICS ARE MINE PLEASE DON'T TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**Stay tuned to Chapter 10 Mixers and Pasts**


	13. Chapter 10 Pasts and Mixers

**Two chapters in one day?! This one is short but I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_Just a bit further… yes. It won't be for much longer._

_Until my time is at its end… by then I'll become nothing more than a corpse. Maybe it's better this way… this way I won't feel anymore pain._

_There won't be anything left but darkness… it's more than what I deserve._

A person was walking through the dark dreary planes wearing a black yukata containing red flames at the end of his sleeves and at the bottom of the yukata; his own bare feet carried him forward in a slow pace. Meanwhile his tail moved from side to side, also in a slow manner. His arms hung limply by his sides almost as if he had lost the will to live. Eyes empty and drained of emotions as they kept looking ahead. Black marks were visible on his face but he cared not. Not after what he went through. To think that it happened, and he had been powerless to stop it.

The air now became harder to breathe as a sob lodged itself in his throat. He just wanted it all to end, to never feel anything anymore. To escape the harsh reality that he would always be alone.

The question in his mind was why? Why did his own brother do what he did back then? Things could have been different, better maybe but now the future was unclear and had become lost to him. He was done now, done with everything… his own wish had been denied and for what? What was the reason for it? Was it his comeuppance for what he did to the humans innocent or not?

"Are you lost?" a male's voice caught his attention. A blond haired male wearing a pair of glasses looked at him, eyes that were serene, they almost made the person scowl in anger. Who was he to not fear him? Why does he not leave him be? Especially when this person craved death as it looms closer with each passing day.

The male wore a black yukata with green butterflies, in his left hand was a fan made out of leaves.

"Why do you wander out all alone?" the voice was soft and kind. It almost broke the person's heart to hear such a kind voice, even in this world there happened to be someone who did not leave him with a feeling of self loathing.

"What happened to you? You are covered in blood… is it yours?" images ran through the person's mind once more, it only filled him with more grief and pain, however he had no more tears to shed.

"It is not my blood…" the person replied sounding tired. The blond haired male looked at him with sad eyes. The person hated those eyes for they almost seemed to pity him.

"I wish to die" was the person's broken reply before he went silent. The man watched him, signalling that he was listening.

"You should come and rest at my shrine before you leave" The blond haired man stood up silently and guided the person to a shrine. The person didn't speak; he was too exhausted to even think straight or even utter a single sound.

.

.

.

"Will you let me see what's killing you?" the man asked gently. Immediately the top half of the yukata was by the person's waist. The man felt dread as he saw black lines on the person's body, including the arms.

"I was hoping that they weren't what I thought they were" the person said nothing but looked down. "These marks are made by a contract. Tell me did you make a deal with a fallen God?" the man asked softly. The person's face continued to hang low, allowing his long red hair to cover his face. He dared not deny what had happened, nor did he admit when the marks were there for this man to see.

.

.

.

.

"Their enchantments can never be undone once a spell has been cast. Tell me what kind of contract did you seal with this fallen one?" the man asked while watching the person lay weakly on the floor, his face away in order to prevent this man, no this God from seeing his weakened form.

"I… I made a vow… I made a promise to be with this human woman" the person spoke softly. "No matter what, I promised to stay by her side… but she died and it was all my fault. I can't even get her out of my mind" the person's voice started to crack as tears ran down his face. The man watched him with sorrowful eyes.

"Why did it have to be this way? I wanted to be human for her… but she's gone" the person clutched the front of his kimono tightly. "She was so young… I can't even understand it. What did I do to make it happen? It's not fair… it's not fair" the person ignored the touch on his shoulder and began to shudder from the grief that wracked throughout his body.

"To think that a yōkai could ever love and it was with a child of man… it saddens me to see this happen to you. It really does and I truly am sorry for your loss" the person moved his face up so he could look at the ceiling.

"I loved her with all my heart and she was taken from me… why Umi? why did she have to go?" the man watched as he listened to the person's woes.

"I would give anything to have her live again, so I could spend the rest my life with her" images of blood surrounded a frail body as the hand reached out for something; the area was unknown to him. "But alas it's not possible… I can never be where Umi is" his voice was soft and his eyes were full of despair.

"So you were wondering round until the end came?" the man asked softly. His hand remained on the person's shoulder.

"You are a God aren't you? Can you… can you stay with me until I die? Even if I can't go to where she is?" the person pleaded weakly.

"Of course but there is no need for you to die. I can give you a reason to live; all you have to be is patient. When you wake up, the pain will be gone and there will be nothing to cause you anymore suffering. When the moon and sun passes each day, you will forget… that is the power of oblivion. Do rest Silver… I hate to see you like this after all this time, I have never stopped watching over you" the man said softly. The person whimpered from the pain before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Silver opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky. Where was he? And why was the area so bright? A person with blond hair was sitting in front of him, wearing a white yukata and continued to look up at the sky. This took Silver by surprise as he tried to sit up.

"Mikage?" Silver's voice was that of a whisper but it caught the person's attention just as he was about to reach out and grab their shoulder.

"Oh? You're awake Silver" Mizuki's voice snapped Silver out of his daze. Just great, why was this vermin here when he should be working?

"What?"

"It's a nice day isn't it? You looked so adorable sleeping so I thought I'd come and sit by you" Mizuki explained while holding a cup of sake in his hand, a white bottle sat beside him as he sipped. Silver saw red as he looked at the snake.

"GET TO WORK YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Silver roared as he kicked Mizuki causing him to fly out the shrine.

"But you are the one that was sleeping!" Mizuki cried as he flew in snake form.

Silver immediately sorted out his uniform before starting on chores. First thing on his list was doing the laundry, taking the white sheets he began to dry them with the utmost care.

Mizuki on the other hand listened to Oishi who spoke about how Silver first began his job as a familiar. Luca also listened while standing beside the snake familiar.

"To think he was once wild" Luca commented catching the pair's attention who then looked at Silver as he walked past. Folded up washing had been stored in the wooden basket attached to leather handles.

"It's true, he has come a long way since then" Oishi replied sounding happy. Mizuki however was left curious and slightly envious as he watched the fox work diligently.

"What are you doing snake?" Silver's voice appeared behind the startled Mizuki who looked up. Luca lifted his hand up and smiled at him, Silver just made a noise signalling that he was acknowledging the boy before glaring at the snake.

"Hi Silver working hard?" Mizuki asked with a peppy smile. Silver's eyes narrowed at the question.

"I told you to get to bloody work moron!" Immediately Silver kicked Mizuki in the face before sending him flying again. "Now get your ass off the floor and do it!" Silver barked as he looked at where a screaming Mizuki was now.

"Busy morning?" Luca asked as he watched Silver frown.

"Where is Lily by the way?" Silver asked.

"I think she's sleeping" Oishi replied. Luca's mind went off for a bit.

"She did seem exhausted ten minutes ago" Luca commented as Silver went off in a huff.

"I swear she has no discipline!" Silver snapped angrily.

As soon as Silver arrived at her room he immediately slammed it open without knocking, this startled his master a lot who was just about to doze off.

"How long are you going to sleep in Lily? You have chores you useless girl!" Silver's voice could be heard from the bedroom.

"Silver for goodness sake goes away! I want to sleep already" Lily's reply is mixed between whining and yelling, her voice signalled that she sounded very agitated as she placed her head on the pillow.

"You have had enough sleep as it is now get up!" Silver snapped as he clenched his hands tightly at either side of his waist. Lily's eyes immediately shot back open showing him a pair of red eyes as she shot a look at him from the futon. Silver nearly jumped out of his skin from seeing such a look.

"I HAVE BEEN DOING AN ALL NIGHTER! WHEN DID I EVEN GET TIME TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO- OH COME ON! I JUST WENT TO BED TEN MINUTES AGO! GET OUT!" Silver rushed out the room and immediately hid behind the door that he had just closed. His hair dishevelled from running and his eyes wide from terror. Silver had felt like his own heart was beating out of his chest while looking at Luca, the blond haired boy looked as if his face went more pale than usual.

"I was about to say that she had been doing homework and prayer reading last night. She just went to the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed ten minutes ago" Luca smiled weakly at the fuming fox who wanted to strangle the boy's neck.

"Now you tell me?! I just got screamed at by a cranky girl!" Silver hollered.

"Luca! Give me a hot water bottle please" Lily called from her room, this stopped Silver and got them looking at her direction.

"Coming" Luca called back while Silver gave him a 'what the hell?' look.

"I am her familiar! I'll do it" Silver snapped now moving towards the kitchen.

"If you step one foot into the room I'll make it so you'll never walk again" Lily's angry tone froze him to the spot.

"F-Fine! I'll do the rest of the chores" Silver replied now walking away. The spirit children looked at one another in surprise. Hearing that Lily was doing work at a Saturday night was not something they had even seen coming.

"She's been doing that for a few weeks" Luca explained before walking off to get the hot water bottle ready. He spotted Silver grumbling in the kitchen before passing a blue fake furred hot water bottle to a surprised Luca.

"Here" Silver said stiffly. Luca looked at the direction to where Lily was before shaking his head.

"Give it to Lily, she's asleep now" Luca smiled and walked off leaving Silver with the water bottle. Seeing as he had no choice, the kitsune walked silently towards Lily's room. True to Luca's words, Lily was indeed asleep in her futon. She looked completely dead to the world since she didn't hear him enter. Silver moved towards the bottom end of the futon, placing the item where her feet were before putting the blanket down. Seeing Lily sleep left him smiling slightly at her peaceful form. Silver then moved towards the other end of the futon where her head was and sat down. Silently he lifted some of her hair strands and felt the silky hair fall between his fingers.

"_She's so peaceful when she sleeps, this is the second time I've seen her asleep_" Silver muses as he watches her sleep. His mind went back to when he had been turned into a child by the mallet, the fox's eyes softened at how vulnerable she looked as she slept.

* * *

Lily blanches at Kei who starts talking about going to a mixer.

"Kei I don't think it's wise, I don't like karaoke" Lily sounded nervous when she and Ami sat in the refectory area.

"Listen Lily! I want a boyfriend by the end of next week and that's final" Kei's expression startled the girls as they looked at her.

"Yes madam" Lily said weakly.

"I'll come" Ami squeaked knowing that she had little choice in the matter as well. Shortly after lunch ended Lily had walked silently towards her classroom. Almost dreading the part that she had to explain to Silver that she couldn't head home. Lily could almost hear the funeral march as she continued to walk upstairs. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that she hated mingling with other males.

By the time class ended for the day, Lily immediately began packing her stuff.

"Silver can you take this bag home please" Lily asked as she stood up from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked bluntly as he looked at her with his bag on his shoulder.

"I heading out with Kei and Ami so I'll be late tonight" Lily replied, Silver remained emotionless as he looked at her.

"_Is this to do with this mixer Kei human was talking about?_" Silver mused as he followed her down the stairs.

"Are you heading out to this mixer?" Silver's question left Lily feeling like air had been forced out of her lungs.

"Mixer? Who told you about that?" Lily asked sharply, realisation hit the girl like a ton of bricks "Did you eavesdrop on the conversation?" Silver didn't even understand why she was being like this. A simple yes or no would have been enough in his opinion.

"Why are you acting like this?" Silver asked now frowning.

"I don't like it when people listen in other people's conversations" Lily snapped before walking off while muttering about how rude he was being. Silver blinked as she walked off in a huff.

"_Isn't it hypocritical since you can hear what we are all thinking?_" he pondered before walking. Then again it's not like she can control it all the time so finding a way to turn it off was difficult according to Luca, how Silver had found out about that part was when Luca visited him as he sat on the porch. Silver was about to drink sake until he spotted the young boy, despite having the urge to drink, Silver had surprisingly put his bottle away and then after doing that, they both began to talk about things. It felt nice for them to talk about it and Silver ended up talking about some of his personal problems and in turn Luca did the same thing. Their night ended on an interesting note especially for Silver. Who in turn had to take a sleeping boy back to his room before going back to his.

* * *

Lily wasn't sure about the mixer but it turned out to be interesting in her opinion, the boys seemed nice except this one ginger haired guy who was a bit creepy. He did seem like a two timer and that gave her enough reason to keep away.

"This isn't so bad" Lily commented to Kei, Ami even agreed with Lily as she took a sip of her drink.

"That's good to hear" said a brown haired male. The other males agreed before they all chatted about how their day was and what they did.

"GHAAA! There's a snake in my bag!" Ami scream caught their attention. Lily's eyes turned to see a white snake with green eyes that was on the floor, it blinked as soon as it's spotted her, Lily at that moment had left like her stomach had just plummeted from the shock, especially when it came to how 'discrete' the snake was.

"What the hell?" Lily yelled as she grabbed the snake's neck and rushed out the room to their confusion.

Lily made her way to the girl's bathroom and looked down at the snake after she released him.

"Mizuki! What are you doing here?!" Lily cried as she knelt down in front of the snake.

"Well you know a lot about this world, and I don't even know about this mixer thing so I wanted to see what it was" Mizuki said without opening his mouth. Lily went rigid.

"Did you come here alone?" to her horror Mizuki shook his head. "Don't tell me…" a hand went past her and grabbed Mizuki's neck.

"Oh sorry about that, it seems Mizuki has left my sight when I wasn't looking" Silver's suave voice made Lily look back shakily. There before her was Silver who looked at back at the startled girl with unreadable eyes.

What are you doing here?" Lily asked sharply now standing up in order to look at him.

"I was a little worried about where you were, but it seems like the worry wasn't needed" Silver immediately walked away from Lily in order to mask the hurt in his voice and eyes, meanwhile Mizuki's head turned to face her as the fox left the bathroom.

The girl sighed deeply; she didn't even want to know what was going on with him anymore. Even now she didn't even know what to make of this situation. She didn't even know if she liked him and if that was true… then why did she have this sharp pain in her chest. Lily was at a loss of what to do at that moment, she then turned to look at the mirror and felt a twinge. Something about it left Lily with the urge to run or smash it to pieces. Over the years mirrors never did make her feel safe when she looked at them. It had this weird way of revealing things that people either weren't ready for or did not want to even see. It almost reminded Lily of her ability to read minds. There was no escape when it came to that.

"Are you alright?" the ginger haired boy's voice caught her attention, why was he in the bathroom? She then noticed that the area around her was actually the hallway. When did she even move?

* * *

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" Lily said now sitting on a small brick wall; flowers were growing behind her leaving a slightly peaceful effect.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the boy asked. Even when she thought about it, it did seem silly to talk about how mirrors bothered her, very silly indeed.

"No, it's just a thought" Lily replied as she looked up at the sky, the stars left her feeling giddy given that they were sitting near the lamp.

"Is it about a guy?" Lily blinked at the question. A guy? She wasn't sure about that either.

"I… no it's just I don't know what to think when it comes to anything. There's this guy I admit that but I don't know what to feel with him" Lily replied, why was she even speaking to a stranger about this?

"I see, you don't know this but a while ago I had my heartbroken by a girl. She wasn't even sure about where the relationship was going and left" Lily frowned at his sombre eyes.

"Just like that? That's horrible" Lily exclaimed in a low tone.

"It was but I'm over it now" the male said with a smile. Lily admired at how he put on a brave face, but still his aura said not to trust him.

"I need to head off now, thank you for letting me borrow your jacket" Lily smiled before standing up. However his hand stopped her from moving away, she looked down to see him looking back at her.

"Won't you stay? It's a nice night and perfect when it comes to looking at the stars" the boy asked now moving his hand slightly.

"I can't, my friends are worried about me" Lily said now feeling a little uncomfortable from how he was touching her hand.

"That's a shame. I do like holding your hand, it's very soft" Lily felt alarm bells going off as she heard him speak.

"In fact, you were the only girl who caught my eye the whole time" the male suddenly leaned closer after standing up. However before he could do anything he was immediately sent to the floor by a foot. Lily's eyes widened from seeing the sandaled foot, that was no accident!

"Sorry about that, it seems Mizuki is being a nuisance again" Silver said with a sly smile as he squeezed Mizuki, who at that moment continued to make noises that might have hinted that he was being strangled in his snake form. Lily almost grimaced at what she was seeing until she heard the ginger haired male run off in fear.

"Was that necessary?" Lily asked sounding tired as she looked at them. She frowned at Silver until he released his hold over Mizuki.

"This is why you shouldn't be out in places like this. Never let your guard down. As for tonight I am taking you home" Silver said crossly as he grabbed her wrist. "I have parked the Night Fog Carriage since the buses have stopped working during this hour" Silver was determined to take Lily away. He just wanted to keep her way mixers like that at all costs, after all who knows what they would do if she was alone.

"I have to say good bye to everyone" Lily said as he continued to hold her hand so she couldn't escape.

"I'm sure they'll understand" Silver said stiffly. "I've already told them that you are leaving early" that didn't sit well with the girl.

"But I can't say anything to them, Silver! Don't… don't tell me you are jealous?" Silver immediately stopped from hearing her words. He felt his own heart as it began to beat rapidly from hearing her question, jealous him? Of course not! He just didn't want any male near his master. Silver especially didn't want ones who could potentially be a danger to her. Who would say that is jealousy? Images of her being in a relationship with a human male almost made him growl, his own teeth also bared at the thought of the human touching her to the point that Silver wanted to claw at the male's eyes so the male would leave her alone for good. No one touches his master not even him. She was his property and that was that- wait what? Property? The thought almost made him laugh and yet left par of him shuddering at the thought; no he should never have any indecent thoughts of her. Silver at that moment had hoped that she wasn't reading his mind. Otherwise she would end up punishing him badly, but that's a good thing right?

"I'm right aren't I? Wait don't say anything" Lily said while smiling at him softly. His back was still facing her.

"It's true… when you went out to this mixer, I didn't feel like myself. It was odd, uncomfortable even and I… I didn't like it" Lily moved closer and turned him around so she could see his conflicted face. It tugged at her heart strings just seeing him in emotional pain. "Part of me just wanted to go in there and drag you out but, the other part of me just wanted to see if you were okay" Silver averted his eyes in order to avoid her gaze.

"I don't know what to think when I am around you, it's like there's a battle inside my chest and it hurts" Silver felt mixed emotions as those words entered his mind. Lily moved her hand up in order to stroke his cheek softly after hearing his thoughts.

"You're not the only one who is conflicted, I just hope these feelings will find a way to sort themselves out soon"

"I hope so too" Silver murmured softly. His eyes remained transfixed on to hers leaving them to ignore the world around them. Slowly the space between them grew smaller and smaller until they were just a small breath away. However just before they could close the distance.

"Mizuki!" Lily screamed in shock as the snake changed back to his human appearance. Lily clutched her chest in shock as she began to pant like mad. She wasn't even aware of his presence and that was not a joke.

"How long have you been standing there you pathetic reptile?" Silver yelled at the confused snake.

"What are you talking about? I've been standing here the whole time" Mizuki whined at the angry fox who was lashing out at him for no reason.

* * *

_Elsewhere – unknown time_

_A blond haired man was sitting on a rock, fan made out of leaves rested in his hand as he continued to watch the area as the time went by. The man contemplated about his newly acquired familiar and tried to think about what he could do to remove the curse. So far the thing that would only undo his spell- which was the only thing that was keeping his familiar alive at the present time. How to break his spell was if he had fallen in love with someone, the chances however were unlikely but it made the man chuckle at how stubborn his familiar was regardless._

_"Mikage" a woman's voice had suddenly caught his attention, looking up so he could smile at the person. He paused._

_"It's you, I didn't realise know you were coming here today" Mikage greeted with a kind smile. However the moment he noticed her distressed look had made his smile vanish._

_"Is there something wrong?" the man asked as he stood up._

_"I… Mikage, I…I don't know what to do anymore. It just… Mikage… something happened…" the woman stuttered from sorrow as tears started to form in her eyes. Mikage watched the woman as she started to break down in front of him; it left him at a loss of what to do and say. After all she was always appeared to be strong and now seeing this left him saddened, not much would leave her in tears unless it was something really bad. Mikage immediately stood up as he watched her continue to cry her heart out. "She's not breathing Mikage… I don't know how or why but I can't stop it from happening" it was almost hard to hear what she was saying due to the fact that she was on the verge of hysterics. The God of Marriage placed his arms around the trembling woman's form._

_"Do you want to tell me what happened, dear friend?" the woman was lead to the rock and nodded her thanks, after trying to compose herself to the best of her ability she then began to tell him everything starting from the very beginning. By the time she finished the woman had once again broke down causing tears to fall from her eyes, the tears didn't seem to stop as she cried and wailed in agony. Mikage on the other hand was at a loss of what to say. This was too much even for him, to think this happened and only they knew. No one else was aware of the incident._

_"So where is-?" Mikage was about to ask only he stopped himself. He couldn't ask knowing that it left her more depressed to even speak about what happened._

_"I created a time capsule, I was hoping that she would be frozen in time to prevent… but it's like she's giving up. Mikage the promise, how can she keep her promise if she's gone?" Mikage placed a hand on her trembling shoulder._

_"If you have faith, they will be together again. Like what I have done, you have prolonged her suffering"_

_"Mikage she doesn't have time left, I tried to let her see what… but it's not the same. There is no change in her at all and then there's that boy… what kind of mess did we just weave? Why did it have to happen?"_

_"Something's happen for a reason, you need to believe in them now"_

_"I hope you are right, just don't tell him… it'll destroy him knowing that the promise has been broken… b-but what if he finds out?" she asks now looking at him with panic filled eyes._

_"I will speak to him when the time comes, is something wrong?" Mikage suddenly took note of her unease._

_"A girl will be coming to the shrine soon… please just tell her the truth if it eases her conscience… but I don't want her to lose her will to live, that girl is all that I have left Mikage. Protect her please" the woman pleaded. Mikage smiled softly at the distressed woman._

_"I will do my best. When it is time she will know but I will let her see that no matter what, she is truly loved"_

* * *

**I wonder who this woman is? She's popped up for the second time...**


	14. Chapter 11 Amusement parks and unease

**Chapter 11 is here! Thank you to those who have reviewed the story! **

* * *

"Silver!" Lily called now looking round the shrine. Mizuki earlier on had left in order to see Kurama for a visit; Lily smiled in reply and allowed him to go. Part of her was happy that Kurama was helping Mizuki and that they 'almost' began to get along. It was a start but if it helped her snake familiar to adjust to human life then she had no problems with it.

Luca looked up from hearing his aunt calling Silver's name, while she walked down the hallways.

"Auntie what's wrong?" Luca asked as he popped his head out the moment Lily was about to cross the hallway.

"Have you seen Silver?" Lily asked as she tugged on her fringe lightly. Luca then noticed that she was wearing a blue dress that was below the knees, it bell like at the bottom and fluttered as she walked, she also wore white knee high socks as well. Lily even had her bracelets and gloves on as usual.

"Is he in his room? He might be sleeping" Luca suggested while smiling at her. She looked amazing in his opinion. "How come you are dressed up?" Lily paused before looking away shyly.

"Silver said we could go out to the amusement park today so I was just about to see where he was, he's a little late" Lily replied while tapping the floorboard with her foot covered sock. Luca blinked at the information, Silver didn't even think about that last night.

"_Don't tell me he forgot?_" Luca started to resist the urge to go and find Silver. Lily bit her lower lip from the thought and sighed.

"Don't worry I'll look for him, focus on your homework" Lily patted his head in a sisterly manner making Luca whine. Trust her to direct his attention back to schoolwork.

"Fine but give me a souvenir please" Luca then went back to his room and muttered about how unfair she was being. Lily chuckled lightly before walking towards Silver's room. As expected the room contained Silver, who was in fact sleeping with his back to the door.

"Are you kidding me Silver? Come one we need to hurry and beat the lines" Lily whined as she kicked his back lightly. Silver snorted awake, he began to moan weakly from the rude awakening caused by Lily and immediately began to grow annoyed.

"Do stop kicking me girl! I am awake now" Silver muttered darkly as he proceeded to sit up on his futon, the blanket rested on his legs as he placed a hand over his face. Silver groaned as he felt an incoming backache coming along.

"You forgot didn't you?" Lily frowned as she folded her arms, she ignored how adorable he looked thanks to his innocent looking eyes which were caused from waking up, was he always like that? Lily blushed at the other thing that came to mind. She was in no way ever going to admit that part to anyone, not even to Luca or the other females in her life!

"Forgot what Lily? I have chores to do… wait what time is it?" Silver groaned as he looked at her weakly. Lily was sure that he never did have a clock but didn't complain, after all his body acted like a clock, which meant that he would sometimes wake her up for certain things for example college or duties at the shrine.

"Time to be at the amusement park, come on Silver! I asked you last night" Lily said looking annoyed. "You even said that you would come with me" Lily tapped her foot in an impatient manner. Silver then noticed what she was wearing and felt a twinge in his cheeks. What an earth was she wearing? She looked… cute dare he admit it. Wait amusement park? What was that?

"_Don't tell me she woke me up for something stupid?_" Silver groaned from the thought. Lily who was listening in almost snapped at how dense he was, was he that scatter brained the night before that he would forgot what he agreed to?

"I said no such thing human now let me sleep" Silver snapped now moving back down to sleep. Lily bit her lip and looked round with curious eyes, she hardly ever entered his room as she noticed how clean it was. There was hardly any mess and it fascinated her to see how he kept his room, then again some kitsunes according to Lidia were naturally neat and hated messy areas. Lily almost giggled as she remembered how Lidia would always clean Lily's face whenever dirt or food was present, in fact the kitsune went as far as to clean Lily's room when she was having a crisis with school. It shocked Lily and her uncle a lot to see her friend act like that.

A box caught her eye and moved over towards it. On closer inspection Lily then saw how thin the dark blue box was, it almost reminded her of a box that contained necklaces and bracelets, hair pins even and it left the young girl confused. Was this a present for someone? Or was it a keepsake from someone dear to him?

"What's this box?" Lily asked sounding curious. Silver on the other hand who was listened to her question almost shrugged it off, he flicked his ears lazily as he tried to go back to sleep. However after realising what her question was about, had forced his eyes to snap open and rushed over without a second thought in order to snatch the box out of her hands. Lily felt like she had been slapped by the action and said nothing but looked at the red head. Silver felt his face heat up once again and turned his head away in order to hide it.

"G-Go and wait outside I'll be out in a moment" Silver hastily shoved her out the room and slammed the shoji door shut causing it to rattle slightly. Lily remained rooted to the spot as she tried to process what had just happened.

"_Jeez! That girl is too nosy. What if she saw it?!_" Silver berated himself for being careless about how he stored his items. He went to his closet and pulled out a dark blue haori, which was plain knowing that people would be staring whether he liked it or not. Next Silver pulled out his black hakama and a dark blue kimono before starting to change.

Suddenly to his annoyance the door was suddenly pulled open.

"Lily I am-!"

"Save me a souvenir and tell me what happened" Luca's voice caught Silver's attention causing him to look at the door sharply.

"Luca let him get changed already" Lily whined before Silver's ears caught the sound of Luca protesting. The fox felt a small smile form on his face before shaking himself out of his day dream. He spied the case and pocketed it in his haori, checking to see that he had everything he needed. Silver calmly walked out to see Lily looking at the hallway with her arms folded; already he could see how flustered she was.

"Trouble?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Luca" Lily replied bluntly before looking. Lily tilted her head to the side and gave him a disapproving look taking him by surprise.

"Really? It's a sunny day and your wearing that?" Lily asked as she looked at his choice of clothing. Silver felt a twitch coming along on his right eye before narrowing his eyes.

"I don't need style advice human" Silver snapped angrily.

"Fine but don't complain about heat stroke, yōkai or not you will be feeling tired" Lily said while shrugging in a nonchalant manner. It irritated him to see her acting smug as he walked back inside his room. So much for the idea of just getting it over and done with…

* * *

Lily walked into the amusement park with Silver lagging behind slightly. To Lily's surprise Silver had a white kimono with purple on the collar, a light blue hakama and a light blue haori while wearing his usual foot wear. Not once did she fuss over his clothing and it left Silver slightly relieved. The last thing he needed was a lecture about heat, especially since he had the power of fire at his disposal.

"Where to first?" Lily asked while opening the map containing information about the park. Silver leaned over her shoulder and looked at the paper with narrowed eyes.

"Which one do you want to go on?" Silver asked bluntly.

"How about that? Lily pointed to the rollercoaster taking the yōkai by surprise. His ears which were covered in a red hat that hid his ears, the cloth however didn't muffle the noise one bit. Silver's ears twitched from the sound of screaming as he looked at where Lily pointed at.

"Why are those humans screaming? Are they in pain or something?" Silver asked looking at the people in a weird metal box with wheels that moved without pausing. The fox looked confused as he watched the people. Lily smiled slightly at his curious nature; he looked nervous just from looking at the whole thing.

"It's part of the fun, some often get scared but get dared to go on the rollercoaster" Silver's eyes showed that he didn't understand making her grin. Lily took his hand in her right one leaving him to stiffen slightly. Silver felt his heart leap from the touch before being pulled towards a line of people, his hair moved slightly as they walked briskly towards them. It did feel weird having a girl who was slightly smaller than him pulling him in a public area but said nothing. Instead he tried to battle the heat forming on his face, she was right about the heat for sure. Not that he liked having to be bested by his master. However his mind also went to his pocket and hoped that it didn't fall out from the sudden movements.

"Shouldn't take too long" Lily assured her familiar as they waited. Meanwhile Silver was still fighting off what was causing his cheeks to go hot. It was the heat for sure and was thankful for wearing lighter coloured clothes, but it didn't help when it came to the fact that her hand was still on his. Silver felt the urge to remove his hand out of her grasp to wipe of the sweat that was forming on his hands. Silver was sure that his hands were clammy by now but Lily hadn't even released him leaving him squirming, he just wanted to free his hand however instead of asking her, he kept silent. Why was it so hard to even ask something simple as that? It was definitely confused and he didn't like this feeling one bit.

By the time the line ended with them Lily moved her hand containing Silver's causing him to snap out of his trance. There before them was a metal box like the one they saw before.

"It's metal cart that we need to sit on" Lily explained on how to secure himself on to the ride and waited, relieved that her hand was away from his. Silver discreetly wiped his hand on the side of his hakama; at the same time he kept his composure in order to avoid suspicion, the last thing he needed was to be interrogated. Meanwhile Lily smiled in anticipation of what was about to happen while Silver looked ahead, he was left feeling completely confused on what was going on.

That was until Silver felt that the air had being forced out of his lungs from the sudden drop, instinctively he gripped the sides in order to stop himself from falling off. His hair fanned around his face due to the strong winds that had been created as they moved quickly, meanwhile his eyes turned to Lily who was screaming. What emotion she was showing almost left him baffled until a smile formed on his lips. This was definitely a fun ride to be on. Lily in turn looked to see him laughing as the cart moved more quickly, she was definitely glad to know that he was having fun. It wasn't everyday that he would let out any emotions or any sound, other than anger or showed signs that he was irritated.

"Whaahooooo!" Lily whooped with glee before the cart took a sharp turn to the right, which was where Silver sat. This caused her to move her right hand in reflex and grab the thing closest to her, which was in fact Silver's hand. Silver would have immediately clammed up but was having too much fun to care, instead he held it tightly as their ride made more sharp turns, dipped a few more times and rose up sharply before turning. Silver felt exhilarated by the ride as he experienced what it had to offer, he was definitely thankful for having Lily bring him here. It was good to have a break from to time he admitted to himself. Lily on the other hand was happy to see him having fun.

"_Maybe I could ask to come again_" Silver thought as soon as the ride was nearing its end. He was slightly disappointed to know that it was over; this didn't go unnoticed by Lily who grinned.

"Wasn't it fun? Shall we go again?" Lily's question took him by surprise before noticing her hand was in his. He looked up to see her beaming at him leaving the poor kitsune wanting to get off the ride now in order to avoid the uncomfortable feeling, which had in fact risen up again leaving his face going hot again.

"How about getting something to eat first" Silver said in a hurried tone taking Lily by surprise.

"You sure? We could eat later after all we have time" Lily's warm smile made his face turn red once more. What was wrong with him today? It's just a day out, so why would spending time with Lily bother him?

.

.

.

.

"_I know! When we grow older- we should go to the amusement park_" a voice caught Silver's attention causing him to stop and look round in order to see where the voice was coming from. Lily paused to see his startled expression.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Lily asked but it was on deaf ears, Silver wasn't replying. Instead he was focusing on where the voices were.

.

.

.

.

"_I can't… father wouldn't approve of it_" Silver was surprised to hear a familiar voice who was actually replying to the first voice. However this voice sounded like his but younger, it didn't make sense. Was he having a memory or something but that couldn't be right after all he was born five hundred years ago, even if his past was blurry.

.

.

.

.

"_Weeeell we could always sneak out right?_" the voice giggled, hearing the voice left him almost going red in the face at the very thought of… wait what? Why would it leave him feeling that?

"Silver are you okay?" Lily's hand touched his shoulder catching his attention; he looked down to see her worried expression and cursed mentally for making her have such a sad expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah I was just thinking about something" he stammered causing him to mentally swear at his sudden behaviour.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"No no I'm okay" Silver said while trying to regain his composure. The last thing he needed was her to see him as weak, no he was not the to give in to emotions. However, given what he had to endure these past months left him questioning that. Surprisingly it almost felt slightly normal to show honesty, both emotionally and vocally whether she was aware of this or not.

"Are you sure? We could just have a drink if the sun is bothering you" Lily's kind eyes left Silver's heart skipping a beat. Trust her to leave him embarrassed, that's what it was right? She left him embarrassed because of how she was worrying about him. Even though it's was suppose to be the other way round, she was his responsibility and yet she ends up doing things like that left him edgy.

"_I really needed to get my act together_" Silver muttered mentally as he looked at her, metallic eyes looked at her worried brown ones.

"I'm fine, you should be worrying about yourself. Unlike you Lily, I can't collapse from the heat as easily as you" Silver said sharply making Lily smile slightly, looks like he's back to normal and here she was worried that something was wrong with him.

"I'm fine really" Lily continued to smile at him, Silver nodded before looking round to see where the nearest area that contained a place to eat or drink.

"I think-"

"Silver we just got here, please don't go all over protective on me and have fun for once" Lily's words made him stumble, she was using her powers to influence him and he did not like it one bit.

"Fine so where to next?" Silver asked bluntly. Lily took out the map again and showed the next area.

So far they were having fun, not that Silver was ever going to admit it but Lily wasn't fooled one bit. After going on four rides they decided to have a break.

"Take a seat and I'll get the food" Silver instructed Lily who frowned in reply but said nothing. Instead she watched him go to the stands were ice cream were being sold. Lily gripped her dress skirt slightly as she sat on the bench, she began to feel giddy as she moved her legs up and wiggled her feet that were in her shoes. She didn't know why but having Silver coming with her made her very happy. Which is odd since Silver wouldn't ever want to come here unless she managed to encourage him, somehow.

Lily after a few minutes began to look up to see where Silver was. She immediately blinked as soon as she heard a girl's voice; Lily had then noticed that Silver was looking at the girl with confused eyes, while he held two containers of ice cream. The girl was about Lily's age and began to giggle at something leaving Lily frowning. Who was this girl and why was she even bothering Silver? Not that she was jealous but it was odd to see… oh shoot it's her!

"_Not her… please tell me it's a joke_" Lily looked at the platinum blond haired girl who had green eyes. Her skin was pale and wore a green cashmere sweater, a white skirt that so short that Lily could almost see her pink lacy underwear. She also had a pair of low heeled white shoes and wore a flirtatious smile on her face as she twirled her braided hair. Seeing the girl left Lily upset but kept it hidden. No this girl will not bother her one bit… she wouldn't allow it.

Lily immediately went rigid as the girl leaned over and had kissed Silver on the lips, Silver on the other hand was shocked to see how this girl was behaving with him, they didn't even know each other and yet she kissed him out of nowhere. He could see how upset Lily was given how ice was forming around the girl's hands. Did she not know that she was freezing the bench? No instead her eyes were focused on them, eyes filled with disbelief, seeing those eyes made him feel slightly sick. But why? He wasn't doing anything wrong; it was this girl who was coming on to him.

Lily stood up on shaky legs before walking away and didn't look back; the girl smiled and patted his arm leaving him slightly irritated.

"Can I have your number?" the girl asked while smiling. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. Silver knew what type of girl she was and almost glared. Just looking at her reminded him of some of the tanuki girls he would stay with at the red district. The same area Silver had completely avoided ever since he became Lily's familiar. Seeing the look on his master's blank face. She may seem unaffected but her eyes showed pain leaving him with guilt.

"How about it?" the girl asked as she touched is arm. Silver moved away from her and frowned taking the girl by surprise.

"I am with someone at the moment" Silver replied bluntly. The girl twirled her hair once more making him annoyed.

"That girl? She's a nobody so why bother with her?" the girl asked rudely even though she was smiling. Silver bit back a growl, no he would not react to the insult whether she deserved it or not, nor would he hurt her even if she deserved it. Instead he left without looking back making her grumble at how he got away.

* * *

During her time at the amusement park, Lily had spent most of her time avoiding Silver; her mind always went back to the girl who had been flirting shamelessly at him. Whenever Lily was about to look for him causing her to get cold feet. Knowing Silver, he would find her regardless so why bother looking for someone then if that was the case?

"_She's always like this, she always steals and destroys what's mine. She would even try and take those who I might like away as well, so it makes it harder to even talk to anyone… always_" tears began falling down her cheeks as she sat in one of the gondolas of the Ferris Wheel by herself. So much for having a good day, especially since it all went to hell once **she** showed up. Lily's mind went back to the teddy her mother had given her when she was a baby. Lily was so happy about how it was from her mother; it had been one of the only things that had been left by the person who cared for her at one point. One day during kindergarten she decided to bring it to school and show it to her friends, however that went south once that girl's eyes caught the bear. The next thing Lily knew was that it was in tatters when it was time to go home. In fact it was the first time Joseph had actually came to her defence before his cruel teasing began. He too was upset about why it happened. The girl however just smiled sweetly and said it wasn't her, and that was it. All she had to do was put on a cute, innocent, teary face which had everyone turning the other cheek. It left Lily broken hearted to see the doll destroyed, where she went to next was a blur, but she did remember going home with a smile on her face. That was a good thing right? She had no idea.

"Once again Stephanie strikes again… blooming thief" Lily muttered darkly as she looked at the view from the glass door, her back was leaning against the chair as she tried to relax. Part of her wondered where Silver was but ended up pushing that out of her mind, he might still be with the girl and that stung a lot. After all she still didn't know where she stood with Silver or what her feelings were. What Lily did know was that she didn't want to lose him for it left her a hole in her heart from even thinking about it. To think he might chose Stephanie over her was too much to think bear. After all he spend most of his time with the girls in the red district before she showed up, what were the chances of him actually chasing after another girl who just simply bats her eyes at him. Lily shivered in disgust, just thinking about it left her skin crawling in anger.

**Whooosh!**

Lily went rigid as she looked to the left of her, Silver frowned once he stood at the entrance and held the door with one hand, and the other was on his hip showing that he wasn't amused. How did he find her? And wasn't it dangerous to be standing by the door?

"About bloody time that I had caught up to you" Silver snapped before getting into the small compartment and slammed the door shut behind him. "Do you have any idea of how worried I have been? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Silver asked angrily. His mood vanished when he saw how red her eyes were, it left a pit in his stomach to see her this way.

"You are crying?" Silver commented bluntly as he moved his hand over towards her eyes. Lily flinched and looked away making him freeze in his tracks.

"No I wasn't" Lily denied hotly while keeping her gaze away.

"Lily what's wrong?" his voice was gentle but it didn't make her feel any comfort, instead she just wanted to hit him until he backed away. Sadly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Nothing!" Lily turned to yell at him, she stopped to see how concerned he was. "Jus-Just drop it please" Lily asked meekly as she gripped her dress tightly. Silver felt himself go numb from seeing her reaction to him. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Don't move for a minute" Silver said as he moved towards her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked sharply as she recoiled in shock. Silver's hands stopped her lower neck before looking at his eyes.

"Just wait" Silver said softly, Lily's ears soon caught the sound of a case opening leaving her confused. What was he doing? Lily felt his arms snake around her neck leaving her shivering from how his skin skimmed her slightly. In the end Lily felt something metal touching her skin and heard the sound of a small clip sound closing. She watched him move back to his seat and watched her. Curious Lily looked down and blinked in shock. It was green magatama which had two white beads on each side. It was a simple design but Lily loved it nevertheless.

"Silver…" Lily touched the green pendent in awe.

"I know you don't like flashy items so I thought you would like it" Silver felt his face heat up once, talk about embarrassing. Why wasn't she saying anything? It was leaving him twitching slightly and was about to speak until he felt her arms wrap themselves around him, it made him jolt in surprise and resisted the urge to push her off. Silver could smell her floral scent and inhaled softly, it somehow soothed his nerves leaving him slightly relaxed.

"Thank you I love it"

"Magatamas are suppose to protect you and hopefully give you luck" Silver said while trying to act like giving gifts didn't bother him.

"That's really sweet Silver, thank you" Lily said as she started to smile now feeling her mood brighten up a lot. He really did care after all.

"After all, your luck isn't all that great anyways" and with that her smile not only dropped but was immediately replaced with a dark thunderous look.

"Is that so?" Lily asked coldly. Silver then felt a chill in the air and turned to look at her, just then it took all his self control not to freak out from seeing her expression. In fact she could kill a few hundred yōkai, who would even think about turning to look at her. That was definitely scary to say the least.

"Care to say that again?" Lily's sweet tone was a façade and Silver knew that without a doubt, he was definitely in trouble.

"I dare you" she whispered in his left ear as she leaned closer, he ended up stammering from how close she was to him.

"Really… SPIT IT OUT WILL YOU?!" Lily yelled causing Silver to cry out in pain from the sudden ringing that erupted in his ears as she yelled directly into them. Didn't she know his ears were sensitive?! Silver whined as he placed his hands to his flattered ears and moved his head down. This woman had issues. Lily just kept glaring as she looked away from him. The kitsune looked at her with one eye and saw her sombre mood. What's upset her now?

"That girl…" Silver watched her with curious eyes. "Don't ever associate with her ever again. Even if you have to scare her off, don't ever speak to her" Lily's words were cold and filled with anger. Silver went quiet, why did she dislike that girl? It made no sense; his eyes almost went wide from the thought.

"_Is she-? Don't tell me that she's jealous?_" Lily's angry eyes left him gulping.

"I am anything but jealous when she…" Lily gripped the right side of her dress from frustration. This confused him, she looked so conflicted but why wouldn't she tell him what was on her mind. He didn't understand what was happened and wondered why she had such a deep resentment towards Stephanie. For Lily the pain was too deep to even speak about and there was no way in hell, that she would allow him to touch her hands. The last thing she needed was a familiar who died of brain freeze, even if the thought almost amused her if not slightly. The ringing in Silver's ears dimmed to his relief, which meant that he could finally move his hands away.

Silver then stood up from his seat and knelt down before her knees, hands in his, he could feel her pulse beating rapidly in her hands.

Lily's hands tingled from how her heart was beating, it wasn't from his touch. No it was because of that girl who always did everything she could to hurt her. The reasons were unknown to Lily and that made her even more upset.

"Lily please tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind" Silver's voice was soft and showed concern, it almost left Lily choked up by the kind gesture. But she wouldn't cry, she cried enough because of Stephanie and she wouldn't do it again. Silver caressed her cheek softly almost making her skin tingle, this was nice she thought to herself as she looked into his eyes. Despite the hardened look he always showed to everyone, she could see that there were things in his eyes he would rather keep away from others. In a way it made her feel bad for being strict, but she didn't want him doing something that he would regret. She was not his mother nor a sister… but that didn't stop her from worrying. She liked him; the thought now left her heart beating more quickly than usual. Lily wanted to be with him but she was scared, she didn't want to be hurt so she shut almost everyone out.

"Please rely on me" Silver said huskily, his own heart was beating leaving him slightly breathless. What was this feeling? It was driving him crazy and he almost wanted to rip his own heart out of his chest just to get rid of this funny feeling. But seeing Lily who looked vulnerable left him wanting to take away any pain she would be feeling.

Silver leaned closer until, both their lips parted slightly as if anticipating what was going to happen, compared to when he was dressing her at her room. Both were awake and aware of the other one's presence.

Lily placed her hand on his and placed the other hand on his cheek. Both were silence except for their heavy breathing was the only thing hitting their ears, slowly, slowly their lips connected.

The kiss was sweet and brief before they parted. Lily was quiet, like the kitsune she was speechless. That just happened didn't it?

"Sil-" Silver quickly covered her mouth with his once more causing her to moan in alarm. She gripped the sleeves of his haori before relaxing in his embrace. Both tried to pull the other closer until Silver had accidently pulled them to the floor, he winced slightly but didn't stop. They didn't want to stop; they didn't want this to be a dream. If it was then they wanted it to be something they could remember with a smile.

Lily moved her hands to his haori and made small noises as she continued to kiss him. Silver on the other hand grabbed near her elbows lightly, mindful of his nails. This was odd even for him, he was respectable familiar and yet he was doing something indecent towards his master. What as wrong with him?

There had to be if he was actually enjoying this. Silver moved one of his hands to touch a stand of her hair; it was soft to the touch which encouraged him to hold it in his grasp. Silver growled as he pulled he closer so she was sitting on his stomach.

"!" Lily broke the kiss quickly and grabbed her chest. Silver's eyes widened in horror as saw her fall to his side. Lily was gasping for air as she cried out from the sudden pain. The pain was excruciating and it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. What was causing this? Why did it have to happen now?

"Lily what's wrong?" Silver cradled her to his chest. He looked to see if they were near the ground and saw to his dismay that they were still high in the air, the worst part was that they were all alone with no one to help.

* * *

**? prov**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What is this?_

_Where am I?_

_This place is cold, I don't like it. I feel strange, numb and…_

_I feel like I can't breathe, it's horrible, I can't even see. What am I doing? What was I doing? This feeling… what is this feeling? Where am I?_

_I'm scared and I want to leave this place. But I can't move, I can't even open my eyes; I don't even know how to wake up._

_I feel trapped, am I forgetting something? What am I forgetting? Something I should be remembering but I can't!_

_Somebody help me I can't take this darkness!_

_What-how did I get here?_

_I feel like I'm dreaming._

_XXXXXX_

_What was that I saw? Who is that person? He- do I know him?_

_I don't know anymore… maybe I should sleep. Yes sleep would be best, that way I can forget everything._

_I don't like this anymore._

_Maybe if I concentrate I can look through this weird light… it's too bright, my eyes and ears hurt! Why are there so many emotions? Who is this person? Am I'm looking through someone's eyes? This person feels familiar; this body is weak, too weak but why? Bodies aren't like that? Right?_

_My face feels hot, why is that? I want to move it's getting weird here._

_My face feels weird too, something is that my lips and they are feeling weird?_

_I hear a voice but it's faint._

_My head hurts; it feels like I was hit by something like an elastic band, what is that? I feel like I should know what it means. But my head doesn't remember._

_I want to pout, I want to do something but I can't move. Why though?! I want to go! I want to leave this place but something is trapping me? Trapping me but why? What did I do?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_XXXXXXXX_

_I feel sick and numb, this feeling of being useless. Why did that mean guy have to say that I'm useless? That I can't help; he didn't give me a chance! I may be weak but I don't want this!_

_I don't mean to be useless… I just don't know how to deal with such- no it's this person. She's sad and scared. She's leaving now; no I'm leaving the area, it's me who's moving and I can see a purplish blue fireball moving past me. It's scary just looking at it. I want to know who is really controlling this body? I feel like it's her but it also feels like I'm controlling it. Am I seeing through her eyes? Kind of feels like I'm looking through a picture that had the eyes knifed away so I can see what is being shown._

_I'm curious but at the same time I'm scared. This place is scary; nothing feels like it's changed but why? It feels like the body has but I don't feel like I have. It's odd, what happened?_

_The guy and the white haired snake person see me walking back to this creepy area. Why are they happy? They wanted me to go since I can't do anything right. Even when the body danced, I felt at ease with and wanted to dance instead of seeing this through the girl's eyes._

_I want to cry, tears it feels like they are falling but the body isn't crying. It hurts, I hate this. I don't want to feel any more pain. I want to sleep! I want to forget! It's not nice here! Make this go away! But this thing whatever it is, is stopping me! Why won't you let me go?! I don't want to be here! Or seeing this!_

_My face goes funny again as the guy does something to… is he touching his lips on mine? Ewwww! That's gross! Get him off me! I wanted to slap him off, but the body wouldn't move to my dismay._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Strange, it doesn't feel too weird anymore though. I feel like I know him but where?_

_That blond haired boy keeps looking at me oddly before the girl ran away. Luca his name is and that dark red haired boy- Kurama. But why is Luca acting like that? Is there something wrong with the girl? Why does she keep wearing gloves? I want to touch what she's touching._

_It's not fair though! I want to join in so why can't I?_

_I want to smell things, see the sky above my head through my own eyes. I want to hear things, touch things that are different. But I can't and I don't know why!_

_And I want to know why!_

_What did I do? Am I being punished? Did I do something wrong? I don't know and I want to know now!_

_It's not fair! It's not fair!_

_Can't anyone hear me?! I want to move and be free!_

_Let me go!_

_XXXXXX_

_I see an egg in my hands; some pink haired weirdo I think is called Otohiko gave it to me in order to hatch. I know this man! I saw him at the beach when I was dreaming. This egg is weird though; it feels like there is already something in it compared to the other girl's which gives off an empty vibe._

_The red haired boy with weird ears keeps saying that I could just drop out; the girl doesn't need to do this. Luca doesn't like him putting her down. He wants her to go there, he even wants the girl to see Mikage even if he doesn't say it out loud._

_Luca's been trying to get her alone but something always keeps getting distracted. But why? his mind is desperate for some reason, is something wrong?_

_NO!_

_I felt my stomach; no it's the girl's stomach is aching from shock. The snake guy stood on the egg! What has he done? Now look it's dead! What is that egg suppose to be anyways?_

_The egg starts cracking more than usual to my surprise… is that a white cat? I like it! It's so cute! I want to touch it but I can't, I'm stuck here which isn't fair! Why can't I join in?_

_._

_My mind draws to a blank as something leaves my head. What was I thinking about? It's probably better if I forgot since it has already been done._

_XXXXXXX_

_The girl is now at the summit of Izumo where the great shrine is, it leaves me with a feel what is it? Is it excitement? But at the same time resentment!_

_First off there's this guy Ikusagami who is so mean! Why does he look down on the girl? I wish I could yell at him to leave her alone. Uncle always say that it's not right for a man to yell or be rude to a girl- wait uncle? What's an uncle and where is he?_

_Grrr! How annoying what's going on?_

_Who is that guy who created that butterfly? Ah so the girl knows him, it's Mikage but she's keeping it quiet. But why? Didn't she want to speak to him?_

_This girl is looking at this man called Ookuninushi. I don't like him, too weird and keeps looking at the girl like she's something… I don't know but it's creepy._

_The girl is now heading over to an area where Yomi no kumi or is it spelt as something else? Isn't that to do with death? Uncle once said Yomi is a place where spirits go to rest- uncle? Where is-what is uncle? I'm confused. I want to move again but I can't._

_I don't know why but thinking about it gives me the chills. Death is creepy and dark… am I dead? Is that why I'm all alone here?_

_I want to move and put my knees to my chin but I can't, it stinks not being able to move. How I got like this is weird since I don't remember anything._

_The pink girly man is taking the girl on a cloud. What are those things and didn't I see that black haired boy before? What's his name again? I don't know (yawn)._

_Me very sleepy I want to sleep but I feel like I can't breath. That big hole is making me dizzy. Is that a door?_

_It's cold now… it's really cold where the girl is now. That boy is mean though. Such a bully! I don't like him… why does he look sad though but the eyes. They- he feels resentment towards something but what and why?_

_That woman behind the screen, she doesn't show herself but I think there's something about her that is hiding something, is it a secret? Why does she speak to me so nicely? Does she know who I- no who this girl is?_

_Miss can you hear me?! Do you know who I am?_

_I'm trapped!_

_Please let me out!_

_I don't know what I did wrong! Why won't you answer?_

_I feel like looking down but even if I did, I would still see what's going on. It's hopeless. No one can hear me, I can't get out and nothing will change._

_Even when that rude boy hugs the girl tightly, even after the girl finds him. I feel like he is desperate, is he scared of the dark?_

_I wanted to hug him back and pat his head, telling him it's alright to feel sad and that he is not alone. But I can't, I'm stuck in here, wherever here is…_

_That cat lady scares me though once they run away but the doorway to outside is being blocked by something! But why? Who would do such a horrible thing?_

_The boy is also not feeling well, what's wrong with him? Is he sick?_

_The girl says to him that he needs to move- please you need to stick together you can't go alone!_

_Somebody…_

_._

_._

_._

_LISTEN!_

* * *

Lily continues to run away. She feels her body is wearing down from the strain of running for sometime. She had to get away for Kirihito's sake. She didn't want him hurt whether he deserved it-no; no one deserves this kind of pain. Seeing his expression when she broke him out of his cell. Lily felt her heart shatter from how he reacted. She knew that on the outside he seemed hard but on the inside he was emotionally damaged.

Whatever caused this; she hoped that he would heal soon, for his sake.

Lily in a way could understand the sadness but his mind was foggy, memories were almost scattered but at the same time there which left her confused.

Was he really alive? It was odd as she suspected. His body almost seemed dead almost as if it was claimed by the last minute, but the soul was a different matter. The soul didn't seem compatible with the body, was the soul too advance which was leaving him with excruciating pain? Maybe.

Suddenly light appeared behind her causing the girl to look backwards. There before her was Silver only he looked different. That didn't matter to Lily, she was happy to see him. Tears almost streamed down her face as she rushed towards him and hugged his waist tightly. She heard him gasp and moved back slightly from being winded. Lily giggled and continued to hug her familiar. Lily smiled as she inhaled Silver's scent; he smelt of sandalwood and it left her smiling. Without caring if it was weird, Lily nuzzled her cheek into his chest. Silver's face almost went red from embarrassment. She was being very weird, what exactly happened here?

Eyeing the cat woman Silver shot a fox fire at her causing her to scream in pain.

"Lily are you okay? Are you hurt?" Silver then pushed her back in order to assess her appearance, to his relief she didn't have a single scratch on her.

"I'm fine, just scared… wait why do you look different?" Lily asked without thinking. Silver tensed up from realising what his master was talking about. Lily moved back and placed her hands on her hips, the glare she showed was deadly.

"Silver!" Lily bellowed in anger. Silver turned is head and scratched the side of his head feeling nerves take over. She was not going to take it well but why would she complain? After all he 'kicked' the God of War off the large rock containing a talisman that stopped Lily from escaping. She should be thankful…

"_God help me! She won't stop glaring!_" For once Silver was losing the will to ignore the glare. She was definitely angry and it wasn't going to end well once they head back.

"Lily we'll talk later-"

"NOW!" Lily yelled making his tail bristle; already his ears began to ache from how loud her tone was.

Nearby Kirihito watched them with a frown. Who knew that the fox would be associating with a girl who was so weak, no she wasn't that weak since she used ice to move them away from danger.

He almost snorted from seeing how Silver appeared to be panicking from how angry the girl was. Did she have that much influence over him? How pathetic, so this is what his brother has been reduced to? A weak scared foolish yōkai. He was glad that the girl from before had died by his own hands. This was not the Silver he knew, no his brother was heartless and cold towards humans. He would attack men, women and children. Burn villages without a care in the world, they would fight together, they saw the other as a brother and would protect the other from danger. His immortality and Silver's smarts made them unstoppable. But now he frowned at how weak his brother was that made his hands clenched tightly. Kirihito didn't notice pain no his sole anger and resentment was towards his brother who betrayed him blinded him from the pain. He then noticed that Lily was looking round for something before looking at his direction, the male was shocked to see her tilting her head and made a gesture for him to come. He frowned after all; she wasn't the boss of him. Nor was he a dog.

"We have a way out now!" Lily called while smiling at him. Kirihito stared at them with stone eyes, she heard him muttering to Silver that she wasn't done with him. It almost amused him to see how this proud yōkai, his brother who had told him that he wanted to be human for a girl had now been reduced to this. Did his brother recognise his aura? No he seemed suspicious but…docile. What trickery is this?

Surely this had to be a joke and he wasn't laughing. No he was irritated.

* * *

After escaping Yomi no Kumi Lily signed with relief, she then turned to Silver and glared.

"I should say thank you but I want answers! Silver what the hell did you d-"

"Lady Lily you're back!" Oishi's cry caught their attention. Even though he had a mask on, the mask showed he was happy but tears ran down his open and closed eyes as he rushed over. Lily hugged him tightly knowing how worried the shrine spirit was.

"Oishi can you tell me why Silver looks different?" Lily's voice was laced with anger but it was masked by her smile. Silver was no fool, he was in deep trouble. Oishi looked up with confusion. Silver mouthed '_don't tell her_' to Oishi who tilted his head from feeling puzzled.

"But why Master Silver? You were able to get Lady Lily back after I used the mallet" Oishi asked. Lily stiffened before an eye that looked at the kitsune narrowed slightly.

"And what exactly did he do with the mallet? And do I know what type of mallet it was?" Lily continued to glare while a dark smirk appeared on her face leaving the boys to shake slightly. She was not someone to be taken lightly.

"I-I did it to save you!" Silver yelled ignoring the human beside him; Kirihito gave him a dry look. He was not amused either.

"Oishi… no Silver I'm ordering you to tell me exactly what you did!" Lily snapped and she turned to face the pair completely while holding Oishi, this way she wouldn't have to lash out knowing he was in her arms.

Silver gritted his teeth, he was mortified to know that she was forcing him to tell and in front of a human as well, oh how low had he fallen.

"I asked Oishi to use the lucky mallet to return me back to before I became your familiar" words left Silver's lips to his dismay.

"…And why is that?" Kirihito felt his heart beating quickly from seeing her eyes sparkle with a strange light, was it his imagination or something? No human can- is Silver shaking with fear? Kirihito looked at him with disbelief.

"Because Ikusagami wouldn't open the door and attacked when I tried to get closer. I couldn't defeat him as a familiar" Silver replied. Lily however didn't relax from that comment. Instead she turned to look at where the fallen God was and pursed her lips. No one was going to get in the way of her temper now. Poor Kirihito.

"Is that so?" Lily purred as she replied. Silver stiffened in fear as he started to shake.

Shortly after placing Ikusagami beside Silver, Lily watched him wake up, his body was burned but Lily was beyond livid to care.

"Oh Ikusagami?" Lily's sweet tone made his eyes snap awake. However he regretted it now as fear entered his body. Behind Lily was a dark blue dragon and it looked furious. He was no stranger to seeing that dragon and if that was who he thought it was, then he was in DEEP trouble!

"Is it true that you not only sealed the entrance to Yomi no Kimi but you also attacked my familiar?" Lily asked silkily and she looked at him with disturbingly calm eyes.

"So you were able to escape with the yōkai? I knew-" Lily's voice stopped him.

"I KNEW YOU BOTH WERE UP TO NO GOOD YOU BASTARDS!" Lily roared with anger despite the fact that she was smiling and her eyes were now pure dark blue.

"Lily! Lily please stop! I swear I wasn't going to kill him! No please!" Silver was pleading while Kirihito and the fallen Ikusagami shook like leaves while feeling petrified to see her acting like this. They were scared from seeing her temper however both Kirihito, Oishi and Silver were the only ones who didn't see the dragon as it blew dark blew smoke from it's mouth.

"SO WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST?" Lily boomed as she moved closer.

"Lily please don't do it! I won't do it again I promise-" (**Kids never antagonise a girl with a dragon's temper!** **Also kids- don't ever grow up to be like the males you are reading here**)

Otohiko rushed over to where they were on his cloud. Ookuninushi had given him a message to head over to where he lost Lily; as soon as Otohiko began to travel, he knew that something had happened. How? Because the clouds near Yomi had gone dark which meant that something was going on.

"GHAAAA-! AAAAAAAH!" Silver's screams hit Otohiko's ears followed by a feeble scream by someone he knew well. Immediately Otohiko's eyes went wide as saucers because of what he was witnessing. Ikusagami was encased in ice and looked petrified, his skin also showed he had been badly burned leaving Otohiko shocked. Silver on the other hand was on the floor; he was covered in cuts and bruises to Otohiko's surprise and horror. Meanwhile the human who had fallen into Yomi was shivering in the corner. What an earth happened here? Where's Lily? Came to his mind.

"Lily where are you?" Otohiko asked as he looked round.

"Here" came a dull voice. Otohiko's head turned shakily to the right and saw that Lily sitting on a large stone with a scared Oishi in her lap. Already the urge to flee was on the wind God's mind.

"W-What happened? Are you okay?" Otohiko asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"Meh, been better can I go back to my dorm please?" Lily slowly stood up from her perch and walked over towards the scared man.

"What happened?" he cried, he was unable to hide his surprise. Not after seeing this!

"Silver and that guy happened" Lily pointed to the frozen and beaten up pair. "This human was just scolded for reckless and rude behaviour so he'll have to sleep it off" Lily replied dully.

Kirihito's shikigamis appeared in order sneak him out to his relief. He was probably going to need a drink for what happened. That was not pleasant and he now understood why Silver was scared of his master. She was cruel and scary! Dare he ever admit that to anyone.

"Oh Kirihito!" Lily's sweet tone made the trio pause; he looked at her deceitful smile and almost yelped in fear. "Don't ever cause problems again, am I clear?" the male tried to keep his emotions in check but it was hard, his right cheek was throbbing from the force of the slap he had endured earlier on. Without replying Kirihito left now wanting to put as much space between them as possible. If he had his body he might of stood a chance but that girl was abnormal when she was angry.

* * *

Lily after a few days had woken up to see herself in room, she was feeling slightly drained for some reason and it left her confused. She looked at the porridge that Mizuki had placed beside her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find the man you were looking for" Mizuki then started to brawl loudly from failing. He was also disappointed with himself for allowing Lily to be put in danger. Lily smiled at his caring heart; he really did worry about her and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm fine now… wait where's Silver?" Lily asked now looking worried.

* * *

"Usually I'd find this amusing but after enduring Lily's wrath... I might have to think otherwise now" Silver said bluntly as he looked at his wrist that had been placed in chains and looked round slightly. He was currently in a dungeon thanks to the other Deities who wanted to punish him for his crimes now that he wasn't a familiar anymore.

* * *

"Please tell me you are joking?!" Lily cried in shock as she stood up. Immediately she rushed out towards the dungeon to Mizuki's dismay. What did she see in that fox anyways? He resented Silver now more than ever.

As soon as Lily arrived in the dungeon she rushed over to find Silver.

"Silver why are you in prison?" Lily asked sounding annoyed to even be here. What was he thinking? Getting himself into trouble like that? Silver suddenly jolted at the sudden voice. He looked back and glared at her.

"Lily why are you here when you should be working?" Silver asked dully. His eyes showed that he was bored "surely since I am no longer you familiar, you no longer have to bother about me knowing where I am" Silver was still shaken by yesterday's events but didn't let it show.

"I still have every right to worry idiot, you may not realise it but I do care about you" hearing those words made Silver's heart twinge. It almost felt nice to hear those words.

"Why? You should be focusing on your duties" Silver asked as he looked at her.

"You are family to those shrine spirits and even if Mizuki, even if he doesn't admit it. You are a brother that he cares deeply for" Lily said sternly. Silver's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How are you feeling from yesterday?" Silver asked, he moved his right arm and frowned from the chain as it made a noise. Lily blinked before gingerly grabbing one of the bars.

"Fine, just tired" Lily replied now sitting down. She spotted a bruise on his right cheek and was shocked to see such an injury.

"What happened to your face?" Lily asked looking concerned, Silver frowned at how she pretended to not to know about what happened.

"You hit me" Silver replied bluntly. Lily's stunned eyes took him by surprise.

"I hit you? No I don't remember doing that!" Lily said in a high pitched voice as she shook her head. Silver bit his lower lip. What was she playing at? She hit him.

"Don't jest Lily, You hit me after we left Yomi" Silver said coldly as he glared at her.

"Don't you remember Lady Lily?" Oishi asked looking at the confused girl.

"No I didn't hit you. All I remember was a blur before we left Yomi" Silver's eyes went to Oishi who was also surprised as well.

"So you don't remember hitting or freezing Ikusagami either?" Silver asked as he looked at her carefully, there was no lie in her eyes. She was generally confused and had no idea what was going on.

"No like I said it was a big blur" Silver went cold from hearing her words. If she didn't remember lashing out… did that mean she was being possessed that time? If that was true… then who was it?

* * *

_"That was too close!" the woman sighed with relief as she looked at what was left of a bracelet that was laying in her hand._

_"If you had completely lost your temper Lily, then it would have killed you, do not do that again please. My heart cannot take the sorrow of seeing you suffer again" she looked at the capsule with heavy eyes. The thing inside didn't move at all. Instead there was a crack that had been sealed in order to prevent further more damage._

_"I know it's hard but don't do it again… my child"_

* * *

**L: O.O *in shock* Wh-What?!**

**A: That's one angry girl!**

**S: *looks away in fear* **

**A: The plot thickens even more and we're close to the ending as well! (music will be up on Wattpad for the chapter) Stay turned to chapter 12 The Past**

**L: Why do I have a feeling that this won't end well -_-'**


	15. Chapter 12 The Past

**Things are heating up now, has anyone guessed it?**

* * *

**Lily prov**

Many things have happened during these months, first Kurama no Shinjirou's father had fallen ill. For some reason though since the moment he looked at me, I could sense hostility, like he didn't trust me or something like that. But why though? I don't understand, what did I do to have him look at me in that way?

Then there was incident with my body… ugh how annoying! Oh it got worse though why you ask? That dumb fox familiar didn't even know that a toad had taken my body and had put me in a small frog's body, that idiot!

Mizuki even had to stop himself from eating me as well; I-I was petrified to be in the same room as him let alone area after remembering that frogs didn't like snakes. (Shivers) It was when he looked at me oddly that confirmed my suspicions and I wanted to flee or I should say hop away from him to stop it from happening.

Shortly after that I was able to get my body back, only instead of feeling relief. I was immediately facing Silver who wanted to break my leg! What is wrong with him?! Oh so now he gets that something is wrong with me? That idiot even bit my neck causing it to bleed slightly just before I could tell him I'm back, bet he regrets it now! -_-*

As punishment he was forced to sit outside for three days straight, mostly to reflect on what he did and also- I can't even look at him after his stunt. I swear his clueless and that's not good. I even marched up to my room in a huff before calling Vincent to get a rabies shot thanks to that stunt.

* * *

**Silver prov**

Something has been bothering me for a while as I continued to kneel on the grass. It wasn't the weather but Lily, her outbursts leave me troubled. But why?

My mind goes back to when I saw Lily as a child. She was happy until something happened to make her change from a child of happiness, to a child filled with only sorrow and emptiness. Almost like she was a shell of her former self. The area around Mizuki and I grew unstable by what we witnessed. The sounds even grew quiet to the point we couldn't hear anything. No screaming, no cries. Her face troubled me so much.

**Flash back**

Lily had gone missing to our dismay, what was she even doing? She had just entered the gate with her name on it and didn't come out the other side!

So useless that girl I swear she loves to get me annoyed, I even had to put up with Mizuki that damn snake.

Without caring about Mizuki's words, I stomped over towards the doorway that contained Lily.

Very soon I was facing a small child. She had a sky blue dress and a white cardigan that was open, a pair of blue shoes and her hair wasn't tied up to my surprise. This girl looked so carefree and happy that it astounded me.

I was beginning to ask myself who this little girl was; this couldn't be Lily… could it?

The snake sadly had tagged along and started to talk about her nonstop to my dismay. At that moment I just wanted him to be quiet so I could pay attention to this Lily… something was off about her. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing on not.

"Lily!" That damn snake's voice would have made anyone's ears bleed by how high he was being.

Lily looked behind her to see him, she started to blink while showing us the most cutest confused pair of eyes I- wait what? Cute?! What am I saying she's only a child for goodness sake!

"I have been looking all over for you! We need to head back home-"

"Don't know you" Lily pouted as she spoke coldly towards the snake. This was definitely the Lily I knew, just hearing that reply left me slightly relieved. I almost laughed at how Mizuki gasped in shock, what did he expect? She didn't know him during this time.

"Lily it's me Mizuki you're best familiar- where did she go?!" Mizuki cried as he looked round, even that took me by surprise. She was just there just a second ago, how did I not see her go?

Without wasting time I began searching from the rooftops and looked round. There she was, she's near the park edge but what is she doing there all alone?

"Silver! You should be focusing on getting her back home!" Mizuki whined as he looked up. No not yet, I want to see this Lily. I want to know why she has a cold personality, why she is always aggressive when she is angry.

I followed her silently until I heard a giggle, was that Lily?

Making sure that snake wasn't following. I moved slowly by hopping from one tree branch to another until at last I found… what?

I can't even tell who that child is that Lily is talking to, it as if he is a living glitch. Yes I know I said a technical term, what can I say Lily's determination when it came into staying class meant that I had to know these types of things, that I had to try and keep up with what she is doing.

There is no face, no hair, no body nothing. Even the voice is filled with static, but that can't be right since this is one of Lily's memories. Surly the memories should be intact right?

As I watched Lily talk a sliver of grey caught my attention. It appeared that Lily was wearing some kind of bracelet. Was this from her uncle?

For some reason though I am getting annoyed with this glitch that I am guessing is a boy, why is he so familiar with her? Lily never talked about him at all and it's leaving me agitated. A thought however came to mind, how did she forget him anyways?

I was able to get my answer later on as a month passed. Lily was known by her uncle to sneak out of the house to play with that boy. Instead of the lake area, she went to a building and snuck in which took my by surprise. What was that girl up to? Surely it's dangerous and yet she is doing something as reckless as that.

I followed her quietly to see a door… my legs stopped for some reason. I can't even move an inch which is surprising, why can't my body move? Get it together already! Lily is in danger and my body just wouldn't move.

I was forced to watch a gun as it was pointed at her and the boy who was behind the Lily. I wasn't able to see what was in the room; it was all black in there.

***Bang***

My head moved quickly to see Lily's stunned eyes, oh please tell me she didn't-

Lily had slumped onto her knees and began to call out to the glitch in a weak voice, as she noticed that he began to bleed. My hand went to my mouth from horror and disgust. How could a person kill a child cold blood and it was in front of another child as well?

It was sickening to see blood but the feeling grew worse, Lily was the one who witnessed it. Her clenched fists went to her eyes and started to cry, blood was all around her front and in her hands. No one moved as she cried, it was as if time had stood still.

Lily didn't move, she only continued to release cries that pierced my heart as I watched.

"It is sad that Lady Lily had to see something like this, it just shows how cruel humans can be right Silver?" Mizuki asked; his eyes were downcast from what he saw. It just makes my blood boil, seeing these humans take lives without any care or show any shred of remorse. They were just children so why did it have to happen? How was this just?

What I also want to know is who that boy really was? All those emotions Lily had were all directed at him… it makes me mad to know that she cared for someone and the worst part… I didn't know why.

"_It's a well known fact Silver that my friend, she and her family are only able to have one mate in entire their lives like yōkai do. Did you know that? Once their love dies, it is as if a part of them dies along with them and they will never be the same afterwards. Some even go as far as following their mates to their death which is sad. The worst part is that some don't even know that they were in love until it was too late_" I don't know why the words of Mikage had entered my mind. I did know that Mikage would meet someone every few nights, most of the nights ended with Mikage sitting on the porch with a bottle of sake. His smile was sad and his eyes were lost to my surprise. What had happened to make him sad? I had always wondered who she was? I don't understand why this memory appeared when I asked my self that question about the boy?

What the-?

Lily's body started to vanish for a second and then stopped. What did that mean? Why did her almost vanish like that? I don't understand why.

I continued to watch as the days go by; her eyes were more vacant and then after a few weeks, she is back to being happy again. I don't understand though, how did she change so quickly? Surely that wasn't possible.

**Flash end**

Even now it doesn't make any sense on how she could just easily forget this boy, what was even strange was that I didn't even know his name. It was as if she never mentioned or knew about it in the first place. Something is also bothering me; my mind is giving me headaches just by thinking about it. What is it that I am missing?

What is it?!

**Lily Prov **

**Two weeks later**

It was snowing outside while I sit on the porch with Silver, who continued to watch Himemiko and her beloved Kotarou with pensive eyes. It made me smile knowing that she didn't have to hide who she is anymore, Kotarou loves her for who she really is and isn't afraid to admit it.

"This won't work out" Silver said coldly.

"Why's that?" I asked feeling a smirk fighting it's way out. He is so clueless when it came to love.

"Eventually the human will die and the princess will be all alone in the world because she will live longer than him" Silver replied in the same tone. Oh seriously he shouldn't keep saying it after all we girls are sensitive and don't like being told what we can and cannot have.

"That maybe but she'll have memories and" I stopped after all, he might not like the thought of it but Silver looked at me with curious eyes as he noticed that I stopped talking.

"And what Lily?" I smiled at Silver taking him by surprise.

"Well Silver… they love each other and it won't change as they grow up right? So eventually" I slowly lean closer towards him, I could even hear his breathing had quickened from how I had gotten so close to him. Just seeing him react made me giggle mentally.

"They might end up starting a family, so even if he does die. Their children- part him and part Himemiko will live on with her" I batted my eyes as I looked up at him. It makes me sad knowing that he really likes me but won't even admit it. Lately I think it's for the best, after all… I think something is wrong with me. I occasionally get weak by the mind or the body. I feel like I'm falling apart but why and how? Even Ryuu-ou's wife Kamehime doesn't have any idea on what's wrong and it seems bad to include Vincent in my problems since he might rat me out. Luca's power might even catch me out but I've tried to create a barrier. So far it's working well to my relief.

"You think that it will solve things? She's a yōkai Lily, we mate for life" Silver said quietly but I could hear anger, he was being quiet for the couple's sake. Was he thinking about us as well? Oh Silver I'm not going anywhere so don't hide this from me please.

Within minutes Silver decided to leave the porch in order to inside, his mind was so conflicted I knew that it was going to take some time before he could say anything.

But that didn't mean that I should just let him deal with this alone. No I shouldn't even if I am his master, he shouldn't be afraid to speak to me.

I… part of me cares for him a lot and it hurts me deeply to see him this way. Determination allowed me to follow him, I feel bad for not bidding Himemiko goodbye but this was something I had to do.

"Silver…" I called as I turned a corner; my body went cold and numb from seeing Silver. He had passed out and wasn't moving an inch. No, this wasn't happening. Not when I was about to talk to him about… What or who could have done this?

"SILVER!" I screamed before running over to his fallen form. I placed his head in my upper arm and hugged his frame close, please Silver wake up. What's happening to you?

* * *

**Silver prov**

_"What is your wish yōkai?" a voice asked as I saw something appear in the hallway of the shrine. Why did I feel intimidated by such a presence? Was it a yōkai as well? This area started to become stifling as the clean air started to leave once this creature appeared, almost as if miasma had settled into the shrine. This wasn't good, I had to get Lily… no I need to deal with this-_

_"I want to be human?" I froze from hearing my voice reply to the creature. Me a human, why?_

_" I want to marry this girl in order to be with her" I felt a chill enter my bones causing me to rub both my arms in order to regain some heat._

_"Ah? A human? But weren't you human before you died? Why the need to change back?" the voice almost sounded like they were mocking leaving me to frown… wait human? I was human before-_

_My heart started to beat out of my chest in fear and shock. No, no that wasn't possible I couldn't have been human… why did the creature say that I had died as well? It didn't make sense. I would have known about that. What is that creature trying to pull? Lying to me like this… the nerve!_

_"I do not know what you are talking about" my voice echoed once more, suddenly the creature laughed lightly almost sounding like it was pitying me._

_"I see; it's that woman's price to making you live. Your promise must be very important to encourage the Goddess who relinquished her eternal form to help such a frail human who had been turned into a yōkai… or was it you who stopped yourself from dying?" the creature was revealed to be a black haired faceless person. Who was this entity? I didn't like this one bit._

_"I told you I have no idea of what you are talking about! Will you help me turn into a human or not?" I snapped losing my cool. The person chuckled before leaning closer._

_"I will worry not. So tell me who this girl is that you want to bind yourself to?"_

_"Her name is Umi, I wish to be Umi's life partner" my voice replied towards the creature. A girl with long black hair appeared in my mind, she had a white yukata and her hair was tied up. At first her back was towards me before she started to turn around, however the moment she faced me… my heart skipped a beat from seeing her appearance change. There in front of me was now a small girl wearing a blue dress, but her… her face was so distorted that I couldn't even see what she looked like. Why is that I couldn't see her, who was she? Why does she look familiar though? It doesn't make sense, what is going on?_

_Just before darkness came, a light twinkled by her right arm catching my attention. My eyes looked to see almost nothing but black fog leaving me agitated._

_"I am sorry Silver… I couldn't…"_

_No wait! Don't go! Please tell me who you are? And why are you sorry?_

_"Please don't go!" I cried as I moved towards her, however just before I could blink, I immediately spotted streams of blood tears as they started to run down her eyes. Seeing them left me scared to my core for I don't know why they appeared._

.

.

.

Lights were blurry as I woke up. I couldn't tell if it was morning or night anymore, it all seemed dark around me as I began to look round. I know this place.

This was… my room.

**Normal prov **

"I am happy and relieved to see that you are awake Silver. You worried everyone in the shrine" said a voice that he didn't expect to hear after twenty years. Silver looked to his left and spotted Mikage looking at him with a sad smile on his face. The first thing Silver wanted to do was yell at Mikage for leaving him alone for twenty years without any explanation. As much as he wanted to have Mikage leave, he couldn't find himself saying anything. It was as if all the words had vanished from his mouth. Instead Silver looked down and took in a deep breath, on his arms were black lines that were all over his body.

"What's happening to me?" Silver asked out loud as he panicked, he heard Mikage shuffle before patting Silver's shoulder gently. Silver's ears flattened as he looked the marks.

"Silver these marks are from a curse, for some reason the spell I placed on you to prevent your death has been broken" Mikage said softly. Silver looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean death? Why is this happening?" Silver asked angrily before coughing, he felt something dribble down his mouth and placed a finger to his lips, after moving it away the kitsune looked at what was on his finger. He tensed from seeing blood and started to feel lightheaded.

"Silver, do your remember making a contract with a fallen one?" Silver's eyes went to Mikage's, Silver at that moment started to see images form in his mind causing him to lay back on the bed.

"I wanted to… become human" Silver said breathlessly as his head rested on the pillow. Mikage nodded mutely.

"Lily has gone to the past in order to save you" Silver barked out a weak laugh from listening, the kitsune looked at his old master thinking that he was making a joke to liven up the sombre mood. Sadly there was no humour in his eyes making Silver gulp slightly as a feeling of worry began to creep into his body. He tried to get up only to be stopped by Mikage.

"You are too weak now Silver, let Lily solve this" Mikage warned the sick fox. Silver glared at him sharply.

"Why should I listen to you? You lied to me. You said you would always be there for me but you weren't!" Silver snapped before wincing from the head rush.

"This had to happen, Lily had appeared five hundred years ago to see me and had told me of how you would die in this time period. Twenty years ago Silver I had received a call from a woman who that I have known for a very long time. I could not ignore this call for it was urgent" Silver blinked at how serious Mikage was. The God of Marriage looked like he was holding back on something and it didn't sit well with Silver.

"Say if that was true and I believe you, where did you go and who was this woman you were meeting with?" Silver asked coldly. Silence echoed in the room before Mikage took Silver's hand, the kitsune almost pulled back had he not noticed the sorrow in Mikage's eyes.

"Lily's Grandmother" Silver immediately tensed up. This was a first after all, he was not aware of her grandmother. Nor did he know that she was even alive.

"Why?"

"Silver… please, what I am about to say will come as a shock but do not react differently no matter what okay? I know for a fact that Lily will not be taking this well either when she sees me in the past" Mikage watched Silver's face become conflicted with anger and worry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Lily's grandmother appeared five hundred years ago. Something had happened to Lily and it was very bad" Silver felt his heart quicken from the news, just hearing those words reminded him of when Joanna spoke about the time when Lily had arrived to Japan with broken bones.

"Was it to do with her falling out of a tree?" he felt Mikage's hand tense up confirming his suspicions.

"Y-Yes… Silver I am so sorry" Silver looked at him oddly, what was he talking about? Why would he be worried about Lily? She was fine before he passed out.

Right?

* * *

**What will Lily discover? I feel so nervous now!**


	16. Chapter 13 Tear me apart

**Is everyone ready? One more chapter left!**

* * *

_Lily went rigid from her spot as she looked at Mikage with eyes of disbelief. No! it is not true, this couldn't be real._

_"I am sorry Lily, but your grandmother did what she did to keep the promise. I am sure that you can hear me, see me even to know that this is true. Please don't hate her. The damages were so severe that she couldn't get to you in time" Mikage's head went down from sadness as Lily moved away, her breathing had quickened and tears started to run down her face._

_"Oh my gosh… no! NO WAY!" Lily cried feeling her insides burn in pain. Her knees buckled as she began to lose feeling in them. Without warning the distressed girl began to bang on Mikage's chest from anger and grief._

_"You're lying! You're lying! Lying! Tell me the truth you liar!" Lily continued to wail until there were no more tears to be shed. This was too much… it couldn't be true._

_"I am so sorry Lily" Mikage said as he stroked her head in a fatherly manner as she continued to cry._

* * *

Unknown

_I feel sick, I can't breathe_

_This is horrible! No I can't believe this!_

_No! He's lying!_

_This can't be true!_

_I don't believe this! I wanted to scream and cry but I couldn't find it in myself to even move, even if I wanted to. I wouldn't be able to do so anyways._

_I just wanted to vanish but that's why I am in this mess. I caused this; I made him sad… I almost killed him! How can I look him in the face? How can I look at him knowing that I did this?_

_I'm…I'm sorry - )*} r; I won't be able to keep my promise to you after all. I wish we never did meet, this way you would be free from this burden and truth._

* * *

_Somewhere_

_"No! No! NO! Don't you dare give up!" A woman shrieked in anguish as she looked at the capsule as a crack started to appear once more. The man beside her gasped as he looked._

_"This is what you wanted isn't it Loez?! She's dying because of your selfishness!" Loez looked at the woman sharply, he tried to push the tears away as best he could but this situation had now proven that it was too much for them to handle. He watched as the woman use her power to seal up the crack, but just as she sealed the first one more had started to form around the capsule. The cracks started crackle as they tried to damage more of the capsule until it was destroyed to their horror._

_"Are you happy now?!" The woman screamed as she looked at him once more. "All you had to do was help her and you couldn't do it. No your personal hatred for her had to take over! Now like your brother, she will die to. I will never forgive for how you murdered him! My own son, your twin brother!" the woman cried in anguish._

_"M-Mother, I never wanted-" Loez stuttered in shock. He felt numb and distraught from what was happening… it was like **she** was giving up._

_"Spare me Loez, the damage is being done" the woman snapped. Loez faltered from how cold she was being towards him._

_"It was an accident!" he cried as he approached his mother._

_"You pushed him! Just like how you pushed her over the edge. She would have lived like she was suppose to but you took that away, you stole her innocence and her trust!" The woman focused more of her power on to the capsule in order to repair the damages. She gasped in horror. "No… please no! She's falling apart! This wasn't suppose to happen!"_

_Loez cringed from what was happening before he rushed outside the door. This was his fault and now the damage had been done. In truth Loez loved her and hated to have her memory tarnished by having that **thing** walking around with her face. All for a promise. Oh how he knew about the boy. He saw her with him two days before the death. He never did disprove of it, nor did he allow it. But the man did want to adopt the boy so he wouldn't have to deal with that father of his. As a favour to the mother. She was a member of the family in spirit; he owed her that much but then when the boy had vanished by **her **own powers. Things had then changed and not for the better. Loez hated the curse of how they could only love one person, even though she sent him back, she didn't know. None of them did and it destroyed her and caused her to die. It wasn't the fall that killed her; no._

_._

_._

_._

_It was her heart._  
_His mother did say that all did was stop **her** from crossing over… oh how he wished that was true but no. That was not true, in fact the girl's wish almost erased her from existence. The result- an abomination was born and allowed her to see through its eyes. It was unjust and no matter how Loez came across the teenager now, he could never have it in him to lie or reveal anything. The last thing he wanted was to destroy the boy._

_"I just hope that things will end well… I am so sorry darling" tears ran down his shaking form as he ran. He had to stop the end; a vision came to his mind thanks to his mother. A demon would come and then-_

-"…That is what **she** wanted you to believe"-

* * *

Shortly after Lily returned from the past, she immediately rushed towards Silver's room in hopes of freeing him from the curse. Lily knew that she had to, she owed him that and then… she would see what would happen next.

The moment she rushed into Silver's room, she was greeted by Mikage and Silver who was looking down silently. The kitsune appeared to be brooding about something. However the look on his face had changed once looked up after hearing her footsteps enter the hallway. The first thing Lily did was hug the tense kitsune.

"I am sorry I took so long, but I have the item that you used to make the contract" Lily smiled as she pecked his cheek and looked down. She saw to her relief that the marks were going away until there was nothing left of them. Suddenly his arms wrapped themselves around her frame causing her to look up, his eyes showed that he was a little lost but to her relief the kitsune smiled softly at her. They looked to see the pendent he gave her at the amusement park, it was a little damaged but fixable.

"Thank you" Silver said as he placed her head against this chest. He spotted Mikage who gave him a small smile before leaving them alone. Now that Mikage was gone, Silver frowned from his recent thoughts involving Lily. He had to know the truth now that his memories had been returned to him. If Silver didn't ask, then he was sure that he would live in regret.

"Lily" Silver asked, she looked up with innocent eyes that melted his heart. He had grown to love those eyes but now, it hurt him to just look at them. As Silver looked closely he could see dead filled eyes despite the emotions that were being shown.

"What is it? Are you still ill?" Lily asked as she looked over, Silver smiled at her as he held her wrists gently and spotted the gloves.

"I am fine… I just wanted to ask if you were able to keep the bangle safe" Lily blinked at him as she moved back slightly, confusion filled her face confirming Silver's suspicions about her now that Mikage had told him everything.

"Bangle?" Lily noticed his eyes darkened for a bit before returning back to normal, it left her baffled to see him act like that. Why was he angry? Did she do something wrong?

"It's nothing. Just… welcome back Lily" Silver sighed as he pulled her close once more in order to inhale her scent. Again he felt nothing towards her, nothing pulled him towards Lily and it made him sick.

"You should get some rest Lily, you have been through an harsh ordeal" Silver patted her head softly as he looked at her.

"I am fine, it's you I am worried about" Lily replied sharply making him smile weakly.

"I am going to rest so you had better do so as well" Silver flicked her head making Lily pout at the gesture.

"Meanie!" Lily smiled before pecking Silver's lips; next she stood up and looks down at him.

"I will see you in the morning okay?" Lily asked. Silver nods mutely before Lily leaves. His smile vanished and was replaced with sadness. Silver began to lay on this futon and began to think of something, it wasn't fair that this happened but he couldn't say anything. No this would destroy Lily, it would destroy everyone as well and that he could not do.

* * *

During the weeks Lily had started to become recluse towards everyone, which confused a few people both in the shrine and out. Silver on the other hand never complained, instead he spent his nights drinking and doing chores quietly. At times Mizuki would tease Silver about how he would not talk to Lily; Silver in return would just shrug in reply and say nothing. This annoyed Mizuki at how he was behaving but said nothing. Luca on the other hand was also at a loss of what to do. Silver and Lily would not open up to the other, and it mentally shocked the poor boy. It was as if going to the past changed their relationship for good, how was the question but he could not ask. It was not his place to ask. At one point Mikage had tried to assure the boy that they were just coming to terms about the past, Luca asked what had happened but was given this answer.

"Let them speak in their own time" was all Mikage said before leaving the stressed boy alone.

Kurama at one point had turned up one night for an unannounced sleep over. Once the tengu arrived even he was stupefied to see how distant the couple was. Kurama late on that night had tried to locate Lily in order to talk to her, however for a brief moment Kurama was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Because in front of him was a skeletal corpse that appeared standing by the porch for a few seconds before Lily turned to looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily had asked softly, looking like she was lost in thought until he showed up. Kurama in turn replied that he couldn't sleep. Lily didn't comment, instead she walked away leaving him confused because of what he saw. Was it real what he saw? No it couldn't be, he was just tired. Yes that's right he had been working all day and fatigue must have messed with his mind. Kurama then began to go back to his temporary room while forgetting why he was out there in the first place.

Lily who noticed him leave frowned. She knew that what he saw wasn't an illusion… but she couldn't say. Not now. The girl clutched her chest tightly and frowned deeply as her eyes also became downcast. Lily was falling apart. She knew that it wasn't long now, but how could she tell them?

Knowing the truth had unknowingly sealed her fate. Mother will be saddened by this but there was nothing anyone could do. Mother created her to walk in **her** stead. All for a stupid mistake, it sickened Lily deeply to know how and why this happened and was about to lash out until a piece of a pillar had blown itself up beside the surprised girl. Mother did this, but she wasn't cruel no she loved her deeply enough to provide clues… clues?

Lily's eyes widened in realisation. That's it! She could do something, to make sure that this would never happen again! A smile of relief filled the girl's face as she ran to the entrance that would lead her to the World Over Yonder. As long as no demon would bother her, she could get back. And then it will be time to do the right thing.

Lily paused after entering the world. She could feel sorrow and dread leave a throbbing pain in her chest. It all made sense now, what was doing this, what had been the cause for her unease. It almost made Lily berate herself for not seeing it sooner.

"_Wait for me, when it does happen. Read it and never stop until you finish the last page… it will be over soon... I just can't let anyone near us_" Lily said with a determined expression. Immediately her eyes turned dark sapphire blue and had become slits. A smile graced Lily's face as she went to get the items that would help her.

* * *

During the week, Lily had been in her room and had kept everyone out to their surprise. Mikage was also confused. What was that girl up to? He hoped that she wasn't doing anything stupid. It would put everything Serena had risked in vain. It had definitely been a surprise to see Silver not only ignore but also looked at Lily with guarded eyes as she appeared. But who could blame him? Everything had been a lie and it was tearing him apart. Mikage watched his son as he began to unravel almost too quickly for the God to bear. He just hoped that a miracle would occur soon.

* * *

Lily faced a woman with long black hair that had been tied up by a long stick. She wore a long black dress that had large crescent shoulder pads while the middle had an eye laying sideways.

"This needs to be delivered safely the moment you see **Me** at the shrine once this is done" Lily said sharply. The woman took it carefully in hopes of making sure that nothing had been damaged.

"I will do what I can Lily. And the payment will be this Shikigami and this?" the woman looked at her with saddened eyes as she also held the cat in her hand.

"That I know… Yuuko, I will die soon and I want to make sure that this will never happen again. I cannot afford to see myself suffer again. It's too much and it will damage everyone" Yuuko nodded slowly.

"I understand and I will make sure that this will be reborn in order to aid you as well"

"No you need to give it to mother, she will know what to do with it. It was never **mine** to begin with, it was **hers**" Lily said softly. She looked at the cat one last time as it looked at her with longing, it didn't want to leave but it knew that it had to. For it's mother's sake.

"I will do as you ask. I am sorry for what you have to go through, I am sure that this was never easy for any of you" Lily smiled slightly at the saddened woman.

"Be sure to give the mirror as well. Alia will want to see **me** soon" This brought a smile on the both their lips.

"Your parallel selves are getting antsy. They want to help you"

"But how when-?" Lily stopped in order to recompose herself and opened her eyes. "You know" this they agreed on.

"I'll be sure to keep them in a safe location"

"Good luck… although it's odd that some people are practicing these methods" Lily said with a frown and tilted her head to the side. Yuuko smiled softly.

"I know, however your mother did this for a wish that is pure. The one who did what he did has done it for a selfish reason" and with that Yuuko left silently.

Lily looked round the place and smiled softly. She was going to miss this place, miss everyone but it was the right thing to do. It was best to do it silently and without prying eyes.

Spying her bag. Lily began to pack the necessary items before grabbing her bag. However the sound of knocking jolted her out of what she was about to do.

"Who is it?" Lily asked while trying to keep calm as her hands halted near her bag.

"It's me" Luca's voice caused Lily to relax slightly. It was just him.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked.

"No, I just wanted you to know that Himemiko is hosting a tea party and she wanted to invite everyone" Lily paused, this was perfect. She could leave without anyone noticing.

"Sounds great"

"Do you want me to tell them you are-"

"I won't becoming however, I have homework to do so tell everyone to go without me okay?" Lily asked trying to sound chipper for his sake. However Lily could sense shock and unease.

"Auntie is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Luca. Now go and have fun okay?" she sensed his reluctance.

"O-Okay… I'll see you tomorrow" Lily smiled guiltily knowing that Luca wouldn't be able to tell if she was lying or not. If there ever was a tomorrow for her at the shrine, it would be a miracle that was never happen. Luca after a few minutes had left the door leaving her with silence.

Lily swallowed before relaxing on her futon. They will be gone soon and then so will she.

* * *

Luca walked slowly down the hallway with a brooding look. Something was wrong with his aunt; he just knew and it was nagging at his sub consciousness. Something was going on and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"Ooof!" Luca fell back after colliding into something hard. Immediately a hand grabbed onto his arm in order to help him stand up.

"You should be careful" Silver's voice broke Luca out of his daze. Silver looked slightly distracted as he looked at Luca, something was going on with Silver's mind and it was leaving Luca baffled. How and where did Silver learn how to block his mind?

"Something's wrong with auntie" Luca blurted out, he then noticed Silver's eyes darken from mentioning about her. But why? Why the sudden need to distance himself from her? Surely he liked no loved her so why? Nothing made sense anymore with them.

"I see…" Silver looked away for a bit.

"I'm not lying! I think she's up to something, she refused to see Himemiko as well" just then Silver's moved to look at Luca sharply, at that moment the young boy gulped at how wild and scary Silver's eyes looked. What was the cause of this?

"What would you have me do about it?" Luca gasped as he moved back from the kitsune. Disbelief was evident in his eyes as he stared at Silver.

"What is wrong with you?!" Luca asked him angrily. The red headed male looked away now feeling awkward. Of course Luca wouldn't suspect it. Lily was trying to prevent anyone from knowing. But Silver was no fool. Now that he knew it was almost as if he had awoken from a dream. It was terrifying to say the least but he wasn't going to be tricked again. "You love Lily so why-?"

"Loved boy!" Silver grabbed the boy's jaw before sending him against the wall. Silver could feel sweat running down his brow, it was killing him to keep this a secret but he had to. Knowing that the one he truly loved was too far for him to reach and yet was close enough to touch. It left him frustrated to the point that he would find himself sleep walking, once he had awoken from his slumber, he would see only before the Time Gate. Glowing in a mystical and yet mocking manner. Knowing exactly why he was there and yet showed nothing to aid him. But why?! Why was his soul being sent to the Time Gate?

"I do not love anymore Luca… it's an infatuation that has already passed" and with that the grip he had on Luca was gone. Silver immediately walked away from the stunned boy.

"You may lie to me face, try to hide your mind as much as you like but your heart cannot. It will not lie!" Silver stopped, the air almost left his lungs leaving him slightly breathless. "You love her Silver! Look I don't know why you are distancing yourself from her or what happened in the past but it will not make anything better! You're hurting each other" Luca said sharply. However Silver felt himself shaking with rage. How dare he? What would he know?

"YOU KNOW NOTHING BOY!" Silver sent a surprised Luca to the floor, Luca grunted as his arm was skinned from the impact. Seeing this left Silver horrified. That wasn't meant to happen, he didn't mean to do it… he just wanted Luca to stop talking. Without saying anything Luca continued to stare at Silver, who began to retreat to the other end of the hallway until he vanished from view all together.

* * *

"_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID child! STUPID BOY!_" Silver berated himself continuously for what he had done. He could not believe that he had raised a hand on Luca. In truth Luca was just confused because Silver had wanted to keep the boy in the dark. So how was that fair to take his anger and frustration on him?

Silver then stopped to realise that he wasn't anywhere near the shrine. Where was he? How did he get here?

"What are you doing here?" Asked a male who caught Silver's attention. He turned only to narrow his eyes the moment he realised who it was.

"Why are you here?" Silver asked coldly. Loez swallowed thickly before moving closer to Silver.

"Why do you look like my brother?" Loez asked softly. Silver's eyes widened in surprise before he moved backwards. What was this man talking about? Seeing that Silver didn't understand, Loez then began to clear his throat and looked at Silver once more. The kitsune paused once he saw the pain filling Loez's eyes.

"My brother had that look when he realised that someone close to him had died" Silver narrowed his eyes at Loez.

"You knew Lily was-" Silver didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to since he was able to get the reaction he was looking for in the old man. Loez's eyes widened in horror as he searched Silver's eyes for lies, seeing that there was none left Loez's eyes to look down.

"I knew what my mother did was wrong-"

"No no no!" Silver shook his head in anger before glaring at the old man as he cut him off. "Is this why you were so cruel to her?" Silver roared in anger.

"What did you expect me to say?!" Silver faltered from seeing the pain in Loez's eyes. "I loved that little girl and now look what happened. I don't blame you because no one could predict what would happen. You must know that we only love once and then when they go, it destroys us to the point that only death is what awaits us. I wanted to tell you but I knew you didn't remember or know anything. Did you want me to be that cruel?" Silver swallowed before narrowing his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked coldly. Loez sighed deeply before gesturing him to the house behind him.

"Get in doors will you fool. People are going to realise that you are a demon… damn idiot" Loez mutters before moving to the side. Silver frowns before walking inside.

* * *

Loez places a tea pot on the table along with some cups for them to drink from in the kitchen. He looks round the room before sitting down.

"My son and his brat will not be in for a few hours. This will give us some time to talk" Loez sighs before pouring himself a cup. "I don't drink sake if your are wondering, although given what's been going on Silver I wouldn't be surprised if I would be resorting to drink it… my foolish son wants me to live longer" Loez chuckles as he takes a sip of the tea. Silver watches him while frowning, so this was the man Lily resents? He just has an odd personality that almost reminds him of Mikage.

"Why would you do this when they aren't in the room? Are they not aware?" Seeing Loez pausing confirmed his suspicion. Loez looked at his cup before placing it down softly.

"I couldn't find it to tell them. It wasn't fair on them either" hearing this left Silver more sombre. "Luca doesn't know… does he?" Loez asked the silent kitsune. Eyes almost pleading him to say no.

"I… I couldn't tell him" Loez nodded slightly as he fiddles with the handle of his cup, he was relieved to hear this.

"He's such a bright boy, full of promise and he's what Lily would have been like. Except her ice powers would have been a force to be reckoned with" Loez chuckles as Silver looks at him. Tears were evident in the old man's eyes but were being forced to stay in.

"I have visions" Hearing this took Silver by surprise.

"I did not know"

"That I could have such a thing? It's rare like my twin who can hear things. I see things. It helped us have the other one's back… I didn't mean to push him. I just got angry with how he refused to see her for who she truly was…" Silver stood up sharply and was about to lash out had the eyes of the man not stopped him. They showed the same guilt that Silver had when he killed years ago.

"The vision Silver is inevitable…" Loez said softly before looking up at him.

"What vision?" Silver had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

"Death…" Silver felt a lump form in his throat. This didn't sound good to him.

"Why and how?" Loez looked down once more.

"She's falling apart now that she knows…" just then a thought came to the old man causing him to look up. "Wait where is she now?" Loez asked as he stood up, he gripped the table slightly as he looked at Silver. Silver was at a loss of what to say from seeing this man act since he openly disliked Lily.

"She's in her room. She hasn't left in a while" Silver replied bluntly. Loez's eyes however widened in horror and began to move away from the table taking Silver by surprise.

"You can't be serious! She knows Silver! She will not stay here now that she knows!" Loez yells now moving towards the door. However before he opens it the man looks at Silver who is rooted to the spot.

"Silver, she is the last link. If she dies then everything my mother has tried to achieve is erased. All because of a wish" Silver's eyes narrowed in anger before rushing out the door to the house. Loez sighs as he looks at the exit. It wasn't right what his mother had done, manipulating the forces of nature. But she was known as the Goddess of Time and knowledge. She had her reasons and didn't interfere with anything unless it was necessary.

Loez had to chuckle at the irony, he wanted **it** dead but he still wanted it to live. Knowing that Lily would die if it didn't live left him miserable. Without wasting time Loez grabbed his cane before running out the house. He just hoped that the Gate was open. His mother always was a person to leave **clues**.

* * *

After checking that nobody was around, Lily began to escape via her bedroom door that led her to the garden. She didn't have much time before they would find out; but she had to leave for their sakes.

If it was important. She would have left a note for Silver but now wasn't the time. There was no need to leave such a clue. Maybe he did know who she was and had been distant because of it. Thinking that left Lily guilty, she never wanted to hurt anyone.

Lily spotted the stairs to the shrine and rushed with the bag strapped to her shoulder. They left a while ago so it would mean that they would be back in two hours or so, give or take. Her eyes went to the Time Gate that was still active to her relief, if anything were to happen. She would use her spirit to hold it open. She just prayed that her mother's wish would come to pass. However just before Lily could run past the torii gate. Her arm had been grabbed by something taking her completely by surprise. Lily's eyes widened in horror from who caught her.

"I should have known you would pull a stunt like this" Silver said coldly. Lily gulped before her eyes narrowed in anger, how did he get here? Why was he bothering her now? She immediately channelled her ice to her arm causing Silver to move his hand away to stop himself from being hurt. Part of him was shocked to see her act like this. What was she thinking?!

"Don't touch me fox! I have nothing to say to you" Lily hissed as she gave him a dark glare. Her eyes had become slitted once more taking him by surprise.

"Why are you doing this? Leaving without talking to us?" Luca's voice caught their attention. Lily felt her stomach drop. Kurama, Luca, everyone she knew minus Ami and Kei were standing at the door to the shrine. It was a trap, a lie just to get her out. She should have known and now it was too late to hide.

"What's going on Lily, please talk to us" Mizuki pleaded, it hurt Lily to see him like his. She was his master and a sister figure in his eyes. But she couldn't stop. She had to leave. Death was closing in.

"I do not have to answer that Mizuki, now let me pass! NOW!" Lily ordered Silver. Silver gritted his teeth in anger but was forced to move to one side. Lily nodded sharply as she looked ahead. Her hand clenched the bag strap as she took a deep breath.

"Lily please think about what you are doing" Lily almost groaned from hearing Mikage's voice. Only he would try and sway her.

"Lily talk to us please I don't understand, why are you doing this?!" Kurama asked now feeling upset.

"I have nothing to say. All I can say is that it's for the best" Lily barked angrily as she walked on.

"How? How is leaving a good thing?" Himemiko asked looking upset to see her friend act like this. This didn't make sense; none of this sudden change of behaviour had made any sense for that matter.

"I cannot say, just know that it's better this way… please, just don't go after me if you truly care about me" and with that she continued to walk until she crossed the torii gate.

"Lily don't go" hearing his voice made Lily stop and left her feeling guilty. She turned to face Silver and noticed his distraught look. She was not fool, he knew.

"You would stop me?" Lily asked coldly as she challenged him with her gaze. Silver narrowed his eyes as he stared back. No he will not back down this time. This had to be sorted now… in order to avoid Loez's prediction. They had to try.

"Lily please, just come ho-"

Lily suddenly grunted as she felt a sharp pain pierce her heart.

.

.

.

"Looks like you have let your guard down… Land God" chuckled a yōkai that they knew too well.

.

.

.

What just happened?

* * *

**A+S+L: O.O**

**A: Uh-oh**

**L: WHAT?!**

**S: *looks at Lily with horrified eyes* ...What?**

**A: Stay turned to the last chapter Love Shall Bloom**

**S: Seriously what?! How can you do that to her?!**


	17. Chapter 14 Love Shall Bloom

**The shocking finale has reached it's conclusion. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far :)**

**Special thanks to Foxes-Rock, I know you have enjoyed it except the previous chapter has left you agitated. I hope now that you will like it.**

* * *

Blood continued to drip from the katana that was positioned right through Lily's heart.

All sound at that moment had vanished before the sounds of anguish filled the entrance to the Mikage shrine.

Silver instinctively fired Foxfire at Yatori who screamed in agony before vanishing completely. Behind him was Kirihito who was just as stunned from what had happened that he had not moved an inch.

The reason he was here was because of a rumor, the same one who had spread the rumor that if a demon takes a bit of a Celestial Dragon's heart would allow them to gain eternal life. She had spread another rumor that the dragon's heir was someone who had been born as human; she would have the power create a doorway to Yomi. Whether that was true or not, Kirihito no Akura-ou would never want to pass up a chance to get his body back. He was getting desperate and began to have a sinking suspicion that Lily was the Celestial Dragon thanks to the aura her hair had given off. Her blood could open Yomi he had hoped it was true but now he was here watching her bleed right in front of him, did he realised that he had been deceived and he really hated to be lied to.

Mikage watched with horror as Silver rushed towards Lily who was standing still, the kitsune wrenched out the sword out of her and was about to grab Lily. However instead of falling from the injury, she was actually standing still!

.

.

.

At that moment Lily was in shock, still not knowing what had just happened. This didn't seem real. This ambush, the sword, the cries, screams even filled with pain consumed the air around her. They were not happening, just fragments of her imagination. Lily at that moment wanted to laugh and turn around in order to face her friends, if she could call them friends after what she discovered and immediately say 'very funny guys I am alive' but her body nor her mouth had any strength to move to her surprise.

Images of what happened before she was awakened for the first time left her with sorrow. To think this all happened because her 'mother's' granddaughter had given up the will to live. It was saddening to know she was born in order to help remind the boy that she cared for about the promise, but it was a sick and cruel thing to do. If he had forgotten then his heart would be saved but no. She was the exact image of the granddaughter, what she would have looked like if she was still alive.

Now the truth is out- that she 'Lily' was not normal, was not human…

"Lily-!" Silver froze from running; he couldn't deal with this again. Even if she was different, not human. She was still Lily and it left him sick with guilt. If only he had asked her where the real Lily was instead of avoiding her because of his resentment, if he had been more kinder and open towards her. Then she would still be alive, she wouldn't have had to deal with Yatori as his katana impaled her from where she stood. Taking everyone by surprise, no doubt that his real intention was to kill her.

"You knew that I wasn't real, right Silver?" Lily asked bluntly at a grief stricken Silver, his heart was beating this out of his chest as he looked at her with helpless eyes. The others watch in horror as they watched her body as it began to disintegrate into Sakura petals. They were also shocked that she had gained the ability to speak, even though her heart had been pierced right through. She should be dead but was still standing as her body started to vanish little by little.

Without warning memories back to when Silver had died began to surface, the first time when he had experienced death had left him shaking now that it was revealed to him. It all made sense now, those images of what the young girl had saw. The blood on the hand came in to mind, he was so close to figuring out what truly happened that night. Was it his blood that had been on her hand? But there was something that didn't add up. But the truth was that the Lily he knew, the one who he loved dearly had scarified her own time to save him. Because her feelings were strong, it saved him but at a price her existence had become endangered to the point that she would have vanished from all the timelines that were connected to her. However as a result a clone had been created by her grandmother, which had left as a reminder of how much the real Lily had cared. Even in the past, she was different but somehow familiar.

"The touch always made you shiver, how the ice would hurt you instead of comforting you. You knew that it was all an illusion" Lily's eyes began to water from sadness as the created wound from Akura-ou ally started to get worse. Kirihito's eyes widen in horror from seeing the body disintegrate more into petals and then dust. He was at a loss and had no idea of what was going on. What was she talking about?

"The girl you cared about… I was only a reminder. You knew I would never love you because your heart belonged to the real Lily" Silver gritted his teeth at the impostor who looked at him with Lily's eyes.

"The Lily you know is dead… but she is not" The clone said meekly as she forced her head to turn so she wasn't looking at anyone, her eyes looked down as tears ran down her cheeks. Hearing this information took them completely by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kurama yells in anger, while at the same time had tried to fight the tears that wanted to come out. All this time she wasn't real and he didn't know. A part of him had a sinking feeling that his father knew about this. But how and why didn't his father say anything? All this time it was a lie… a bittersweet lie that was now coming to light, this dream was now vanishing before everyone's eyes.

"Lily made a wish to save you but at a cost… she lost everything" once the girl spoke of the wish, the bloody hand from the past immediately came to Silver's mind once again, only instead of his hand that was covered in blood… it was actually hers to Silver's horror. His ears had pinned themselves to his skull while his tail sunk in despair. Kirihito no Akura-ou turned to see Silver's face, he immediately saw how tortured his brother was and it made him feel something unpleasant.

"_Please save the one I care about_" The real Lily's words began to enter Silver's mind causing him to gasp; he sunk to his knees as he felt it become harder to breath. "_Save him from his father_" All this and for his sake, it was unfair to know that Lily had died and wasn't aware that he was still alive. Whether it was because of her or not, part of him knew that he had fought to live for her sake, in order to see her once more whether he was aware of her existence or not.

"I-In o-order t-t-to s…save her-" the clone version of Lily continued to fight the urge to fade away; she had to tell him the truth even if it killed her. She turned to Luca who looked right at her with his eyes wide open. She nodded slightly knowing that even after all this, he still had her back. Because even if they were not blood related, they were family.

"To save her, you need to sever your bond with her. S-She cannot meet you any-" Before she could finish her message, the Lily that they knew vanished from their world completely. Silver's knees buckled on to the floor. Sever the bond? No he couldn't do that, he couldn't lose her again. Not after what he went through to meet her once more.

"I think auntie…" Kurama looked at Luca's sorrowful eyes as tears ran down the tengu's face "She erased herself in order to save him. She changed time so she never met Silver five hundred years ago" this made them feel like a hole had been placed in their hearts.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Who are you?_" a small girl's voice entered Silver's mind. That was when he first met her. The real her, he never did see her die but when he was in her memory, it had been foggy for a second, almost as if someone had tampered with it. Now he knew, someone switched the real with the fake just before anyone had noticed. But why? And how could he fix this?

.

.

.

.

.

"_The gate!_" his breathing quickened from the answer. It never did vanish nor was it in ruin, it was still usable. It was not too late change the past. He had to get to the gate and stop this from happening, was this what Lily's grandmother had planned from the start? She was giving him a way to the past? Silver hoped that it was true.

"Don't you dare" Kurama blocked Silver from moving. The kitsune looked up as anger began to fill his mind. Who did this tengu think he is stopping? Silver knew that he was running out of time!

"What are you doing?" Silver snapped. Staring down at the tengu.

"I know what you are up to, you can't change time" Kurama warned. Even he knew that there would be consequences to this. There was no way that the Timekeeper Serena would allow this.

"If it means saving her, I'll do it" Silver snapped as he tried to push Kurama to one side.

"Then what will you do then?" Kurama roared. "In case you have forgotten, you can't be sure whether it will help or destroy time"

"I can't live without her!" Silver roared back at Kurama who remained empty of emotions. Kirihito gritted his teeth. This was stupid, all this time she was a clone… the clone that even spared him even after knowing that he killed Umi, the real Lily's ancestor and even had said to him that he would have to deal with living within a human's body as punishment. Even now he regretted what he did and wanted to fix it. He had an unknowing part in ending Lily's life and now was the time to rectify it. Whether the demon wanted to or not.

"If anyone is going back in time, I need to do it" they looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"I did this! I killed Umi! I killed Lily by my actions. If I had known the girl was an impostor I would have made her talk" Silver glared at him with hate filled eyes, this startled Kirihito at how protective his brother was, even if that girl was a clone she still mattered to the kitsune. And there was no way that Silver would allow his 'brother' to even think about touching Lily, whether she was a clone or not. It was bad enough Akura-ou had killed Umi in cold blood; he refused to risk losing another. The clone did provide him with a clue… he could almost laugh knowing that the sly shikigami had sent him a message.

"_Come and find me if you dare_"

It was the real Lily no doubt, Silver could still remember how she would play and tease him slightly. She was always shy and polite though, she never aimed to upset him, no she only wanted to make him smile. Even if her presence had somehow allowed her to pass on the message so the shikigami could relay what she had wanted to say to him, it was growing weak by the second; he could still pick up an amused but innocent smile from those words.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I will be waiting for you_"

"No I have to finish this, you don't know where it was at... but I do" Silver looked away. Mizuki also knew about where it took place, he didn't say anything because he knew that this was Silver's battle to finish. But that didn't mean the kitsune wouldn't have his support.

"Don't throw your life away!" Luca yelled feeling agony enter his body once more in waves. "I lost auntie, I won't lose anyone else"

"But it's her time, in a way I stole it without meaning to" Luca faltered from Silver's words. Silver left the torii gate without warning only to see Mikage blocking the Gate of Time. His eyes were impassive as he looked at his adopted son. Was this the last time he would see Silver? Only Serena knew of this and might not be able to interfere after this.

"Silver, once you go through there-"

"I know Mikage, I won't see you again. Maybe I will but it'll be up to her grandmother" he noticed Mikage's eyes had become sullen. Truth rang in Silver's voice causing the blond haired God to nod slowly.

"I watched you as a child, even when you were cursed it truly hurt me to see you that way. Even now that you are going to go to a place that not even I can watch, I cannot follow because of Serena's influence. Just please, don't do anything reckless" Mikage pleaded as he looked at Silver. Blood once again filled the kitsune's mind; he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He had to do this.

Silver started to walk up the steps before touching the gate, after a few seconds it had started to glow a holy white light that blinded those who looked, it slowly began to reveal a pathway filled with gears and stars leaving him staring in awe. After taking a deep breath he entered it.

There was no bottom nor a floor that could be seen below him but Silver on kept walking regardless. By the time he reached the other side, he could now spot how different and yet how familiar the forest was.

Without wasting time Silver began to run towards the last place he remembered, his father's office area. Right there was where his younger self stayed at, the room where hardly any light entered. Already he could hear the screams and noises filling the air as he walked in order to stop himself from being lost. Part of him knew where to go given how his was feet guiding him to areas that left him shivering from memory, he remembered trying to escape this building a lot when he was younger. Within seconds his walking pace started to quicken as the time drew nearer to when the tragedy occurred. Lily was close he could feel it, the real one was going to die if he didn't hurry. Turning a corner led to a narrow passageway filled with light and darkness. He immediately spotted someone with a gun in their hand, who it was proved hard, they didn't show their face.

Silver followed quietly almost as if he knew where the person was going. His eyes widened at what was before him, there! It was this area where the death had occurred. Foxfire was already waiting to be fired from his hands in order to stop the person from killing anyone. He had to stop the death. Lily could be seen opening the door in order to guide his younger self out. Both had paused to see the stranger. However in front of them to their left was his father who glared at them with the same hatred that haunted Silver's mind. Silver for a moment began to piece things together on what was about to happen in front of him, but instead of allowing Lily to die.

Silver started to swallow thickly as the thought came to his mind, it was a cruel thing to do but he had to. If he didn't then they wouldn't meet, it was only a matter of time of thinking of a way on how to stop Lily from making that wish.

The sound of gunfire rang in his ears, it deafened him thanks to his sensitive ears but he moved quickly regardless of the how badly his ears were screaming from the pain. Instead of grabbing his younger self, he took Lily's body and shielded it from the fire. What happened next was excruciating for him. The sound of Lily screaming shortly after realizing what happened. It terrified him. Now looking behind him, he could see his younger self fighting to live as the bullet hit his chest. A bit of blood hit Lily after the impact, despite being in a bloody scene she tried to go towards him in order to help save her friend. However Silver stopped her by pulling her closer towards his shaking frame. She screamed at him to let her go until she sank to the floor, legs on either side of her as she cried. Blood smeared her face as she placed her clenched bloodied hands on to her face, covering her eyes as she wailed.

"SILVER!" she screamed in agony and in despair. His arms kept her in place as she cried. Hearing her screaming made his heart hurt from seeing her this way. But nothing was happening to his surprise. Instead his hand became see through much to his horror and surprise, he was disappearing? But why? Lily at that moment then tried to move now that his grip had slacked. Lily took the younger Silver's hand and cried as she placed his hand against her cheek. The silvery white bangle glittered from the dull light as it showed itself.

"Please don't die Silver! Please wake up!" Lily pleaded as tears streamed down her face. The younger Silver's eyes were dull as he looked up at her weakly. He wanted to move his hand, so he could place his hand in hers. He wanted to speak but found no words; his strength was fading fast to his dismay.

"Please live… please, I'll do anything" hearing her words tore at the older Silver's heart. Suddenly without warning a bright light shone from her body causing his younger self to glow and vanish instantly taking everyone by surprise. Just then the older Silver's body became solid once more as he watched his younger self vanish into bright particles of light. This was what she did to save him. He realized that her wish had sent him back in order to stop him from dying; through her own power she had unknowingly saved his life and gave him a new one. Silver felt tears almost run down his face at knowing that she did all this and had not idea of what it resulted in. However he could not relax, it was still dangerous to for them to linger. Without wasting any time Silver quickly pulled her into his arms once the child had vanished and left. Lily continued to scream as if she was dying instead of him. The sound of agony was becoming too much for him to bear as he ran. He could still hear the yells of his father but ignored it, her life was more important than having a confrontation with his tormentor.

"Lily… please don't cry" Silver spoke ever so softly to the girl, who in turn continued to cling onto his haori tightly. They made it out of the building safely before stopping at a nearby fountain and proceeded to sit down with her on his knee so they could rest. Surprisingly she was as light as a feather or maybe it was because he was yōkai he didn't know… his face however went red knowing that she was on his lap. Not once would he allow her to even sit there when he was younger. He would often complain about her weight in order to get her moody… yup he was very sadistic when he younger but Lily knew he was playing at times. What moved Silver was that she never abandoned him nor did she even think doing about it. That girl was a completely open book much to his amusement whenever she expresses her reactions to what was going on.

"He's gone… but why? What did he do to suffer like that?" Lily asked weakly now looking up at his pain stricken eyes. Her eyes widened for a bit before becoming downcast.

"Tell me please? Why did it have to happen?" Silver pulled her close to his chest and allowed her to cry once more; time slowed itself down for them as Silver continued to comfort the child.

"Lily, he will be alright. You… you did what you could to save him. The rest is up to your grandmother" Silver said softly while stroking her tear stained cheeks. This was the real girl he knew. Her skin made him jolt and her tears tugged more at his heartstrings. There was no way he could sever his connection to her, not when they were bound together. Promise or no promise.

"What has my grandmother got to do with this? It's my fault this happened" Lily wailed into his chest once more. Her cries were muffled from his haori as she clenched it. Silver rubbed small circles on her back in hopes of calming her down.

"No Lily, this had to happen… Please don't cry, It hurts me more than you'll ever know to see you like this" Lily suddenly looked up as she continued to cry as she took in his pained expression, she started to rub her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Why should it bother you? Who are you and why did you do that?!" Lily asked angrily. Silver at that moment had to laugh at her naivety. She really did not notice the similarities. But then again it made sense since she did just lose someone she cared about. Lily immediately pulled a face at him and glared.

"What similarities?" Lily snapped sharply, her question immediately caught his attention. Leaving shock to appear on his face.

"Did she just read my mind?" the kitsune asked himself mentally. What answered his question wad when he felt her stiffen, without thinking Silver moved his hand in order to touch hers gloveless hand. Lily immediately recoiled in shock and from fear of what touching her hand meant.

"Don't touch my hands!" Lily screamed now moving back so she was off him, in order to get her hands away from his. Silver smiled mentally at her response. This was definitely the Lily he knew. The one who always placed everyone's needs before hers? Lily continued to look at him with guarded eyes.

"Why did you take me away?" Lily asked weakly. Silver slowly knelt down at the girl in order to prevent her from being more spooked than she already was. Lily moved back once more in order to avoid his hand from going near hers; only he grabbed her hands softly so he didn't crush her tiny bones. Images of what they witnessed ran through his mind causing his eyes to flutter slightly. Only this time, her power didn't hurt him at all to his surprise. Lily however wanted to move away knowing that her power could potentially kill him. The poor girl wasn't sure about why she was determined to keep him alive, but was scared to even think about harming anyone. Silver on the other hand wanted to keep her safe, even if it meant pulling her away from himself for good. He could still see the dangers that would come after her and he couldn't protect her like he hoped. But a part of him refused to give up.

"Who are you?" Lily's startled voice caught his attention. Without warning Silver placed her hands on his the sides of his face and looked at her deeply. Lily began to squirm in his grasp, why was he doing that?

"Lily it's alright… I may be different but you can trust me" Lily stopped moving and looked deeply into his eyes. His hair and face almost reminded her of someone but who? Silver during the silence noticed the silverish white bangle that was decorated with rose coloured patterns as it rested on her wrist; he remembered that this was his mother's bangle. The one he gave her that night by the lake, he remembered they had made a promise. A promise to stay by the other's side no matter what, and to always be there for the other, Silver remembered they had made this vow just two nights before he died.

"I remember that bangle" Silver smiled softly catching her attention. She wanted to hide it but was unable to move, seeing how his eyes changed to show an emotion that created an even bigger hole in her heart. It reminded her of **him**. The one she cared deeply for. Even if she was too young to understand this feeling that made her want to stay with him, no matter what. His thumb began to trace the texture of the item on her right wrist making her upset at how he could touch it so casually. Silver's next words suddenly shocked Lily to her core.

"I promised you two night ago, that we would marry right?" Lily felt air leave her lungs. There was no way… it couldn't be him... could it? He was dead! She saw him die right in front of her; his skin was slightly warm as he was slowly dying when she touched him. He had suddenly vanished right into thin air which meant that he had died right?

Silver smiled before pecking her cheek softly, the exact same spot he had kissed two days before he died. He could feel her stiffen leaving him sad from knowing that she didn't trust him nor did she believe his words. It wasn't surprising since he was suppose to be dead.

"This bangle was my mothers" Silver commented softly now pulling her body close to his chest, so her head could rest on the crook of his neck. He could feel her tremble slightly in his arms.

"Who-who are you? Why are you saying such things?" Lily whined weakly as she looked at the side of his haori. Silver sighed deeply from what he would need to say to her; he hoped that the future would be saved if he altered a bit more of the past.

"I am sorry Lily, I am so sorry for putting you through so much pain. But do not sacrifice your life for mine. I couldn't bear it, knowing that you weren't there once I came back to find you" Lily shook her head sharply as she tried to see past the trick, he was lying, it wasn't possible.

"No! What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" Lily started to cry again until Silver placed a hand under her wet chin and tilted her head up slightly, the kitsune saw pain and despair, disbelief even show up in her eyes.

Silver without warning slowly leaned in forward before closing the distance between them. Lily almost squealed in protest as she tried to get out of his strong grip, that was until images began to fill her mind. Images of a child she knew too well, only he had a tail and ears… just like the man before her. Again she tried to push back so she could get off of Silver; only this time he didn't stop her. Silver knew that she was trying to get a better look at him. Lily looked up with pouting eyes as she observed him; just having her stare like that left him slightly uncomfortable but kept calm nevertheless. Silver's tail moved slightly as he watched her. She was still distraught and shocked to see him sitting there before her. Almost like nothing had happened at all and that things like what they witnessed was normal to him. Lily placed her closed right hand against her chest as she looked at him with scared eyes.

"It's hard to take in… I know, but Lily I had to stop you. It's not fair that you would take your own life when I waited all this time. You have no idea of how much pain you caused, do you understand Lily?" Silver tried really very hard to not yell at the child, who in turn was left terror stricken as she realised who he was. However what also shocked her were the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks, at the same time he tried to wipe the tears away using his sleeve so he look at her. What also unsettled Lily was from hearing a sob that had forced it's way from his throat as he cried. Repressed emotions started to come out much to his dismay. Something happened next that had left him shocked. Silver looked down to see Lily, she started to hug his left arm as tightly as she could, Lily even placed her right cheek on his arm. She too was crying and began to feel completely guilty for making him sad in the first place. Silver felt his heart warm up from seeing her actions and proceeded to pick her up gingerly, this way he could place her head on the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while as he sat on the right side of the fountain.

"You can't stay here, it's not safe anymore" Silver concluded causing Lily to tremble from what that meant.

"I don't want to leave you again!" Lily cried as she looked at his face. Silver smiled slightly before pecking her forehead.

"If you live then we will meet again… you'll know where to find me" Lily nodded sharply with determined filled eyes. "Promise me that you'll live" again she nodded and tried to hug him despite the height difference.

"But uncle, I can't leave him" Lily said softly. This made him smile before standing up with her in his arms.

"Let me deal with that. In the mean time, try and learn to control your powers as well. You have a lot of people waiting for you when you turn seventeen. Come back here once you are at that age okay?" Silver asked while smiling at the young child. Lily smiled with a child like innocence that melted his heart. This girl had stolen his heart not once but twice, it left him slightly amused to know that she had affected him this whole time whether they were aware of it or not.

* * *

By the time they arrived at her uncle Satoru's home, she was fast asleep to Silver's relief. Silver wasn't surprised given what she had to go through but hoped that things would turn out better than before. He spotted her uncle rushing out the house with worry etched on his face.

"Who are you? Why are you with my niece?" the man asked now wanting to take Lily from this person he called a stranger. Silver kept protective hold on Lily taking the man by surprise.

"I need to tell you something" Silver said, eyes showing that he was serious.

"How do I know that you aren't going to hurt us?" the man asked looking skeptical at the kitsune before him. Even though this yōkai's mind showed that he meant no harm, it might have been a façade just to trick them.

"Satoru… please" the man faltered in shock from hearing his name.

"How did you-?"

"I need you to take Lily out of Japan, it's not safe here" Silver pleaded at the man while hoping that the man believed him. Satoru even now was at a loss for words.

"Tell me everything Silver" Satoru said sternly, Silver at that moment felt his own breathing had stopped. Satoru knew his name but how?

"Mother told me you would try and change Lily's fate… it pained me to know she could die tomorrow and I wouldn't have known" ah so that's it. Lily's grandmother did have a hand in saving them after all. Just thinking about it left him smiling with relief.

* * *

Silver went to take a seat on the opposite chair and began his tale once Satoru was ready. It was a long tale but Satoru never did once stop listening to the story, he could even feel the raw emotions coming from the kitsune as he spoke. It intrigued the man as he watched with guarded eyes. By the time Silver had finished speaking, the man was lost in thought for a while.

"I see… I believe you Silver" hearing that response took Silver by surprise.

"But how? A-and why?" the man smiled softly at him before giving him a warm father smile that made Silver feel at ease.

"You have your mother's kind heart. To know that you would risk your own happiness and existence just to save hers. I'll do what I can to protect her from harm until it is time for her to come back. As for you, you need to head home now. Seeing as you are still here means that the future is secure" Silver had to agree with him on that. He wasn't disappearing like last time, so does that mean she was alive? He wanted to stay with her but knew that he couldn't. His place was in his own time period. But it didn't stop him from being sad, after all he had missed out on so much of Lily's life that it left him at a loss of what to think and feel.

"If Lily asks, I'll tell her that you had to go home. It'll upset her but it is for the best" Satoru said after allowing Silver's mind to be at ease. The kitsune nodded meekly, part of him wanted to stay so he could know for sure that she was going to be okay but knew that it wasn't possible.

"Be patient" Satoru said before placing a hand on the male's shoulder. "It won't be for much longer" Silver knew that he had to go now or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from leaving. It wasn't fair, he had just found her and now he had to go so suddenly without having to say good bye.

"Don't get injured by your items, and keep your doors locked" and with that, he bid the man farewell and walked out the house without looking back. Satoru didn't even know what to say to that comment as he went back indoors. His eyes went to Lily who was asleep in her room, immediately he spotted something that was definitely not hers.

Silver's blue butterfly haori was being cradled by the sleeping girl.

* * *

As soon as Silver crossed the time gate, things began to feel different somehow. The kitsune began to feel as if he was forgetting something as he walked over to the shrine. But what was the question.

* * *

_Meanwhile five hundred years ago during the time of when Akura-ou had continued to pillage villages and had created vast amounts of destruction in his wake. A girl who's named is 'unknown' had just saved child kitsune from death. But instead of taking him to a village that she had moved into temporarily, she immediately began to take him somewhere where no one will discover him. An elderly couple agreed to take him in and had also agreed to her odd request. The request was simple; to not tell the kitsune that it was her who saved him, nor had she come across him when he was injured. She also asked them to not tell him what her name at all; she will just be a fragment of his imagination if he did see her before he passed out._

_After she was sure that they would agree, the girl immediately left the area without looking back as a dark cloak covers her form as she runs away from them. However what she doesn't know is that she accidentally left behind a purple old hairband by his bedside._

_Before passing the child over, her hair band had been dropped by the door as she moved away. The couple assuming that this was from the boy's pocket, had placed it by his pillow as he slept shortly after giving him a peach pill elixir medicine. The hairband itself was old but still wearable, what nobody knew was it would soon be important as it contained her scent._

* * *

The woman sighed as she looked at the mirror.

"Oh darling… after all this, what am I going to do with you?" suddenly the woman was smiling as she watched the red haired young boy, who was in fact currently disguised as a child. He started to wake up with tired but confused looking eyes.

"…Lily"

**The End**

* * *

**And that is the end! Thank you to those who have favourited and followed the story. And thank you to those who have reviewed.  
**

**Have a lovely evening!**


	18. Info

Hi everyone

It has come to my attention that not many people are aware that there is a sequel to the story

Yes there is a sequel if people had read the descriptions on the story listings and have checked my page.

The sequel is called Blessed Secrets and there are some mini stories as well that tie into the story as well. Some stories contain a summary that calls them The Breadcrumbs Saga. One story is part of the Breadcrumb Saga but is also a prequel called Don't go trusting men, While another story ties in to the sequel is called Love that Transcends Time. There is also a dark ff called Bitter Frost that also ties in with Blessed secrets. There is also Tragedy of the TV which ties to a chapter involving Loez and how he got into the hospital.

I hope this has helped

Also check out Brotherly bonding-Not! This is a story Foxes-Rock and I have been working on, see what you think

Have a good day

Ai-Star


End file.
